Érase una vez el verdadero amor
by MouriKudo
Summary: Ran no lo soporta más, Shinichi tampoco. Ambos quieren estar con el otro. Una historia de la derrota de la Organización que desembocará en su relación, llena de romanticismo, amor, pero también de diversos altibajos que se les ponen por delante complicando las cosas. ShinXRan. Esto solo acaba de empezar. No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes
1. EL COMIENZO

CAPÍTULO 1-EL COMIENZO

Era un día especialmente caluroso. No había nadie en la calle por las temperaturas tan altas. En la agencia de detectives Mouri, Kogoro estaba viendo la televisió sonido del partido de fútbol que Kogoro Mouri estaba viendo era sofocado momentáneamente por el ruido del ventilador cuyo aire llegaba a todos los rincones de la sala. Conan estaba leyendo un tebeo para niños; si leyera libros para su verdadera edad, podría levantar sospechas de que en realidad no era un niño. Mientras, Ran, estaba hablando con Sonoko por teléfono móvil mirando por la ventana.

-Sí, dime, Sonoko.

-Ran, te voy a presentar a tres chicos. Ya verás, te van a encantar... -Sonoko...

-...así te das una alegría. ¿Qué te parece?-Ran empezó a ponerse triste al pensar en Shinichi pero a la vez, notaba como la ira en su interior iba haciéndose más y más grande-¿Ran?¿Estás ahí?

-¡Sonoko!Estoy harta. No quiero que me presentes a ningún chico, ya lo sabes

-Pero Ran...Tranquila. A saber cuándo vuelve Shinichi...

-Yo lo voy a esperar, Sonoko-Al oir eso, Conan dejó de mirar el aburridísimo tebeo y miró a Ran totalmente sorprendido. Era verdad, Ran iba a esperarlo, iba a esperar a que volviera a ser Shinichi, claro que eso ella no lo sabía...Así que a Conan se le escapó una sonrisa de felicidad

-Escucha Ran;lo siento, te comprendo perfectamente, de verdad. Por cierto, en quince minutos estoy en tu casa, así nos tiraremos toda la tarde hablando del tema.

-Sonoko...

-No te preocupes, era broma, voy completamente sola. Venga anímate, que en seguida estoy allí¡Adios!

-Está bien, adiós-Colgó

Ran vio que su padre no hacía nada, así que, ya que venía Sonoko, ordenó a su padre que se fuera al bar de abajo a jugar al Mahjong con sus amigos. De esa manera, ella y Sonoko tendrían más intimidad para hablar. Ya estaba todo listo, Ran se metió en la cocina a calentar agua en una tetera. Sacó los sobrecitos de té de manzana y de té de melocotón de un armario; luego, del mismo armario, sacó un paquete de pastas y colocó algunas en un platito. Puso dos tazas de té en la encimera y apagó la vitrocerámica cuando vio que el agua ya estaba hirviendo. De repente, conan se acercó a la cocina.

-Ran, ¿acaso tenemos visita?

-Sí, viene Sonoko. Estará a punto de llegar-Llamaron al timbre-Oh, mira, debe de ser ella-Ran fue a abrir-Ah, ya has llegado, Sonoko, pasa-Sonoko la obedeció.

-Hola renacuajo,¿qué tal?-Dijo Sonoko en tono burlón

-Bien, bien...-Conan respondió. "Esta Sonoko...siempre igual", pensó.

-Sonoko toma, he preparado té, que se que te encanta; hay de melocotón y de manzana, también hay pastas.

-¡Qué bien!Creo que cogeré de melocotón, gracias.-Sonoko cogió el sobrecito de té, lo desdobló y lo metió en la taza con agua caliente.

-Conan, ¿tú no quieres té?-Le preguntó Ran.

-No gracias, yo me voy a mi cuarto a leer...

-Oh, está bien-En realidad, iba a espiarlas desde la puerta. Quería escuchar todo lo que Ran le contase a Sonoko, se quedó escuchándolas atentamente.

-Bueno Ran, ahora que se ha ido el pequeñajo ya podemos hablar tranquilamente

-¡Deja de meterte con Conan!...En fin, Sonoko, no puedo más. Necesito ver a Shinichi, necesito estar con él, no sabes cuánto le echo de menos-Una lágrima cristalina recorrió una de las mejillas de la Ran.

-Ran...sé que lo que sientes por Shinichi es muy fuerte

-Pues sí, está claro que es un arrogante, un chulo y un creído pero tiene muchísimas cosas buenas, cuando estamos juntos, se crea un entorno feliz, único y muy especial, siempre me apoya y me ayuda. Es muy valiente, muy inteligente y muy guapo. Es diferente a todos los demás. Pero siempre está liado con casos, casos y más casos... ¿Y yo qué?No hay día que no piense en él-Al oir esto, Conan se sonrojó. Sonoko, que vio que Ran estaba bastante desanimada, intentó consolarla como fuese.

-Ran, vamos...Si te sirve, llora. Desahógate-Ran se abrazó a su amiga y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Aquellos sollozos pusieron muy triste a Conan. No podía ver más a Ran así. De repente, le sonó el móvil, el móvil de Shinichi así que supuso que sería algo importante. Lo tenía en vibración. Se fue corriendo y se encerró en el baño para contestar. Era Haibara.

-¿Sí?¿Haibara?

-Hola Kudo, tengo otro prototipo del antídoto para el APTX4869. Yo me lo tomé hará ya una hora.¿Vienes a casa del profesor a tomártelo?-Shinichi vio que era la oportunidad perfecta para tener una cita con Ran.

-¡Claro!¡Ya mismo estoy allí!-Conan salió corriendo hacia la casa del profesor Agasa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa. así que llamó al timbre "Ding, dong"El timbre sonó por toda la casa.

-Ese debe de ser Kudo, iré a abrir...

-Vale-Haibara abrió la puerta, encontrándose a un impaciente Conan mirándola

-Hola, pasa...Y a está todo listo. Este antídoto dura dos días, ¿te das cuenta?

-¿De qué?-Conan solamente pensaba en ser Shinichi de nuevo

-Ya estoy más cerca de que dure para siempre

-Sí, sí...Vaya, no has cambiado nada de aspecto-Rió

-Anda, tomátelo y calla-Conan cogió la píldora y se la tragó sin pensárselo. De repente, sentía que los huesos se le derretían y el corazón le latía muy fuerte y muy deprisa. Haibara y el profesor estaban espectantes en el sofá cuando vieron a Shinichi, ya con su verdadero cuerpo, incorporándose. Le dio las gracias a Haibara.

-Eh...Kudo...

-¿Sí?-Haibara le señalaba la ropa de niño que llevaba puesta

-Anda es verdad..., voy a mi casa a por ropa-Salió corriendo-Gracias otra vez, Haibara, eres la mejor Shinichi llegó a su casa, se cambió en muy poco tiempo y fue flechado a la casa de Ran


	2. ACONTECIMIENTOS INESPERADOS

CAPÍTULO 2-ACONTECIMIENTOS INESPERADOS.

"Qué bien, con mi verdadero cuerpo dos días"pensó Shinichi. Cuando llegó a la casa de Ran, jadeando, se encontró a Sonoko bajando las escaleras para irse a su casa. Vio a Shinichi y se sorprendió, puesto que había estado hablando de él toda la tarde prácticamente.

-¡Shinichi!

-Hola Sokono-se abrazaron-¿Vienes de hablar con Ran?

-Pues sí, ¿sabes? creo que eres tú el que deberías hablara con ella, está muy triste

-Lo sé, a eso he venido

-Ah...¡eh!Tengo una idea. La llamo al telefonillo diciéndole que baje, así cuando venga y te vea, se llevará una gran sorpresa, ¿qué te parece?

-Muy bien, Sonoko-La verdad es que en el fondo, Sonoko era muy buena persona y amiga. LLamó al telefonillo y Ran respondió

-¿Sí?

-Ran, corre, baja. Te tengo una sorpresa

-Pero Sonoko, si te acabo de ver...

-Tú baja. ¡Y ponte guapa!- Miró con cara pícara a Shinichi

-Está bien...-Ran obedeció, a veces no sabía por qué le hacía caso. Se cambió de ropa en un tiempo récord. Se puso una camiseta azul con rayas blancas, un pantalón corto marrón y unos botines negros. Se pintó un poco los ojos y bajó "Y si es...Shinichi...No, no puede ser"pensó Ran, pero aún así, bajó las escaleras a un ritmo rápido esperanzada de que fuera él. Cuando llegó a la calle, solamente vio a Sonoko riéndose descaradamente

-Pero Sonoko, ¿qué...?-De repente. alguien por detrás le tapó los ojos. El corazón le iba a mil por hora

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó Sonoko sensualmente

-Shin...-La misteriosa persona dejó de taparle los ojos y Ran se volvió. ¡Era él!-¡Shinichi!

En los ojos de Ran empezaron a producirse lágrimas que le caían por sus mejillas. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, para que no se fuese otra vez. Shinichi le devolvió el abrazo y se sorprendió por la reacción de su amiga de la infancia. Sin embargo, se separaron y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos fijamente, pero ella le pegó un bofetón sonoro en plena cara

-¡Ay...!-Eso ya era más normal...

-Pero, ¿se puede saber dónde has estado todo este tiempo?He estado muy preocupada, ¿sabes?-Otra vez, se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Shinichi se sentía muy mal, no sabía que hacer ni qué responder. No podía contarle lo de la Organización de los hombres de negro, pero tampoco quería verla así

-Ran...-Ella se secó las lágrimas y lo miró a los ojos-Escucha, vámonos a dar un paseo, ¿quieres?-Ella asintió-Pero sécate las lágrimas, que llorando te pones muy fea-El tono de Shinichi cambió a burlón-

-Eh, Ran, ¡espera!-Sonoko la llamó antes de que se fueran, Ran se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Sonoko?

-Pásatelo bien y ya sabes, si él no te besa, bésalo tú-Sonoko sonrió

-Sonoko, siempre igual-Shinichi hizo como si no escuchase nada-Anda, hasta luego


	3. LA CITA

CAPÍTULO 3-LA CITA De camino, los dos se pararon en una heladería. En ella, había una hombre algo mayor con un uniforme rosa algo ridículo

-Ran, ¿quieres un helado?-Dijo Shinichi caballerosamente

¡Sí!Me encantaría, uno de chocolate y fresa-El hombre cogió un cucurucho y empezó a poner en él las dos bolas de los sabores que Ran había elegido y se lo tendió a Ran.

-Son tres yenes, por favor-Ran sacó su monedero pero vio que una mano le impidió sacar de él el dinero. Era la mano de Shinichi. Cuando ella alzó la mirada, lo vio sonriendo a la vez que sacaba él los tres yenes

-Yo invito, Ran-Ella la miró con esos ojos tan especiales, con esos ojos de enamorada

-Gracias-Le dio al tendero el dinero

-A vosotros, adiós-Y así se alejaron

Caminaron y caminaron por las calles de Tokio, sin rumbo fijo entablando conversaciones tímidamente esporádicas

-Jo, Ran, mira que comerte tú sola ese helado, te vas a poner como un tonel, ¿eh?-Él solamente quería chincharla un poco, no pensaba en absoluto que Ran fuese a engordar

-Tú también engordarías, ¡idiota!

-¡Pero si es que yo no tengo helado!

-¡Pues habértelo comprado!-De repente predominó un silencio incómodo. Shinicho pensó que no debería de haber hecho ese comentario algo inapropiado-O...puedes hacer esto-El tono de voz de Ran cambió a juguetón y cogió un poco de helado con la mano restregándoselo a Shinichi por la cara

-¡Pero bueno, Ran!-Ran salió corriendo y él detrás de ella

-No me cogerás-Ran se reía mientras corría entre la multitud siendo perseguida por cosa estaba clara; Ran quería pasar la mejor tarde de su vida con Shinichi y él estaba dispuesto a concedérsela con mucho gusto. Todo el mundo miraba a aquella pareja encantadora y joven perseguirse con gran regocijo; con esa llama de amor y esa conexión tan especial entre ellos. Sin darse cuenta, acabaron en un parque con una pradera verde; apenas había tres personas. Shinichi terminó atrapándola en una de las numerosas colinas del parque, fuera del alcance de la vista de la gente. De la velocidad, acabaron en el suelo

-¡Te pillé, Ran!-Dijo-¡Ríndete!-Y empezó a hacerle cosquillas

-¡Para! Pa...ra...-Ran apenas era capaz de hablar de la risa, hasta que él le tocó, sin querer, un pecho. Ante eso, Shinichi rápidamente se alejó de ella y sentó en el suelo muy sonrojado,además, sabía que se había ganado una "pelea" por parte de ella.

-Shi..ni..chi...-La furia se le iba subiendo a Ran a la cabeza

-Oye Ran, perdóname, no lo he hecho queriendo...-Una pelota, aparecida de la nada, golpeó la pierna de Ran

-¡Disculpad!¿Me la pasáis?-Dijo un chico

-¡Claro!-Ran se la pasó-¡Anda, pero si eres tú, Genta!

-¡Hola, Ran!-Genta miró a Shinichi-¿Quién es él?¿Es tu novio?

"Hay que ver, que hace nada de tiempo era Conan y tenía su edad..."pensó Shinichi

-¿Eh? No, que va-Se sonrojó-Él es Shinichi

-¿Qué?¿Shinichi?¿Shinichi Kudo?¿El gran detective adolescente?-El niño estaba atónito

-¡Sí, así es!

-Vaya...¿sabes?Te llevarías muy bien con mi amigo Conan

-¿Si?"En fin, claro que podría ser, dado que Conan y él eran la misma persona"-La verdad es que Conan y tú os parecéis en bastantes aspectos

-Ah...si...-Shinichi se encontraba apurado.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir¡Un placer verte, Ran! Saluda a Conan de mi parte-Genta se iba mientras se despedía con la mano. Shinichi y Ran se quedaron callados mucho rato mirando al horizonte hasta que ella abrió la boca

-Shin...Shinichi-Consiguió murmurar ella

-¿Sí?¿Qué pasa, Ran?-Preguntó un Shinichi curioso

-Verás, ya sé que estás muy ocupado con tus casos interferir, además estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido a pasar algo de tiempo conmigo pero necesito pedirte una cosa-Los ojos del detective se abrieron como platos

-Sí, dime...

-Quiero que, por favor, tengas mucho cuidado, ya sé que eres muy valiente pero necesito que me prometas que vas a tener cuidado, Shinichi-Él no daba crédito; al ver a Ran tan preocupada, esbozó una sonrisa confiada

-Claro que sí, Ran, te lo prometo, te prometo que tendré mucho cuidado-Shinichi apoyó su mano en la de Ran sin darse cuenta haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, ¿no? Está anocheciendo

-Eh...sí...-Ambos se levantaron y se encaminaron a casa de Ran

Por el camino se encontraron con sonoko

-Ay va, pero si es Sonoko-Dijo Ran- ¡Hola Sonoko!¿Quñe te trae por aquí?

-Oh, no mucho, quería ver como os iba pero ya veo que bien. Estás sonrojada, Ran-Sonoko le señaló la cara con un dedo

-Pe...Pero, ¿qué dices?-Ran le apartó el dedo a Sonoko de un manotazo y aún mas sonrojada

-Venga, no te pongas así, ¡sabes que es verdad!-Sonoko se rió

-No tienes remedio, ¿eh? En fin, nosotros nos vamos, tengo algo de prisa

-Adiós, Sonoko-Dijo Shinichi feliz

-Adiós...¡Ah!-Sonoko cogió a Ran por el brazo-¿Os habéis besado ya?

-¡Sonoko!-Ran empezó a ponerse nerviosa

-Vale, vale, tranquila; ya me lo contarás todo otro día y recuerda que el sábado hemos quedado para ir al centro comercial

.Ah, sí, es verdad. Bueno, mañana nos vemos en clase-Shinichi fingió otra vez no escuchar nada

-Hasta luego, parejita-Los dos iban avanzando totalmente callados. El sol se iba poniendo y unas nubes iban ocupando el cielo

-Sonoko siempre es igual. No va a cambiar nunca. Pero eso me gusta, además, es muy buena amiga

-Sí, lo sé...

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado-Shinichi subió las escaleras con Ran y la acompañó hasta la puerta. El silencio reinaba. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos

-Shinichi, me lo he pasado muy bien

-Tampoco hemos hecho nada muy especial...

-No es por lo que hayamos hecho, sino porque he pasado la tarde contigo después de mucho tiempo y eso me hace muy feliz, ¿sabes? Gracias...

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, eso demuestra que te importo-Los dos se sonrojaron-Bueno, mañana nos vemos en clase...o sigues con tus casos, ¿no?

-...sí, Ran-Shinichi no tuvo mucho valor para decirle a Ran que se iba a volver a ir, pero, a pesar de los logros de Haibara, no sabía cuando se iba a volver a encoger con seguridad

-Oh bueno, pues ten mucho cuidado, ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo tendré, Ran-Era el momento perfecto para el beso, su primer beso; estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y se querían, pero eran lo suficientemente orgullosos para admitirlo, aunque muchas veces ese amor se manifestaba solo-Bueno pues, adiós...

-Adiós, Shinichi-Ran entró en casa y se tumbó en su cama, dándose cuenta que no iba a volver a ver a Shinichi en bastante tiempo

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, a Shinichi le sonó el móvil

-¿Sí?¡Ah, hola, Haibara!


	4. LA POSTCITA

CAPÍTULO 4-LA POSTCITA

-Kudo, el antídoto que te di, el que nos tomamos, no era de dos días, sino de doce horas...-"ya me parecía a mi"-así que en breve volverás a tener 7 años. Llama a Ran como si fuese Conan y dile que dormirás hoy aquí

-...Está bien...Ya voy-"¿Acaso tengo alternativa?"Y corriendo se fue a la casa del profesor Agasa mientras la lluvia le mojaba la ropa. El profesor abrió

-Ah, ya estás aquí, Shinichi; pasa-Shinichi entró, vio a Haibara enredando cosas en su laboratorio

-Eh, Haibara, ¿qué haces?¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-¡Ah!Kudo...Vaya susto...¿No te enseñó tu padre a llamar a la puerta?

-Pero bueno...¿qué he hecho?A veces no hay quien te entienda, Haibara-Cerró la puerta pegando un portazo-Profesor, esta noche me quedo a dormir aquí, ¿te parece bien?No creo que sea capaz de ver a Ran después del día tan incómodo de hoy...

-Por supuesto Shinichi. Por cierto, ayúdame con una cosa

-¿Qué es?

-Ordenar mi correo, hace tiempo que me llega mucha propaganda y la ordeno por si hay algo que quiera comprar en un futuro

-¿Qué?Profesor, creo que deberías buscarte algo que hacer fuera de esta casa. ¡Ah! Nos hemos encontrado a Genta. Es increíble que hasta hace nada fuese un chiquillo, ¿verdad?

-...

-¿Profesor?...Hay que ver...yo haciéndole el trabajo sucio y se va cuando le hablo para distraerme...En fin, terminaré esto rápido...-Pasada media hora, se quedó plenamente dormido en el sofá

Las horas pasaron y pasaron, Haibara no salía de su laboratorio y el profesor se había ido a hacer no se qué a la oficina de correos...Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que Shinichi se levantó por un fuerte dolor en el pecho

-¡AH!"No, ahora no"¡AH!-Se desmayó - -Bella durmiente, despierta, despierta...

-¿Dónde estoy?¿Qué ha pasado?Oh no-dijo mirándose las manos-ya vuelvo a ser un crío

El profesor le tendió su ropa de niño

-Toma-Le guiñó el ojo, si no fuera por el profesor muchas veces...

Se puso el pantalón, la camiseta y la chaqueta y, como no, las gafas. Ya volvía a ser un niño otra vez con todo lo que eso suponía; en fin, era mucho mejor que estar muerto,¿no?

-Creo que deberías llamar a Ran para decirle ya que dormirás aquí, Kudo-propuso Haibara

-¿Eh?-Conan aún estaba un poco aturdido-Ah, sí, voy...-Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de la casa de Ran

EN LA AGENCIA DE DETECTIVES MOURI

-¡Papá!-El teléfono seguía sonando-¡Papá!-Gritaba Ran sin parar

-¿Qué?-Su padre estaba bastante borracho-Ran, suena el teléfono...

-Pues eso digo, que lo cojas...Ay...-Ran cogió contestó al fin-¿Sí?¡Ah, Conan!¿Se puede saber dónde estás?

-Lo siento, Ran, pero hoy me quedo a dormir en casa del profesor Agasa, Haibara está enferma y me gustaría cuidarla

-¿Pero, qué dices?-Preguntó Haibara sorprendida

-Shh-Le replicó él-Mañana nos vemos, Ran-Colgó

Diez minutos más tarde, Conan llamó al móvil de Ran como Shinichi; ella estaba en su habitación hablando por chat con Sonoko

"Sonoko, mañana tengo que decirte una cosa importante" "Ah. sí, sobre tu cita con Shinichi"

"No, de eso no...Bueno, mañana también te contaré todo lo que quieras saber sobre ese tema"

"Perfecto"

A Ran le sonó el móvil. Se levantó de la silla y lo cogió de la cama. Vio que era Shinichi. Se fue a toda prisa al ordenador a despedirse de su amiga, pero lo hizo a tal velocidad que lo que le puso fue un "Lurgp ablams"Pero Sonoko lo entendió a la perfección. Ran se armó de valor y descolgó

-¿Sí?-Del otro lado del teléfono salió la voz de Shinichi muy tranquila

-Hola, Ran-Ella se puso muy feliz despúes de escuchar su voz otra vez

-Ah hola Shinichi-se hizo la sorprendida-Dime

-Oh bueno, no gran cosa, quería decirte que yo también me lo he pasado muy bien por haber pasado la tarde contigo-Ran se sonrojó y se sentó en la cama para poder mirar por la ventana tranquilamente. A pesar de la lluvia, se podían ver un poco los últimos rayos de sol del día

-Me alegro mucho, ¿sabes?Echo de menos el día a día que teníamos antes; yo te veía todos los días y esas cosas...-Conan se puso triste; el también añoraba esa rutina, más que nada en el mundo, pero confiaba en que Haibara encontrase el antídoto definitivo

-Yo también Ran, yo también-Silencio-En fin Ran, tengo que colgar-Colgó

-¡Espera Shin...!Adiós...-Colgó sin querer hacerlo

Pronto anocheció por completo, Ran pidió unas pizzas, no tenía ganas de meterse en la cocina. Comió rápido y se fue a la cama. Mientras cogía el sueño, pensó en Shinichi, en toda la tarde de aquel día "Hacía mucho que no veía a Shinichi"Acto seguido, se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en la cara.


	5. LA NUEVA ALUMNA, MATSUE

CAPÍTULO 5-LA NUEVA ALUMNA, MATSUE

-Raaaaaan-Una voz venía de la calle-Raaaaaan-Repitió. Era Sonoko . La ojiazul se asomó a la ventana con una galleta en la mano

-Ah, Sonoko, eres tú. Y Conan, que ya has vuelto de casa del profesor Agasa

-¡Venga Ran!¡Llegaremos tarde a clase!

-Ya voy, ya voy-Cerró la ventana, se lavó los dientes, cogió su cartera y se despidió de su padre-Adiós, papá

-Adiós, Ran-bostezó-Pásalo bien en las clases de hoy-Kogoro estaba leyendo el periódico, la sección de deportes. Ran bajó corriendo las escaleras

-Hola Sonoko, hola Conan, ¿qué tal en casa de profesor Agasa?¿Cómo está Haibara?

-Muy bien, Ran, algo mejor-Shinichi puso la voz más infantil e inocente que pudo

-Me alegro-Ran le sonrió, de esa manera que solamente ella sabía para ponerle a él embobado. Así, los tres se fueron al colegio. Nadie hablaba, hasta que Sonoko tomó la iniciativa

-Oye Ran

-¿Sí?-Ella se temía lo peor

-Cuéntamelo T...O...D...O-El tono de voz de Sonoko se volvió sensual

-¿Sobre qué?-Ran se puso roja, sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo

-¿Cómo que sobre qué?Sobre tu cita de ayer con Shinichi-Conan también se ruborizó

-¡No fue una cita!

-Sí, sí, pero cuéntamelo, Ran-Conan prestó mucha atención

-Está bien-Era inútil hacer cambiar de idea a Sonoko-Bueno pues dimos un paseo; me compró un helado

-Ajá, interesante...

-Y bueno, acabamos en un parque. Hubo muchos silencios, la verdad. Luego me acompañó a casa y más tarde me llamó por teléfono

-¿Y ya está?-Su amiga se desilusionó

-¡Claro!¿Qué quieres que pase?

-No sé...algo más...¿íntimo? ¿En serio que no hubo beso?

-Que noooo...

-Jo, Shinichi es un estrecho

-¡No es así! Shinichi es...-Los ojos de Conan de abrieron como platos-una persona muy especial

-Uy, uy, uy, cuánto sentimiento...Eso es que sí pasó algo. Estás completamente enamorada, ¿eh?-Ya habían llegado, así que Ran corrió hacia la entrada para no tener que seguir hablando

-¡Vamos Conan! ¡Sonoko! ¡Daos prisa!- Gritaba desde lejos

-¡Ya vamos! Esta Ran...

El día en el colegio de primaria fue de lo más normal y ordinario; sin embargo, en la secundaria...

-Chicos, hoy tenemos una nueva alumna. Se llama Matsue Keido- Al lado de la profesora había una chica de pelo castaño con ojos marrones y con coleta

-Hola, soy Matsue Keido, y vengo de Kyoto, me mudé la semana pasada. Encantada de conoceros.

-Gracias; por favor, siéntate, Matsue

-Sí- La chica se sentó en el sitio de Shinichi, por órdenes de la profesora, al lado de Ran, lo que le molestó bastante.

-Hola, encantada

-Hola, soy Ran, igualmente

-Y yo Sonoko- Dijo ella dándose la vuelta, ya que se sentaba en frente de Ran

-¡Shh!- Hizo la profesora-Silencio ahí atrás, la clase va a comenzar- Y así fue, comenzó su explicación. Todos estuvieron en silencio en el resto de las clases hasta la hora del recreo

"RIIIIING"El timbre sonó y una bandada de chicas y chicos salió de las clases

-Eh, Ran

-¡Sonoko! Me has asustado

-Ran, escucha, he oído que la nueva es algo rara

-¿Por qué dirán eso? Yo la veo una chica normal..., ¿no crees?

-No sé- se encongió de hombros- si lo dicen, será por algo

-En fin- Ran siguió comiéndose su manzana y Sonoko, un zumo. Ambas miraban a los chicos jugar al fútbol. Sonoko se percató de que la mirada de su amiga no era para nada feliz

-Estás pensando en él, ¿verdad?

-Oh, bueno, yo...- A Sonoko no se le escapaba una

-Tranquila Ran, te entiendo. Pero dime, ahora que estamos las dos solas, ¿de qué hablásteis él y tú ayer?

-Bueno, le dije que tuviera mucho cuidado y que le echaba mucho de menos

-¡Qué bonito, Ran! pero ¿qué te dijo él?

-Me dijo que también me echaba de menos; y que tendría cuidado

-Ese Kudo puede ser muy sensible cuando se lo propone

"RIIIIING"Volvió a sonar el timbre, había que volver a clase

-Vamos ya Sonoko, toca examen de historia

El resto del día fue también muy aburrido; algo monótono a pesar de la llegada de la nueva alumna

"RIIIIING"El timbre volvió a sonar, pero esta vez para volver a casa


	6. ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SUCEDE?

CAPÍTULO 6- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SUCEDE?

Ran y Sonoko salieron las primeras, pero a mitad de camino, Ran se acordó de que se había dejado en el pupitre un libro necesario para un examen

-¡Oh, no! ¡Me he dejado un libro en clase! Acompáñame, Sonoko

-¿Qué...? Está bien...vamos- Fueron a clase con la esperanza de que siguiera abierta

-¡Ah! Menos mal, sigue abierta- Ran cogió el libro de su pupitre pero se dio cuenta de que la chica nueva, Matsue, estaba en su pupitre con cara triste

-Oe...- Dijo Ran -¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Eh?- La chica levantó la mirada, estaba totalmente absorta- Oh, sí, bueno, es que estoy un poco desorientada, no sé cómo llegar bien a casa desde aquí

-Bueno, no hay problema, te acompañaremos, ¿Dónde vives?

-En Beika

-¿Sí? Yo también, venga, te acompañamos, que vamos en la misma dirección

-Disculpad, tengo que cerrar la clase, es hora de irse, chicas- Dijo dulcemente la profesora

-Oh, sí, perdone profesora, ya nos vamos. Vamos, Matsue

-¡Por fin!- A la salida de la clase estaba Sonoko esperándola- ¿Y ella?

-Le he dicho que la acompañamos a su casa, también vive en Beika y nos pilla de paso, no sabe muy bien cómo llegar. Pero antes tenemos que ir a recoger a Conan

-Disculpa, ¿quién es Conan?- Preguntó Matsue

-En un niño que vive conmigo, para mi es ya como mi hermanito- Sonrió

los tres se dirigieron a la escuela primaria. Conan estaba esperándolas dándole toques a un balón

-¿Tú eres Conan, verdad? Soy Matsue, voy a la misma clase que Ran y Sonoko

-Eh...sí- Conan se quedó algo extrañado, algo en esa chica no le daba buena espina, imaginaciones suyas. Total, que fueron los cuatro juntos a Beika. Sonoko, como buena cotilla, no paró de contarte toda clase de chismorreos sobre el instituto, para ponerla al día, le preguntó sobre su vida en Kyoto...y demás cosas. Al fin, Sonoko se calló un poquito y fue Matsue, ya con más confianza y más relajada, la que empezó a hablar

-Pues...¿sabéis qué? A mi un chico que me parece muy buen fichaje es Shinichi Kudo. Mi plan es ser su novia y unos años después nos casaremos y tendremos hijos; seremos extremadamente felices- A Matsue se le iluminó la cara de felicidad

"¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ...?"pensaron Ran, Conan y Sonoko al mismo tiempo

-¿Vosotros conocéis a Shinichi?- Preguntó Matsue. A Ran esa pregunta le sentó como una patada en el estómago

-...- Ran hizo un desaire, eso le había molestado bastante, y Conan lo notó

-Pues da la casualidad de que aquí mi amiga Ran es la mejor amiga de Shinichi desde que ambos llevaban pañales- Sonoko se puso a la defensiva

-¿Ah, sí? No lo sabía

-Y además él y Ran son novios; se quieren muchísimo- Ran, muy colorada, agarró a Sonoko por el brazo

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?- Le preguntó Ran a su amiga al oído

-Pues está claro, ¿no? No voy a dejar que esta chica te quite a Shinichi

-Pero Sonoko...- Era muy buena amiga; Ran sonreía al contar siempre con su apoyo. Mientras, Conan lo estuvo presenciando todo pensando que Ran estaría en estado de shock ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué habría dicho eso?


	7. LO INSÓLITO

CAPÍTULO 7- LO INSÓLITO

-Oye Ran, ¿dónde vamos?- Conan intentaba cambiar de tema

-Vamos a casa de Matsue, que no sabía muy bien cómo llegar a su casa desde el instituto

-Oh, ya hemos llegado- Matsue señalaba una casa unos metros más allá de la de Ran- Gracias por acompañarme

-Anda, pues si que vives cerca de mi...- Dijo Ran fastidiada; pero no le sorprendía mucho, puesto que el día estaba siendo ya redondo- Bueno, nosotras nos vamos ya, hasta mañana Matsue.

-Adiós chicas- Se despidió con la mano y se metió en su casa

-Oye Ran, hay que ver con Matsue, que te quiere quitar a Shinichi

Ran se rió, haciendo que Sonoko, y en especial Conan, se sorprendiesen

-Es solamente una payasa, Sonoko; dejémosla- Ante esa reacción, Conan se alegró; esa positividad era una de las muchas cosas que a Shinichi le gustaban de Ran. Sonoko también se alegró; su amiga era fuerte.

-Entonces Ran, nos vemos mañana

-Claro Sonoko, adiós. ¡Vamos, Conan!

-¡Sí!

Ran y Conan subieron las escaleras de la Agencia de detectives Mouri

-¡Papá! ¡Ya estamos en casa!- Kogoro no estaba- ¿papá?

-Quizá esté fuera...

-Ah, claro, hoy es lunes, estará jugando al mahjong. Eso significa que llegará tarde; en fin

-Oye Ran

-Dime, Conan

-¿Qué tal ayer con Shinichi?

-Oh pues muy bien, la verdad. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Tienes curiosidad, ¿eh?

-Bueno, yo...

-Tranquilo- Ran sonrió- No pasa nada. Pues fenomenal. Hombre; fue algo incómodo pero...-Ran miró por la ventana- estoy muy feliz; hacía mucho que no veía a Shinichi ni pasaba algo de tiempo con él. Me gustó mucho; luego me llamó, fue todo un detallazo. Pero luego volvió a sus casos; en fin...

"Ran"pensó Conan; se sentía bastante culpable por hacerla esperar

-¿Y qué piensas sobre esa chica? Matsue. La que ha dicho eso de Shinichi

-¡Ah! La que quiere ser su novia y casarse con él...Bueno, no creo que sus sueños se hagan realidad, si soy sincera

-¿Y eso por qué?

-No creo que ese tipo de chica le guste a Shinichi. Además, no me preocupa lo más mínimo

-Ah...- Sí, Ran era fuerte; sabía ocultar lo que más le molestaba. Obviamente, lo que escuchó de Matsue le molestó mucho

El martes pasó igual de aburrido, como el miércoles. Hasta que llegó el jueves, por la tarde, cuando otra vez Ran, Conan y Matsue volvían a casa, pero sin Sonoko; ese día se fue al médico por la tarde. Afortunadamente, el viernes era el día del estudiante y no había clase. En el camino pasaron por una librería y Conan se paró ante el escaparate a mirar las novelas de misterio; pero pasó algo totalmente insólito entre Ran y Matsue

-Oye, Ran

-¿Sí? Dime, Matsue

-No te vas a salir con la tuya- Dijo ella mirando al suelo

-¿Perdona? Lo siento, no sé de qué hablas, Matsue

-¡Claro que sí!- Ella dejó de mirar al suelo para mirar a los ojos a Ran, chillándola

-¿Qué?

-¡No me vas a quitar a Shinichi! ¡Él es mío! ¿Te enteras?- La gente empezó a mirar la escena extrañada

-¿Pero qué...? Oye, relájate...

-¡No me relajo! Yo soy más guapa y tengo mejor cuerpo, soy más atractiva y simpática- cosa que era mentira- y yo también sé kárate; así que yo impresionaré más a Shinichi. No tienes nada que hacer, Ran...- Dicho esto, Matsue la cogió del pelo no muy fuerte para evitar que se fuera, pero Ran fue rápida y le apartó el brazo con un sonoro manotazo; le entraron ganas de pelearse con ella, pero aguantó las ganas como una "señorita"

-Mira, me parece que estás exagerando, así que cuando dejes de estar al borde del ataque de nervios, entonces hablaremos. Ahí te quedas. ¡Vámonos, Conan!

-¡Voy!- Conan lo había presenciado todo. Estaba anonadado por completo.


	8. EL MALENTENDIDO

CAPÍTULO 8- EL MALENTENDIDO

Los dos llegaron a casa de Ran; ella abrió la puerta muy bruscamente. Estaba muy alterada y enfadada "¿Quién se ha creído que es?"

-¡Papá! Ya estamos aquí

-Hola Ran. Acaba de llamar Sonoko, que en media hora estará aquí

-¡Vale!- A Kogoro no le dio tiempo a responder, ya que Ran había cerrado la puerta de su habitación de un portazo

-Pero...¿qué le pasa?- Le sonó el móvil a Shinichi "Oh no...es Ran..."pensó Conan- ¿no lo coges?

-Sí tío, Conan se bajó a la agencia de detectives Mouri para poder hablar tranquilamente- ¿Sí?

-Hola, Shinichi- Conan pudo notar el tono de voz de Ran, apagado- ¿qué tal tu caso?

-Pues ahora me pillas recogiendo pruebas. Pero Ran, dime, ¿te pasa algo?

-No.- Silencio- Oye, ¿tú conoces a una tal Matsue?- Silencio. "Maldición, me ha hecho la pregunta"

-¿Matsue? No, no me suena de nada

-Sí, sí que la conoces...Al parecer es tu novia- El tono de voz de Ran pasó de triste a cortante

-¿Novia? ¿Pero qué dices, Ran? No la conozco

-¡Idiota! Yo aquó esperando como una tonta a que dés alguna señal de vida pero ahora me entero de que, aunque estás muy ocupado, sí que tienes tiempo para verte con chicas- Conan notaba que sus palabras estaban cada vez más llenas de rabia pero también le molestó que dudara de él

-¡Tonta!¡No te pongas así! Ya te he dicho que no sé quién es. Te pones demasiado insoportable a veces, ¿lo sabías?

-¿Yo insoportable?- Cada vez los gritos eran mayores- Mira, adiós, no tengo nada más que decirte. Haz lo que quieras- Como siempre, le hubiera hustado añadir, pero ya había colgado. Ran se sentó en el suelo, totalmente derrumbada. Conan miró por la ventana; mientras el viento le ondeaba el pelo, miraba melancólico el atardecer. Ran se quitó el uniforme y se puso su ropa; más tarde, se sentó en uno de los sofás a mirar fotos algunas fotos de su móvil. Fotos en las que salía ella con Shinichi en un parque, en el instituto, el día que fueron a Tropical Land, cuando se dio cuenta de que Conaan también estaba mirándolas.

-¿Y esas fotos?

-Son fotos en las que salgo con Shinichi. Qué buenos recuerdos. Pero se ha puesto demsiado borde comigo- Ran empezó a enfadarse otra vez

-¿Puedo verlas, Ran?- Él también lo necesitaba

-Sí, por supuesto- Llamaron a la puerta y ella fue a abrir.


	9. DARSE CUENTA DE LA REALIDAD

CAPÍTULO 9- DARSE CUENTA DE LA REALIDAD

"Ding dong" El timbre volvió a sonar. Ran le abrió la puerta a Sonoko muy malhumorada

-¡Hola Raaaan!

-Hola...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada...-Ran miró al suelo- ¡Pasa!

-Eh...está bien...- Sonoko cerró la puerta- En fin, ¿quieres ver el cardenal que se ha formado por la aguja del análisis de sangre?

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Eh...Un zumo, gracias- Ran se dirigió a la cocina con paso firme, le pegó un manotazo al interruptor y abrió fuertemente la nevera

-Oye Conan, ¿qué le pasa?

-No sé...- En realidad sí que lo sabía

Se oyó un ruido que venía de la cocina. "CRASH" Sonoko y Conan fueron a ver qué era cuando se encontraron a Ran con cristales en el suelo, a sus pies.

.Jo...- suspiró- se me ha caído el vaso al suelo

-Espera Ran, te ayudo a recoger los trozos- Ambas se agacharon a recoger cuando Sonoko se percató de la mirada sombría de su amiga- ¿Ran? Sé que te pasa algo- Terminaron de recoger- Anda, vamos a tu habitación y me lo cuentas todo, ¿te parece?

-Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar, Sonoko

-Venga, venga, no te hagas la remilgada- Sonoko cogió a Ran por el brazo y la llevó a su habitación llena de curiosidad- Venga Ran, vamos- La puerta de la habitación se había quedado entreabierta y, obviamente, Conan se quedó a escucharlo todo otra vez, parecía ya una costumbre. Ran refunfuñó pero su amiga la convenció para que le contase todo lo que le pasaba, por lo que se sentó en su cama; eso iba para largo

-Bueno pues hoy, cuando volvíamos de clase, Conan Matsue y yo, ha pasado algo

-¿Qué ha pasado Ran? No me dejes con la intriga

-Pues Conan se fue un momento a ver unos libros y Matsue, aprovechando que estábamos solamente ella y yo, se ha puesto a chillarme en plena calle diciéndome que Shinichi era suyo, que ella es mejor en todo respecto a mi y que lo impresionará más. Luego me ha cogido del pelo

-¿Y te has dejado?

-¡Claro que no! Le he dado un manotazo para que apartara el brazo

-¡Muy bien, Ran!

-¿Cómo que muy bien? Esa chica...cómo la odio...Luego he llamado a Shinichi y me ha negado que la conociese y bueno...he empezado a gritarle y nos hemos peleado y ya, para rematar, le he colgado

- Eso no es propio de ti...Ni de él. ¿No te has parado a pensar que si te ha dicho que no la conoce es porque en realidad no sabe quién es? No creo que Shinichi te grite arriesgando una buena amistad desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y un futuro noviazgo espero, solamente por encubrir una mentira, ¿no crees? Shinichi no te haría eso, no tiene ningún sentido; estoy totalmente convencida- De repente la ira de Ran se convirtió en tristeza

-Es verdad, Sonoko, llevas toda la razón. Soy de lo peor, Él resolviendo casos muy complicados y lo que hago yo es gritarle por teléfono acusándole de una cosa que no ha hecho. Creo que debería llamarle para disculparme- Ran cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Shinichi pero paró en seguida- No, será mejor que no lo llame por hoy. Estará ocupado y llamarlo supondría más distracciones

-Me parece bien...Y con lo de Matsue, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Puff...No lo sé...A lo mejor tiene razón. Ella será mejor para Shinichi, ¿quién nos dice que alguna chica no va detrás de él ya desde que se fue?- Ran se tumbó en la cama

-Oh...

-Quiero que vuelva...le daré una paliza que se va a enterar

-Lo quieres, ¿eh?

-Sí...-Estaba asustada por la bomba que acababa de soltar- ¿Cómo le voy a pegar?

-Pues no dejes que Matsue ni nadie te lo quite- Sonoko la zarandeó para que reaccionase- ¿me oyes? Además, está claro que a Shinichi también le gustas

-No sé yo...De pequeña creo que él me veía como una niña tonta que no hacía más que incordiarle, ¿cómo puedo saber que no piensa lo mismo ahora?

"Eso no es verdad, Ran" pensó Conan

-Vamos, sabes que eso no es cierto. Puede que tengáis, y de hecho tenéis, vuestras peleillas pero os queréis mucho el uno al otro. Ahgg- Sonoko se llevó la mano a la frente- pero sois lo suficientemente tercos como para no admitirlo. Venga anímate. Mi padre va a celebrar una fiesta para relacionarse con posibles socios pero va a ser muy aburrida. Puedo invitar a alguien, así que quiero que te vengas, ¡a eso he venido! Pueden venirse Conan y sus amigos, y tu padre, mientras más conocidos míos haya, mejor, Además, mañana es fiesta, no hay clase y nos vamos de compras todo el día; pero la fiesta es el sábado, pasado mañana, así que tendremos que comprarnos vestidos para el evento

-Sonoko, yo...

-No, tú nada. ¡No acepto un no por respuesta! Y no te preocupes, que Matsue no te puede hacer la competencia, te lo digo yo Es idiota por haberte hecho eso

-Yo pienso igual- Ran miraba a la pared

-¿Ran? ¿Qué estás mirando?

-¿Eh? Nada...¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Apartó la vista

-Ya, ya...-Sonoko vio que en la pared había una foto de Ran y Shinichi de cuando eran pequeños. La cogió- Uh, pero mira lo que tenemos aquí...Así que, no mirabas nada, ¿eh? Sí que estábais pequeños aquí...¿Ves lo que digo? Sois amigos desde hace tanto que es imposible acordarse

-¡Dámela!

-No, no...

-¡Damela! ¡Sonoko!- Ran intentaba quitársela pero su amiga oponía cierta resistencia. Mientras, Conan miraba la escena divertido


	10. EL DÍA SIGUIENTE

CAPÍTULO 10- EL DÍA SIGUIENTE

-Ey- Ran consiguió coger la foto- ¿Recuerdas lo que estábais haciendo ese día Shinichi y tú?

-¡Claro que sí! Estábamos en el parque de Beika, jugando con la pelota...Recuerdo que Shinichi la acaparaba todo el rato, cuando se la quité. Se enfadó muchísimo. Al final se la devolví...pero porque me obligó tirándome a un charco de barro

-¿Qué? ¿A un charco de barro?

-Sí...- Ran volvió a decepcionarse

"Es cierto, recuerdo que ese día me comporté muy mal con Ran"pensó Conan

-Pero érais niños...¡ESO NO CUENTA!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!

-Pues venga, levántate y pon una bonita sonrisa en tu cara. Piensa en todo lo que tenemos que hacer

-¿Siempre eres igual?- Ran rió y colocó la foto de nuevo en la pared

-Venga; he traído revistas y catálogos de tiendas a las que mañana iremos, para orientarnos un poco- Conan, que ya había oído todo lo que quería, estaba dolido, pero sin saber por qué llamó a la puerta

-¿Sí? Adelante

-¡Ah Conan pasa!- Los ojos de Ran estaban rojos por el llanto

-Ran, ¿has llorado?- Preguntó Conan, aunque ya sabía que sí

-¿Yo? ¡Qué va!- Apartó la mirada

-Oye mocosillo, deja a Ran. Ah, y tú y tus amigos estáis invitados a una fiesra que organiza mi padre el sábado, Hay que ir elegante, ¿eh?

-...sí, sí

-¡Mira Ran! Este vestido es precioso

-Pero si es horrible- Las dos rieron- Por cierto, ¿qué querías, Conan?

-Oh pues venía a decirte que me voy a comprar un libro que he visto antes y que volveré en un rato

-Me parece bien pero no llegues muy tarde, ¿eh?

-¡VALE!

"¿Qué hago? ¿Lo llamo ya? ¿Y si no quiere hablar conmigo ni saber nada de mi después de lo de ayer? Respira, Ran. Tranquilízate. Pero ¿y si eso ocurre? ¡No! Piensa en positivo. Venga, ¡llama ya!"La chica de pelo moreno estaba sentada en su cama mirando fijamente su móvil, muy pensativa. Al fine era viernes."Venga Ran, Shinichi te perdonará"Marcó su número ¡Oh, no! Daba la llamada. Un pitido. Otro.

-¿Sí?- Shinichi respondió a la llamada de Ran

-Hola, Shinichi...- No se atrevía a articular palabra. Conan estaba contento de que al final ella le hubiera llamado

-Ah, hola Ran, dime

-Bueno verás, Shinichi...Yo...quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de ayer. Lo siento muchísimo. Debí creerte y me puse histérica, lo único que necesitas es que una niñata tonta como yo no pare de incordiarte cuando estás concentrado con casos difíciles...Yo lo siento, me siento muy mal y...

-Ran-Él la interrumpió- No hay nada que perdonar, Ran

-Pero Shinichi...

-Ran, no pasa nada, no te preocupes más, ¿de acuerdo?- Su voz transmitía confianza

-Sí...Por cierto

-¿Eh?

-Shinichi yo, te echo bastante de menos- Aquella frase retumbó en la cabeza del joven, no sabía qué responderle

-Yo también, Ran- Silencio incómodo- Y dime, ¿quién es esa tal Matsue?

-Nadie, no quiero aburrirte con algunos de mis asuntos

-¡Tus asuntos siempre merecen mi tiempo!- Ella se puso muy feliz pero Conan no podía creer lo que acababa de decir

-Bueno pues Matsue es una alumna nueva que, por cierto, se ha sentado en tu sitio- Él rió- y que bueno, el otro día me dijo que estaba muy enamorada de ti, que seríais novios, os casaríais y tendríais hijos, que seríais muy felices- Conan se alegraba de que ella estuviera contenta al hablar con él- Pero ayer...- Conan ya sabía lo de Matsue, así que prestó más atención a su tono de voz- ...se puso a chillarme en plena calle. Me dijo- ella volvió a ponerse melancólica- que ella es mejor que yo en todo y que te impresionaría más, en definitiva, que ella sería mejor para ti. Luego intentó cogerme del pelo- él volvió a reirse

-¿Y te dejaste?

-¡Idiota! Claro que no

-JAJAJA, lo sé, te conozco- Alguien empezó a llamar al móvil de Shinichi- Oye Ran, me están llamando; eso sobre uno de los casos en los que estoy trabajando, tengo que colgar

-¡Shinichi!...- Ya no había nadie al otro lado del teléfono- Siempre me hace lo mismo- Esta vez, llamaron a la puerta- Será Sonoko

-Hola,¿estás lista?

-Sí

-Bueno espera Ran, ¿puedes darme un vaso de agua?

-¡Claro! No deberías de haber venido corriendo

-Es que estaba impaciente por lo de hoy

Mientras, en el baño, Conan hablaba en el baño con el profesor Agasa

-¿Cómo? ¿Que mi madre está en Japón?

-Sí, me acaba de llamar para decírmelo ¿A ti no? Supongo que querrá darte una sorpresa

-¿Cómo?- Volvieron a llamar a la puerta- Profesor, tengo que colgar- Conan se temía lo peor

Ran se encontraba en el pasillo cuando Conan a toda prisa, salió del baño

-Conan, ¿te pasa algo?

-No...Jejeje- Ran abrió la puerta y no se lo podía creer

-¡Señora Kudo!

-¡Hola Ran!- Yukiko, tan espléndida como siempre, estaba en la puerta de la casa de Ran con dos maletas naranajas a su lado -¿cómo estás?- Yukiko sonreía

"Oh, no..."Conan pensó


	11. LAS COMPRAS

CAPÍTULO 11- LAS COMPRAS

-Muy bien, ¿cómo es que ha vuelto a Japón?

-Tenía ganas de volver a Japón, a mi tierra natal, unos días, ¡y aquí estoy!

-Ah, pase, por favor

-Gracias...¡Anda! ¡pero si es Conan! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien...- Conan puso cara de desesperación

-Oye, ¿qué clase de hijo se pone así por la presencia de su madre?- Yukiko le susurró a Conan

-No si yo...

-¡Sonoko! ¡Mira quién ha venido!

-¿Quién es Ran?- Sonoko corrió hacia la puerta- ¿Shin...? Anda, si es la madre de Shinichi, ¡Hola!

-¡Hola Sonoko! Cuánto tiempo. ¿Y a dónde vais tan guapas?- Lo cierto es que se habían arreglado mucho. Sonoko llevaba una falda blanca y una camiseta de tirantes azul con un lacito en el escote y unas sandalias marrones. Ran, por su parte, se había puesto una camiseta de flores de muchos colores y un pantalón vaquero con unas sandalias rosa a juego con su camiseta

-Pues nos vamos el día entero de compras, que mañana tenemos una fiesta que hace el padre de Sonoko

-¿Quiere usted venirse?

-¡Claro! Me encantaría, ¿puedo, Sonoko? ¿Y puedo ir de compras también?

-Por supuesto que sí

-Puede dejar las maletas aquí y luego venir a por ellas

-Y el pequeño Conan, ¿se viene también de compras?

-Si él quiere...

"¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?"¡NO!Pensaba él

-Pues claro que quiere, ¿A que sí, Conan?- Preguntó Yukiko

-Eh...

-Pues eso, ¿qué os falta, chicas?

-¡Nada! Ya estábamos apunto de salir

-¡SÍ!- Gritaron Yukiko y Sonoko al mismo tiempo, en el fondo eran iguales

Así partieron los cuatro al centro comercial. En muy poco tiempo estuvieron allí y Sonoko, al ver todas esas tiendas, se puso muy contenta

-¡Oh! ¡Cuántas tiendas!Tenemos que entrar en todas, ¿eh?

-Claro, Sonoko pero tranquila, ¿eh?- Ran sonrió

-Oh Ran, ya sé dónde podemos encontrar los vestidos para mañana, ¡vamos!- Sonoko la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella

-Espera, Sonoko...- Entraron en una tienda. Conan miró la escena divertido. Ran llevaba el pantalón que a Shinichi le gustaba tanto; Conan se ruborizó

-Oye Shin-chan, no te mueras, ¿eh?

-Pero mamá, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Anda vamos- Yukiko sonrió

Media hora después, Ran y Sonoko salieron del probador con los vestidos que habían elegido mientras Conan y Yukiko esperaban. Sonoko salió del probador con un vestido rojo de tirantes corto por delante y algo más largo por detrás. Por su parte, Ran salió con un vestido azul como el mar, más estrecho por la parte de la cintura y el resto de él, al vuelo. Estaba preciosa

-¡Hala Ran!- Sonoko estaba ilusionada

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy mal?

-Estás tremendamente guapa, Ran- Dijo Yukiko, su hijo se sonrojó- ¿A que sí, Conan?

-¿Eh?s..sí...- La verdad es que estaba realmente guapa

-¡Ah, ya sé!Has cogido ese vestido para dejar cao a Shinichi Jajajaja- Dijo Sonoko

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- En realidad quería decir claro que sí

-Por cierto Ran- Inquirió Yukiko- ¿Qué tal con mi Shinichi?

-...-Hubo un silencio incómodo

-Bueno- intervino Sonoko, ya que Ran no decía nada- Ran está esperando Shinichi y siempre que él la llama, se pone muy contante- Se rió- Pero el otro día, una tal Matsue, empezó a gritarle a Ran diciéndole que Shinichi iba a elegirla a ella y no a Ran, que ella era mucho mejor y bueno..., mi querida Ran se puso triste y empezó a llorar- Madre e hijo se miraron para confirmar lo que Sonoko acababa de decir

-No te preocupes, Ran. seguramente solamente querrá llamar la atención

-Sí, lo sé- Ran intentó que su tono de voz pareciera positivo pero, pero sin mucho resultado. Salieron de la tienda con los vestidos ya comprados y, por supuesto pagados por Sonoko. A Ran le sonó el móvil

-Debe de ser un mensaje- Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y miró la pantalla. Efectivamente, era un mensaje pero a medida que Ran iba leyendo, la ira le iba subiendo a la cabeza. Se quedó totalmente estática

-Ran, ¿pasa algo?- Ella le dio el teléfono a Sonoko -¡Ran!

-¡Luego os veo!Salió corriendo y desapareció pero el centro comercial mientras Sonoko leía el mensaje

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Yukiko

-No me lo puedo creer...Ya sé dónde está Ran- Sonoko les mostró el mensaje


	12. LA PELEA

CAPÍTULO 12- LA PELEA

El mensaje decía lo siguiente:

"Hola Ran; soy yo, Matsue. Como te dije, te voy a reemplazar y seré yo la persona más importante para Shinichi. Si quieres que nos vemos cara a cara, ven al local abandonado del centro comercial. Tengo algo que te puede interesar"

-¿Qué? Sonoko, ¿dónde está ese local?

-A ver, déjame que piense...¡Ah, ya sé! En la planta de arriba, lo que antes era una tienda de mascotas.

-¡Pues vamos para allá!- Y corrieron los tres para buscar a Ran

Mientras tanto en la tienda de mascotas, en la antigua tienda de mascotas, Ran golpeaba la puerta con énfasis

-¡Matsue! ¡Matsue, abre la puerta!- Siguió golpeando la puerta

-Hola Ran...- Tras la puerta apareció Matsue, con su típica coleta castaña- Qué gusto volver a verte, pasa...- Cerraba la puerta

-¡Eh!- Gritó Sonoko- Está Ran aquí contigo, ¿verdad?

-No...

-Ya...¡aparta!- Sonoko la empujó y entró también- ¡Ran! ¡Ran, estás aquí!- Ella se encontraba de pie cerca de la entrada

-¡Hola! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Preguntó Ran

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? Venir a apoyarte

-Bueno Ran- intervino la de Kyoto- pues ya sabes por qué estás aquí, ¿no?- Ran no respondía, solamente la miraba desafiante- Mira lo que tengo- Matsue sacó una bolsa de plástico. En ella se encontraba toda clase de de recuerdos; de Ran y de Shinichi: fotos, regalos que se hicieron, los guantes y pendientes que Shinichi le regaló...Tanto ella como Conan se quedaron sin habla, ¿cómo lo habría conseguido?

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido, Matsue?- Preguntó Ran alterada

-Tu padre me dejó entrar; le dije que estábamos haciendo un trabajo y que tenía que coger alguna información que tú tenías- Dicho eso, tiró la bolsa al suelo

-¡Cuidado!

-Además; me he documentado bastante sobre Shinichi- Matsue sacó un folio con mucha información sobre el joven detective escrita a mano. Lo leyó entero; haciendo que Ran y Sonoko se mirasen con incredulidad- ¿ves?

-...sí, ya veo; solo que todo eso yo ya lo sabía- Contestó Ran con orgullo

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué horóscopo es el suyo?

-Shinichi es tauro

-¿Cuál fue su primer caso?

-En un avión, que se dirigía a Nueva York "Pero si yo iba con él cuando todo eso sucedió..."

-Pss...Shin-chan- Yukiko llamó a su hijo- parece que Ran sabe mucho sobre ti- se rió, burlándose de él

-Sí...- Conan miraba feliz a Ran al mismo tiempo que ruborizado

-¡Bueno, se acabaron ya las tonterías!- Dijo Ran

-Efectivamente, si quieres recuperar tu bolsa, ven y pelea conmigo

-¿Qué...? No voy a pelearme contigo...No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Matsue le pegó un golpe tirándola al suelo- Ay.. .-Ran intetaba recomponerse. Aprovechando que estaba en el suelo, Matsue intentó noquearla para que no pudiera levantarse definitivamente, pero Ran está vez más rápida poniéndole la zancadilla a su enemiga para que fuese ella la que cayese al suelo esta vez

-Ah...- Matsue se cayó al suelo, y Ran se reincorporó. Ahora sí que estaba lista para pelear. Ya estaba harta, que la tirase al suelo fue la gota que colmó el vaso

-¡Muy bien Ran!- Sonoko gritaba contenta

Matsue se levantó. Ante ella se encontraba una decidida y valiente Ran con mirada de seguridad en sí misma. Las dos estaban quietas. A diferencia de Ran, la mirada de Matsue no estaba llena de confianza, sino más bien de sorpresa, hasta que intentó tomar la iniciativa

-¡Allá voy!- Matsue extendió un brazo para golpear a la morena, pero ella la frenó a tiempo, al igual que todos sus movimientos, ya que los conseguía parar. Iba tan coordinada con los golpes de Matsue que daba la sensación de que Ran le leía el pensamiento. Conan, Yukiko y Sonoko quedaron impresionados. Tras un rato, Matsue empezó a cansarse.

-¡Ríndete Ran!- Decía casi sin aliento

-¡Cuando lo hagas tú!

-¡Shinichi es mío!- Esas palabras volvieron a retumbar en la cabeza de Ran así que, pensando un poco y aprovechando el cansancio de su rival, Ran le pegó una patada en el costado, tirándola al suelo e incapacitándola por unos momentos.

-¡Ran!- Sonoko fue a abrazarla- ¡Lo has hecho! Ya te lo dije; te dije que no te podía hacer la competencia- Sonoko le susurró

Sin embargo, no eran conscientes de lo que iba a pasar

-¡Cuidado Ran!- Matsue cogió a Ran por la espalda, inmovilizándola

-¡Ah quieta!- Gritaba Ran oponiendo cierta resistencia

-¿Quién es mejor ahora? ¿Eh, Ran?- Ran se acordó de Shinichi, lo que le dio fuerzas para acabar con su contrincante. Le pegó un codazo. Otro más fuerta. Otro; hasta que después de tres más, le pegó una patada hacia atrás separándola

-¿Estás bien, Ran?- Preguntó Yukiko preocupada

-Perfectamente- Ella juntó el dedo índice y pulgar de su mano derecha en forma de círculo. Corrió a coger la bolsa de sus recuerdos y la abrazó muy fuerte y con mucho cariño

-Que no se te olvide, Matsue- intervino Sonoko- Shinichi es de Ran, tanto si te gusta como si no

-Ya estamos...-Dijo Ran resignada pero encanta al mismo tiempo

Los cuatro salieron del establecimiento, dejando a Matsue sola; intentando buscar una dignidad que no tenía.


	13. ¿QUIÉN ES?

CAPÍTULO 13- ¿QUIÉN ES?

Volvieron al centro comercial para seguir comprando ropa

-¿Sabes, Ran?

-¿Sí, Sonoko?

-¡No sabía que tuvieras tanta fuerza! ¡Ha sido impresionante!

-Pero vamos..., sí que lo sabías...No ha sido nada- Ran sonrió

-¿Que no...? ¡Ah! Has tenido que pensar en algo o...quizá en alguien ¿Me equivoco?

-¡Pero qué estás diciendo?- Ran se puso roja; en realidad sí que pensó en Shinichi todo el tiempo

-¡Admítelo! ¡No puedes dejar de pensar en tu esposo!- Ran estaba cada vez más roja

-¡No somos pareja, Sonoko!- Gritó tan fuerte que la gente se la quedó mirando- ...

-Está bien, está bien; pero lo seréis...

-¡Raaaaaan!- Se giraron

-¿Qué sucede?

-Lo has hecho extremadamente bien- Era Yukiko- ¿verdad, Conan?

-¡Sí!- Le sonó el móvil al pequeño detective, por lo que se alejó un poco para poder hablar mejor

"Número privado, ¿quién podrá ser?"- ¿Diga?

-Hola, Shinichi Kudo- Era Gin

-¿¡CÓMO!?

-Muy bien, has hecho un teatrillo estupendo. Tenemos a Haibara, o mejor dicho, a Sherry. Estaremos en el hotel Beika, en la azotea; ven a la seis- Colgó

-¿Hola? ¿¡Hola!?- Conan estaba totalmente blanco y paralizado

-Shin-chan, ¿qué pasa?

-Mamá...Me han descubierto

-¿Quién? ¿No me digas que...?

-Así es, mamá, tenemos que ir a casa del profesor, ¡YA!

-¡Llamaré a tu padre para que venga a Japón! ¡CHICAS! ¡Tenemos que volver ya!

-¿Tan pronto?- Se quejó Sonoko

-Sí, es bastante importante y urgente

-...Si no hay más remedio...- Se le había fastidiado el plan a la heredera de los Suzuki


	14. SIN SECRETOS

CAPÍTULO 14- SIN SECRETOS

Los cuatro fueron a casa del profesor

-¡Profesor! ¡Profesor!- Conan llamaba nervioso, por si le había pasado algo a él también. Abrió. Menos mal.

-Oh Shin...Conan

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien?- Conan no paraba quieto

-Muy bien, escucha, creo que ya ha llegado la hora de que luchemos contra la Organización

-Sí pero ¿qué pasa con Haibara?

-Oh pues...lo cierto es que se fue ayer...

-¿Cómo? No entiendo

-Verás, se ha ido a EEUU, con tu padre, que le ofreció mudarse allí, para no ser descubierta

-Pero eso no puede ser, Gin me ha llamado diciéndome que la habían secuestrado ellos. Es todo muy extraño

-Por cierto, allí, en la mesa, tienes el antídoto definitivo contra el APTX4869, lo terminó anoche, antes de que todo sucediese- Junto a él, había una notita escrita por ella "Kudo, aquí tienes el antídoto definitivo. Como te prometí, volverías a ser el mismo de siempre, fui yo la que te metió en este lío así que, por supuesto, te la mereces. HAIBARA"

-Menos mal, para luchar contra ellos. Lo haré mejor con mi propio cuerpo...- "Gracias Haibara"- Profesor, ya me voy

-Ten mucho cuidado- se abrazaron

-Lo tendré- Conan corrió hacia su casa; hacia su verdadera casa

Las tres chicas seguían en la calle, esperando al pequeño Conan

-¡Espera Conan! ¿A dónde vas?- Gritó Ran al ver que entraba en casa de Shinichi

-¡Vamos chicas!- Propuso Yukiko

Cuando entraron en la casa, oyeron unos gritos que provenían del piso de arriba

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Conan?- Ran se dispuso a subir las escalero pero Yukiko la cogió del brazo y se lo impidió

-Espera, Ran...

-Pero... el -Tú tranquila, que verás como en nada te alegras

-¿Eh? No entiendo...

-Lo entenderás en nada- Yukiko sonreía. Si había algo que a ella no se le podía quitar, sin duda era su sonrisa, pasase lo que pasase

De repente, se oyeron unas pisadas; alguien estaba bajando las escaleras ¡ERA SHINICHI! A Ran le dio un vuelco el corazón

-¡Shinichi!- Dijo Ran con una inmensa alegría

-¡Pero mamá! ¿qué hacen ellas aquí todavía? No deberían de quedarse por mucho

-¡Pero bueno, Kudo!...- Sonoko se cabreó

-Tienes razón, Shin-chan, ya nos vamos- Acercándose a su hijo- Pero creo que a alguien le debes una buena explicación, aún quedan cuatro horas para las seis, ¿no crees?

-Sí...- Shinichi miró a una confusa Ran- tienes razón

-Entonces Sonoko y yo nos vamos- Se maracharon dejando a la pareja sola. Momento que aprovechó ella para abrazarlo, siendo correspondida por él

-Ran...- Se separaron- tenemos que hablar...

-¿Qué pasa Shinichi?

-Será mejor que nos sentemos...- Se sentaron en un sofá del salón- Verás...- Él le contó toda la historia; desde el día de Tropical Land, hasta todo lo descubierto de la Organización. TODO. Según las palabras salían de la boca de Shinichi, la cara de Ran iba cambiando a cada vez más y más pensativa- Y eso es todo, Ran...

Ella tardó unos minutos en reaccionar

-¿Ran?- Lo que hizo ella fue abrazarlo, sin pensárselo dos veces- Oh...- Shinichi no esperaba tal reacción- ¿No te enfadas?

-...no...Creo que ya has tenido suficiente con aguantar el volver a ser un niño. Es cierto que te he contado cosas que no sabía nadie, bueno, excepto Sonoko, pero lo has hecho para protegerme y estoy muy feliz por eso. Ahora entiendo por qué sabías tanto sobre tantas cosas, aunque justamente por eso, podría decirse que era algo evidente; quiero decir, que no me ha sorprendido mucho que Conan y tú fuérais la misma persona

-¿Ah, no?

-¡Claro que no! Puede que el cuerpo fuera el de un niño, pero no la manera de actuar la mayoría de las veces- Ran lloraba de felicidad y lo volvió a abrazar

-¡Ran! ¡Ya basta! Me vas a desgastar la ropa- Él rió, cuando entró en la casa su madre, Yukiko

-Sonoko se ha ido a casa, Ran, pero que esta noche te llama- Yukiko vio a su hijo y a Ran abrazados- Uy, perdón, perdón

-...- Los dos se separaron muy avergonzados

-Bueno, yo me voy a ir yendo- Dijo Ran muerta de la vergüenza

-¿Ya te vas? Ran, quédate y hablamos de...algo- Yukiko quería hablar de Shinichi con ella

-Sí...Me voy, luego nos vemos- Ran miró otra vez a Shinichi y se fue a casa, pero se tropezó al salir de la mansión de los Kudo, casi se cae. Estaba realmente nerviosa. Al fin, consiguió llegar a esa quimera llamada puerta y se apoyó en la verja de la casa de Shinichi "Qué mal lo he pasado, qué vergüenza...pero por lo menos, Shinichi ha vuelto, bueno, quiero decir, en realidad nunca se fue pero lo prefiero con su verdadero cuerpo" Y con este pensamiento y una sonrisa en la cara, Ran se fue a su casa


	15. ¿POR QUÉ?

CAPÍTULO 15-¿POR QUÉ?

A las seis, Shinichi acababa de llegar al hotel Beika. Subió las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar a la azotea; pero no había nadie. Esperó un rato, sentado, preguntándose el porqué de su soledad. Era raro en ellos, ¿no? De repente, la puerta metálica de la azotea se abrió y el joven detective se levantó precipitadamente cuando vio a Vodka, que dio algunos pasos hasta estar frente a él.

-Me envía Gin; no ha podido venir, pero mañana sí. Quedaremos aquí a la misma hora; y trae tu cuerpo para que pueda ser machacado- Siguió su camino de vuelta por la puerta por la que acababa de salir a la azotea del edificio- No hace falta que te recuerde que todos tus seres queridos están en peligro, ¿verdad?- Rió y desapareció. "pero..., ¿qué habrá pasado?". El detective cogió el móvil

-¿Ran?

-¡Hola Shinihi! ¿Qué pasa?

-Te espero en una hora en el parque de Beika. Tengo que contarte algo muy importante

-...está bien, allí nos vemos- Colgaron

La joven Mouri, feliz e ilusionada, dejó de leer la revista que tenía entre sus manos y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa. Llamó a Sonoko

-¿Dígame?

-Hola Sonoko, soy yo; verás; he quedado con Shinichi en el parque de Beika en una hora, dice que tiene algo muy importante que contarme, ¿qué me pongo?

-¿Cómo?- Sonoko casi se cae de la silla- ¡AH! ¡Te va a pedir que seas su novia!

-¿Tú crees?- Ran se puso roja

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Ponte guapa! ¡Ponte MUY guapa!

-¡Por eso! ¿Qué me pongo?

-Mmm...déjame pensar...- Sonoko aconsejó a Ran; ambas pasaron por todo su armario hasta que al final se puso una falda ajustada granate por encima de las rodillas, una camiseta amarilla de tirantes cruzados por la espalda y una chaqueta negra. Hacía algo de viento. En los zapatos, se entretuvieron algo más

-Ponte las botas Ran

-Sí, ¿verdad?...¡Anda Sonoko, que me queda solamente media hora para terminar de prepararme y llegar! Luego hablamos- Tiró el teléfono a la cama, se puso las botas y se fue a maquillar, aunque solamente se pintó un poco los ojos; no le gustaba maquillarse en exceso; ni lo necesitaba "Maldición, me quedan 20 minutos"- Adiós papá

-¿Vas a salir?

-Sí, con...Sonoko- Si le hubiera dicho que saldría con Shinichi, no la hubiera dejado quedar tan tarde. Cerró la puerta. Corrió y corrió hasta que no pudo más. Hacía viento "Estupendo, ahora me siento patética con esta ropa para pleno verano" Caray, el parque estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba. Cuando al fin consiguió llegar, vio a Shinichi sentado en un banco, apartado de la gente. "Qué raro"

-¡Hola Shinichi! Ya estoy aquí

-Hola...siéntate, por favor, Ran

-Oye Shinichi, ¿qué te pasa?- Colocó su mano sobre uno de los hombros del joven

-Eh...verás...Ran- Estaba nervioso- No sé cómo decirte esto...- Ella creía que le iba a pedir salir- Creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos por un tiempo; y de hablarnos

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?- Ran estaba confundida, no entendía absolutamente nada

-Es mejor así, lo he pensado mucho

-Pero...habrá alguna razón

-...No...- Un no lleno de indecisión. Ella bajó la cabeza y se le escaparon unas pocas de lágrimas. Él las vio y se puso muy triste "Genial, cuando consigo contarle la verdad y poder estar con ella, recuperar el tiempo perdido, tengo que volver a alejarla de mi volviéndola a hacer sufrir..."pensó él; sabía que Ran, después de todo lo que había tenido que soportar, no se merecía eso, pero no podía decirle que iba a pelear contra la Organización. Si conseguía que ella se alejase de él durante unos días, estaría a salvo y segura. Se quedaron en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a abrir la boca; Shinichi porque no sabía qué hacer, y Ran...bueno, porque aún estaba en estado de shock. De buenas a primeras, Ran, como si nada, se secó las lágrimas, aunque seguía teniendo los ojos llorosos, se levantó del banco, miró por última vez a los ojos a Shinichi y se fue. "Mientras antes empiece a dejar de relacionarme con él, como me ha pedido, mejor, ¿no?", pensó ella

"Ran...lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, de veras...espero que algún día cuando todo se aclare, seas capaz de perdonarme", Shinichi estaba fatal, ver a Ran yéndose a su casa como vagando por las calles, despacio y mirando al suelo cada dos por tres, no le levantaba mucho la moral

"Shinichi, ¿cómo has podido? Después de toda nuestra vida juntos, después de haberte esperado y después de enterarme de muchas cosas como la de Conan o de tener que pasar por los percances que he tenido con Matsue por ti, ¿me haces esto?" pensaba ella. Ya había llegado a su casa. Antes de entrar por la puerta, decidió cambiar la cara para que su padre no notara que había estado llorando; pero no sirvió de mucho, la verdad...


	16. PREPARARSE

CAPÍTULO 16- PREPARARSE

-¡Ya estoy en casa!

-¿Ya? Qué pronto. Oye, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué lloras?

-¿Yo? Nada...- No sabía qué excusa inventarse- Que hemos visto a un niño, cómo le secuestraban

-Pero, ¿qué dices Ran?

-Tranquilo; no hay problema; la policía ha detenido al secuestrador a tiempo. Por eso he tardado poco en volver, porque nos daba algo de miedo quedarnos en la calle

-Ah, muy bien- "¡BIEN! HA FUNCIONADO"

-Bueno papá, me voy a dormir ya, que estoy muy cansada. Buenas noches

-Buenas noches- Ran se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta muy despacio. Se puso a llorar y, silenciosamente, cogió su móvil y llamó a...a nadie; optó por no llamar a nadie y sufrir en silencio. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Tiempo después de quedó dormida sobre una almohada mojada de lágrimas.

...EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD...

-¡Ya has llegado Shin-chan!- Yukiko estaba preparándose un té

-Si...- Shinichi se apoyó en la puerta

-¿Qué tal con Ran?

-Mal, ¿qué pregunta es esa?- Shinichi estaba cabreado consigo mismo

-Estás enfadado contigo mismo, ¿verdad?- Su madre le leyó el pensamiento, reflejado en su rostro, lo conocía muy bien

-Si...es que tendrías que haber visto a Ran- Dijo Shinichi cogiendo un zumo de la nevera- Estaba tan...- Agachó la cabeza cuando su madre le puso la mano en el hombro

-Cuéntamelo todo; hablemos, te aseguro que te sentirás mejor- Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y Shinichi le contó todo lo sucedido mientras Yukiko escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que su hija pronunciaba- Bueno, no te preocupes, cuando acabes con la Organización, se lo explicas todo. Lo has hecho para protegerla y Ran, bueno, es bastante evidente que te quiere, ¿no?- Shinichi se ruborizó- ¿Tú has visto cómo ha peleado esta mañana por ti?- El 'por ti' retumbó en la cabeza del joven

-Pero mamá...Ran es que es así de fuerte

-Lo sé pero lo de hoy...no ha sido solamente fuerza muscular, Shin-chan, si no fuerza del amor

-Pero...¿y eso?

-Soy mujer. Una mujer se da cuenta de esas cosas a diferencia de vosotros, los hombres. Cada vez que se pronunciaba tu nombre, Ran se ponía nerviosa pero se le iluminaba la cara de la felicidad.

-Entonces Ran...

-Está por ti hasta los huesos- Yukiko se rió y se puso aún más rojo- pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?

-Esto bueno, yo..."SÍ"

-Está bien, está bien...Venga, vamos a trabajar, manos a la obra- Shinichi cogió el teléfono y, en una hora, su casa estaba llena de agentes del FBI y de la CIA; Jodie, Camel, Hidemi Hondou...y ¿Subaru Okiya?

-Hi!Cool kid!

-¡Hola! Pasad, pasad...¿Subaru?

¿¡cóóóómo!? Un grito retumbó en la casa de los Kudo

-¿Que eres Shuichi Akai? Bueno, he de decir que veía algo en ti familiar...

Se tiraron toda la noche planeando cómo acabar con la Organización. Gracias a la inteligencia de Shinichi y a la de algunos miembros del FBI y de la CIA, maquinaron el plan perfecto

-Muy bien, entonces hasta mañana. Nos vemos entonces- Todos los agentes se fueron a su casa a dormir para estar frescos, ya que sería en gran día. Shinicho cerró la puerta, cansado- Uff...

-¡Muy bien Shin-chan, estoy impresionada!

-¿En serio? Bueno, no es para tanto...Me voy a dormir, mamá

-Está bien, hasta mañana- Se despidieron y sacó su móvil- Hola, soy yo, como acordamos, mañana nos vemos- Colgó y se puso a ver la televisión sentada en el sofá, donde se quedó dormida

Eran las 8:00 cuando alguien entraba por la puerta

-¡Yusaku! ¡Por fin! Has tardado mucho, ¿no crees?

-Bueno si, siento no haberlo hecho como acordamos pero el vuelto de retrasó. ¿Y Shinichi?

-Durmiendo. Ayer se tiró hasta las tantas pensando en un plan con el FBI y la CIA para derrotar a la Organización. Tu hijo es muy listo, ¿sabes?

-¡No esperaba menos de él!- Al escuchar el jaleo, Shinichi bajó las escaleras, aún somnoliento

-¿Qué ruido es ese?

-¡Oh! Ya te has despertado. Qué pronto

-Sí- bostezó- ¿qué es ese ruido?- Shinichi abrió los ojos- ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola hijo, dame un abrazo- Se abrazaron- Tu madre me dijo que viniera. Sé que vas a luchar contra la Organización y además ya has recuperado tu cuerpo, me alegro- Sonrieron los tres

-Ah, sí...-Shinichi apartó la mirada

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ah, es que, Yusaku; tu hijo tuvo que decirle a Ran que no le volviera a hablar ni a ponerse en contacto con él, para protegerla de la Organización y bueno, ella se puso muy triste y tu hijo, también claro, al ver a Ran de ese modo

-¡Mamá! ¡Hablas demasiado!- Shinichi gritó muy rojo

-Ya veo- Su padre se rió- no te preocupes; se solucionará, además; lo has hecho para protegerla y mantenerla a salvo, lo comprenderá cuando se lo cuentes

-Lo sé


	17. BYE BYE ORGANIZACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 17- BYE BYE ORGANIZACIÓN

Mientas, en la casa de Sonoko

"DING DONG"

Sonoko abrió

-¡Hola Ran!- Vio a su amiga con la cara llorosa y muy triste- Ran...¿qué sucede?- Ran se abrazó a su amiga muy fuerte, haciendo que casi acabasen en el suelo, gimoteando- pasa, pasa- cerró la puerta.

Mientras, Shinichi, contempló la escena sintiéndose de lo peor "Lo siento mucho, Ran"

-Pero Ran, no lo entiendo, ¡pensaba que Shinichi te iba a proponer que fueses su novia! Es muy raro, ¿eh?

-No lo sé, ahora mismo...estoy muy confusa. Me ha costado horrores disimular la tristeza delante de mi padre ¿Por qué Shinichi me habrá hecho esto? A veces he pensado que es una pesadilla de la que no puedo despertar- Sonoko le tendió un pañuelo

-¿Sabes lo que creo? Que deberíamos salir a dar un paseo para despejarnos un poco, ¿quieres?

-Está bien...- Ambas salieron por la puerta mientras Shinichi intentaba no ser visto por ellas

-¿A dónde quieres que vayamos Ran?- Sonoko le preguntaba mientras la abrazaba e iban avanzando

-No lo sé, Sonoko...- Gimoteaba

-Bueno...

-¡Ey!- Escucharon un grito y se dieron la vuelta

-Oh, no. Es Matsue- Sonoko se puso delante de Ran- ¿Qué quieres?

-Quería hablar con Ran ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás llorando?- El tono de la de Kyoto cambió, pues se creyó superior en ese momento

-Déjala, Matsue

-Jajajaja...En fin, yo venía a decirte, bueno, mejor a buscar la revancha por lo de ayer

-Pero, ¿qué dices loca? Ran es claramente superior

-Eso lo vamos a ver- Matsue apartó a Sonoko y, como pilló a Ran desprevenida, le dio un golpe en toda la tripa, desestabilizándola

-¡RAN!- Ella se apoyó en un muro para recomponerse, al mismo tiempo se sentó en el suelo de la calle, pues se había quedado sin respiración unos instantes

"Vamos Ran, levántate. Tú puedes, venga" pensaba Shinichi. Matsue estaba a punto de darle una patada a Ran, que estaba arrinconada en el suelo. Estaba a punto de rematarla cuando ella sacó fuerzas y le sostuvo la pierna en el aire, tiró de ella y cayó al suelo. Mientras tanto, Ran se levantó a duras penas

-¡Te dije que Ran era superior a ti!- Sonoko le sacó la lengua y Ran emprendió su camino para alejarse de ella lo antes posible. "Estupendo, Ran" Shinichi la miraba orgulloso

-Si no fuera porque Shinichi es mío...- Ran se paró en seco. "Pero...¿a qué viene eso?"

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que Shinichi es mío. Ayer estuvimos toda la noche besándonos

-¿Qué? Ahora lo entiendo todo...- Ran puso cara de asesina

-¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

-¡Déjame en paz, Matsue! ¡Lo único que hago es perder el tiempo contigo!- La karateka la apartó de un manotazo- Así que, ¿por eso no querías que nos viéramos ni nos hablásemos? ¿eh? ¡Idiota!- Salió corriendo y se fue al parque de Beika

-¡RAN! ¡Espera! ¡Vete, idiota!- Sonoko se fue en busca de su amiga- ¡RAN!

Cuando las dos se habían ido, Shinichi salió de su escondite

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué le haces eso a Ran?

-¿Shinichi? ¿Shinichi Kudo? Yo no le hago nada...

-No mientas...Escucha; ni se te ocurra hacerle nada más a Ran- Al menos, la protegería como pudiese desde el anonimato

EN EL PARQUE DE BEIKA, Ran se apoyaba en una farola

-Ran, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

-¿Te acuerdas de que te he contado que Shinichi me pidió ayer que ni nos viéramos ni nos habláramos? Pues es porque él y Matsue están- Ran no pudo continuar casi- s..saliendo

-¿¡CÓMO!? Pero ¿tienes pruebas?

-Eh no...solamente con lo que me ha dicho Matsue, pero es mucha casualidad; justo ha pasado lo de Shinichi al mismo tiempo

-Hombre dicho así...Pero si Kudo y tú érais la parejita perfecta. De hecho, SOIS 'la parejita'- Tal para cual

-...¡Idiota!- Ran golpeó la farola en la que estaba apoyada

-Tranquila...

-Sí, pero es que Shinichi...

-Admítelo. ¡ESTÁS ENAMORADA DE ÉL!

-...Voy a ir a casa del profesor Agasa para pedirle explicaciones, ya que Shinichi no me las da. Es todo muy raro. ¡Luego nos vemos!- Ran se fue corriendo a la casa del profesor y Shinichi la vio

"Ran, ¿a dónde vas?"- Miró el reloj- "Las 5 y cuarto ya; debo ir al hotel Beika"

En la casa del profesor Agasa, estaba todo muy tranquilo cuando el timbre resonó por todas las habitaciones de la vivienda

-¡Ya va!- Gritaba Agasa. Cuando abrió, vio a Ran muy preocupada- Hola Ran, ¿qué pasa?

-Necesito que me cuentes algo- Cerró la puerta

-Tú dirás, Ran

-...¿Qué le pasa a Shinichi conmigo?- Ran se puso muy seria

-Bueno...no sé...

-Sí, lo sabes...-Ran se puso a lloriquear- Ayer me dijo que no le hablase; ni me acercarse más a él

-Verás Ran...- Agasa comprendió que no podía seguir ocultándole más las cosas, sobre todo al verla tan afectada- Shinichi te dijo eso para protegerte de la Organización, ¿te acuerdas? De la que le hizo encoger con aquella droga. Hoy...va a enfrentarse a ellos y quería que te alejases de él para que a ti no te pasara nada

-¿Qué...?- Ella se quedó perpleja. Todo lo había heho por ella- Entonces...-Ran se alegró

-Así es

-Pero, ¿dónde está? Tengo que ir a ayudarle

-No te lo debería de decir

-¡Dímelo!- El profesor vio la preocupación de Ran en su cara

-Está en el hotel Beika

Mientras tanto, en dicho hotel

-Gracias por traerme, papá

-Shin-chan, ten mucho cuidado; estaremos en el coche

-Sí. Ya está todo preparado, solamente tenemos que seguir el plan y saldrá como esperamos- Shinichi entró en el hotel

-Mi niño...

-Estará bien. Nos quedaremos aquí por si nos necesita

Todos los de la Organización estaban esperándolo en la azotea

-Hola Kudo- Dijo Vodka

-¿Vienes a salvar tu mísera vida? ¿En serio crees que tendrás posibilidades?

"Ahora. Avisaré al FBI, que está esperando en el edificio de al lado" "Pero...¿dónde está mi teléfono? ¡IMPOSBILE! ¡DEBE DE HABÉRSEME CAÍDO AL LADO DE LA CASA DE SONOKO! El plan se va a ir al traste...Tengo que pensar en algo YA"

-Ya es demasiado tarde- Shinichi recibió un disparo en el brazo y se apoyó en una columna

En la calle, Yusaku y Yukiko estaban hablando cuando vieron a Ran corriendo hacia el hotel

-Shinichi, Shinichi- murmuraba

-¡Es Ran! Yukiko salió del coche y la agarró del brazo- Ran, espera- cuando la vio con los ojos llorosos- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Dónde está Shinichi?

-Ran, es demasiado peligroso

-Me da igual, quiero ayudarle- Ella se soltó y corrió hacia el interior del edificio

-Pero Ran...- Yukiko volvió a meterse en el coche- Uff...

-¿Qué le pasaba a Ran? ¿Qué quería?

-Ayudar a Shinichi

-Pero es muy peligroso

-Ay...está muy enamorada de nuestro Shin-chan. Bueno, y él de ella

En el hotel, Shinichi seguía apoyado en la misma columna cuando el ascensor sonó. Alguien subía. Todos se quedaron perplejos, ¿quién era esa chica?

"¡RAN!" Shinichi no se lo podía creer

-¡Shinichi!- La joven se acercó a él, quien estaba sangrando por el brazo- ¿estás bien?

-Idiota...¿por qué has venido?

-A ayudarte, Shinichi- Se puso seria

-Vas a morir, señorita. Una completa imprudencia el venir aquí por tu cuenta para salvar a tu novio- Ran se levantó y se puso frente a ellos, con mucha confianza. Los de la Organización le apuntaron con pistolas

-Es inútil...- Ran sacó la mano de su bolsillo dejando caer al suelo un gran número de balas

-¿Cómo?- Todos miraron sus pistolas- ¿Pero cómo es posible?- Ran sonrió, satisfecha- Ahora verás- Gin fue corriendo hacia ella, pero no contaban con que fuera karateka, por tanto, le propinó a cada uno un buen par de mamporros dejándolos inconscientes con la anestesia del reloj de Conan

-¿De dónde lo has sacado Ran?- Preguntó Shinichi

-De casa del profesor Agasa, te lo dejaste allí- Ran le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Shinichi, hasta tal punto que se sonrojó. No podía creer lo que había hecho ella

-¡Parejita! Siento interrumpir el momento pero...- Vermouth, la única consciente, sonrió para sus adentros, cogió una vara de madera que uso como arma y atacó a Ran con ella. Ran no sabía qué era lo que podía hacer

-¡Ran! ¡Cógela!- Shinichi le tiró una vara de madera muy similar a la de su contrincante. Ambos se miraron con confianza. Vermouth pensaba que Ran iba a estar distraida, de tal manera que levantó el palo para darle; Sin embargo, Ran lo apartó con el suyo con mucha maestría

El palo de Vermouth cayó al suelo pero lo cogió al poco tiempo, retomando la pelea entre ambas. El enfrentamiento fue bastante largo, que incluía movimientos muy perfectos y exactos por parte de las dos, hasta que el palo de la karateka se cayó al suelo esta vez y ella fue acorralada por su enemiga en la pared, le puso la vara en los hombros, por encima del pecho, para inmovilizarla. Cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, Ran miró a Shinichi, quien estaba bastante preocupado y, entonces, Ran le pegó a Vermouth tal patada en el costado que cayó. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, la inmovilizó Ran y le disparó con el reloj. Estaba extremadamente cansada, nunca se había visto en una situación similar; sus entrenamientos eran bastante diferentes. Por fin solos. Shinichi y Ran se miraron, corrieron el uno hacia el otro y se dieron un gran abrazo

-¡Shinichi! ¿Estás bien?

-¡TONTA! Eres una inconsciente ¿Cómo te has atrevido a venir?

-¿Así es como me agradeces que haya venido a ayudarte?- Ran se separó de él, dejando ver sus lágrimas en sus ojos

-Oh...-Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Un rato. Un buen rato- ¡Vamos!- Shinichi la cogió del brazo y se fueron corriendo

-Espera Shinichi, ¿dónde vamos?

-A acabar con todo esto, hay que avisar al FBI- Y siguieron corriendo hasta que salieron del hotel, donde fueron vistos por los padres de él

-¡Eh! ¡Es Ran! ¡Con Shinichi! Lo han conseguido pero...¿a dónde van?

-No lo sé, Yukiko. Preguntémosles- Yusaku bajó la ventanilla- ¡Shinichi! ¡Ran!

-¿Eh?

-Veo que lo habéis logrado ¡SHIN-CHAN!- Yukiko la abrazó- ¿qué te ha pasado? El brazo...

-No es nada, solamente un rasguño; estoy bien. Tenemos que irnos a avisar al FBI

-Pero ¿cómo? ¿habéis acabado con ellos vosotros dos solos?

-Digámoslo así, ha habido un problema por lo que no me he podido comunicar con ellos, así que vamos a avisarlos. ¡Vamos Ran!

-¡Espera, Shin-chan!- Siguieron corriendo

"Tenemos que hacerle jaque mate a la Organización YA"

"No me lo puedo creer, estoy corriendo de la mano de Shinichi, estoy tan feliz ahora mismo..."

-¡ESPERAD! No vayáis. Esto no os incumbe a vosotros ya. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo

-Pero Jodie-sensei...he tenido un problema con el plan por lo que no he podido avisaros...Lo siento...

-Nos dimos cuenta de que había algo sospechoso ya que no nos avisabas. Ya nos ocuparemos nosotros de ellos. Volved a casa. Cuando acabemos con todo, lo sabréis

-Está...bien- Dijo Shinichi resignado- Volvamos a casa, Ran

-Sí...


	18. EL PRIMER BESO

CAPÍTULO 18- EL PRIMER BESO

De camino a casa, un camino silencioso, a Shinichi le sonó el móvil

-¿HAIBARA? ¿Se puede saber dónde estás?

-Ya te lo dijo el profesor, ¿no? En EEUU, tu padre me ofreció que me viniera para estar a salvo, pero por lo que veo te has tomado el antídoto

-...si. La Organización te ha usado como señuelo falso para atraerme hacia ellos. Quédate allí, ¿me oyes? Aquí corres demasiado peligro ¿¡Me oyes!?

-Cálmate Kudo...Está bien, me quedaré aquí...

-Eso espero, bueno- Shinichi miró a Ran, cuya cara preguntaba qué estaba pasando- tengo que colgar. Ánimo, Haibara

-¿Quién era?

-Haibara

-¿La niña?

-Bueno, en realidad no es una niña. Su situación fue similar a la mía. Ella pertenecía a la Organización, pero se escapó y para esconderse se tomó la misma droga que me dieron a mí, se tomó su propia droga

-¿Eso quiere decir que...?

-Si, ella lo creó, y ha sido ella la que me ha proporcionado el antídoto definitivo. A veces me daba antídotos temporales, es por eso por lo que solamente podíamos vernos un día o durante un momento y para llamarte, pues...-Shinichi sacó su pajarita del bolsillo- usaba esto, que cambia las voces- Le hizo una demostración, ¿ves?

-Shinichi yo...ahora mismo no sé...es como si no te conociese. Nos lo contábamos todo, ¿Recuerdas? y una parte tan importante de tu vida no me la has hecho saber

-Pero...

-Lo sé, no pasa nada, lo entiendo, de verdad, es solo que...Shinichi, ¿soy importante para ti?

-Por supuesto que si- Llegaron a la casa de él- ¿Quieres pasar?

-¿Cómo?

-No pienses nada raro, ¿eh?

-Vale, entraré

-¿Quieres algo?

-Sí, un té, por favor. Un té blanco

-Está bien- Se oyeron y salieron varios ruidos de la cocina, mientras Ran empezaba a cotillear el salón "Vaya, cuánto tiempo hace que no venía aquí con Shinichi. Esta casa me trae tan buenos recuerdos..." pensó Ran

-Por mucho que mires los objetos no los vas a mover con la mente, ¿sabes?

-¡Ah! Qué susto...- Shinichi se rió

-Toma, tu té

-¿Ya? Qué rapidez

-Ran, te has quedado mirando las fotos un buen rato...- "¿es posible que me haya quedado tan absorta? Parece que si..." pensaba ella avergonzada

-¿Ah, sí? Qué vergüenza...Oye Shinichi...- Ran miró al suelo

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa Ran?

-Lo siento

-¿Lo sientes? ¿El qué sientes?

-Por haberme puesto así de enfadada por lo de Matsue- Él sonrió para tranquilizarla

-¿Sabes, Ran? Soy yo la que debe pedirte perdón. He estado demasiado tiempo engañándote con lo de Conan

-No, Shinichi...Te tendría que dar las gracias por ello, por querer protegerme

-...Vayamos a la terraza

Toda la terraza estaba llena de hojas y telarañas. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie iba ni pasaba por allí

-¡Cuánto tiempo!- Ran sonreía y Shinichi la miraba feliz

-Ran, pienso que hoy has sido muy valiente

-¿Sí? Bueno, lo que sea por tí...¡Por mi amigo! ¡Por mi amigo! "¿Seré idiota?"- Shinichi volvió a reirse mientras la cogía del brazo y más tarde de la cintura- Shi...Shinichi, ¿qué haces?

-Ran, yo...

-Espe...espera...- Los dos se fundieron en un beso tímido al principio, pero con el tiempo, fue siendo cada vez más apasionado, aunque no duró mucho. Ambos estaban experimentado sensaciones que jamás pensarían que tendrían, sensaciones muy deseadas y esperadas. Por fin. Ran estaba muy roja y el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Había besado a Shinichi Kudo, el detective más famoso de todo Japón por el que muchísimas chicas suspiran, pero dobre todo, a su mejor amigo de toda la vida

-De...debo irme Shinichi- Dijo Ran cuando se separaron quedándose a varios centímetros de distancia. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo a su casa, sabiendo perfectamente que él se la quedaría mirando desde el balcón, testigo de su primer beso

"Vaya, ha sido increíble, Ran" Shinichi sonreía mientras se metía en su casa tocándose los labios. Alguien abrió la puerta

-¿Shin-chan? ¿Estás arriba?

-¡Shinichi!- Gritaban por padres de él

-¡Sí!- Su voz provenía de la habitación- Estoy aquí, ahora bajo- Bajó cuando vio a sus padres cuchicheando, bueno, a su madre sobre todo

-Te digo Yusaku que sí, que es solamente cuestión de tiempo

-Sí, es lo más probable

-¿Eh? Mamá, ¿de qué habláis?

-¡De nada, de nada! Por cierto Shin-chan, ¿sois novios Ran y tú?

-¿Qué? ¿pero de qué hablas?

-Os hemos visto cómo os besábais, Shin-chan- Yukiko se rió

-Pero, ¿me habéis espiado?

-No Shinichi, os hemos visto por casualidad

-Pero ¿entonces sois novios?- Su madre estaba emocionada

-No..."No sé..."

-Vaya, qué lástima


	19. EL NOVIAZGO DE SHINICHI Y RAN

CAPÍTULO 19- EL NOVIAZGO DE SHINICHI Y RAN

Ran corría por la calle; quería llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa

-¡Ya he llegado!

-Hola, hija- Kogoro estaba leyendo uno de sus periódicos, como siempre- ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué has hecho hoy?- A Ran se le subieron los colores

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó nerviosa

-Nada; solamente te preguntaba qué tal tu día

-Bien. Muy bien- En realidad quería decir que estaba en una nube- bueno, me voy a mi habitación a leer..."Uff...lo conseguí" Ran se armó de valor, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Shinichi

EN CASA DE LOS KUDO

-¿Sí?- Shinichi respondió a la llamada

-...hola...Shinichi

"ES RAN" pensó

-Hola...- Dijo el entrecortado

-Oye Shinichi, quería preguntarte si...quedamos un día de estos

-Me parece perfecto. Además- Ran se puso aún más feliz de lo que ya estaba- tenemos que hacer una fiesta

-¿Sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

-¡Para celebrar que la Organización ha sido destruida! Acabo de recibir una llamada de Jodie. Está saliendo ahora en las noticias, ya verás- Ella le hizo caso y se precipitó a la agencia de detectives. Encendió la televisión que su padre tenía en el escritorio. Era cierto, estaba saliendo en las noticias

"Hoy han sido arrestados los integrantes de una peligrosa y secreta organización que..." Ran la apagó

-¡Es verdad Shinichi! ¡Me alegro mucho!

-Pero si la mayor parte ha sido gracias a ti...¿Qué te parece si hacemos la fiesta en mi casa? ¿El lunes quizá? Hasta el jueves no hay clase por el puente

-Muy bien, ¿invitarás a todos nuestros amigos?

-Claro que sí, tiene que ser una fiesta por todo lo alto

-Bien. Tengo que colgar, Shinichi

-Está bien, mañana nos vemos- Colgaron

Un 'te quiero' salió de los labios de Ran. Un poco tarde ya. No se atrevía a decírselo a Shinichi. ¿Debería esperar a que se lo dijera él? Ran no lo sabía. Únicamente cogió una revista y se puso a leer.

La vida secreta de los famosos, cómo ahorrar para las vacaciones, las canciones del momento...era lo único que aparecía en la revista que la joven estaba leyendo "Mejor llamo a Sonoko"

-¡Hola Sonoko!

-¡Hola Ran! ¿Mejor por lo del idiota de Shinichi?

-¡SI! Mucho mejor; verás- Ran le contó todo sobre la Organización

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Que tú sola pudiste con la organización? Eres increíble, Ran

-Bueno, en realidad solamente los dejé inconscientes. El FBI se ocupó del resto

-Pero aún así...Entonces, el mocoso ha sido todo este tiempo Shinichi

-Así es

-Y yo que le he tratado fatal...Tendré que disculparme. Pero Ran, se bañó contigo

-Lo sé, es lo que más me mosquea

-Y dime, después del hotel, ¿qué hicisteis?

-Bueno pues nos fuimos a su casa, charlamos un poco, cuando me propuso que fuésemos a la terraza y...nos besamos- Ran se puso roja al recordarlo

-¿EN SERIO?

-Sí...Estoy muy feliz

-Pero, ¿sois novios o algo?

-No..."no sé"

-Muy bien Ran; esto es lo que vamos a hacer: en la fiesta que él da el lunes, le vas a pedir que sea tu novio, ¿me oyes?

-¿Qué? No podré hacerlo

.¡Claro que podrás! Solamente tienes que confiar en ti, yo te ayudaré, ¿vale?

-...si...- Ran no parecía muy convencida

-¡Ah! Te vas a poner el vestido que te compraste para la fiesta de mi padre, esa que nunca llegó a celebrarse. Ponte muy guapa, ¿vale?

-Que si, que si...

En la casa de Shinichi. Yukiko estaba tocando el piano para relajarse y Yusaku se encontraba leyendo a su lado cuando su hijo entró en la sala

-Oh, Shin-chan, ya has vuelto, ¿quién era?

-Era Ran- Intentó decirlo con toda la naturalidad el mundo; en vano

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué quería?

-Que quedásemos algún día. Le he dicho que este lunes damos una fiesta en casa

-¿Este lunes? Perfecto, así invitaré a algunos amigos de la universidad- Intervino Yusaku

-Y yo invitaré a Eri; hace mucho que no la veo. Somos muy amigas desde la universidad. Cualquiera lo diría con lo poco que nos vemos

-Bien entonces; voy a invitar a Hattori, que luego se mosquea si no- El joven detective se fue a su habitación a hablar

-¿Diga?

-Hattori ¿qué planes tienes para el lunes?

-Ah, Kudo, nada, ¿por?

-Porque ahora sí que tienes; te vienes a Tokio, doy una fiesta

-Me parece perfecto pero dime, ¿qué se celebra?

-Que la Organización ha sido destruida "en mayor parte por Ran" y que ya he recuperado mi cuerpo, para siempre

-¿Es eso verdad?- Hattori se cayó de la silla- ¡Cuánto me alegro! No te preocupes, el lunes estaré allí sin falta

-Que s ecenga Kazuha también. Ya te mandaré un mensaje con la hora y con la dirección de mi casa; tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante- Colgó

-¿Algo importante? ¿Qué es, Kudo? ¿¡Kudo!? "Maldición; me ha vuelto a colgar como de costumbre"

Llegó el lunes, el timbre sonó en la casa de Ran

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?

-¡Soy yo Ran!

-¡Kazuha!- Ambas se abrazaron- ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-¿No te lo ha dicho Shinichi? Nos ha invitado a Heiji y a mi a la fiesta que da hoy

-No; no hemos hablado en unos cuantos días- Ninguno de los dos se atrevía- Pero pasa, no te quedes en la entrada

-Gracias. Anda, pero si está Sonoko

-Hola Kazuha, ¿qué traes ahí?- Sonoko señalaba una mochila que Kazuha sostenía en su mano derecha

-Ah, ¿esto? Es mmi vestido para la fiesta de esta noche

-¿También vienes? Siéntate que te pongo al día

-Espera Sonoko, ¿qué le vas a contar?

-Pues está claro ¿no? Lo de Shinichi...

-Pero si no fue nada especial

-¿Nada especial? Venga Kazuha, que te lo cuento- Sonoko se lo contó todo

-¡Es increíble!

-¿Sí? ¿Qué piensas que debo hacer, Kazuha?

-Pues es obvio: pedirle esta noche que sea tu novio

-¡Otra! No es tan fácil...Shinichi y yo somos amigos de toda la vida y no quiero que se eche a perder

-No pasará nada. Tú misma lo has dicho; sois amigos desde siempre; es una amistad fuerte y duradera

-Entonces, ¿las dos estáis de acuerdo con que le pida salir?

-Totalmente...¡Uy! Hay que ir preparándose, que no llegamos

En la casa de Shinichi

-¿Qué? ¿Os besásteis? ¿y ya sois novios?

-Calla Hattori...Sí y no.

-¿NO? pues pídeselo esta noche ¡Es la oportunidad perfecta!

-Lo sé, lo sé pero, no me atrevo

-Te has enfrentado a muchos criminales y a muchos asesinos y ahora, ¿no te atreves a hacer una cosa tan simple en comparación?

-¿Tan malo es eso?

-Venga Kudo, yo te ayudaré

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa...Y espero que también me ayudes a preparame porque mira la hora que es

-¡Oh, no! Démonos prisa

La gente iba llegando a la casa de Shinichi

"DING DONG"

-Ya va- Dijo Yusaku. La música retumbaba por las esquinas de la casa, había bastante gente; amigos, amigos de amigos, conocidos...Había un buen ambiente- Hola, bienvenidos, pasad- Sus amigos de la universidad fueron entrando en la casa

-¿Qué tal la vida en EEUU?

-Muy bien. Ahora hemos venido a Japón por diversos asuntos, entre ellos hacer una visita a nuestro hijo

-Es verdad, tu hijo; el famoso detective adolescente, ¿dónde está?

-Pues debería de estar...¡Ah, mirad! Ahí está. ¡Shinichi! ¿Puedes venir un momento?

-Sí, ¿qué sucede?

-Mira hijo, este es Sawaguchi, uno de mis amigos de la universidad

-Encantado- se dieron la mano

-Mucho gusto en concerte. Yusaku me ha hablado mucho de ti. Me encantaría escuchar todas tus historias como detective

-Claro; ningún problema, pero quizá en otro momento, ahora tengo que irme. Un placer- Se fue con una sonrisa

-Qué educado, tu hijo. Y se parece bastante a ti cuando eras joven

-Si, ¿verdad?- Yusaku miraba orgulloso a su hijo

Mientras tanto en la calle...

-¿De verdad que voy bien?

-Ran, vas estupenda. Shinichi se va a quedar sin palabras- Dijo Kazuha

-¡Para ya! No quiero que parezca que estoy desesperada. Hemos venido a divertirnos, ¿no?

-No, si tú si que vas a pasar un buen rato- Sonoko llamó a la puerta de la casa de Shinichi

-Entonces, ¿no es muy atrevido el vestido?

-Ran, el vestido azul con escote que estás llevando ahora mismo es perfecto. A ti te queda todo bien, además, como estás tan desesperada...

-No exageres, Sonoko- Las tres rieron, cuando Shinichi abrió la puerta. Él se encontró a Ran, risueña; con ese vestido que le quedaba como un guante y reafirmaba, más aún si cabía, su belleza, riéndose tranquila y relajadamente; así que se ruborizó, no lo pudo evitar

-Hola Sonoko, Kazuha...Ran...- Los dos estaban extremadamente nerviosos, no se veían desde su primer beso

-¿Podemos pasar?- Preguntó Ran tímidamente

-Sí claro; por favor...- Entraron

-¡Ah! ¡Estupendo! ¡Mirad cuántos chicos guapos! Voy a ligar Ran, vamos Kazuha- Se fue corriendo con la de Osaka de la mano, a rastras

-¡No! ¡Espera!- Demasiado tarde

Ran y Shinichi se quedaron en el recibidor sin articular palabra

-Shinichi; tenemos que hablar

-Sí. pero no aquí. Mejor vamos a mi habitación- Sonoko miró a su amiga y ella le levantó el pulgar, en señal de ánimo. A cada paso que daban, tanto Shinichi como Ran se ponían más nerviosos. Llegaron a la habitación de él y cerró la puerta. Ran se sentó en la cama

-Vale, Ran

-No. Déjame hablar a mi. Necesito decirte algo yo primero porque sino no seré capaz de hacerlo más adelante, no tendré valor

-Bien, te escucho

-Verás, supongo que ya lo sabrás pero...Me gustas, estoy enamorada de ti, Shinichi, desde hace muchísimo tiempo y no creo que mis sentimientos cambien

-Ran yo...yo siento exactamente lo mismo por mi

-¿En serio?

-Sí...- Se miraron fijamente. Se acercaron lentamente, cada vez más; y más; hasta que volvió a ocurrir. Volvieron a besarse. Esta vez, el beso fue más intenso, pues ya contaban con algo más de práctica que la vez anterior, pero aún así, seguía reflejando timidez. Se separaron e inmediatemente, como si fuese un impulso primario, se abrazaron

-Ran, lo he estado pensando mucho y...-"¿otra vez? La última vez que me dijo eso me pidió que le ignorase" pensó ella- me estaba preguntando si...querías que fuésemos novios

-Quieron ser tu novia, Shinichi- Los dos se rieron, pues lo dijeron casi al mismo tiempo- Claro que acepto, Shinichi, encantada. No sabes cuánto hace que estaba esperando esto

-Shh...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Aquí hay alguien

-Te refieres a ellos, ¿verdad?- Ran abrió la puerta y se encontraron a Sonoko y a Heiji escuchando tras ella. Casi se caen al suelo

-¡Eh! ¿Qué hacéis ahí?- Preguntó Shinichi algo cabreado

-Oh bueno pues, a Sonoko se le había caído su...pintalabios

-Sí, mi...pintalabios. Y Heiji, que es tan considerado, me estaba ayudando a buscarlo

-¿Te refieres al que tienes en tu bolso, Sonoko?- Ella le quitó el bolsó y rebuscó en él hasta encontrar lo que buscaba

-¡Anda! Parece que lo hemos encontrado. Gracias por tu ayuda, Heiji- Los dos intentaron irse, apurados

-No tan rápido, Sonoko...- Ella se paró en seco

-Hattori...- Shinichi dijo lo mismo para que también se parase él

-¡LO SENTIMOS!- dijeron al unísono

-Venga, venga, no pasa nada, ¿bajamos a disfrutar de la fiesta?- Dijo Shinichi mirando a Ran felizmente a los ojos

-Sí...- Ella se ruborizó. Estaba tan enamorada de su novio, Shinichi. Ummm, novio, qué bien suena, ¿verdad? N-O-V-I-O- Vamos pues


	20. LA NOCHE

CAPÍTULO 20- LA NOCHE

En la fiesta todo era bullicio y alboroto; la música sonaba a tope. La gente bailaba, hablaba, algunas personas intentaban ligar, sin resultado

-¡Ran!- Ella, que estaba hablando con Kazuha y Sonoko, se dio la vuelta para ver quién era

-Ah, hola, Takeshi, ¿qué necesitas?

-¿Podemos hablar?

-...claro, ¿qué pasa?

-pero aquí no...,¿ puedes venir?- Antes de que ella pudiera contestarle a la pregunta, él la cogió del brazo y la llevó fuera del ajetreo; al jardín. Shinichi se había quedado observando la escena dentro de la casa y se dirigió a las amigas de ella

-Eh, chicas, ¿a dónde ha ido Ran?

-Oh, pues, se ha ido con Takeshi al jardín. Parece ser que él quería hablar. Pero más bien, lo necesitaba ya que se ha llevado a Ran del brazo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Vale..., eh, gracias...- Eso le dio bastante mala espina, así que él también se fue al jardín, donde los vio

-...Bueno, ¿qué es lo que querías?

-Pues yo quería perdirte que..., ya sabes..., estás esta noche muy guapa. Me preguntaba si querrías que fuésemos algo más que amigos-"¡ah! pero, ¿qué somos amigos?"pensó ella

-¿Cómo? No entiendo...

-Quiero decir que quiero que seamos novios, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Qué?- Ran se sorprendió y Shinichi, que se encontraba tras un seto, se alarmó bastante

-¿Qué me dices Ran?

-Pues yo siento mucho decírtelo, de verdad, pero- No quería herirlo en absoluto, pero ella estaba con Shinichi, además de que estaría siempre enamorada de él, de su Shinichi, después de tanto tiempo

-Oh vamos, Ran. Yo puedo hacerte muy feliz...- Takeshi cogió a Ran por la cintura y se la acercó. Sin embargo, la ira y la rabia de ella iban en aumento progresivo

-Takeshi, te he dicho que no...

-Pero venga, si lo estás deseando tanto como yo- Ran no pudo más; le dio un rodillazo en la tripa aprovechando que estaba rodeada por los brazos de él. Lo dejó algo tocado, cayendo al suelo

-Bueno, si no necesitas nada más, debo volver ya. Adiós...- Ran volvió a la casa sonriendo y tarareando. "Esta Ran..." pensó un alegre Shinichi, que también volvió a la fiesta

-¿Qué quería Takeshi?- Le preguntó Sonoko

-Oh, que si quería que fuésemos novios

-¿¡Y le has dicho que sí!?

-¿Estás loca? ¡Claro que no! Es más, se ha llevado la marca de mi rodilla en su tripa

-Es cierto, ¡qué tonta! ¿Cómo he sido capaz de olvidarlo? Para ti el único que existe es Shinichi...¿verdad?- Dijo Kazuha en modo de burla

-Pues, la verdad...- Ran les contó a sus dos amigas lo del beso entre ellos en la cama de él y que desde esa noche salen juntos

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?- Gritaron las dos al unísono, tan alto que sus gritos de oyeron por encima de la música

-¡Pero eso es fantástico Ran!- Dijo Sonoko

-¡Claro! ¡Cuánto me alegro por vosotros dos!

-Deberías hacer algo así con Heiji, Kazu

-No si, lo pensaba hacer

-¡Pues venga! No si al final, hoy todas acabamos con novio- Las tres rieron. Ran se llevó a la boca la pajita que estaba dentro de su vaso para beber su tónica mientras ella y Shinichi, en la distancia; ella con Sonoko y Kazuha y él con Heiji, se miraban pícara y felizmente.

El tiempo pasaba, la gente se iba yendo. Solamente quedaron Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha, Heiji y Shinichi y sus padres

-Y ahora toca la peor parte de todas; recoger- Se quejó Shinichi

-No te preocupes Shinichi, te ayudaremos, ¿verdad?- Dijo Kazuha

Se pusieron, pues, manos a la obra

-Eh, Ran- Yukiko la llamaba- Ven, ven

-Voy...- Yukiko la llevó al piso de arriba. Al parecer, quería contarle algo, ¿qué sería?- ¿Qué sucede?

-Ran, estás saliendo con mi Shinicho, ¿a que sí?

-Eh, ¿yo? pues...- "¿cómo se habrá enterado?"- pues...- No sabía qué decir

-No re preocupes Ran, ¡no te pongas así, que somos amigas! Ya sé que sí, me lo ha contado él- "Se lo habrá sonsacado" pensó Ran- solamente quería decirte que tienes que tener paciencia, Shinichi se muestra frío al principio,le cuesta expresar lo que siente, pero se preocupa mucho por ti y me alegra muchísimo que al final esteis juntos, ¡es lo que estaba esperando! ¿sabes?- Yukiko se puso feliz. Las dos volvieron a bajar, tras una breve charla, mientras todos recogían lo que había quedado de la fiesta

-Bueno, ya va siendo hora de irse a dormir, ¿no?

-Sí, nosotras ya nos vamos- Dijo Ran muerta de la vergüenza por la reciente conversación con Yukiko

-¿Ya, Ran? Vaya, qué pena...- Dijo la madre de Shinichi

-Sí. Nos vamos entonces. Sonoko, Kazuha, vamos- Las dos se quedaban en casa de Ran esa noche a dormir

-Oye Ran, ¿no te vas a despedir personalmente de tu novio, Shinichi?- Sonoko se rió muy discretamente

-Sí, Sonoko...- Mientras salían, Ran miró a Shinichi. En sus ojos se podía apreciar que él estaba pidiéndole que se esperase antes de marcharse, que no se fuese todavía- Adiós, muchas gracias por todo, ha sido una noche perfecta

Una vez fuera de la casa

-¡Ran! ¡Espera! ¿Te ibas a ir sin decirme adiós siquiera?

-Tonto, estaba esperando a que lo hicieses tú- Ran se sonrojó, al igual que Shinichi

-¿Te lo has pasado bien, Ran?

-Sí, mucho. Ha estado muy anmado el ambiente- Ella rió, recordando el acontecimiento con Takeshi

-Me alegro mucho- Hubo un momento de silencio- Nos vemos de camino a clase el jueves, Ran

-Sí...Adiós, Shinichi

-Buenas noches...

Ella se fue con sus amigos y todos, incluidos Yukiko y Yusaku, habían presenciado la escena. Una escena que se daría muchas veces en el futuro ya que aún les daba un poco de corte; querían ir despacio

Ya en la casa de los Mouri

-Conque Ran, has besado a Shinichi, ¡y dos veces!

-...sí

-¿Y cómo te sentiste?

-Muy bien. La verdad, es lo que siempre había soñado. Shinichi...- Ran se quedó mirando la foto de la pared, de cuando eran ambos pequeños, por la que ella y Sonoko había 'peleado' días atrás

-Qué suerte...Ojalá me pasase a mi con...

-¿Heiji?

-Claro, ¿quién si no?- Silencio- ¿Y qué tal besa Shinichi?- A la pregunta, Ran empezó a ponerse algo nerviosa ya

-Pues, pues...-decidió soltarlo, principalmente para que no la atosigaran más; se quitaría un peso de encima- Besa muy bien, ¿qué digo? Fenomenal. Aún me entran cosquillas en el estómago cuando lo recuerdo. Es que es perfecto, ¿verdad? Lo tiene todo, para mi. Me pregunto si...habrá tenido más novias...Hmmm...

-¿Y qué hay de Matsue?

-¿Qué? No, Shinichi me dijo que no, y sinceramente, ahora que lo pienso mejor, es algo inverosímil que suceda. ¡Anda!- Ran le tiró a Sonoko un cojín- ¡a dormir!

La noche pasaba; aunque no para todos, puesto que Shinichi y Heiji aún seguían despiertos

-Hattori...

-¿Eh? Dime, Kudo

-Estoy saliendo con Ran desde esta noche

-¿Cómoooo? ¿Y cuándo tenías pensado contármelo?

-¡Te lo estoy contando ahora! Eres un desagradecido, Hattori, ¿lo sabías?

-Venga, Kudo, cuéntame. ¿Os habéis besado más veces? ¿Cúantas?

-Solamente una más

-Tú siempre tan romanticón, ¿eh?

-Pero, ¿qué dices?

-Y dime, ¿cómo fue la experiencia de besarla?

-La verdad es que me gustó muchísimo, besa estupendamente. Me pregunto si ha tenido más novios...

-No. Lo sabrías, ¿no crees? No os habéis separado desde que érais unos pequeñajos

-Pues como Kazuha y tú...

-Pero eso es diferente

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

-Porque...bueno...tengo sueño ya- Apagó la luz

-¡Hattori!- Él fingía roncar- Este Hattori...es incorregible- Y con una sonrisa optó por dormirse él también


	21. JUEVES REGRESO A LA RUTINA

CAPÍTULO 21- JUEVES, REGRESO A LA RUTINA

Jueves. Ran se estaba poniendo el uniforme, para salir de su casa ya

-Me voy, papá- Bajó las escaleras corriendo- ¡Sonoko! ¡Siempre llegas pronto!

-Claro que sí, por lo menos hoy. Quería presenciar la acogida de Shinichi y tuya como pareja de la clase- Sonrió

-No vas a cambiar...Pero tranquila, que me parece que no lo vamos a hacer saber

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Venga! ¡Vamos a buscar ya a Shinichi!- Sonoko la cogió de la mano y la llevó apresuradamente a la mansión Kudo

-Vamos Sonoko, déjame

-Está bien, está bien; si ya hemos llegado. Mira, por ahí sale ya- A Ran el corazón le latía muy deprisa. Se puso roja. "Madre mía, ¿por qué me pasa esto cuando le veo? ¿Cómo puede ser tan perfeto? El corazón me va a estallar..." pensaba Ran

-Hola chicas, habéis llegado pronto

-¡Sí! Es que quería llegar antes para ver la re...Ay- Ran le dio un codazo a su amiga

-Para ver la salida del sol, la salida del sol

-Pues eso va a ser un poco imposible Ran, el sol ya ha salido

-Sí, nuestros esfuerzos en vano- Silencio "¿a qué ha venido eso? No lo comprendo..."pensaba él- ¿Nos vamos ya?

Los tres partieron. Llegaron justo cuando la campana sonó, y eso que habían salido pronto. Se demoraron bastante en el camino

-Pensaba que no llegábamos

-Si...¡ahora vuelvo!

-¡Espera Sonoko! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿A dónde vas?

-Tranquilos...no pasa nada- Sonoko abrió la puerta de clase- ¡Eh! ¡Mirad todos quién ha venido!

-¡KUDO!- Todos los chicos de la clase salieron y se apresuraron a él para darle una calurosa bienvenida. Le pegaban cariñosamente en la espalda, sonreían, le hacían preguntas como: '¿dónde te habías metido?', '¿qué has estado haciendo?'. Shinichi contestaba a todas las preguntas muy feliz y encantado mientras Sonoko y Ran ya habían entrado en clase; eso iba para largo y lo sabían, hasta que llegó la típica pregunta '¿Qué tal con las chicas? ¿Eh, Kudo? Cuéntanos'

-Oh, pero no he tenido tiempo para pensar en eso; entre caso y caso...- Se sentía totalmente apurado

-Venga Kudo, que somos tus amigos...¡Ah, claro! Tú siempre piensas en Mouri, ¿verdad?- Shinichi, rojísimo, solamente se atrevió a decir:

-Bueno, yo...

-Sabrás que Matsue no la soporta por ello

-¿Matsue?- Ya sabía quién era pero tenía que disimular

-Ah, es verdad. Una chica nueva a la que le gustas. Ran, tu querida esposa, y Matsue se llevan mal. Hay un rumor que dice que ellas se pelearon por ti y que ¡ganó Ran!

-¿En serio? Yo no me creería esos rumores..."Es cierto, Ran estuvo muy bien ese día" Entremos ya en clase, ¿no?

La muchedumbre que había salido fuera para recibir al joven detective volvió a entrar en el aula mientras, en ella, las chicas fantaseaban con Shinichi

-¡Ha vuelto! ¿Creéis que se fijara en alguna de nosotras?- Todas ya sabía que era Ran la que le pertenecía, pero no podían evitar sus sentimientos. No por ellos se llevaban mal con Ran, todo lo contrario; pero una de ellas, Matsue no era como el resto

-¡Aquí viene!- Todas las chicas se revolvían, intentando parecer atractivas menos Ran, Sonoko y Sera que se miraban perplejas- ¡Shinichi! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Cuánto tiempo! Nos podrías haber llamado

-La verdad es que he estado bastante ocupado y por eso...- Dijo él intentando escusarse

-¡Qué valiente!- Él dejó atrás el enjambre de chicas

-Hola Sera, ¿qué tal te va?

-Muy bien- Se abrazaron

-¡Chicos¡ ¡Sentaos ya! ¡La clase va a empezar!- Todos obedecieron. Shinichi se sentó en su antiguo sitio, al lado de Ran, como siempre, sonriendo

-No está mal, ¿eh? ¿Has visto el éxito que tengo, Ran?

-Sí, ya está de vuelta el egocéntrico Shinichi

-Pero vamos, Ran- se le escapó una risita- tú no piensas así

-¿Cómo que no?- Intentaba parecer enfadada pero ante el escaso resultado, Shinichi volvió a reirse

-¡Anda! ¡Qué alegría! ¡Pero si ha vuelto Kudo! ¿Qué tal todo? Me han contado que has estado resolviendo misterios por todo el país- Alegaba el profesor entusiasmado

-Si, bueno, yo...

-¡No seas modesto! Bienvenido. Bien; empecemos la clase, ¿os parece?

-Así que, no eres egocéntrico, Shinichi

-¡No lo soy!

-Oíd parejita, estoy feliz de que os hayais vuelto a ver pero, ¿os podéis callar un pelín?

-Sonoko...

-¡Esta discusión solamente la quiero oir yo!

-¡Pero qué predecible eres!- Los tres reían como el antiguo grupo. Como siempre, alegres, mientras eran observados por Matsue maliciosamente.

Por fin llegó el recreo

-¡Oye Ran!

-¿Eh?- Ran se puso a la defensiva. Junto a ella estaban Sera y Sonoko. Shinichi, jugando al fútbol, para recuperar 'el tiempo perdido con sus compañeros'- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Nada, quería decirte que...seamos amigas- Ella le tendió la mano

-No entiendo

-Que pedirte perdón es lo que quiero

-Ah, bueno, yo, está bien- Ran le dio la mano pero Matsue lal tiró al suelo- ¡Ah! pero, ¿qué haces? ¿Es esta tu manera de pedir perdón?

-Luchemos, Ran, por el corazón de Shinichi. Ahora que ha vuelto está más a mano "¿se cree que es una marioneta o qué?" pensó Ran

-¿Cómo?- Articuló cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de la frase anterior. Pero si ya era SU Shinichi. Bueno, lo había sido siempre

-Eso es lo que digo. VENGA

-Olvídame Matsue...- Ran se disponía a irse pero un corro formado por los estudiantes que gritaba '¡pelea, pelea!' se lo impidió- Oh...

-Venga, te advierto que he estado practicando mucho- La pelea comenzó; el ruido de la multitud aumentaba. Shinichi, que estaba no muy lejos del lugar, se percató

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Ey, Kudo, Ran se está peleando, creo que es por ti

-¿Qué? "¿otra vez? Por dios Ran..." shinichi se abrió paso entre el corrillo para ver lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo en primera fila, cuando vio, sorprendentemente, a Ran cayendo al suelo por una patada de Matsue- ¿Cómo? ¡Ran, levanta!

"Idiota, la estoy dejando ganar, así se cansará, me dejará en paz y no tendrás más ganas de pelearse conmigo"

-Muy bien, Ran, espera un segundo. ¡Shinichi! Ven por favor

-¿Qué? Estás loca si piensas que voy a ir

-Está bien, iré yo...- Matsue se le acercó e intentó besarlo provocando la gran espectación de todos y de ella... Ran

-¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!?- Ran se levantó, exageradamente furiosa

-Besar a Shinichi. ¿Furiosa? Así será nuestro día a día cuando vengas a clase y nos veas

-¡Oye espera! ¿pero qué...?- Dijo Shinichi anonadado

-No pasa nada, Shinichi, no te preocupes- Le respondió Ran

-¿Te rindes, verdad?- Preguntó su enemiga

-Yo que tú tendría mucho cuidado con lo que haces

-¿A qué viene eso? ¿Olvidas que he estado practicando?

-Es posible pero...- Ran le practicó la técina del tacón giratorio que su mentora, Kazumi-senpai, como ella la llamaba, le ensseñó hace tiempo- ¿Olvidas que yo soy la dos veces consecutivas ganadora del tornero de Kanto?

-¿Es eso verdad?- Al parecer, Matsue no tenía ni idea

-¡ESTUPENDO RAN!- Todo el mundo la aplaudía y la alababa. Visto lo visto, Matsue no era muy querida

-No ha sido nada...- Ran reía modestamente

-Oye Ran, la próxima vez le arreamos entre las dos, ¿eh? ¿te parece?. Sera le guiñó el ojo

-No creo que haya una próxima vez- Dijo mientras miraba a Matsue

Las clases terminaron. Sonoko ya se había ido por su camino sin recordarle a Ran lo mucho que vale. Solamente quedaban Shinichi y Ran

-Oye Ran; eres una matona. Mira que pegar cada dos por tres a esa chica y te has puesto algo celosa si no me equivoco...

-¡No es eso! Tan solo me defiendo. Siempre empieza ella...- Ran comprendió que Shinichi había dicho eso para hacerle de rabiar, y así era; de los labios de él salía una risa bastante natural pero en nada de tiempo volvió a predominar el silencio incómodo- Dime Shinichi

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te gusta?

-¿El qué?

-Matsue, que si te gusta ella

-Ah eso. ¡Para nada! ¿Cómo me puedes preguntar eso? Es obvio que no

-Está bien. Bueno nos vemos mañana, tengo algo de prisa

-¿Sí? ¿a dónde vas?- Ya estaban en la calle de él, en la calle

-A comprar una cosa...

-¿Te acompaño?

-No, de verdad, si voy a tardar muy poco ya que hay que estudiar bastante

-Está bien...Nos vemos mañana entonces

-Adiós...- Y se fue corriendo


	22. EL PRIMER TELÉFONO ROSA

CAPÍTULO 22- EL PRIMER TELÉFONO ROSA

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sentía tan incómoda cuando iba hablando con Shinichi? ¿Sería por Matsue?" Corrió y corrió; hacia donde sus pies la llevaron, sin rumbo fijo

-Ay va, pero si esto es...

En efecto, era su famoso y frecuentado parque. Aún recordaba aquello; aquel gesto tan bonito de Shinichi que a Ran le gustó tantísimo

**_'Era un bonito día. Ran salía de su casa. Iba al parque de Beika, allá, donde había un mirador con preciosas vistas y una pequeña fuente alejado de la vista de la gente por unos matorrales y varios árboles. Había quedado allí con Shinichi, quién sabía para qué. Ya estaba llegando; los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba intensamente. Ya estaba allí; se sentó en el banco que estaba al lado de esa fuente. Shinichi llegaba tarde, como siempre._**

**_-Vaya por Dios- Ran miró el reloj- como de costumbre, no es para nada puntual_**

**_-¡Ran! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Llevas mucho esperando?_**

**_-Qué va- Dijo él con una sonrisa haciendo que él se ruborizase- ¿Qué es eso?- Ran se percató de que Shinichi llevaba un pequeño paquete en su mano izquierda._**

**_-Ah, bueno, es para ti_**

**_-¿Qué? ¿Para mi?- Ran cogió el paquete que Shinicho le ofreció al momento- pero, ¿por qué?_**

**_-Bueno, lo vi en la tienda y pensé que ya era hora de que lo tuvieras_**

**_-Pero Shinichi, no es mi cumpleaños ni nada..._**

**_-Da igual, tú ábrelo_**

**_-De acuerdo...- Ran lo abrió y se quedó atónita- ¡Anda! Esto es..._**

**_-Un teléfono móvil. ¿No te gusta?_**

**_-¡Claro que sí! ¡Me encanta! ¡Muchísimas gracias!- Ella lo abrazó_**

**_-Oh...Ran...- Él no lo vio venir; se impresionó por la reacción de la chica. El corazón de los dos palpitaba muy deprisa_**

**_-Sí, dime, Shinichi_**

**_-Nada, nada..._**

**_La puesta de sol los alumbraba tapando, más o menos, el sonrojo de ambos._**

Era precioso poder estar con Shinichi de ese modo y además sin Matsue. Lástima.

Entonces la ojiazul se sentó en el mismo banco y empezó a llorar. Una lágrima le cayó en la pierna

-Ummm...Sabía que estarías aquí- A Ran se le paró el corazón

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, Shinichi!- No quería que él la viese llorar, giró la cara

-Tonta, ¿por qué lloras?- Se sentó a su lado

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-¡Soy detective! Y te he seguido...

-Ah...- Ella se secaba con disimulo las lágrimas

-¿Me dirás ahora qué te ocurre?

-No si, no es nada, de verdad

-Venga, uno no llora por nada; y menos tú- Cumplido original el suyo

-De acuerdo. Verás. Desde que está Matsue...

-¡No digas más!- Él la cortó- te sientes incómoda, ¿verdad?

-...así es- Shinichi se rió- ¿qué tiene tanta gracia?- Ella empezaba a mosquearse

-Lo bien que te conozco. Anda, no llores más; no merece la pena en absoluto- Él se levantó y después, ella- No sufras más, por favor- Shinichi la cogió del brazo, acercándola a él

-Shinichi...- Se miraron a los ojos profundamente. Era evidente lo que iba a pasar. Él le rodeó la cintura y ella le rodeó el cuello con sus suaves y delicadas manos mientras Shinichi le pasó una de las manos de la cintura de ella, a su mejilla, tocándole el labio inferior con el pulgar. Tenía que demostrarle cuánto la quería, pues ya era el de antes y no iba a dejar escapar la más mínima oportunidad. Se besaron, rodeador por un silencio roto por el ruido del agua de la fuente. Fue un beso suave, lleno de dulzura y delicadeza- Shinichi...

-Ran, tú eres mi novia y no solamente eso; somos amigos desde siempre. Yo no quiero que lo pases mal por mi más veces, noo sufras, te lo ruego, no, te lo imploro ¡Espero que ya estés más animada!

-¡Sí!- Los dos rieron, seguían siendo muy buenos amigos a parte de ser ahora novios; y eso se notaba


	23. SAN VALENTÍN DESASTROSO

CAPÍTULO 23- SAN VALENTÍN DESASTROSO

Pasaron tres meses. Todo seguía prácticamente igual. Shinichi y Ran se querían como novios y como amigos de la infancia. Sonoko molestaba a su amiga con ese tema muy a menudo y Matsue intentaba acercarse a Shinichi con resultados escasos. Hasta que llegó febrero, el día 13 mása concretamente. Ran y Sonoko volvían a casa del instituto. Era viernes; menos mal

-Ran, ¿qué vais a hacer Shinichi y tú mañana?

-¿Mañana?

-Sí, es San Valentín, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Ah, es verdad!- A su amiga no se le podía engañar fácilmente- No lo sé; desde que ha vuelto, Shinichi está algo ocupado con los casos y ayudando al inspector Megure

-Vaya...

-Si, pero no me preocupo en exceso. Espero que saque tiempo para nosotros. Sería lo suyo, ¿no?

-Sí, por supuesto- Sonoko se puso seria

-Sonoko...Das miedo...

El día estaba terminando y Ran se tumbó en su cama; dudando si llamar o no a Shinichi. De buenas a primeras, su móvil sonó, era un mensaje

'Ran, mañana te espero en mi casa a las ocho, ¿de acuerdo? Un beso, Shinichi'

"SÍÍÍÍÍ" pensó ella. Una cita. Menos mal, pensé que se había olvidado

Día 14, día de los enamorados. Precioso día, en efecto; excepto para los solteros

-¿Aún en la cama?

-Sonoko, ¿qué haces tan pronto en mi casa?- Bostezó

-¿Pronto? Son las dos de la tarde

-¿¡Las dos de la tarde!?- Ran saltó de la cama- Oh, no ¿qué me pongo?

-¿Para qué?

-Para esta tarde, eso significa que tengo poco tiempo para decidirlo. He quedado con Shinichi. Me ha dicho que me espera en su casa a las ocho y no sé qué ponerme

-Pues pantalón...¡Falda! Hoy, sexy...

-Pero, ¿cuál de ellas?

-...la...¿azul? que es más provocativa

-Pero...Ahgg...Está bien, todo porque esta noche sea muy especial

-Lo será. ¿y qué le vas a regalar?

-Yo ya tengo su regalo desde hace bastante tiempo, pero es un secreto. Mañana te lo contaré todo con pelos y señales, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo...- Refunfuñó Sonoko- y...¿sabe tu padre que Shinichi y tú sois novios?

-Qué va. No sabría cómo decírselo ni cómo reaccionaría. Por eso le voy a decir que he quedado contigo. Cúbreme, ¿OK?

-OK! No problem!

El resto del día, Ran estuvo bastante nerviosa e impaciente. Era su primer San Valentín como pareja, el primero de muchos. Llegaron las siete y media

-Papá, voy a salir

-No habrás quedado con ningún chico, ¿verdad?

-No, he quedado con Sonoko

-¿Y con ese mocoso detective amigo tuyo?

-Papá, que nooo...No te preocupes- Le sentaba fatal mentirle- Me voy entonces- Se aseguró de que llevaba el pequeño obsequio en su bolso y salió mientras por el camino se iba pintando un poco los labios; para hacerlos más deseables, quizá. "Todo listo", se dijo para sí misma "vamos Ran, tú puedes..." y se dirigió a la casa de él. En el camino se puso a pensar. "¿y qué haremos? ¿qué tendrá planeado? ¿qué me regalará? Espero que le guste lo que le voy a regalar yo..." El día estaba lleno de felicidad para ella; lo veía todo de color de rosa. Sin darse cuenta, entre pensamiento y pensamiento, ya había llegado casi a su destino; cuando empezó a ver cada vez más y más coches de policía, "¿qué ha pasado? algo no va bien" Empezaba a preocuparse. Vio a Shinichi parado delante de su casa y corrió hacia él

- ¡Shinichi!

-Él estaba pensando en algo, al parecer, importante

-Oye, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué hay tanto policía?

-Ha habido un asesinato en la casa de enfrente- Shinichi la señaló- Al parecer un hombre 'intentó suicidarse' y la encontró su mujer en la ducha ya muerto

-Vaya...

-Así que Ran, ¿podemos dejar esto para otro día?

-¿dejar el qué...?

-Pues la cita de hoy

-¿Qué?- Ella se desilusionó por completo. Todos sus planes y expectativas se fueron a la basura

-Lo siento Ran, pero tengo que resolver el caso

-Pero, pero...

-Venga, no te lo tomes así

-Abre tu regalo por lo menos, ¿no?- Shinichi, que necesitaba pensar y concentrarse, explotó, ya que no podía

-¡Ran! ¡Déjame en paz, estúpida! ¡No tengo tiempo ahora para tonterías!- Ella se sintió morir, no se lo podia creer... ¿le había dicho eso en serio? ¿por qué estaría así con ella? No obstante, Shinichi se estaba arrepintiendo al de sus palabras al mismo tiempo que salían de su boca; sin embargo, no pudo contenerse ni callarse por el estrés acumulado- Ran, yo...- Él intentó acercarse a ella cuando vio la cara que la chica puso ante tal reacción pero Ran intentaba, al mismo tiempo, alejarse

-No, Shin...ichi- Se le escapó una lágrima y salió corriendo, llorando, pero se le cayó al suelo el regalo que hacía escasos minutos había cogido de su bolso para entregárselo. No le importó lo más mínimo, pues siguió corriendo. Del golpe, el paquete se abrió delante de Shinichi y él pudo ver lo que había dentro; se agachó, lo cogió y lo contempló. Se sintió fatal, ¿por qué la habría tratado de ese modo? Era algo inusual en el detective

"Ran..."Intentó ir tras ella pero alguien le cogió del brazo


	24. ¿SUPERANDO LAS ADVERSIDADES?

CAPÍTULO 24- ¿SUPERANDO LAS ADVERSIDADES?

Ella corría pero no sabía a dónde ir. A su casa no; su padre la vería llorando y se acabaría enterando de todo, pero ya era algo tarde para ir recorriendo lasa calles sin rumbo; estaba bastante oscuro. ¡Eso era! ¡A casa de Sonoko! Cogió el móvil y marcó su número

-¿Hola? ¿Sonoko? ¿Estás en tu casa? ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir contigo esta noche? Sí, sí, luego te cuento. Muchas gracias

En la casa de Shinichi, Yukiko tenía cogido a su hijo por el brazo

-Está bien jovencito, ¿qué acaba de pasar con Ran?

-Nada, mamá, no quiero hablar de eso

-¡Shinichi Kudo! Explícamelo ahora mismo, ¿me oyes?

-Bueno vale...pero no te enfades. Vayamos al salón y te lo cuento más tranquilamente- Entraron y se lo contó

-Shinichi, ¿por qué has hecho eso?- Le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente

-No lo sé, mamá

-Entiendo que te encante ser detective, Shin-chan, pero hoy lo tendrías que haber dejado de lado, ¿me entiendes? Venía muy feliz, como es lógico. A ver tu regalo...- Ella lo cogió- ¡Oh! Pero si es...

-Sí- Era una foto de ellos dos del día en el que se conocieron

**_'Era julio; un julio demasiado caluroso. Ambos tenían unos dos años. Eri, la madre de Ran había quedado con Yukiko y llevarían a sus respectivos hijos. El sitio en el que habían quedado era un mirador con varios fuentes y plantas. Allí iban las dos a relajarse tras los exámenes de la facultad en su época de estudiantes_**

**_-¡Yuki!- La mujer se dio la vuelta_**

**_-¡Eri!- Las dos juntaron las manos en señal de alegría- ¿Qué tal?_**

**_-Fenomenal, ¿y tú? Tan guapa como siempre- Yukiko rió_**

**_-¿Esta es tu hija? ¡Qué guapa! ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?- Tras las piernas de Eri se escondía una niña morena de ojos azules_**

**_-Ran...- Dijo la niña un poco cortada_**

**_-Vaya, encantada- Sonrió- Mirad, este es mi hijo, Shinichi_**

**_-Shinichi Kudo, ¿verdad?_**

**_-Pues claro Eri, Yusaku es el padre, ¿qué pensabas?- Ella fingió enfadarse_**

**_-Oh yo...nada_**

**_-¡Era broma! ¡No me he enfadado ni nada!_**

**_-Tan buena actriz como siempre, ¿eh? Bueno...es un bonito nombre. Shinichi Kudo. Por cierto, Yuki; tenemos que ponernos al día, ¿no crees?_**

**_-¡Por mi perfecto!_**

**_-Tú siempre tan positiva, ¿eh? ¿Y nuestros hijos?_**

**_-Que jueguen. Quién sabe; a lo mejor terminan siendo mejores amigos y todo; como nosotras_**

**_-Eso sería perfecto, ¿lo has oído Ran? Id a jugar, ¿te parece?_**

**_-...sí, mamá_**

**_-Perfecto...- Las dos se sentaron en un bonito banco y empezaron a hablara como si no hubiese un mañana quedándose sus respectivos hijos sin saber qué hacer_**

**_-...dime- Intervino Shinichi rompiendo el silencio entre los dos niños_**

**_-¿Eh?_**

**_-¿Te gustan los detectives?_**

**_-¿Los detectives? No sé..., ¿qué es eso?_**

**_-¿No sabes lo que es?- "Qué niña más tonta" pensó él- y entonces, ¿qué es lo que te gusta?_**

**_-Pues...me encantan...las flores_**

**_-¿Las flores? Bah..._**

**_En un principio no se llevaban nada bien, pero como por arte de magia, empezaron a jugar al pilla pilla_**

**_-¡Mamá, mamá!- Gritó Ran_**

**_-¿Que pasa hija?_**

**_-¡Que me pilla!- Ran se tiró a los brazos de su madre para no ser pillada por Shinichi haciendo que Yukiko se riese'_**

-Vaya...cuánto tiempo hace de esto- Yukiko se llevó una mano a la frente

-Quince años

-El tiempo pasa muy deprisa. No vas a encontrar a nadie como Ran

-Lo sé...- Dijo en voz baja y se sonrojó

-Por eso debes llamarla y aclarar todo cuanto antes

-Sí

En la casa de Sonoko retumbó una voz

-¿Que hizo qué? Ese Kudo me las va a pagar

-Pero, no entiendo por qué...¿A qué venía esa reacción?

-Las cosas del amor nunca son entendidas por los chicos, Ran

-Aún así, se suponía que iba a ser un día especial, ¿no?- Su móvil sonó- Es Shinichi- Colgó inmediatamente, pues no quería hablar con él, al menos no en lo que quedaba de día

-¿Le has colgado?

-Sí; no quiero hablar con él hoy; mañana ya será otro día. ¿Entonces puedo quedarme aquí a dormir?

-¡POR SUPUESTO! Es más; te obligo a que te quedes

-¡Mil gracias! ¿Nos vamos entonces a la cama? Estoy ya baldada...

-Está bien- Con la fuerza de ambas; un colchón pudo ser bajado de la amplia buhardilla y colocado al lado de la cama de Sonoko. Se acostaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Y?

-¿Y?

-¿Cuál era el regalo?

-Pues era una foto del día en el que nos conocimos Shinichi y yo- El móvil de la joven volvió a sonar y colgó al segundo otra vez- es Shinichi otra vez

-...Eh...bueno venga, a dormir ya y a olvidar- Apagaron la luz pero Sonoko no tardó en escuchar los gimoteos de su amiga

En la casa de Shinichi

-No me lo coge, mamá; me cuelga siempre que la llamo

-Bueno, esperemos hasta mañana, ¿te parece?

-Si no hay más remedio..."Ran, perdóname"

El día siguiente llegó muy rápido 'RIIIIIING' El despertador sonó perturbando únicamente el sueño de Sonoko

-Buenos días Ran, ¿qué tal has dormido?

-Buenos días, muy bien, gracias- La voz de Ran venía del baño

-¿Ran?

-¡Estoy en el baño! -Ah, estás aquí, ¿cepillándote el pelo? Dime una cosa, ¿Cuál es la relación entre Shinichi y tú en estos momentos? Quiero decir, ¿habéis roto?

-No. no lo hemos dejado- Decía Ran mientras se hacía una coleta- Hoy me siento extremadamente feliz, ¿por qué?

-Nada; quería saberlo

-Vale...Bueno, me tengo que ir, al entrenamiento de kárate. A partir de esta semana también voy los domigos, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, sí, llevas razón. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-¡Me encantaría!

Las dos se dirigieron al instituto Teitan. Estaba bastante cerca, la verdad

-¡Ran! Ya has llegado. Venga capitana; te toca pelear en la siguiente ronda

-¡Voy!- Dijo ella sonriendo- Sonoko, tú quédate aquí y siéntate, yo me voy a cambiar, ¿vale?

-Sí, jefa - Ella obedeció mientras veía a Ran ir al vestuario corriendo para cambiarse de ropa. Un 'hola' la asustó

-¡Ah, hola! Pero si es la madre de Shinichi

-¡Esa soy yo!

-¿No ha venido él?

-Oh, pues, estaba aquí hace un minuto, ¿dónde estará?

-Pues...supongo que ya lo sabrá pero

-Sí, lo que paso ayer entre Shinichi y Ran. Si que es insensible mi Shin-chan

-Ella está muy mal; se ha quedado a dormir a mi casa y no ha parado de llorar que digamos, aunque hoy me ha dicho que estaba de muy bueno humor, muy probablemente sea un tapadera de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Bueno, por eso hemos venido a verla

-¿A quién? ¿A Ran?

-¡Pues claro! ¡Shinichi me contó que a partir de esta semana tendría que venir a kárate los domingos! "Vaya, se ha acordado, yo no..."pensó Sonoko

-¡Ran! ¿Estás ya lista? Una chica la llamaba

-Sí, sí, ya estoy- Decía ella mientras salía del vestuario ya cambiada

Shinichi se quedó impresionado; incluso con un traje de karateka no perdía su belleza. Él estaba contemplándola desde una esquina ocultándose; no quería ser visto ni por Ran ni por Sonoko, que le acribillaría a preguntas y a alguna que otra amenaza

-¡Raaaan!- Gritaba Sonoko desde su asiento mientras le decía hola con la mano

-Sí- Sonrió- ¡Ya te he visto!"¿quién es la mujer que está a su lado? Pero si es la madre de Shinichi...eso significa que él también estará por aquí...Bien, que haga lo que quiera..."


	25. ¿VOLVEMOS A SER PAREJA?

CAPÍTULO 25- ¿VOLVEMOS A SER PAREJA?

-No seas muy dura conmigo, Ran- Le pedía su compañera

-No te preocupes, Natsumi- Ella le sonrió

Empezó Natsumi, que le dio un manotazo; o al menos lo intentó porque Ran pudo pararla. Ahora era su turno; pensó en Shinichi y sacó una gran fuerza por su enfado haciendo que ganase el combate

-¿Estás bien, Natsumi?- Ran la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo

-Sí, no te preocupes. Guau Ran; eres muy buena. Me gustaría ser como tú

-Algún día. No te rindas, ¿eh?

-¡Nunca!- Se despidieron

Una alocada Sonoko no paraba de aplaudir y armar jaleo

-¡Uuh! ¡Esa es mi amiga! ¡Muy bien Ran! ¡Es mi amiga!- Gritaba ella

-Sonoko, ya basta...- Intentó reirse avergonzada

-Qué buena eres Ran- Dijo Yukiko

-Ah, muchas gracias...- Decía mientras resoplaba del cansancio- pero, ¿qué hace aquí? No es que no quiera, no me malinterprete pero siento curiosidad...

-Pues hemos venido Shinichi y yo a verte

-¿Qué?- La ira de Ran subía y subía

-Sí, ya sé lo que pasó entre vosotros dos. Más bien tuve la ocasión de presenciarlo

-¿Sí? Vaya...-Ran agachó la cabeza- Siento que lo hubiera presenciado...En fin, me voy a cambiar

-De acuerdo; aquí te esperamos- Y se quedaron hablando

El vestuario estaba ocupado por una jauría femenina. Hablaban, reían, cuchicheaban, comentaban todo tipo de anécdotas... y todo eso acompañado por el ruido del agua de las duchas

-¡Eh, Ran! Dúchate aquí, que yo ya he salido- Dijo una de ellas

-Sí, gracias

El agua caía por el esbelto cuerpo desnudo de Ran, haciendo que se estremeciese por la temperatura a la que se encontraba, algo fría. Mientras cambiaba el agua a más caliente, se puso a pensar, una vez más, en lo ocurrido con Shinichi. No podía quitarse lo que le dijo de la cabeza '¡Ran! ¡Déjame pensar, estúpida! ¡No tengo tiempo ahora para tonterías!' ¿Cómo habría acabado la relación entre ellos ahora? ¿Cómo los dejaría? Todo era una marea de preguntas. Salió de la ducha, se vistió y se reunió con Sonoko y Yukiko, que la estaban esperando, lo más rápido posible para no hacerlas esperar, ni a ¿su novio? Ni siquiera sabía si estaba por allí. Estaba confusa. "¿A quién quiero engañar? Estoy más triste incluso que ayer..."

-¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Ya estoy! No he tardado tanto, ¿no?

-No, no...Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- Dijo Sonoko

-¿Dónde?

-¡A buscar a Shinichi!

-¿Qué? Sonoko...

-Sí, sí, sí...tenéis que arreglarlo

-No hoy- Ran se fue a su casa, no sin despedirse antes, claro, y se encerró en su habitación todo lo que quedaba de día. Colgaba a quien la llamaba al móvil y, por suerte, su padre estaba en el Poirot, así que estaba sola por completo. Fue en el momento en el que estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio, cuando vio la foto de ellos dos de pequeños de la pared, la misma por la que había peleado con Sonoko de manera amistosa y la misma por la que meses atrás, había luchado con Matsue para recuperarla. Definitivamente era inútil; todo le recordaba a él. Irónico, ¿verdad? Siempre acababa pasándolo mal por él. En fin, mañana sería otro día.

-¡Raaaaaan! ¿Bajas ya? Llegaremos tarde si no te das algo de prisa

-Que sí, que ya estoy bajando, Sonoko

-Menos mal- Se encaminaron hacia clase- ¿Lista? Para solucionar el tema con Shinichi digo

-Me llamó estúpida, y que todo lo que había estado planeando era una tontería. Todo eso gritando...¿Tengo que perdonarle?

-Pues hoy te va a pedir perdón, te lo digo yo. Ayer me lo dijo su madre mientras te estaban duchando. Dice que él también lo está pasando fatal, se siente un imbécil por haberte dicho eso

-No sé yo... "¿Es eso verdad, Shinichi?

En la casa de los Kudo, Yukiko se acababa de levantar. Llevaba un albornoz blanco largo hasta los tobillos y desabrochado, algo sugerente y sexy y unas zapatillas a juego con una coleta recién hecha en su pelo. Se dirigía al baño para lavarse la cara

-No, así no...-Shinichi andaba nervioso por la casa- Así tampoco

-¿Qué pasa, Shin-chan?

-Ah, mamá. Estoy planeando cómo diculparme con Ran. No ha cogido las llamadas que le hice ayer, debe de estar muy dolida

-Ya veo...- Yukiko se sentía orgullosa de su maduro Shinichi. Había crecido muy deprisa bajo su punto de vista- No te preocupes, te perdonará. Ayer hablé con Sonoko del tema mientras tu estabas desaparecido, ¿dónde estabas? escondido en alguna parte, ¿a que sí? La verdad, Ran es como yo cuando tenía cuestra edad en ese aspecto. Un chico me hizo algo parecido y me cabreé muchísimo pero comprendí que el estar enfadados solamente empeoraría más las cosas entre nosotros y, obviamente, terminé perdonándolo. Son cosas que se dicen en caliente y aprendes a no darle tanta importancia, ¿sabes?

-Gracias, mamá- Le dedicó una sonrisa

-¡Shinichi!- Sonoko tocaba, o reventaba, el timbre de su casa- ¡Shinichi! ¿Estás? ¡Llegaremos tarde!

-Adiós mamá, luego nos vemos

-Adiós- Se quedó mirándolo embobada "Qué mayor está mi querido Shin-chan"

Shinichi salió y vio a Ran alejada de la puerta mirando hacia otro lado, quieta

-Ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí. Podemos irnos- Shinichi cerró la verja de su casa. A cada paso que daban, el ambiente estaba más cargado, hasta que Sonoko decidió romper el hielo

-Bueno, tendréis que hablar, ¿no?

-No sé...- Dijo Ran encogiéndose sin dejar de mirar a otra parte

-Ran, yo...-Él no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, así que siguieron su camino en un completo silencio

El recreo llegó. Shinichi no había conseguido hablar con Ran en toda la mañana pero sí que le había entregado una notita en la que ponía: 'Te espero en el recreo al lado del árbol grande, resguardado del bullicio'. Algo le decía que ella asistiría. Así fue. Ran llegó tranquilamente al lugar acordado haciendo que Shinichi se alegrase mucho. Cuando la tuvo delante de él, se dignó a hablar

-Ran, quiero que me escuches y que me dejes terminar, ¿vale?- Ella asintió- Verás, el otro día dije lo que dije sin pensar en el significado de las palabras realmente; estaba muy estresado por el caso y no me estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo hasta que lo solté. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso, de veras; lo siento, Ran

-Me...me llamastate estúpida, Shinichi. Además de decir que lo que tanto tiempo me había costado preparar era una tontería. ¿Cómo te crees que me sentí? Ya te lo digo yo: como una boba imbécil

-Pero Ran...perdóname ¿Crees que verte así me gusta? ¿Que no es difícil para mi ver cómo sufres? Muy difícil, Ran, más de lo que crees. Me importas mucho. A parte, no me cogías el teléfono, estaba muy preocupado

-No quería hablar, quería estar sola; eso era todo- Decir eso era admitir su debilidad, pero necesitaba confesárselo

-Lo sé y lo entiendo...Mi madre se alegró mucho cuando vio la foto de hace quince años- Ran miró entonces a Shinichi a la cara por primera vez en todo el día- Sí, esa. Le trajo muy buenos recuerdos, ¿sabes? La he puesto en mi escritorio. Creo que gané yo al pilla pilla- Dijo poniéndose una mano en la barbilla

-Shinichi...- Si había alguien que la hacía sentir especial, ese era Shinichi-yo...¿de verdad que no piensas que soy una estúpida que no hace más que absurdeces?

-¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto que no!- Ran sonrió

-Gracias Shinichi

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Por hacer que me de cuenta de lo especial que soy y de lo especial que eres por ello- Él se ruborizó

-Bueno, yo...- No puedo terminar lo que iba a decir pues Ran lo besó, sorprendiéndole, no se lo esperaba

-¿Mejor así?

-Ran- Él sonrió- Así perfecto- Se abrazaron

-Lo que no sé es si nosotros...bueno...ya sabes...¿seguimos siendo pareja?

-Solamente si tú quieres

-¡Yo sí que quiero!- Se dio cuenta de que había reflejado demasiada emoción en esas palabras- Espero que lo nuestro vaya viento en popa a partir de ahora

-¡Claro que lo hará!


	26. PREPARADA, SHINICHI

CAPÍTULO 26- PREPARADA, SHINICHI

Tiempo de reconciliación. Ran estaba feliz; habían superado su primera crisis y Shinichi también lo estaba, por supuesto. Pasaban momentos muy felices juntos. Se reían, se gastaban bromas, se besaban como consideraban y se querían mucho, MUCHÍSIMO.

-Uff...Estoy agotada. Hoy ha sido un día duro, lleno de exámenes. Para empezar, a primera hora he tenido uno de historia, y ahora acabo de hacer uno de filosofía. Me voy a la cama papá. Vas a tener que ir haciéndote tú ya la cena, no puedes depender siempre de mi, ya eres mayorcito, ¿sabes? De hecho, más que yo...Uff...menos mal que es viernes

-Creo que tienes razón...Lo siento hija. Por cierto, ¿no pasas mucho tiempo con ese amigo detective tuyo?

-¿Eh? La verdad es que puede ser...¿Por qué?

-Me ha llamado tu madre, lo sé todo, Ran

-¿Todo? ¿Qué es todo?- "Oh, oh" pensó ella

-Lo de que sois novios

-¿Y cómo lo sabe mamá?

-Ella y Yukiko son mejores amigas, ¿no te acuerdas? Anda, hija, ven...- Ella se acercó- Sé que no he sido el peor padre del mundo pero quiero que sepas que si tú eres feliz con él, ¿quién soy yo para evitártelo? Pero si intenta pasarse yo...

-Papá...Él no es así y ¿te recuerdo yo que somos mejores amigos desde pequeños? No creo que haya alguien mejor...- Se sonrojó- ¡Esto...me voy a dormir! Me alegra haber tenido este tipo de conversación

-Y a mi; descansa

El día siguiente fue algo peculiar

-Sí, hasta la semana que viene, pasadlo bien- Shinichi se despedía de sus padres, que se volvían a Los Ángeles una semana para solucionar algunos de los asuntos pendientes que se dejaron cuando volvieron para la lucha contra la Organización. Los vio desaparecer al final de la calle. Ese día estaba bastante nervioso "bien, ahora llamaré a Ran", bastante nervioso

-¿Ran? ¿Podrías venir a casa? Sí, a mi casa, ahora, es algo importante. Sí, adiós.

Todo preparado, la casa sola, el ambiente relajado y Ran de camino. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Para reducir sus nervios se sentó en el sofá, cerró los ojos y pensó en su infancia real, no la de Conan. Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de reflexión, pues llamaron a la puerta "Vaya, si que se ha dado prisa Ran..." Fue a abrir y allí se encontró a su preciosa novia con un vestido blanco

-¿Sí que te has dado prisa

-¿No me has dicho que era algo importante? Además, mi casa tampoco está tan lejos de la tuya

-Eh...sí, sí, pasa, pasa, siéntate, por favor- Él también se sentó

-Shinichi, ¿qué pasa? Me estás asustando

-Verás, he pensado que hay cosas que no puedo decirte con palabras, así que...-Shinichi se inclinó para besarla, un beso cargado de pasión y entusiasmo

-Shinichi...- Dijo ella con un hilillo de voz

-¿Te acuerdas que te pedí que aplazásemos nuestra cita de San Valentín para otro día?- Ella asintió- Bien, pues ese día es hoy- Se volvieron a besar mientras él colocaba sus manos en las caderas de ella y Ran en el pelo de él para intensificar el beso. Shinichi, de buenas a primeras, intentó levantarle el vestido a Ran sin dejar de besarse, haciendo que ella se separase bruscamente

-¿Qué haces, Shinichi?

-Oh, lo siento- Vio a Ran levantarse del sofá

-Si quieres que hagamos lo que creo que quieres, no estoy preparada- Ella se puso un poco triste pero él no tardó en abrazarla y susurrarle al oído

-No te preocupes- Sonrió- Esperaremos lo que tú necesites. Juntos, sin presiones

-¿De verdad?

-Pues claro

-Es que siento que no estoy a tu altura en ese sentido. No quiero que afecte a nuestra relación- Él se rió

-¡No pasa nada! Ran, escúchame bien: Yo te quiero y por eso, nuestra relación no se va a ver afectada para nada por ello, que es totalmente normal

Pasaron los días y Ran estaba cada vez más convencida de que quería hacer el amor con Shinichi, así que un viernes por la tarde, ella fue a su casa 'DING DONG' Él no tardó en abrir

-¡Qué sorpresa! Pasa dime, ¿qué necesitas?- Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí y lo único que se ocurrió fue darle un beso- Uy qué cariñosa- Rió él. Parecía que había olvidado el tema de hacer el amor; por ella

-Shinichi, he tomado una decisión. Estoy preparada

-¿En serio? ¿Estás completamente segura?

-Sí, es lo que más deseo en este mundo- Esas palabras le pusieron muy contento y empezó a besarla dirigiéndose a su cuarto, a su cama. Una vez tumbados, él la miró, buscando su consentimiento. Ran sonrió y él le quitó la ropa lentamente hasta dejarla en ropa interior. Él hizo lo mismo y prosiguió con sus besos, esta vez en el cuello, por lo que ella respiraba cada vez más y más fuerte mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Tras estar un rato así, las caricias aumentaban, más rápidas y más llenas de deseo. Los dos se miraron, tras todo el proceso de caricias y besos y se sonrieron. Él le tocó uno de los pechos y ella lo disfrutaba hasta que él bajó hasta su parte íntima. Shinichi volvió a buscar su consentimiento y lo encontró en la sonrisa de ella. Él, pues, le bajó la ropa interior dejándola completamente desnuda y Shinichi también, se deshizo de su ropa interior

-Eres preciosa, Ran- Dijo él al ver que ella estaba avergonzada al no llevar nada de ropa encima

-Y tú- Dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla provocando una gran sonrisa y seguridad en él

-Ha llegado el momento. No tengas miedo, iré con mucho cuidado; si en algún momento quieres que me detenga, me lo dices y lo haré, ¿vale? Relájate, yo también estoy nervioso, nunca he hecho esto. Todo va a ir muy bien- Le besó la frente y ella se dejó hacer. Abrió un poco las piernas facilitándole el acceso a Shinichi- ¿Lista?- Ella asintió, así que él empezó a entrar, con mucha delicadeza en Ran. Estaba cada vez más adentro cuando vio que ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y de ellos, brotando lágrimas mientras se agarraba con firmeza a las sábanas y gimoteaba. Le estaba doliendo

-Puedo parar, Ran, si quieres

-No, no, no te detengas. Pronto se irá el dolor "espero", de verdad.

-Está bien- él entraba y salía muy despacio para que ella se acostumbrara, aunque los movimientos de él también eran algo patosos. Poco a poco, el dolor imperante de Ran pasó a ser el placer más intenso que había experimentado nunca y las entradas y salidas de él eran cada vez más rápidas y hábiles. Ella no paraba de gemir; ahí fue cuando Shinichi se dio cuenta de que a Ran ya no le dolía, sino que disfrutaba y siguió con su cantinela. Gemían los dos y llegaron juntos al clímax, alcanzaron el orgasmo a la vez; fue muy reconfortante y placentero para ambos. Terminaron y cayeron rendidos, permaneciendo tumbados en la cama de él. Uno al lado del otro. Respiraban agitadamente

-Has sido muy valiente- Él le acarició el pelo

-Gracias a ti, Shinichi- Ella puso su mano sobre la de él, se besaron y se quedaron dormidos


	27. ¿FICCIÓN O REALIDAD?

CAPÍTULO 27- ¿FICCIÓN O REALIDAD?

Cuando ella despertó, se encontró a Shinichi al lado, todavía durmiendo. Ella miró su rostro, su perfecto rostro y su torso, su maravilloso torso. Miró su móvil "¡20 llamadas perdidas!"De su padre y de Sonoko ¡Oh, no! Debía apresurarse, cogió su ropa esparcida por la habitación y se vistió rápidamente cuando se dio un sonoro golpe en su camino a la puerta. Shinichi se despertó.

-Ran...- Él sonrió- ¿Dónde vas?- Recordó la noche anterior

-A casa. Mi padre está muy preocupado. Tengo que volver Shinichi

-Está bien. Mañana, ¿nos veremos?

-¡Seguro que sí!- Ella se agachó para besar rápidamente a Shinichi, que estaba aún en la cama, pero él la retuvo un poco más alargando el beso

-Shinichi..., debo irme...

-Cierto, perdona...-Él la soltó

-Gracias por esta inolvidable noche- Ella sonrió y se fue a su casa sonriendo permanentemente. Por la tarde, Ran llamó a Sonoko. Le iba a contar con amplitud de detalles todo- Sonoko, ¿en mi casa en 15 minutos? Vale, aquí te espero- Colgó "Puff...otra vez papá está en el bar y estoy sola de nuevo; bueno, quizá sea mejor" Le sonó el teléfono pero esta vez era un mensaje de Shinichi. 'Ran, te has dejado aquí tu pintalabios. Bueno, más bien yo creo que se te cayó del bolsillo en... ya sabes a qué me refiero. Aunque tú no necesitas maquillaje para parecer más guapa, ya lo eres de por sí' Se le subieron a ella los colores 'Quizá tí sí que lo necesites entonces OXOX ;)'le respondió ella. Shinichi sonrió en su casa. Al poco tiempo llegó la alocada Sonoko

-¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí...

-¡Qué bien! Corre- La cogió del brazo- que tengo muchas cosas que contarte

-¿Sí? Eso es buena señal

-Yo que tú me sentaría- Sonoko obedeció y se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Ran- Anoche, Shinichi y yo hicimos el amor -su amiga se tambaleó de la silla

-¿En serio? ¡No me lo puedo creer! Y cuenta, ¿te dolió? ¿Cómo te sentiste? ¿Cómo fue todo?

-Tranquila- Ran sonreía, relajada. Se la veía más madura- Sí, me dolió al principio pero luego se transformó en placer y de buenas a primeras fue muy placentero. La verdad es que Shinichi tuvo mucho cuidado e hizo todo lo posible porque me relajara y me sintiese cómoda

-¡Me alegro mucho por ti! ¡En serio! Pero dime una cosa, ¿usó preservativo?- Ran se puso blanca y se quedó paralizada por completo- ¡Ran! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cuándo te toca?

-Pues ayer...Irónico, ¿no?

-Y tú eres siempre muy puntual. Debes decírselo a Shinichi

-Pero si aún no sabemos si estoy...-Ran hizo un gesto de abultamiento alrededor de su barriga

-Hay que confirmarlo inmediatamente, ¡vamos a mi casa?

-A tu...¿casa?

-Sí, mi hermana tiene montones de test de embarazo- A Ran esa palabra le producía escalofríos, E-M-B-A-R-A-Z-O- desde que sale con ese nuevo novio suyo...en fin...

Llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Mira- Sonoko dejó de rebuscar en uno de los cajones del armario de su hermana- aquí tienes. Venga, entra ya al baño, quiero saber si lo estás o no...

Quince minutos después, las dos amigas esperaban en el sofá de la mansión de Sonoko esperando el resultado

-Venga, dale ya la vuelta

-Es que no me atrevo, Sonoko...Dásela tú

-¿Cómo? No, Ran, eres tú la que debes ver algo tan importante como esto antes, no yo. Vamos, que tú puedes. A la de una, a la de dos y a la de...¡TRES!- Ran le dio la vuelta con las manos temblorosas

-...no me lo puedo creer...-Ahí estaban, dos rayas azules en la ventanita del predicto. Dos. Dos cosas que significaban solamente una; un bebé- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Sonoko, tienes que ayudarme...

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-No quiero que Shinichi se entere

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Necesito un tiempo para pensar, además...él también tenía que haberse preocupado por usar un preservativo, la responsable no soy solamente yo...Necesito dar un paseo

-Pero Ran...- Demasiado tarde, su amiga ya estaba bastante lejos

Ran fue dando tumbos por todo Beika, en los lugares en los que ella y Shinichi compartieron tantos momentos felices de su infancia se paró para deleitarse con los bonitos y felices recuerdos "¿qué voy a hacer ahora? Siento que mi vida termina aquí, mi juventud, todo mi futuro...soy demasiado joven para tener hijos..." De camino de vuelta a su casa se encontró con Shinichi "Oh, no...¿me habrá visto? Sí, lo ha hecho...No me queda más remedio que disimular..."

-¡Ran!

-...Shinichi. Hola

-¿Qué pasa?

-No nada, nada...¿qué hacías aquí?

-Oh, te cuento; he estado pensando en que quería regalarte yo algo también por San Valentín, a cambio de la foto. Sería un regalo con retraso pero al fin y al cabo es lo que cuenta, ¿no?- Shinichi le agarró la muñeca- ¿qué tal una pulsera?- Pero ella se soltó brusca e inmediatamente- ¿Ran...? No sé lo que te pasa...- Esa frase produjo la acumulación de lágrimas en los ojos de la chica

-...nada...Debo irme- Ella avanzaba pero él la volvió a coger de la muñeca

-Espera

-¡Suéltame!- Gritó- Déjame...Shinichi- Ella salió corriendo en dirección a su casa

-¡Espera, Ran!- Salió corriendo tras ella

De repente, Ran se despertó, toda sudada y nerviosa

"¿Qué? Estoy en casa ¿qué día es hoy? Ah, sábado. De modo, que ha sido una pesadilla. ¡Shinichi y yo no hemos hecho el amor y no estoy embarazada!" Se volvió a tumbar feliz, tranquila y relajada, pero nada más haber hecho eso, sonó el despertador retumbando por toda la habitación "Maldición... Bueno, hoy hemos quedado Sonoko, Shinichi y yo en el cine pero...¿sería el sueño algún mensaje que me quiere transmitir mi subconsciente? Bueno, yo ahora solamente me voy a preocupar de pasármelo en grande...¡qué liberación!"

Prácticamente todos los días fueron iguales en cuanto a diversión, con bastantes momentos románticos y bonitos

-Shinichi, ¿a dónde me llevas?- Shinichi le había vendado los ojos a Ran, para darle una sorpresa

-Es un secreto- Él la llevaba por la calle sujetándola por la cintura, notando cómo la movía al caminar- Cuidado...Un escalón más, otro más, otro más...Ya casi estamos...-En esto, Ran se tropezó pues no era capaz de visualizar nada- ¡Te tengo!

-...lo siento- Murmuró ella

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? ¡No seas boba!- Dijo en un tono amigable- Ya estamos- Shinichi le quitó la venda a Ran. Estaban en la casa de él, donde se encontraban también Kazuha, Heiji y Sonoko

-¡SORPRESA!- Gritaron los tres

-¡Ay, va! ¿Qué es esto?

-¡Nos vamos de viaje a Estados Unidos! ¡Los cinco! Con los padres de Shinichi, claro- dijo Kazuha

-¿Sí?- Preguntó Ran mirando a Shinichi contenta

-Sí, ha sido idea de mis padres, ¿te gusta? Este es tu regalo de San Valentín. ¡No lo desperdicies!- Él sonrió

-¡Me encanta! No lo haré ¡Gracias, Shinichi! Eres el mejor novio que ninguna chica pudiera tener- Lo abrazó muy fuertemente

-¡Eh, eh, tortolitos! Cortáos un pelín, ¿no?- Pero ellos no se separaban; o mejor dicho, ella no lo soltaba

-Ran...que me haces daño

-Oh, perdona- Dijo soltándose inmediatamente

-¡Era broma!- Y todos se rieron por el ambiente tan lleno de armonía y complicidad que había en ese momento


	28. RUPTURA

CAPÍTULO 28- RUPTURA

Sin embargo, para el viaje aún quedaban un par de meses, coincidiendo con las vacaciones de primavera. Mientras tanto, las cosas seguían como siempre; rutina, rutina y más rutina

-¡Shinichi! ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? Bueno, más bien decirte...

-Claro

-Yo...he estado pensando mucho y...- Ran empezaba a enfadarse- ¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de bañarte y dormir conmigo más de una vez?

-¡Oh...! Bueno, esto...yo...¡Anda, pero si llegamos tarde!

-¡Espera, no huyas Shinichi!- Ran perseguía a su novio sin descanso alguno- ¡Te vas a enterar!

"Estoy muerto" pensaba él mientras corría como un loco para no ser pillado y para lo que viniese después: básicamente patadas, puñetazos y demás técnicas de kárate. Ran estaba furiosa ya que, después de derrotar a la Organización y de que ella se enterase de la verdadera identidad de Conan, quería explicaciones sobre los baños que tomaron juntos, las veces que durmieron en la misma cama y cosas por el estilo que se pueden hacer con un niño. Shinichi, por fin, llegó a clase "Caray, es increible lo largo que se puede hacer el trayecto al instituto..."

-Sí, sí...no te has librado aún...- Ran lo miraba mosqueadilla

-¡Ran! ¡Ran!- Sonoko la llamaba. Al parecer, el día comenzaba ya ajetreadillo

-¿Sí? ¿Qué ocur...?- Sonoko se abalanzó a ella- Eh, tranquila, Sonoko, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Nos vamos mañana a la piscina!

-¿Y eso es para ponerse así?- La pareja Mouri-Kudo se miró

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Kaito Kid vendrá también

-Pero...

-Es la piscina de mi chalet, pero en la fuente que se encarga de llenarla resulta que se encuentra el zafiro morado o no sé qué. Uno de los legados de los Suzuki o algo así- Seguía ensimismada

-¿Sabes? Creo que deberías de preocuparte un poco más por tu patrimonio ¿Y si de repente te vuelves pobre porque pierdes toda tu fortuna?

-¡No lo digas ni en broma!Pero bueno, como puedo llegar a perder todo mi dinero, supongo que no podré invitarte a comprar ropa pasado mañana; así ahorro para un futuro incierto...Una pena...- Sonoko se miraba, burlona, las uñas

-¿Qué? Qué va. Estás forradísima y siempre lo vas a estar- Su amiga sonrió, satisfecha

-Así mejor

-Sentaos ya, chicos- La profesora de historia entró en clase- Vamos a empezar la lección de hoy. Bien, abrid el libro por la página 108...- Aunque nadie prestaba atención

-Sí, Sí...Pss, Shinichi, pss...- Ran lo llamaba

-¿Eh?- En su mesa apareció una notita. Leyó 'Nos vemos después de clase en nuestro banco del parque de Beika, no llegues tarde como siempre :p' "¿Qué querrá?"pensó él

Las clases acabaron y Ran se despidió fugazmente de su amiga

-Adiós Sonoko, mañana nos vemos

.¡Sí, qué ganas! Por cierto, ¿no va Kudo hoy contigo?

-En realidad ahora he quedado con él. Mañana te cuento, ¿de acuerdo?

-Cuando tú quieras; hasta mañana entonces

La chica de ojos azules se dirigía, pues, al parque en cuestión y, sorprendentemente, él ya se encontraba sentado en su banco

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- Ran corría hacia él- ¡Has llegado pronto! ¡Incluso antes que yo!- Rió

-Sí, sí, muy graciosa- Se abrazaron- Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

-Yo, verás; me sigo sintiendo incómoda por...ya sabes; por todo lo que hicimos cuando eras Conan. Nos bañamos juntos, Shinichi...- Ran iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

-Ran, tranquila

-Yo, yo...no sé cómo reaccionar desde entonces. Me da mucha vergüenza

-Pero...Es cierto; es algo que no debería de haber hecho pero tampoco podía negarme ya que yo...

-¡No!- Ella lo interrumpió

-¿No?

-Eso es. No me vengas con excusas, Shinichi

-¿Que no te venga con excusas? ¡No es ninguna excusa! ¿Qué querías que hiciese, Ran? ¡Lo siento por haberme dejado envenenar por la Organización!- Empezaron a discutir- ¡Tenía que actuar como un niño!

-Ya pero y, ¿yo qué? Estaba muy preocupada. Sabías que lo estaba y me llamabas pocas veces...

-Ran, vamos a ver; se suponía que había muerto. Mientras menos hablásemos, mejor

-¿Cómo? ¡Eres un insensible!

-¿Que soy qué? ¡Retíralo!

-Lo eres. Y no lo voy a retirar...

-Si me dices eso es porque no aprecias todo lo que he tenido que hacer y por todo lo que he tenido que pasar para no ser descubierto y seguir viviendo y para protegeros...Si te pones así...- Shinichi no tuvo mucho valor para continuar- quizá deberíamos dejar lo nuestro

-¡Tal vez sí!- Chilló ella. Silencio. Se miraron a los ojos, callados, sin saber qué decir ni como reaccionaría el otro

-Pues se acabo...- Dijo Ran

-Estupendo...- Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y ella, mirándolo por última vez con enfado salió corriendo y llorando del campo de batalla. Mientras ella corría, Shinichi la miraba mientras se alejaba sollozando y lloró él también. Habían discutido y había roto con la chica de la que siempre ha estado y estará enamorado

Al día siguiente, Ran no quería levantarse del mar de lágrimas y de barcos de papel, o mejor dicho, su cama. Recibió la visita por la mañana de Sonoko 'TOC, TOC'

-¿Ran? ¿Puedo pasar? ¿Qué haces durmiendo aún?- Ran se sonó

-Pues...- Estaba un poco ronca; se había tirado toda la noche llorando

-Anda..., ¿qué sucede?

-Shi...Shinichi y yo hemos roto

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Ayer tuvimos una bronca muy grande y decidimos que lo mejor era dejarlo

-Pero, ¿tú le sigues queriendo?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero necesito saber cómo superarlo

-¡Tranquila! Estás hablando con la experta en amores

-Ah...sí...¿y qué debo hacer?

-Pues Ran, ¡debes ponerle malísimo y mostrarte superfeliz cuando estés cerca de él, como si nada hubiera pasado!

-Ponerle malísima...¿a qué te refieres?

-¿No es evidente? Me refieron a ponerte modelitos de infarto y todo eso...

-Pero, to creo que habría que disimular un poco más

-¿Disi...mular?- Sonoko bajó de las nubes- Está bien; lo haremos a tu manera


	29. LA FIESTA EN LA PISCINA

CAPÍTULO 29- LA FIESTA EN LA PISCINA

Sin embargo, para el viaje aún quedaban un par de meses, coincidiendo con las vacaciones de primavera. Mientras tanto, las cosas seguían como siempre; rutina, rutina y más rutina

-¡Shinichi! ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? Bueno, más bien decirte...

-Claro

-Yo...he estado pensando mucho y...- Ran empezaba a enfadarse- ¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de bañarte y dormir conmigo más de una vez?

-¡Oh...! Bueno, esto...yo...¡Anda, pero si llegamos tarde!

-¡Espera, no huyas Shinichi!- Ran perseguía a su novio sin descanso alguno- ¡Te vas a enterar!

"Estoy muerto" pensaba él mientras corría como un loco para no ser pillado y para lo que viniese después: básicamente patadas, puñetazos y demás técnicas de kárate. Ran estaba furiosa ya que, después de derrotar a la Organización y de que ella se enterase de la verdadera identidad de Conan, quería explicaciones sobre los baños que tomaron juntos, las veces que durmieron en la misma cama y cosas por el estilo que se pueden hacer con un niño. Shinichi, por fin, llegó a clase "Caray, es increible lo largo que se puede hacer el trayecto al instituto..."

-Sí, sí...no te has librado aún...- Ran lo miraba mosqueadilla

-¡Ran! ¡Ran!- Sonoko la llamaba. Al parecer, el día comenzaba ya ajetreadillo

-¿Sí? ¿Qué ocur...?- Sonoko se abalanzó a ella- Eh, tranquila, Sonoko, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Nos vamos mañana a la piscina!

-¿Y eso es para ponerse así?- La pareja Mouri-Kudo se miró

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Kaito Kid vendrá también

-Pero...

-Es la piscina de mi chalet, pero en la fuente que se encarga de llenarla resulta que se encuentra el zafiro morado o no sé qué. Uno de los legados de los Suzuki o algo así- Seguía ensimismada

-¿Sabes? Creo que deberías de preocuparte un poco más por tu patrimonio ¿Y si de repente te vuelves pobre porque pierdes toda tu fortuna?

-¡No lo digas ni en broma!Pero bueno, como puedo llegar a perder todo mi dinero, supongo que no podré invitarte a comprar ropa pasado mañana; así ahorro para un futuro incierto...Una pena...- Sonoko se miraba, burlona, las uñas

-¿Qué? Qué va. Estás forradísima y siempre lo vas a estar- Su amiga sonrió, satisfecha

-Así mejor

-Sentaos ya, chicos- La profesora de historia entró en clase- Vamos a empezar la lección de hoy. Bien, abrid el libro por la página 108...- Aunque nadie prestaba atención

-Sí, Sí...Pss, Shinichi, pss...- Ran lo llamaba

-¿Eh?- En su mesa apareció una notita. Leyó 'Nos vemos después de clase en nuestro banco del parque de Beika, no llegues tarde como siempre :p' "¿Qué querrá?"pensó él

Las clases acabaron y Ran se despidió fugazmente de su amiga

-Adiós Sonoko, mañana nos vemos

.¡Sí, qué ganas! Por cierto, ¿no va Kudo hoy contigo?

-En realidad ahora he quedado con él. Mañana te cuento, ¿de acuerdo?

-Cuando tú quieras; hasta mañana entonces

La chica de ojos azules se dirigía, pues, al parque en cuestión y, sorprendentemente, él ya se encontraba sentado en su banco

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- Ran corría hacia él- ¡Has llegado pronto! ¡Incluso antes que yo!- Rió

-Sí, sí, muy graciosa- Se abrazaron- Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

-Yo, verás; me sigo sintiendo incómoda por...ya sabes; por todo lo que hicimos cuando eras Conan. Nos bañamos juntos, Shinichi...- Ran iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

-Ran, tranquila

-Yo, yo...no sé cómo reaccionar desde entonces. Me da mucha vergüenza

-Pero...Es cierto; es algo que no debería de haber hecho pero tampoco podía negarme ya que yo...

-¡No!- Ella lo interrumpió

-¿No?

-Eso es. No me vengas con excusas, Shinichi

-¿Que no te venga con excusas? ¡No es ninguna excusa! ¿Qué querías que hiciese, Ran? ¡Lo siento por haberme dejado envenenar por la Organización!- Empezaron a discutir- ¡Tenía que actuar como un niño!

-Ya pero y, ¿yo qué? Estaba muy preocupada. Sabías que lo estaba y me llamabas pocas veces...

-Ran, vamos a ver; se suponía que había muerto. Mientras menos hablásemos, mejor

-¿Cómo? ¡Eres un insensible!

-¿Que soy qué? ¡Retíralo!

-Lo eres. Y no lo voy a retirar...

-Si me dices eso es porque no aprecias todo lo que he tenido que hacer y por todo lo que he tenido que pasar para no ser descubierto y seguir viviendo y para protegeros...Si te pones así...- Shinichi no tuvo mucho valor para continuar- quizá deberíamos dejar lo nuestro

-¡Tal vez sí!- Chilló ella. Silencio. Se miraron a los ojos, callados, sin saber qué decir ni como reaccionaría el otro

-Pues se acabo...- Dijo Ran

-Estupendo...- Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y ella, mirándolo por última vez con enfado salió corriendo y llorando del campo de batalla. Mientras ella corría, Shinichi la miraba mientras se alejaba sollozando y lloró él también. Habían discutido y había roto con la chica de la que siempre ha estado y estará enamorado

Al día siguiente, Ran no quería levantarse del mar de lágrimas y de barcos de papel, o mejor dicho, su cama. Recibió la visita por la mañana de Sonoko 'TOC, TOC'

-¿Ran? ¿Puedo pasar? ¿Qué haces durmiendo aún?- Ran se sonó

-Pues...- Estaba un poco ronca; se había tirado toda la noche llorando

-Anda..., ¿qué sucede?

-Shi...Shinichi y yo hemos roto

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Ayer tuvimos una bronca muy grande y decidimos que lo mejor era dejarlo

-Pero, ¿tú le sigues queriendo?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero necesito saber cómo superarlo

-¡Tranquila! Estás hablando con la experta en amores

-Ah...sí...¿y qué debo hacer?

-Pues Ran, ¡debes ponerle malísimo y mostrarte superfeliz cuando estés cerca de él, como si nada hubiera pasado!

-Ponerle malísima...¿a qué te refieres?

-¿No es evidente? Me refieron a ponerte modelitos de infarto y todo eso...

-Pero, to creo que habría que disimular un poco más

-¿Disi...mular?- Sonoko bajó de las nubes- Está bien; lo haremos a tu manera

En la casa de Shinichi, las cosas no iban muy bien tampoco

-¿Shin-chan?- Yukiko llamaba a la puerta del cuarto de su hija- ¿Shin-chan, puedo pasar? ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Eh?...- Levantaba la vista del suelo poco a poco- Mamá- Se fue a abrazarla- Ran y yo hemos roto

-¿Qué me dices?

-Digamos que Conan ha tenido algo que ver. Si me necesitais estaré tocando el violín- Se fue lentamente de la habitación

-Oh, Shin-chan...Humm...Yusaku- Dijo ella ya que su marido pasaba por la puerta en ese preciso instante- quizá deberías hablar con él. Ya sabes; una conversación de padre e hijo, de hombre a hombre

-Sí, puede que tengas razón- Así que se dirigió a hablar con Shinichi 'TOC, TOC'la puerta estaba cerrada- Shinichi, hijo, ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro, pasa- Shinichi estaba sollozando con la cabeza apoyada en la funda del instrumento

-Verás; quiero que hablemos de lo que ha pasado con Ran, ¿te parece?

-La verdad...- Dijo él levantándose para mirar por la ventana- No sé qué ha pasado. Ha sucedido todo tan deprisa que...

-Entiendo pero, ¿cuál ha sido la causa de la pelea?

-Bueno, ella estaba un poco mosqueada por lo que hicimos cuand era Conan y no sé cómo, hemos empezado a gritarnos el uno al otro. Ha sido horrible...y lo hemos dejado.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-Pues dejarme solo ahora...Quiero y necesito pensar...

-Está bien...- Yusaku cerró la puerta, bajó las escaleras y se reunió con su esposa

-¿Qué tal ha ido?- Su mujer se encontraba encendiendo la chimenea

-Está bastante dolido

-Sí, se quieren- Los dos escucharon una triste melodía de un violín; el violín que, una planta más arriba, su hijo tocaba.

-Además- Sonoko rebuscaba en el armario de Ran- Tenemos que ponernos guapas para ir a la piscina; sobre todo tú, que tienes que llamar la atención de Shinichi y sobre todo yo, que soy la anfitriona

-...Ay va, es verdad- Ran recibió un bikini en plena cara, el que Sonoko había encontrado más sexy en su búsqueda entre la montaña de ropa- ¡Eh!

-Venga, a ponerse muy guapa. ¿Tienes algún vestido chulo y un sombrero chic que ponerte?

-¿...chic? Sí, pero...

-¿Dónde están?

-El vestido en el segundo cajón y el sombrero en el tocador- Dijo señalando los lugares- pero...¿en serio es necesario todo esto?

-¡Claro! Shinichi viene; y también Kazuha y, por supuesto, intuyo que Heiji también vendrá

-¿Los has invitado?

-Sí, anoche contacté con ellos. Ya deberían estar llegando- Dijo mirando su teléfono móvil cuando llamaron a la puerta- ¡Va! Deben ser ellos- Fue a abrir. En la puerta esperaba una joven morena con coleta con un vestido rojo de tirantes

-¡Kazuha! Pasa, pasa

-¿Sonoko? ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-¿Y Heiji?

-Ah...ese detective ha ido a ver a Kudo primero- Dijo algo molesta- ¿Está Ran?

-Sí, por supuesto- Sonoko cerró la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto de la dueña de la casa

-¡Ran!- Kazuha se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla- Anda, ¿estás enferma? Aún en la cama y con la nariz roja

-No, nada de eso- Explicaba Sonoko- Es que ha roto con Shinichi

-Pero- Ran volvió a llorar- ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Preguntó la de Osaka

-Se pelearon

-Vaya...Lo siento mucho- Las dos se sentaron en su cama intentando consolarla- Bueno, ¡ahora a ponerse el bikini y a la piscina!

-¡Sí, venga Ran!- Al final, consiguieron que Ran saliera de la cama y se pusiera su traje de baño, el vestido y el sombrero 'chic'- ¿Lo llevamos todo? ¿Crema solar, toallas...?

-¿...pañuelos...?

-¡Jo! ¡Qué negatividad Ran! ¿Gafas de sol? ¡Listos! ¡Vayámonos!- Las tres se encaminaron a la piscina y, dos de ellas, con mucha ilusión- Por cierto, también he invitado a los de clase

-¿Qué? Genial, lo que me faltaba; Matsue atacando a Shinichi y Takeshi agobiándome para que seamos novios...Planazo

-Lo siento- Sonoko miró al suelo

-Venga, venga, lo pasaremos bien- Dijo Kazuha abrazándose a las dos

-Pero Kudo...- Heiji y Shinichi se dirigían a la piscina de Sonoko

-Dime, Hattori...

-¿Cómo es que has roto con Ran?

-Ya te he contado lo que pasó, ¿no?

-Sí, pero...De verdad, estás algo desagradable

-...Tienes razón, lo siento, es que, la situación me supera

-¿Y Ran? ¿Va a la piscina?

-Pues claro que sí; es la piscina de Sonoko; es imposible que ella no acuda...Ahgg...No sé cómo voy a soportar el estar allí con ella después de lo ayer. No nos hemos visto ni hablado

-A ver, tranquilidad. Tú pasas todo el día con tu gran amigo Heiji y ya está, tan feliz- Sonrió

-Gracias...- Shinichi no sabía si agradecérselo o quejarse, ya que le pareció algo irónico el comentario de su amigo

Las tres chicas habían llegado ya a la mansión de Sonoko

-Uau, ¡qué casa tan impresionante!

-¿Te gusta, Kazuha? Me alegro, además; hoy estamos solos. Oye Ran; antes de que lleguen los invitados, que están a punto, ¿podrías poner mi disco de éxitos que está en el salón para ponerlo a todo volumen?

-Sí, no hay problema- Se fue a buscarlo

-Parece que está más animada, ¿no crees?- Susurraba Sonoko

-Eso parece...- El timbre sonó

-¡Ya voy! ¿Ran? ¿Cómo va esa música?

-Ya está. ya está- Ran se apresuró a poner el disco y Sonoko abrió la puerta

-¡Hola Yumi! ¡Saotome y Yuika! Pasad ¡Bienvenidos al fiestón!. Allí tenéis aperitivos y allí, bebidas- Dijo señalando unas mesas- y bañáos en la piscina; por supuesto

-¡LISTO!- De los altavoces salía una música alegre y llena de energía, al volumen necesario como para hacerse notar a tres kilómetros a la redonda. Afortunadamente, el chalet de Sonoko estaba separado de otras casas; por razones de seguridad y esas cosas. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta

-Voy yo...¡Son Shinichi y Heiji!- Dijo Kazuha

-Rápido, Sonoko, ¿qué hago?

-Jeje; actúa con normalidad; finge que estamos hablando y tan felices de la vida, sobre todo. Luego ya te iré diciendo sobre la marcha- Sonoko le hizo un gesto a Kazuha para que les abriese la puerta

-No, espera...- Demasiado tarde, ya había abierto

-Ran, tranquila, haz lo que te digo...¡Te digo que sí! Makoto me llevó al túnel del terror, con el miedo que le tengo a ese tipo de cosas- Sonoko advertía que los chicos se estaban aproximando a ellas

-¿Sí? Lo debiste de pasar fatal...- A Ran, para su sorpresa, le salió un tono de voz muy natural y relajado. Llevaba, a parte del bonito vestido encubriendo su bikini y su sombrero, unas gafas de sol, por lo que su expresión no se podía distinguir con claridad

-Mirad, ya han llegado

-¡Hola, Heiji! cuánto tiempo. Kudo, hola...- Dijo Sonoko

-Sí, hola Ran, ¿qué tal todo por Tokio?- Ella miró a su amiga buscando alguna expresión de resentimiento

-Muy bien Heiji...- Ran sostenía una copa con un refresco en su mano derecha

-Bonita fiesta Sonoko; Ran...hola- Articuló Shinichi

-Hola...- Dijo Ran a duras penas


	30. LOS MOMENTOS MÁS BREVES, LOS MEJORES

CAPÍTULO 30- LOS MOMENTOS MÁS BREVES, LOS MEJORES

Madre mía, ¡qué bien le quedaba a Shinichi el bañador! Tenía un cuerpo de escándalo, la verdad. Ran se puso algo roja por eso, al igual que él. Para Shinichi, ella también estaba preciosa. La tensión era tal que se podía cortar únicamente con unas tijeras. Poco a poco, los invitados fueron llegando; Matsue, Takeshi y el resto de los de su clase

-Eh, Ran- Era el Takeshi

"Oh, no"pensó ella, que estaba en una tumbona al lado de Kazuha tomando el sol. Shinichi, hablando con Heiji en todo momento, la miraba disimuladamente desde la otra punta cada dos por tres

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Yo? Bien, bien, ¿y tú?

-Muy bien pero, ¿sabes cómo estaría mejor?

-No...¿cómo?

-Contigo- Él la cogio de la mano y la hizo ponerse de pie para luego cogerla de la cintura

-¡Eh! ¿Pero que te crees que estás haciendo?- la tiró a la piscina con él. Shinichi miró sin saber cómo reaccionar. Eso sí, maldiciendo a Takeshi por lo que le hacía a Ran, aunque ella supiera defenderse a la perfección- ¡Imbécil! ¡Eres un idiota, Takeshi! ¡Déjame tranquila y en paz!

-Pero yo...

-Haz lo que te digo, ¿me entiendes? ¡No te soporto!- Dicho esto, Ran, ofuscada por todas las sensaciones previamente vividas, entró corriendo en la casa y se encerró en el baño. Shinichi, instintivamente, fue tras ella

-Ahora vuelvo, Heiji

'TOC, TOC' Shinichi llamó a la puerta. Se oía a Ran llorar

-¿Sonoko?

- Soy yo, Ran- La voz de él transmitía bastante seguridad

-Ah..., ¿qué quieres?

-Saber de ti

-Nada, estoy bien, Shinichi, en serio

-Tonta, ¿cómo vas a estar bien si estás llorando?

-Bueno...

-Anda, abre y hablemos cara a cara, no con una puerta de por medio

-No...no quiero que me veas llorar

-Pero si no pasa nada y tenemos que hablar de nosotros

-Estoy...demasiado afectada ahora mismo

-De acuerdo, me voy entonces- Ran pensaba que Shinichi ya se había ido, así que empezó a hablar sola entre gimoteos

-Shinichi...te echo de menos. Fui una estúpida al comportarme así. Yo, yo te sigo queriendo y siempre lo haré

"Y yo a ti, Ran" A Shinichi se le partió el corazón pero tuvo que volver a la fiesta

Sin embargo la gente seguía de parranda

-¿Bueno, qué? ¿Jugamos al voleibol?

-Me parece estupendo, Sonoko

-A ver, a ver...necesitamos a Ran, ¡es muy buena en deportes! ¿Ran? ¡Ran!...Voy a buscarla- Sonoko buscó por toda la casa, en el salón- ¿Ran?- En los dormitorios- Ran, ¿estás ahí?- en la cocina- Ran, vamos...- Ya se iba cuando la escuchó en el baño- Ran, ¿eres tú?

-¿Sonoko? "Ahora sí es ella"

-¡Ran! ¿Qué haces? Vamos, te necesitamos para jugar al voleibol...¿estás llorando otra vez?

-Es posible

-Oh, venga Ran; no quiero verte llorar más. Ahora vas a salir del baño y vas a jugar con nosotras como buena deportista que eres, y no solamente eso, sino que vamos a ganar, ¿me oyes? Venga, por favor...- Ella salió tímidamente del baño- Y ahora a limpiarse las lágrimas, ¿vale? ¡La victoria nos espera!

-¡Siempre!- Rans se animó y se puso unos pantalones cortos encima del bikini y unas deportivas para jugar. Se dejó la parte de arriba del traje de baño al descubierto, sin ninguna camiseta encima pero se hizo una coleta para que no le molestase el pelo; y todo eso en un tiempo récord- ¿Con quién vamos?- Decía mientras salía al jardín con Sonoko animadísima provocando en Shinichi una sonrisa por lo guapa que estaba se hiciese lo que se hiciese y por la fuerza que tenía

-Pues vamos Yuika, Kazuha, tú y yo contra Matsue, Saotome, Yumi y Natsumi, ¿te parece?

-Sí, esto va a ser divertido- Dijo Ran mirando desafiante a Matsue- ¿Y la pelota? Ah, gracias- Kazuha se la pasó- ¿Listas?- las tres componentes del grupo asintieron. Ya volvía a estar más o menos feliz, todos la miraban con admiración expectantes por su táctica y forma de jugar; incluso Shinichi. Rectificó, estaba muy feliz, se sentía deseada por él, aunque eso pasaba siempre. Como de costumbre, Ran sacó de forma impecable con una precisión absoluta

-Ey, Kudo...- Heiji le chasqueaba los dedos delante de su cara

-¿Sí, Hattori...?

-No te quedes embobado- Sonrió

-Idiota, no estoy embobado- Se puso rojo

-Ya claro...

El partido seguía y Ran y Sonoko solían a acaparar el balón

-¡Tuya!- Dijo Ran, que esta vez no consiguió alcanzarlo; sin embargo, le dio a Kazuha en la cabeza haciendo que se cayese al suelo- Oh, Dios, ¡Kazuha!- Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ver cómo estaba

-Estoy bien...no ha pasado nada- La accidentada intentaba levantarse

-Espera, te traeré algo de hielo para el golpe- Sonoko se fue corriendo a la cocina y Shinichi y Ran, que se habían agachado también para ver el estado en el que se encontraba la de Osaka, se miraron a los ojos varios segundos, no obstante, ella apartó la mirada. Tal vez por tristeza, tal vez por nervios e inseguridades después de la ruptura sumada a la escenita del baño. Ella optó por levantarse y hacer a Sonoko compañía, como excusa, haciendo que Shinichi se quedara algo perplejo. Las horas fueron pasando y el sol poniéndose. Ran estaba hablando con Natsumi de kárate

-Así es; dentro de poco nos vamos a presentar a un campeonato estatal

-¿Y podré participar?- Ran sonrió

-Por supuesto, Natsumi, participaremos todos; somos un equipo

-Bien- Ella se alegró por el comentario tan amable de la capitana, que miraba al sol

-Discúlpame, ahora vengo- Ran se volvió a poner melancólica, estaba atardeciendo ya y eso le recordaba a...

**'-Shinichi, ¿estás sonrojado?**

**-Idiota, es por la puesta de sol...'**

Se dirigió a un umbral que daba al mar y se apoyó en él, apartándose de la cara el pelo que el viento, momentáneamente, le ponía en ese lugar. Suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Recordando viejos tiempos?- Era Shinichi; la localizó en seguida, ya que pensó que el cuerpo de la chica que estaba apoyada en ese umbral solamente podría ser de Ran, pero hizo un ademán de marcharse- Espera, por favor- Él la cogió de la mano

-¿Qué?- Dijo en voz baja mirándole directamente a los ojos de color azul intenso

-Quiero que hablemos- Dijo Shinichi firme y seguro

-...Está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-De ti, de nosotros

-¿Nosotros? Nosotros...ya no somos novios- Ella intentaba hacerse la dura pero le estaba costando bastante no ceder antes la dulzura natural de él

-Y es precisamente de lo que quiero hablar

-Yo...yo...

-¿Tú...?

-No sé qué decir

-Pues déjame hablar a mi- Ella no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia, así que él empezó a hablar- Ran, yo, escúchame atentamente. No quiero que estemos así. Somos amigos desde que éramos muy pequeños, no quiero que nuestra amistad se acabe, nunca. Eres muy importante para mi y espero, espero también serlo yo para ti. No sé si me podrás entender. Sí, eres testaruda, cabezota y, a menudo, un tanto bruta poer esas son las cosas que te hacen especial. Yo...yo...

-¿Tú...?- Ella le siguió el rollo imitando lo que él le había dicho hacía escasos momentos conmovida por las palabras de Shinichi, quien la miró sorprendida. Ambos se rieron

-¿Entonces...?

-No sé. Si te digo la verdad, noto que eres demasiado perfecto para mi. No sé...eres Shinichi Kudo, el famoso detective de secundaria y eres muy listo e inteligente. pero, ¿yo? Me siento en desventaja y tú tienes un gran séquito de chicas babeando tras de ti por las esquinas como...Matsue

-Aah, conque, ¿es eso? ¿Piensas que eres un despojo? Nada de eso. Tú también eres demasiado perfecta para mi. Ya sabes, eres Ran Mouri, la dos veces consecutivas ganadora del torneo de Kanto y capitana del equipo de kárate. Quiero decir, yo seré Shinichi Kudo pero antes de eso soy tu mejor amigo de toda la vida. No lo olvides. Y claro que eres importante; lo eres para mi, y eso es más de lo que cualquiera se podría imaginar

-¿Eso significa que...?

-Sí, quiero volver

-Y yo- Shinichi sonrió. Lo que le escuchó a Ran en el baño no fue una alucinación- Pero...prométeme que no discutiremos jamás, no me gusta en absoluto. Lo he pasado fatal

-Yo lo prometo si tú lo prometes

-Lo promerto- Se rieron- Entonces, volvemos a estar juntos. ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces?- Shinichi se agachó a...¿coger una flor?

-Para ti, "mi" Ran

-Oh...- Ambos se acercaron instintivamente y se dieron el beso más dulce que habían experimentado nunca- Shinichi- Ran se apartó- sabes a...¿limón?

-¡Sí! He estado bebiendo refresco con Heiji todo el día

-Jajaja, ¿sabes? creo que deberíamos volver a la fiesta

-Oh, sí, claro, tienes razón

-Shinichi

-¿Sí?

-Me alegro mucho. Me alegra mucho saber que tengo a alguien como tú en mi vida- Él se puso rojo- Tonto...- Ella le dio un leve empujoncito


	31. LAS VENTAJAS DE SER NOVIOS

CAPÍTULO 31- LAS VENTAJAS DE SER NOVIOS

-Bueeeeno...Ha sido una bonita fiesta después de todo, ¿no, Ran?

-Sí, Sonoko, supongo

-Ya solamente quedan por irse Yumi, Takeshi, Heiji y Shinichi. Y Kazuha y tú me tenéis que ayudar a recoger

-Lo sabemos...- "Qué remedio". El silencio reinaba

-Oye Ran, siento mucho lo de hoy...

-Oh, Takeshi, no pasa nada- Ella intentaba sonreirle de manera sincera, pero no pudo

-Déjame compensarte

-Que no pasa nada, de verdad- Sin embargo, fue arrastrada por él a un lugar más, o menos escondido, pero a la vista de todos, al jardín- Dime, ¿no está bonita la luna hoy?

-¿La luna?- Giró la cabeza para mirarla- Pues la verdad es que sí, pero...- No pudo acabar; Takeshi le cogió a Ran la cabeza con las dos manos y la besó. Ella intentaba soltarse de la trampa besucona de Takeshi. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, le dio una bofetada en su mejilla derecha sacando toda su fuerza de kárate- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Shinichi corrió al lado de Ran

-¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó el detective

-Perfectamente. Takeshi- Se giró hacia él- Estoy harta ¿por qué no puedes aceptar que no te quiero? Mientras más intentes cosas como estas la posibilidad de que quedemos como amigos será cada vez menor, ¿no lo entiendes? Además, yo tengo novio

-¿Kudo?- Preguntó Takeshi acariciándose la mejilla

-Eeh...

-No si no hace falta. Es evidente; cómo os miráis y os tratais. Bueno, entonces debo irme a casa. Bonita fiesta, Suzuki- Dijo mientras caminaba

-Eh, Shinichi- Ambos le observaban marcharse- ¿estabas celoso?- Preguntó pícaramente

-Pues...pues claro que no "pues claro que sí, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Te ha besado..."

-Sí, Kudo, sí que lo estabas- Heiji se rió

-Oid, ¿no teneis casa?- Preguntó Sonoko- Kazuha, Ran y yo tenemos que dormir

-Te refieres a hacer cosas de chicas, ¿a que sí?

-Hombre, hay tiempo para todo- Rió ella

-¡Oh, no!- Gritó la karateka

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mañana tengo kárate. Lo había olvidado por completo. ¡Ah!, notición- Ran ayudaba a Shinichi a recoger los vasos de plástico vacíos del suelo y los metía en una bolsa de basura grande- Matsue se ha apuntado al equipo de kárate

-¿Qué me dices?

-Jajajaja. Sí. Me tendrá envidia o algo pero intenta ser como yo

-¡Tranquila! No lo conseguirá- El teléfono de Shinichi sonó

-Disculpad. ¿Diga?

-¡Shin-chan! Ya estoy en casa de Sonoko; salid ya

-Sí, mamá, ya vamos- Colgó- Heiji, nos vamos ya

-De acuerdo. Me ha encantado la fiesta. ¡Hay que repetir! Gracias por invitarnos

-Lo mismo digo. Bueno pues adiós...Ran

-Nos vemos, Shinichi- Aunque no quisieron en público, se abrazaron y el resto de quedó callado. Estaban suspendidos en un silencio sepulcral. Ni siquiera Sonoko bromeó sobre el tema; al menos en ese momento- Tenemos que volver a hacer una fiesta como esta

-¿Con Takeshi incordiándote?

-¡Claro!- Rieron mirándose a los ojos, pero esta vez no se besaron- Al final se fueron, dejando solas a las tres chicas un tanto perplejas, al menos dos de ellas, que se preguntaban qué había acabado de suceder

-Oye- Dijo Sonoko mientras cerraba la puerta del jardín- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

-¿El qué?- Ran se metió en la casa, subió las escaleras corriendo y sus dos amigas la siguieron expectantes

-El abrazo y esas miraditas

-Ah, ¿eso? Nada...- Ran se miró las uñas sonrojada- Shinichi y yo hemos vuelto

-¡Al final todo se ha arrreglado! ¿Ves? Llevábamos razón Sonoko y yo. Tienes que aprender a creernos más a menudo, ¿no?

-¡Me alegro mucho!- Gritó Sonoko- Eso ha sido por el bikini sexy

-Si tú, si tú lo dices...

-Por cierto chicas- Las tres se acomodaron en la habitación de Sonoko. Kazuha se sentó en la cama; Ran, en un montón de cojines del suelo que hacían tanto de asiento como de respaldo y Sonoko cogió una revista y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio- Tengo que confesaros algo...

-¿Qué tal lo habeis pasado?- Preguntó Yukiko en el coche

- Muy bien. Yo diría que algunos mejor que otros- Heiji miró a Shinichi extrovertidamente

-Hattori...tú...

-¿Ah, sí?- Yukiko seguía manteniendo la vista en la carretera pero prestando suma atención a la conversación

-Oh, bueno, mamá, sí, ya sabes...

-¿Y eso? ¿A qué se debe?

-Bueno digamos que...- Shinichi no se atrevía a contarlo

-Ran y Shinichi han vuelto hoy

-¿Sí?- Yukiko se alegró bastante

-Ya, gracias, Hattori, por mostrarnos tu amplitud de conocimientos...Hoy duermes en el felpudo...

-¡Pero si es muy bonito, hijo!

-Sí, Shinichi se ha quedado embobado varias veces mirando a Ran. ¡Ha habido incluso un beso y todo!

-¡Hattori!

-¿Y cómo fue? ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Fue con o sin lengua?- Yukiko rió

-¡Mamá!

El coche, o mejor dicho, el festival de risas, se perdía en el horizonte rumbo a la mansión de los Kudo

-¿Qué tienes que confesarnos, Kazu?

-Quería deciros que, bueno, yo estoy...saliendo con Heiji

-¡Ah! Fenomenal. ¿Por eso te ha hecho el gesto de un teléfono cuando se iba?

-Sí Ran. Cuando llegaran a la casa de Shinichi, dijo que me llamaría- Sonrieron las tres cuando el teléfono de la de Osaka sonó- ¡Oh!- Miró su móvil- Es él- se sonrojó y se fue a hablar a la terraza, por lo tanto, quedaron en la habitación solo Ran y Sonoko

-Hoy Takeshi te ha metido la lengua en ese beso a traición

-¿Lo has visto?- Sonoko asintió- Puff...lo sé. Es verdaderamente agobiante

-¡Y Shinichi se ha puesto celoso!- Su amiga se burlaba mientras reía la revista que tenía enter sus manos

-Bueno...yo también me habría puesto celosa- Esta vez, a Ran le sonó su móvil- ¿Shinichi?

-Cógele el teléfono a tu príncipe azul- Sonoko fingió desmayarse como en las películas de princesas

-Sí, sí, pero me voy fuera de la habitación, señorita molesta- Le sacó la lengua y se fue a hablar a otra de las grandes terrazas que Sonoko tenía en su casa. Había tantas...-¿Sí?

-Hola Ran, ¿te pillo en mal momento?

-No. ¿Mal momento? ¿para qué?

-No, nada. Pensé que como estabas con Sonoko y Kazuha...

-Tranquilo, estoy sola; yo también soy independiente cuando me lo propongo- dijo en tono cariñoso- Bueno, dime

-Pues nada en concreto, solamente para saber cómo estabas

-¡Pero si nos hemos visto hace nada!

-Ya pero me tienes muy preocupado, ¿sabes?

-¿Ah, sí? Dime, ¿por qué?

-Bueno...llevas demasiado tiempo sin pegarle a Matsue

-¿En serio? ¡Pero si ese tema ya quedó zanjadísimo!- Se rió dulcemente a los oídos de Shinichi- ¿Me estás incentivando para que la pegue? ¡Está claro que necesitas un psicólogo!

-...

-¿Shinichi? ¿Estás ahí?

-Oh, sí, sí, perdona es que...

-¿Sí o no?

-¿Qué?

-¿Me vas a decir la verdadera razón por la que me has llamado?

-Sí- se armó de valor- Te quiero. Te quiero mucho, Ran. Es algo que llevo queriendo decirte desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Tanto que no te lo podrías ni imaginar

-...

-¿Ran?

-¡Dime!

-No sé, di algo

-Bueno; la verdad sí que me lo podría imaginar porque también me pasa a mi...Ah, y me estaba preguntando. Bueno...- Ella se tocaba el pelo continuamente por los nervios

-¿Sí?- Dijo él animándose a que continuara hablando

-Si quedábamos mañana. Bueno, ya sabes, como una cita de ¿reconciliación? Después del entrenamiento de kárate

-...Lo siento; mañana no puedo. tengo que ir a la comisaría de policía con la detective Sato ¿otro día? ¿te parece?

-¡Oh sí claro, otro día!- Ran se decepcionó

-Bien- Él sonrió en su casa "Ya empezamos como en San Valentín..." pensó ella

-Shinichi, tengo que colgar; me reclaman en la fiesta

-Por supuesto, adiós- Pero ella no colgó; inmersa en sus pensamientos. Cuando regresó a la habitación, Kazuha ya había vuelto

-Caray Ran, por fin has vuelto, ¿de qué habeis hablado?

-De...nada importante

-¡Pues Heiji me va a llevar mañana a la torre de Tokio para verla juntos!- Kazuha estaba muy animada, pero Ran no...

-Qué suerte, Kazu. Yo le he dicho a Shinichi si quedábamos mañana después de kárate y está ocupado con casos- Su teléfono seguía descolgado; Shinichi podía escuchar todo lo que las chicas decían.

-¿Kudo?

-Tss...- Shinichi cayó a Heiji

-¿Y...?

-Y nada, Sonoko. A veces pienso que le da más importancia a los casos y a los asuntos detectivescos que...a mi. Pero no puedo prohibírselo. ¿qué clase de persona sería si le obligase a renunciar a lo que más le gusta? Una no muy buena; una horrible. Tampoco quiero impedírselo, puesto que los casos son lo que le alegran la vida a él es solo que...por ejemplo, en San Valentín me hizo lo mismo.

-¿Lo del incidente del regalo?

-¿Qué pasó?

-Pues...Shinichi contestó mal a Ran después de que ella se hubiera estado esforzando en prepararle su regalo. Todo por un caso.- Sonoko explicó a Kazuha

-Aaaah...

-Sí, pero eso ya está olvidado por que lo quiero y...- Ran escuchó un ruido de su teléfono. Lo miró a toda prisa, horrorizada y totalmente blanca- No...

-¿No qué?

-Mi móvil...estaba descolgado ¿Hola? ¿Hola? No contesta nadie. Madre mía, ¿y si Shinichi se ha enterado de esta toda esta conversación?

-¡Cuelga ya!- Gritaron sus amigas al unísono. Al menos, Shinichi ya había colgado; ya había escuchado todo lo que le interesaba- Solamente podrás saberlo y averiguarlo de una vez por todas preguntándole mañana

-¿Qué? ¿Estais locas?

-No hay otra manera

-Ahgg...tonta de mi, ¿cómo es que no habré colgado?


	32. A LA HORA DE LA CENA

CAPÍTULO 32- A LA HORA DE LA CENA

-Hattori- Dijo Shinichi una vez que ya estaban ambos en su dormitorio

-¿Qué?

-Mañana Kazuha y tú vais a la torre de Tokio, ¿no?- El de Osaka asintió- ¿Te importa que vayamos Ran y yo con vosotros?

-¡Claro que no! Veníos. Mientras más mejor

-Además, podemos haceros de guías turísticos. Ah...- Shinichi sacó algo de un cajón- Aquí tienes- Y se lo lanzó a Heiji- Tu pijama. Te lo dejaste aquí la última vez que estuviste aquí y te quedaste a dormir

-...gracias

-¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que estás saliendo con Kazuha?

-Oh...- la verdad

-¿La verdad?

-Esta noche...¡Ahora mismo! Kudo, estoy saliendo con Kazuha

-¡Ahora ya no vale! Bueno...te perdono porque eres mi amigo- 'TOC TOC' La puerta sonó- ¿Sí? Adelante

-Soy yo, Shin-chan, ¿puedes salir?

-¿Salir?

-Sí, eso dicho, por favor...

-Vale, vale. Ahora vengo. No me robes nada, ¿eh?- Sonrió salió y cerró la puerta. Allí, en el pasillo, se encontraba su madre- Dime. mamá- Ella lo abrazó

-¿Mamá...?

-Quiero que sepas, que estoy muy orgullosa. Habeis solucionado lo vuestro. ¡Muy bien!

-Eh...,¿gracias?

-Por eso, mañana vamos a invitar a Ran y a Kazuha a comer, ¿vale?

-Eso no va a poder ser; nos vamos mañana los cuatro a la torre de Tokio

-¡Oh! ¿Cómo una cita doble?

-Digámoslo

-Pues entonces, a cenar, ¿qué te parece?

-Bueeeeno vale, se lo consultaré al resto

-Bien, ¡qué ilusión! Ahora a dormir, buenas noches- su madre le besó la mejilla y se fue alegremente. Momento que aprovechó el joven detective para volver a meterse en su habitación, donde se encontraba Heiji ya con su pijama puesto y mirando su móvil. Un mensaje al parecer

'-¡Heiji! Verás, Sonoko y Ran tenían pensado ir de compras mañana. Me preguntaba, bueno, preferiría ir con ellas que a la torre de Tokio si no te importa'

-La verdad es que a mi tampoco me apetecía ir a ver la torre de Tokio pero ir a ver trapitos...No sé

'-Por favoooor'- Kazuha le imploraba desde el otro lado del teléfono

-...Está bien. Quedamos en eso entonces. Hasta mañana

-Listo chicas, voy con vosotras.

-¡Bien! Pero Sonoko; lo de Kaito Kid era mentira, ¿me equivoco?

-Pues...sí. ¡Era para que vinieras Ran!

-¡Pero si a mi no me gusta Kid, a quien le gusta es a ti!

-Oh, es cierto: tú eres de Shinichi únicamente- Sonoko empezó a tirarle besitos a Ran, por lo que comenzó a mosquearse aunque era verdad lo que decía. Kazuha decició entrar al trapo también

En la casa de los Kudo

-Nos vamos al centro comercial mañana

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso?- Preguntó con desinterés

-Las chicas lo prefieren y ante eso no se puede competir. Dos de ellas saben kárate.- Se las imaginó- Ah y no les he dicho nada de la cena

-Vale mañana se lo direm..., se lo diré

Llegó el día siguiente. Un día soleado y caluroso, como el día anterior, a pesar de que todavía estaban a principios de abril. Ran, ya duchada tras su entrenamiento, salió del instituto Teitan vestida apropiada para la ocasión. Camiseta y falda y botines. A la salida la esperaban sus dos amigas, pues se iban directamente al lugar acordado las tres

-¡Ya era hora!- Dijo una impaciente Sonoko

-Lo siento, lo siento; me he entretenido cambiándome

-...para Shinichi- le susurró Sonoko a Kazuha

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Ran en alto algo molestas pero al mismo tiempo ruborizada

Fueron a la casa de Shinichi, que les pillaba de paso, para recoger a Heiji. El camino se hizo largo; al menos para Ran, ya que las otras dos no paraban de picarla hablando de Shinichi

-Ya hemos llegado, ¡Heiji!- Kazuha gritó- ¡Heiji!- Repitió.

Heiji salió de la casa de Shinichi, ¡con Shinichi!

-Ran, ha venido Shinichi, ¡qué sorpresa!

-¡Ran! ¡Ran!

-¡Sí! Callaos ya; menudo viajecito que me habeis dado- Sonoko y Kazuha se rieron a escondidas mientras Ran estaba embobada mirando a su novio

-¿Ran? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?- Dijo él

-¿Yo? Por nada, por nada

-No hay quien te entienda Ran

-Pero..."Ahgg"

-Por cierto, ¿qué llevas? ¿Tu mochila de kárate?

-Emm...sí

-Ven, dámela

-¿Cómo?

-Déjala en mi casa y luego vienes a por ella, ¿acaso pensabas estar con ella todo el día? Trae- Shinichi se la cogió al ver la cara de indecisión de ella- Luego la recoges; mi madre me ha propuesto que vengais a cenar vosotras tres hoy

-¿Sí?- Preguntó Sonoko

-¿No seremos una molestia, Shinichi?

-Qué va, mi madre está encantada...Ahora vuelvo

-Algo me dice que esta noche va a ser movidita...- Dijo Heiji mientras veían los demás a Shinichi entrar de nuevo en su casa

-¿Mamá?- Yukiko bajaba las escaleras hablando por teléfono

-Espera un momento- se lo apartó de la oreja- ¿Sí? ¿No te ibas con tus amigos?

-Sí, sí. Solamente quería decirte que quería dejar aquí la mochila de kárate de Ran; que esta noche la recoge

-Vale. ¡Divertíos!- Volviço a ponerse el teléfono en la oreja y Shinichi salió de su casa. Los cuatro adolescentes lo estaba esperando; dos de ellos, teniendo un trato más cercano

-¡Kazuha, Heiji! Dejas de besaros, es repugnante- La pareja tenía los dedos entrelazados con los del otro de ambas manos- ¿Podríamos irnos ya?- Inquirió Shinichi golpeando suavemente el hombro del detective de Osaka

-Oh..., perdonad- Los dos se separaron rápidamente poniéndose rojos. Kazuha se lamió los labios- Ya podemos irnos. Los cinco fueron al centro comercial. Las dos chicas, Sonoko y Ran, presionaban a la tercera para que les contara todo sobre su relación: cómo empezaron a salir, cuándo; qué hacían en su 'tiempo libre' y sun sinfin de preguntas del mismo tipo. El centro comercial, lugar para aquellos que buscan pasar el día o para aquellos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer. Kazuha se fue a ver joyas llevándose consigo a Heiji. Sonoko se fue a mirar unos pantalones, con la 'perfecta' excusa de querer comprárselos desde hace mucho tiempo para dejar a Ran y a Shinichi solos, pero ella se sentía cohibida.

-Shinichi

.¿Sí?

-¿Cómo es que has venido?

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- Bromeó él

- No, no. No es eso, es solo que...A ti no te gusta venir a este tipo de sitios y tenías que ir a ayudar con un caso, ¿no?

-Y así es, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Anoche te escuché, después de que hablásemos tras la fiesta, lo que hablabas con Sonoko y Kazuha. Que querías que estuviese más tiempo contigo y ¡aquí estoy! He comprendido que debo dejar un poco de lado también los casos cuando se me necesita en otros asuntos más importantes

-¿De modo que me escuchaste? Lo sabía...- Ran se puso blanca

-Pero no te preocupes- Él le cogió la mano- No lo hice queriendo

-Lo sé, lo sé; solamente que...QUué vergüenza- Dijo ella muy bajito

-¿Vergüenza?- El oído perfecto de Shinichi contraatacó- No deberías tenerla por mostrar tus sentimientos, ¿sabes?

-...Shinichi, eso es muy bonito- Le besó en la mejilla- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos vamos a algún sitio? Oh, Sonoko...- Su amiga se les acercaba con una pequeña bolsa en la mano ¿Qué sería?

-¡Ran! Mira lo que te he comprado

-¿A mi?- La pareja alargó las distancias entre sus integrantes

-Sí, a ti. Te llamas Ran, ¿no?- Vaciló ella. A continuación, metió la mano en dicha bolsita y sacó un colgante en el que ponía 'Ran'- ¿Te gusta?

-¡Es muy bonito! Muchas gracias- Se abrazaron- ¿Y por qué me lo has comprado?

-¡Porque sí! ¿Es que alguien no puede comprarle a su mejor amiga un regalo?

-Por supuesto que sí, gracias otra vez

La noche se acercaba y, al mismo tiempo, la cena tan esperada. Kazuha y Sonoko estaban maquillándose mientras Ran estaba terminando de vestirse con una falda rosa de volantes que le conjuntaba con la camiseta

-Es increíble que te hayas comprado ese modelito para esta noche, Ran

-Oye, ¿qué hay de vosotras? También habeis hecho lo mismo, ¿no es así?

-Puede ser...

-Vamos Sonoko, sé que si...- Llamaron a la puerta- ¡Adelante!

-Hola Ran; chicas

-¿Mamá?- En efecto. Era la madre de Ran, Eri- ¿qué haces aquí? No me malinterpretes, me encanta que vengas, pero me sorprende que lo hagas tan tarde

-Solamente quería verte, hija- La abrazó- Sé que Shinichi y tú sois novios- Le susurró al oído en ese abrazo

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡Claro! ¿Cuando pensabas contármelo?

-Pues, pensaría que te arrepentirías...- Dijo ella arrepentida

-¿Enfadarme? Ran, es cierto que cuando érais niños no me gustaba que te juntases con Shinichi por los embrollos en los que os metíais porque érais eso, niños. Ahora ya eres, y sois, mayores para hacer lo que considereis con criterio. Y me alegro bastante. Shinichi es muy buen partido, ¿verdad?- Le guiñó el ojo derecho

-Lo siento, mamá

-Solamente que tengas cuidado. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero

-¡Mamá!- Sonoko y Kazuha empezaron a reirse- Tranquila, no pienso hacer nada. Pero dime una cosa; ¿cómo te has enterado de que él es mi novio?

-¡Oh, eso! Mi querida Yuki me lo contó el otro día. Quedamos en su casa para vernos, ahora que ya ha vuelto de Estados Unidos. Shinichi estaba allí; muy educado y bastante guapo y de inteligente ya ni te cuento, ¿eh?- Ran se sonrojó- ¿Y dónde vais las tres tan guapas?

-Vamos a la casa de Shinichi, a cenar, nos han invitado sus padres- Respondió Sonoko- Por muy irónico que parezca- Rió

-¿Quieres venirte, mamá? Seguro que a los padres de Shinichi no les importa

-No de verdad, yo me tengo que ir de viaje para asistir a un juicio. Iba para el aeropuerto y me pillaba la agencia de detectives Mouri de paso, así que vine a verte

-¿Y papá?

-No está; seguro que se encuentra en el bar

-Pues no ha dicho nada. En fin...

-Bueno Ran, debo irme ya o perderé el avión...Adiós, chicas. Pasadlo bien

-Oh, sí, por supuesto- Y con una sonrisa, Eri se fue- Creo que ya estamos listas para marcharnos, ¿no?

-Yusaku, vístete ya, no queda nada para que nuestras invitadas lleguen

-Ya estoy casi listo, me queda la corbata

-Está bien

-Mamá, tengo que pedirte un favor- Intervino Shinichi- No me dejeis en ridículo, por favor, os lo suplico

-¿Qué te hace pensar que va a ocurrir eso?- Yukiko reía

-Desde el día de la fiesta en la piscina, o sea se, ayer, que tanto Heiji como tú os burlásteis de mi...

-Cierto; buen punto. Tranquilo Shin 'DING DONG'-¡Deben de ser ella ya! Voy a abrir- Allí, frente a la puerta, estaban las tres chicas, felices.

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola Ran! ¡Qué alegría verte!Pasad, no os quedeis ahí¡Yusaku!

-¿Qué tal, chicas? Hacía bastante que no nos veíamos, ¿no creeis?- Al lado se encontraba Shinichi, indeciso y sin saber cómo actuar hasta que decidió, digamos, tirarse a la piscina

-Hola- Besó a su novia en la mejilla- ¿Cómo va todo?

-Hola Shinichi. Ah, mi madre me ha dicho que estuvo aquí el otro día

-Sí, así es, como se va a mudar, vino a despedirse- Dijo Yukiko

-¿Qué? A mi me ha dicho que iba a viajar por asuntos de trabajo...- Silencio

-Bueno, venga, a la mesa

-¡Ey!- Heiji bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-Por nada Kudo- Se rió nerviosamente

-Vale, esto es raro- El chico se Osaka besó a Kazuha

Los siete se sentaron en la mesa. Ran al frente de Sonoko y enfrente de Shinichi. Al lado de este, Heiji y enfrente de él, Kazuha. Yukiko presidía la mesa y Yusaku se puso al lado de Heiji. Éste fue a la cocina, en nada de tiempo llevó a la mesa una fuente humeante de pasta, de la que salieron los platos que se comerían los comensales

-Está muy bueno, mamá

-¿Sí? Tu padre se ha tirado tres horas cocinando

Tras media hora de cháchara y diversión, salió el TEMA

-Bueno Ran, dime

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué tal lo vuestro?- Preguntó Yukiko mirando a su hijo. Este le contestaba con una mirada de desesperación

-¿Lo nuestro?- Dijo ella

-Mamá...

-Oh, pues...- Ran decidió contarlo todo para evitar que se lo preguntaran más veces- Cuando empezamos a salir, me sentí extremadamente feliz; al enterarme de que Shinichi era Conan, no me sorprendió tanto, ya que era algo evidente. Sin embargo según iba pasando el tiempo, empecé a darle vueltas y me atormentaba todo lo que hicimos cuando él- dijo mirándolo- era un niño- Yukiko ponía cara de comprenderlo todo y empatizar por completo. Ran seguía mirándolo tristemente- me sentí lo peor, como una idiota y estúpida, pero luego comprendí que Shinichi lo tuvo que pasar muy mal, ¿qué digo? Fatal...Y luego está Matsue, que se lo quiere ligar cueste lo que cueste

-Sí, pero eso no va a pasar- Dijo él automáticamente para tranquilizarla

-Sé que no va a funcionar pero...Y Takeshi, que intentaba que fuese su novia, pero le dejé las cosas claras

-Muy bien, así se hace- Dijo Sonoko

-¿Y lo del regalo de San Valentín?- Preguntó una curiosa Yukiko

-Oh, eso...- Ella no dejaba de llevar puesta una mirada apagada

-Mamá...- Volvió a decir Shinichi

-Ya está olvidado. Son cosas que pasan, uh, supongo

-La verdad es que Shinichi no se portó muy bien aquel día, ¿verdad, Shin-chan?

-No...- Respondió él extremadamente arrepentido

-Bueno, bueno...-Yusaku intentaba cambiar desesperadamente de tema- traeré el postre, ¿os parece?- Volvió a la cocina tras el asentimiento de todos. Shinichi miraba preocupado a su novia, que se había entristecido bastante y no disfrutaba tanto de la velada. Yukiko se puso a hablar con Sonoko, Kazuha y Heiji

-Ran...- Ella miró a Shinichi, que la había llamado en voz baja, casi susurrando- Cuando terminemos de cenar, reúnete conmigo en el jardín de atrás

-Está bien...-"¿Qué es lo que querrá?"pensó ella

El postre era una tarta de chocolate y fresa casera, tuvo mucho éxito entre las chicas, en Ran y Sonoko


	33. ENCONTRONAZOS PASIONALES

CAPÍTULO 33- ENCONTRONAZOS PASIONALES

En realidad, la velada fue bastante agradable; Yukiko hacía sonreir a todo el mundo con sus gestos alegres.

-Bueno, voy a recoger la mesa

-Espera Yusaku, yo te ayudo. Te has tirado toda la tarde cocinando

-Está bien, Yukiko

Los padres de Shinichi se fueron a la cocina

-Ran...

-¿Sí?

-¿Vienes conmigo?

-Claro- Shinichi rodeó la mesa y le dio la mano a Ran, miró a Hattori como diciendo 'luego te cuento' y se la llevó cariñosamente al jardín de atrás de su casa. Una vez allí, se sentaron en el suelo, rodeados por la oscuridad nocturna alumbrada por la luz de la luna llena- Dime Shinichi, ¿qué querías?

-Verás, yo...Quería que hablásemos en privado sobre mi época de Conan, porque no lo hemos hablado en profundidad. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo; aquello que te molesta, lo que te incordia, lo que te está pasando por la cabeza. Por favor Ran, no quiero perderte- Él la cogió de las manos

-Bueno...- Ella miró al suelo- Me ronda por la cabeza...todo lo que hicimos, aunque eso ya lo sabes. No sé, es raro, ya que eras un niño pero a la vez no lo eras, es todo muy complicado, yo...- suspiró- Debes pensar que soy una completa idiota...

-¡No! ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Pues porque, me comporté como una hermana mayor, como una boba; y tú me viste comportarme de ese modo. Me da mucha vergüenza, Shinichi- Se soltó de las manos de él para poner sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas

-Pero Ran...Te agradezco mucho, muchísimo, lo que hiciste por mi, cómo me cuidaste. Tú no podías saber que no era un niño. Eres la persona más buena que he conocido, más buena, fuerte, guapa y simpática y una gran cantidad de adjetivos por el estilo- decía él sonrojándose- aunque también testaruda y cabezota

-Shinichi...

-Por favor, no te preocupes más, ¿me harás ese favor?- Él cogió a Ran de una de sus mejillas acercándola. La besó. Un beso para que Ran supiese todo lo que Shinichi sentía por ella siendo correspondido en nada de tiempo, demostrando sus sentimientos de vuelta. El beso fue bastante duradero e intenso

-Uau, Shinichi...- Lo abrazó muy fuerte, tanto que él era capaz de escuchar los latidos de ella

-No va a cambiar nada entre nosotros el que yo haya sido Conan, te lo prometo. A partir de ahora, si algo te molesta, solo dímelo, y lo solucionaremos juntos. No quiero que acabemos como hace poco...

-No, ni yo...Sí, lo haré, tenlo por seguro- Sonrió y volvieron a besarse

-Eh, Yusaku, mira- Los padres de Shinichi miraban la escena desde la ventana de la cocina- ¡Qué bonito! Mi pequeño Shin-chan

-Bueno, Yukiko, ya es todo un hombre, ¿no?

"No sabía que Shinichi podía besar así"pensó Ran

"No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo bien que besa Ran"pensó él

Los tres restantes, o sea, Sonoko, Kazuha y Heiji, aburridos y cansados de esperar, salieron también al jardín

-¡Ah!- Gritaron Ran y Shinichi, quienes se separaron inmediatamente

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Shinichi y Ran se miraban mutuamente para decidir qué hacer ante tal situación. Mientras, los padres de él seguían contemplándolo todo. Todo el mundo decidió pasar del tema, así que todos se pusieron a hablar con todos

-Pues sí, nos vamos a presentar a otra competición de kárate

-¿Sí? Estupendo. Oye Ran, ¿qué te parece si nos peleamos ahora? Para pasar el rato, no creas que quiero hacerte daño- Sonrió Kazuha

-Eh...¿por qué no?

-¡Esperad! Yo también estoy interesada en aprender kárate- Dijo Sonoko

-¿En serio? Será un placer; puedes observar y aprender

-Jo, pero...

-Sonoko, el kárate es un deporte muy serio, solamente utilizado cuando sea necesario, para defenderse, principalmente

-Está bien...Pff..."Pero ellas sí que pueden pasar el rato combatiendo"

-¿Vamos Kazuha?

Las dos se disponían a pelear; explicándole detalladamente a Sonoko lo que hacían y cómo lo podía ella realizar, aunque a Sonoko únicamente le interesaba ponerlo en práctica, para compartir aficiones con Makoto

-Oye Kudo, Ran es muy buena

-¿Eh? Ah, en eñ kárate, ¿no? Bueno...Tiene que serlo para quedar primera en el torneo de Kanto dos veces consecutivas- Dijo él con orgullo- Pero Kazuha también lo es...Si te digo la verdad, tendría miedo de enfrentarme a alguna de ellas

-Y que lo digas...-Dejaron de hablar para observar todos sus movimientos mientras se les caía la baba

-O...puede hacer esto, Sonoko- Ran intentó pegarle a Kazuha un puñetazo, pero se aparto, intentándoselo pegar ahora ella a la ojiazul. Ran, como en un actorreflejo, se agachó para esquivarlo y, automáticamente, se levantó y le pegó una patada en el costado. Kazuha cayó al suelo- ¡Kazuha! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Perdóname- le rogaba Ran a la de Osaka ayudándola a levantarse

-No pasa nada- Sonrió y consiguió ponerse en pie

Al mismo tiempo, los padres de Shinichi, observando el panorama desde la ventana, decidieron salir también al jardín de atrás

-¡Bueno! Qué velada tan agradable- Dijo Yukiko mientras las dos chicas seguían peleándose- Escucha Shin-chan, ¿por qué no se quedan las chicas a dormir aquí esta noche?

-¿Cómo? Pero mamá...eso...

-¿No os hace ilusión?- Shinichi y Heiji se miraron

-Bueno pero es un poco raro, ¿no?

-¿Por qué? Si cuando érais pequeños Ran se quedaba muchas veces a dormir aquí

-Pero antes era distinto, mamá

-¿Y eso? ¿Porque ahora sois novios? ¿eh?- Shinichi casi se atragantó, pues estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua que le había traido su madre

-I...Iba a decir porque éramos niños..."Pero sí, básicamente también por eso"

-Tú por eso no te preocupes- Le guiñó un ojo- Y a ti, Heiji, ¿te importa que Kazuha se quede?

-No, en absoluto- Se encogió de hombros

-¿Lo ves Shin-chan? Él es normal. Yo estaría deseando que mi novia se quedara a dormir en mi casa

-¡Mamá!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo...Disfrutad de la vista, vuelvo con tu padre

-¿Sabes?- Heiji no paraba de reir- tu madre es extremadamente divertida y animada

-En ocasiones pienso que demasiado, ¿no?

-Uff...- Resoplaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo- creo que ya tuvimos suficiente

-Sí...¿Podrás perdonarme?- Ran puso sus manos juntas delante de su cara- Siento haberte hecho daño y tirado al suelo

-Venga, venga, no pasa nada, no te preocupes...- Kazuha sonreía apurada

-Chicas, ¿os gustaría pasar aquí la noche?

-¿Las tres? Pero...

-No hay problema. Siempre sois bienvenidas y Ran- Yukiko se giró hacia ella- tú tienes dos pijamas aquí; yo le presto uno de los míos a alguna de vosotras y listo

-¿Dos pijamas?- Preguntó alterada Sonoko- ¿Aquí? ¡Ran! No me digas que...- Ella y Kazuha la miraban, incrédulas

-¡Boba!- Respondió ella- ¡No es lo que pensais! ¿Por qué iba a tener dos pijamas si es lo que piensas?

-Porque lo habeis hecho dos veces...,¿no?

-Pero no tiene sentido; ya tendría uno aquí. Mientras menos indicios dejara de mis actos mejor, ¿verdad?

-Yo os lo explico...-Intervino Yukiko

FLASHBACK

**"Qué bien. Me he comprado dos pijamas que llevo queriendo comprarme desde hace bastante tiempo con mis ahorros" Pensaba Ran cuando le sonó el teléfono**

**-¿Diga?**

**-Ran- Era su padre- ¿podrías venir a ayudarme?**

**-Pero papá, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Otra vez borracho?**

**-Estoy en el bar. sí. Verás. he tenido un problema con...unos amigos y con dinero de por medio**

**-Pero...Ahgg...Ya voy- Colgó. "¿Por qué siempre tiene problemas con el dinero?"**

**En el camino, Ran se encontró con la madre de Shinichi. Se chocaron**

**-¡Oh! Lo siento, yo...- Ella se levantaba poco a poco, la bolsa salió despedida por los aires**

**-No, no te preocupes. ¿Ran?**

**-¡Ah, hola!**

**-¿A dónde vas tan corriendo?**

**-Al bar en el que está mi padre...- Ran suspiró- Siempre le pasa lo mismo. Ha tenido ciertos problemas con dinero y me ha pedido, no, me ha implorado que vaya a ayudarlo**

**-Entiendo, ¿y eso?- Señalaba la bolsa**

**-¿Esto? Son unos pijamas que acababa de comprarme**

**-¿Te molestan? Puedes dármelos a mi, yo te los guardo en mi casa. Puedes recogerlos cuando quieras.**

**-Oh, está bien..., muchas gracias**

FIN FLASHBACK. Todo esto tuvo lugar hacía una semana

-Ah, gracias por cuidármelos- Ran sonrió

-No me des las gracias...Lo que sea por mi nuera- Rió y le guiñó el ojo- Luego tenemos que hablar de Shinichi- Le susurró

-Esto...claro "¿De qué querrá que hablemos sobre él?- SOnrió forzadamente

El tiempo pasaba. Los padres de Shinichi terminaban de recoger lo que quedaba de la cena

-Shin-chan, ¿por qué no les enseñas a las chicas su habitación?

-¿Es en la que siempre me quedaba cuando éramos pequeños?- Shinichi asintió- ¡Qué recuerdos!- Ran juntó las manos junto a su cara- Por cierto, Shinichi, ¿mi mochila de kárate? ¿dónde está?

-Ah, está...En su habitación- "En mi habitación, en la casa de Shinichi...Quizá en unos cuantos años, en nuestra casa..." pensaba Ran- Vamos chicas, os acompaño, que tenemos mucho de que hablar- Y así Yukiko subió las escaleras, precipitadamente mientras llevaba a Ran de la mano tras ella- Bueno pues, esta es

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- Ran sonreía cual niña con un caramelo- ¡Ay va! Pero si esto es...- Ran miraba un objeto en lo alto de la mesita de noche- ¡La pulsera que me dejé aquí cuando tenía ocho años!

-La encontró Shinichi el otro día. Se le puso una cara de tonto cuando la vio...- Se mofaba Yukiko

FLASHBACK

**Era una noche lluviosa. Shinichi y Ran se habían tirado toda la tarde en el parque de Beika cuando llegaron a la casa de él**

**-Vamos, tenemos que llamar a mi madre. Si no fueras tan torpe, no te habrías caído a un charco de barro**

**-Pero si has sido tú...Shinichi...¡Ah!- Se había ido la luz- No...**

**-Vamos Ran. Deja de ser una quejica**

**-¡No soy una quejica, Shinichi! ¡Para ya!**

**-Pss...Lo que tú digas...- Conversaban mientras subían las escaleras a oscuras**

**-¡Ay...!- Ran tropezó y se cayó**

**-¿Qué pasa ahora?**

**-Shinichi, he perdido mi pulsera...**

**-¿Tu pulsera?**

**-Sí. Me la regaló mi madre por mi cumpleaños**

FIN FLASHBACK

-Ran...Oye Ran...- Ella seguía embobada recordando ese episodio de su infancia- ¡RAN!

-¿¡Qué!?- salió de su ensimismamiento

-Estabas totalmente embobada

-Esto...sí, yo...Anda, pero si ya estais cambiadas

-Sí. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. ¿No crees Ran?

-Ya...Ya voy

Una vez cambiada con su pijama nuevo, Yukiko se aseguró de que detrás de la puerta no había nadie, pero se le escapó algo

-Muy bien, Ran

-¿Eh?

-Tienes que contárnoslo todo. ¡Ha llegado el momento de chismorrear!

-¿Y de qué vamos a chismorrear? "Oh, no..."

-Pues de chicos...como mi Shin-chan- Yukiko se reía pícaramente

-Eh..., ¿y de qué hablamos en concreto?

-No sé..., ¿cómo besa?- Yukiko se abalanzó sobre la karateka, entusiasmada por completo

-¡Ah! Pues..."otra..."Ran no sabía dónde meterse de la vergüenza

-¡Vamos! ¡Dilo!- La animaba Sonoko

-Pero..., ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Escucharonn un golpe en la puerta- ¿quién es?- No había respuesta, por lo que Yukiko fue a abrir, encontrándose a Shinichi intentando disimular

-¿Shin-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo...

-¡Shinichi!- Gritó Ran- ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Poco...,¿puedes salir un momento?

-Uh...- Ran miró a sus amigas- claro...- Al salir, Shinichi se quedó atónito con el pijama tan provocativo que ella estaba llevando en ese momento- ¿Qué quieres?

-...nada, solamente desearte buenas noches

-Oh, sí. Buenas noches...

-Y no hableis mucho de mi, ¿eh?

-Que noooo...- Ran sonreía cuando fue sorprendida por un beso de Shinichi en su mejilla mientras le cogía de la mano

-Descansa- Sonrió ahora él

-Lo mismo digo, Shinichi- Él le soltó la mano y se quedó mirándola mientras ella entraba de nuevo en la habitación

-¡UUUUH!- Tanto Sonoko como Yukiko como Kazuha silbaban y se burlaban de la escenita; lo habían escuchado todo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca habeis estado enamoradas? ¿Eh, Sonoko, Kazuha? Te recuerdo que aquí también está Heiji, tal vez podría decirle yo algo- Ran se llevó la mano a la barbilla, a modo de pensamiento

-Ups...

-¡Es broma! ¡Yo jamás haría eso!- Las cuatro rieron sonoramente. Esas risas llegaban a la habitación de Shinichi, donde se encontraban él y Heiji

-¿De qué estarán hablando las chicas?- Preguntó Heiji intrigado

-¿Eh?- Shinichi dejó de leer- No sé Hattori...¿Por qué? ¿Tienes curiosidad?

-¿Tú no?

-La verdad es que "MUCHA" un poco, sí, pero no está bien espiar, ¿sabes?

-¿Y quién dice que vamos a espiarlas? Yo no he dicho eso

-Ah, ni yo tampoco

-Pues eso- Volvieron a escuchar las risas

-Así es, cuando intenté declararme a Heiji, él se fue mientras estaba en ello. Fue muy triste, la verdad. Sin embargo yo siempre le he visto la gracia; después de que ocurriera, claro

-Tuvo que ser bastante incómodo. Bueno, Ran, respóndeme

-Sí..."Otra vez no..."

-¿Teneis mi Shin-chan y tú pensado hacerme abuela?

-¿¡Ah!? ¡NO! No por ahora pero cuando seamos más adultos, posiblemente...Yo no quiero hijos, también tengo que decirlo, y también puede ser posible que dentro de unos años ya no estemos juntos, ¿no creeis?

-¿Vais a dejarlo?

-¡NO! Pero no se sabe aunque...Si dejáramos de salir juntos, yo me pondría muy triste- Una notita les llegó por debajo de la puerta

-¿Qué es eso? Una especie de...¿nota?

-¡Sí!- Gritó Kazuha- Veámosla, a ver qué pone...

Sonoko la cogió inmediatamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se puso a leerla- Querida Ran, ¡esto se pone interesante!- retomó su lectura- te espero en un cuarto de hora en la terraza de nuestro primero beso. Atentamente, Shinichi

-¿EH?- Gritaron las tres

-Umm...Esto no es propio de él y tampoco lo que ha escrito- Reflexionó Ran

-Puede ser, pero tienes que ir, ¿eh?

-Pero, ¿por qué voy a ir? No entiendo qué es lo que puede querer...

-Los chicos son simples, ¿no lo sabías? Se le habrá olvidado algo

-No creo

-¿Qué has hecho qué?

-Le he enviado a Ran una notita por debajo de la puerta, de tu parte. Has quedado con ella en diez minutos, ¿qué te crees que estaba haciendo antes de la cena? He llegado tarde porque estaba preparando esto

-Sí...Si ya lo he oído. Pero a ti, ¿quién...? Está bien; me resignaré a ir pero, ¿qué le digo?

-No sé. Algo querrás decirle, ¿no?

-La verdad es que...no. ¿Y qué voy? ¿en pijama?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Sería algo patético ponerse ropa elegante. Además; seguro que ella también va en pijama

Unos pasos más allá de donde se encontraban los dos detectives, estaba la habitación de ellas

-Quién sabe; a lo mejor tiene algo especial que decirte

-¿En serio? ¿Qué será?

-A ver, no nos desmadremos- Dijo Ran bajando de las nubes- Shinichi me querrá decir algo sin importancia. Si no, ¿por qué iría a esperar hasta el último momento para hacérmelo saber?- Todas menos ella rieron disimuladamente- ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Sabeis algo que yo no sepa?

-No, nada, nada. Venga. ¡Vete ya! Te quedan dos minutos- Kazuha la empuajaba fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta de inmediato

-Pero...¡eh!- Ran se encontraba ya en el pasillo justo delante de la puerta cerrada. La habían echado tan deprisa de la habitación que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar

-Menos mal...uff...Casi nos pilla...- Dijo Yukiko cuando las tres escucharon los pasos de Ran alejándose desde el otro lado de la pared. En la terraza no había nadie cuando la joven Mouri llegó.

-¿Shinichi? Caray...,siempre llega tarde- Se apoyó, pues, en la barandilla a pensar. "Han pasado muchas cosas recientemente. Mi vida ha cambiado por completo. Ya no vivo con un niño pequeño, bueno, de aspecto y apariencia. Y Shinichi me lo cuenta todo, se solucionan sus problemas y ahora somos novios..."En medio de su reflexión, sintió unos brazos en su cintura "¿Qué?" Era Shinichi, que la rodeó dulcemente y la susurró al oído

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?- El tono sensual que él empleó le provocó a ella un escalofrío, que le recorrió todo el cuerpo

-Um...no...- Ella estaba paralizada por el placer de la escena. Afortunada y sorprendentemente no estaban siendo vistos por nadie, ni de dentro ni de fuera de la casa.

-Bien...- La cogió en volandas poniéndola enfrente de él contra la puerta de la terraza, donde la besó pasionalmente a la vez que de una manera dulce y tierna, solamente como Shinichi sabía. Tras un rato de besuqueos, Ran intentó separarse

-Shinichi...

-Shhh- Él le puso un dedo en sus labios para que se callase. Cuando lo hizo, la atrajo más hacia él delicadamente y la volvió a besar de manera similar

-¡Shinichi para!- Ella se separó bruscamente

-¿Ran? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Dijo él con voz apaciguada y calmada

-Yo...tengo un problema

-¿Sí?- Él sonrió amablemente- ¿Cuál es? "¿Cómo puede ser tan perfecto?"pensó ella

-Pues la verdad es que yo sigo pensando que...- Decía mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de él

-¿Otra vez? ¡Deja de pensar eso ya! Por favor, Ran. No quiero que pienses que no eres demasiado para mi porque no es verdad ¿lo has entendido? Eres extremadamente importante para mi; eso significa...todo. Hazme un favor, ¿te parece? "¿Cómo puede ser capaz de saber lo que pienso? Cierto, es un excelente detective"pensaba Ran mientras de ruborizaba

-Lo que quieras

-Repite conmigo: No volveré a pensar que soy inferior

-No...Volveré a pensar que soy inferior

-Así está perfecto, porque no lo eres- Sonrió él- Y hay algo que quiero decirte

-¿Qué es?

-Bueno, estaba pensando en que pronto es tu cumpleaños

-Así es...

-...y como pronto es tu cumpleaños...Quién sabe, a lo mejor te encuentras alguna que otra sorpresa próximamente...¿Qué pasa? ¿No te hace ilusión?- Preguntó él al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella

-¡Por supuesto!- Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas- Gracias, gracias, gracias- Lo abrazó tan brusca y repentinamente que casi lo tira al suelo

-¡Eh!- Rió él- Que has estado a punto de tirarme- Ella le dio un breve beso en la mejilla, para dejarlo con ganas de más y hacerse pasar por deseable mientras él no paraba de sonreir

-Buenas noches, Shinichi

-Buenas noches "mi dulce" Ran. Que descanses- Y ella volvió a entrar en la casa mientras miraba cada dos por tres a Shinichi en su camino a la habitación


	34. RAN, NO

CAPÍTULO 34- RAN... NO

Por fin llegó el cumpleaños de Ran. Bonito día. Llamaron a la puerta y la cumpleañera fue a ver quién era

-¿Hola? ¿Hola?- No había nadie. Entonces miró al suelo y vio un pequeño paquete- ¿Y esto qué es?- Lo cogió, pero nada más que intentó abrirlo cuando Sonoko salió de la nada

-¡FELICIDADES!- Gritó ella

-¡AH! Qué susto...¿Es esto tuyo?

-¿Ese paquete? No...¡Vamos a abrirlo!

Las dos se sentaron en el sofá de la casa de Ran, quien abrió el paquete con sumo cuidado

-¡VENGA VENGA!- La incitaba su amiga

-Dios, no seas impaciente...Ya voy...Anda...esto es, ¿una nota? ¿De quién sera?

-Qué curioso. ¡Trae!- Sonoko se la arrebató de las manos- _Querida Ran, quería decirte que no te soporto, eres insoportable y una estúpida. No vuelvas acercarte a mi, no quiero volver a verte. Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora contigo ha sido fingido. Shinichi_- Sonoko iba bajando el tono de voz según iba leyendo-...esto...Ran...

-¿Cómo? Trae- Ahora fue Ran la que se la quitó bruscamente y la leyó a toda prisa buscando algún indicio que le dijera que no era cierto lo que acababa de escuchar- No puede ser...- Se le encogió el corazón- No puede ser...- Volvió a decir

-Ran yo...- Dijo al ver una lágrima en la mejilla de su amiga- yo...

-No te preocupes- Sonrió forzadamente- La vida sigue...,¿no?- A Ran le sonó el teléfono- Ah, mamá...Sí gracias, sí, estoy bien. Escucha, ¿podria irme una temporada contigo? Necesito alejarme un poco de...la rutina. Sí, te espero. Hasta entonces

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde te vas?

-Con mi madre unos días hasta aclarar mis pensamientos. Lo siento, lo necesito.- Volvió a sonreirle forzadamente

Al cabo de media hora su madre apareció en su casa

-Ran, hija, ¿nos vamos ya?

-Sí, estoy a punto de terminar de hacer la maleta- Dijo con los ojos llorosos. Metió algunos pañuelos apresuradamente y salió de su habitación cuando vio la famosa foto en la pared de su infancia con Shinichi- Oh...- Lo que la hizo querer llorar con más intensidad "Total, si es todo mentira..."- Ya estoy, ya estoy...Podemos irnos. ¿Qué le digo a papá?

-No te preocupes, ya hablaré yo con tu padre- Su madre le guiñó el ojo

-¿Y a dónde vas, Ran? ¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo fuera?- Sonoko se puso muy triste

-No lo sé, pero seguramente no. Nos veremos pronto Sonoko y tranquila, te llamaré- Le sonrió y se fue hacia la puerta de su casa, saliendo de ella con su madre y dejando a su amiga perpleja por lo que acababa de pasar en nada de tiempo

Media hora después, Sonoko se dirigió andando a su casa, donde se encontró a Shinichi

-Sonoko

-¿Eh? Ah, Kudo...

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No, ¿qué te pasa a ti?

-¿A mi? Nada... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Que por qué...? Escucha, ¿sabes cómo le ha sentado a Ran lo que le has hecho?

-¿Y qué le he hecho?

-No te hagas el inocente

-Y eso mismo te quería preguntar, ¿dónde está Ran? No me coge el teléfono, ni el de su casa ni su móvil, y tampoco da ninguna otra señal de vida

-Ran...se ha ido, Shinichi

-¿Que se ha ido? ¿Hoy? ¿Sin decirme nada?

-¿Y por qué te lo iba a decir? Está en todo su derecho de hacer lo que ha hecho. Me tengo que ir. Ya...nos veremos "Ran, te acabas de ir y ya te hecho de menos"pensaba Sonoko mientras proseguía su camino

"Ran, ¿es verdad que te has ido? ¿Por qué?"pensó él

Ran y su madre llegaron a la casa de esta, en un lugar de Tokio completamente alejado de Beika

-Bueno Ran, aquí es. Te enseño tu habitación y descansas y así te despejas un poco después de todo lo que te acaba de pasar

-Sí, mamá- Ella no podía expresar una mirada feliz, por mucho que lo intentase. Toda su felicidad, estar con Shinichi, se había ido por la borda tras esa carta

-O si quieres puedes ir a la calle, a conocer gente, ¿te parece?

-Bueno...está bien. Me ducharé y...saldré- Así pues, se fue a la ducha y se vistió lentamente, pensando en lo que se iba a poner "¿El pantalón gris? No, esto me recuerda al día en el que fuimos al cine Shinichi y yo. La falda me recuerda al día en el que nos quedamos a cenar a casa de Shinichi. Es inútil, madre mía, esto es surrealista" Se sentó en la cama con la cabeza entre la manos "Tendré que hacer de tripas corazón" Al fin, se puso un vestido verde de tirantes veraniego- Bueno, mamá, salgo ya

-Vale, pásalo bien- Su madre se encontraba revisando algunos documentos de sus casos próximos. Ran cerró la puerta

La desolación y todo lo ocurrido en ese día la habían dejado anonadada, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Emprendió un camino con un destino indeterminado, un camino lleno de gente y de ambiente familiar. La gente caminaba, reía, algunos de besaban "Oh..." Todo la hundía más en su depresión cuando se paró enfrente de un escaparate a contemplar unas botas marrones que le encantaron "Quizá le gustarían a Shinichi...¿pero qué estoy diciendo?" Ran ponía caras divertidas, caras que eras presenciadas por una persona. Un chico rubio que se quedó mirándola con expresión alegre y ociosa. Al parecer, le estaban pareciendo graciosas las caras de Ran. Cuando ella se percató decidió hacerle frente

-Disculpa, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No, lo siento. solamente estaba viendo el panorama. Perdona si te he ofendido. Me llamo Kenta, encantado

-Ran...- Se dieron las manos

-¿Sabes? Las botas que estabas mirando me encantan y seguramente te quedarían muy bien- Ran se sonrojó ¿Puedo invitarte a un batido?

-Uh. claro...- Los dos se dirigieron a una cafetería a beberse un batido y a pasar, al parecer, una agradable velada- Bueno y...¿por qué este interés conmigo?- Preguntó ella mientras él se sentaba en la mesa con los dos batidos en la mano- ¿Eres así con todas?

-¿Yo? No...¿doy esa impresión?

-¡Oh, no! Lo siento, no quería decir eso

-No te preocupes- Sonrió él- Y cuéntame, ¿qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

-Bueno...entrenar. Soy karateka

-¿En serio?- Ella asintió- Jamás lo habría adivinado pero ¿sabes? Cuando todo aquello que es imposible ha sido eliminado, lo que quede, por muy improbable que parezca, es la verdad. Es una cita de Sher

-Sherlock Holmes, lo sé...- Dijo Ran mirando al suelo "Shinichi..."

-Oh, ¿te gusta Sherlock Holmes?

-Bueno yo...eh...sí. En fin, debo irme. Muchas gracias por haberme invitado. Nos veremos

-Sí, ¿te llamo luego?

-...está bien. Adiós

Ran llegó a su casa, bueno, a la casa de su madre y jamás se imagino a quién iba a encontrarse allí

-Ya estoy en casa- Dijo Ran- Oh...

-¡Hola Ran!

-¿Qué tal te lo has pasado? ¿Qué has hecho? Mira quién ha venido, ¿Quieres más pastas, Yukiko?- Le preguntó Eri

-No, gracias- Ella sonrió- Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Ran? Ah, feliz cumpleaños. Toma

-¿Para mi?- Yukiko le tendió un paquete mientras asentía- Mu...muchas gracias- Lo abrió y se encontró unos preciosos pendientes de plata- ¡Qué bonitos! No hacía falta, pero muchísimas gracias, de verdad- Ese gesto fue lo único que consiguió devolverle la felicidad, por un rato al menos- Bueno, yo si no os importa, me voy a dormir, que estoy molida

-¿Qué? ¿Ya? Está bien, buenas noches hija

-Buenas noches, Ran- Yukiko sonrió y Ran cerró la puerta. Se puso el pijama apresuradamente y estuvo un buen rato mandándose mensajes con Sonoko cuando escuchó una especie de ¿grito? tras la puerta, por lo que se puso a escuchar atentamente

-¿De verdad, Yuki? Conque esos pendientes eran el regalo de Shinichi para Ran hoy...

-Así es pero me había Shinichi dicho que Ran se había ido así que he venido a verte a ti por si la encontraba, y ¡he tenido bastante suerte! ¿No crees? Lo que desconozco aún es por qué se ha querido venir Ran aquí...- Ran se alejó de la puerta y dejó de escuchar lo que decían las madres "¿Son tuyos?"pensó tocándose los pendientes "Son preciosos, Shinichi..."sonrió "¡No! ¿qué estoy diciendo? Shinichi es idiota..." Se metió en la cama y se durmió tras una hora de reflexión.

Pasaron varios días y Ran cada vez quedaba más a menudo con Kenta. Se hicieron amigos; él le contaba muchas anécdotas suyas haciendo que Ran pasara un buen rato y olvidara todo pero aún así Ran sentía un vacío en su interior

-Entonces...hasta esta noche, Ran- Dijo él

-Sí...- Se despidieron en la puerta de la casa de la madre de Ran.

-Esto...- Él se acercó a ella "¿qué está haciendo?" cada vez más y más "¿Está intentando besarme? Será..." En efecto, sus intenciones eran robarle un beso. Cuando sus bocas estaban a pocos centímetros, ella giró la cara a la derecha por lo que el beso fue a parar a la mejilla de Ran- Oh...Bueno...me voy- Sonrió

-Adiós- Cuando ella vio cómo él salía, se metió apresuradamente en la casa "Dios...¿será estúpido? No me interesa para nada"

La noche llegó.

-Mamá, voy a salir- Ella llevaba una falda blanca por encima de las rodillas y una camiseta rosa. Como calzado, llevaba las botas que hacía varios días Ran había visto en el escaparate, cuando conoció a Kenta- Volveré tarde

-De acuerdo- La voz de Eri provenía de la ducha. Así pues, Ran cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la calle. Caray, no sé por qué me ha propuesto quedar en un restaurante que está tan lejos, tengo que coger tres autobuses...

Una hora después Ran apareció en el restaurante, demsiado cansada. "Por fin estoy aquí, ahora tengo que buscar a Kenta, ¿dónde estará?" Ella empezó a buscarlo por todas las mesas cuando dio con él

-¡Kenta, estoy aquí!-"¿pero...?" Allí estaba él, pero no estaba solo, sino con otra chica

-¡Ran!- Él se puso nervioso- ¡Qué pronto has llegado! "¿Pronto? Me ha llevado una hora llegar hasta aquí"

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? ¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es...Ina; una amiga

-Una amiga, ¿eh?

-Kenta cariño, ¿qué está pasando?- La chica se levantó del asiento y rodeó a Kenta por el cuello marcando su ¿territorio?

-¿Cómo que cariño?- Ran miró al chico- ¿Es tu novia?

-Sí- Dijo la chica

-Te lo puedo explicar Ran

-No, si no hace falta que me expliques nada. Eso sí, te voy a explicar yo algo: como te vuelva a ver, te las verás conmigo y con mis técnicas de kárate. No quiero que vuelvas a intentar ni llamarme ni contactar conmigo y mucho menos que sigamos quedando. Borra mi número de tu teléfono y haz como si yo no existiera para ti, que yo haré lo mismo...

-Pero...- Ran no lo escuchó, se fue del restaurante a toda prisa llorando. Cuando llegó a la calle, la gente se la quedó mirando, estaban extrañados al encontrarse a una chica llorando y corriendo. Corrió y corrió sin cansarse; por lo visto, el dolor del corazón que tenía en ese momento no era nada comparándolo con el dolor de las piernas "Por favor, ¿cómo he podido? No tendría que haberlo hecho. Estoy tan arrepentida...No tendría que haberme ido, Shinichi" Se paró, por falta de aire, y se apoyó en un muro, donde lloró y gimoteó durante un buen rato. Acabó por sentarse en el suelo pero con la espalda apoyada aún a dicho muro

-¿Ran? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Eh?- Se le paró el corazón. Esa voz. Esa voz era...Shinichi

-¿Ran? ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntaba él mientras se ponía a su altura

-N...nada- ¿Cómo se reacciona en estas situaciones?

-Pensaba que estabas con tu madre en su casa

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que estaba con mi madre?

-Sí...Pero dime, ¿acaso no estabas con un chico?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Sonoko me lo dijo, ¿te ha hecho algo?- Shinichi se puso a la defensiva

-No...- Sonrió ella. Otra vez volvía a sentirse llenar. Era él el único que lo conseguía. Levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Ahí fue cuando Shinichi se dio cuenta de lo guapa que estaba y de que llevaba puestos sus pendientes, provocándole gran regocijo

-Ran, ¿por qué te fuiste? Sé que solamente han pasado unos cinco días pero...

-¿Por qué me fui?

-Eso he dicho, Sonoko no me ha querido responder a eso

-Por la carta, por tu carta

-¿Mi carta?

-Sí, ya lo sabes, ¿no? La que me llegó el día de mi cumpleaños- Ran se la sacó del bolso, la desdobló y se la enseñó. Él leyó

-¿Pero cómo voy a ser yo capaz de escribirte esto? Además que es mentira...Yo NUNCA te he escrito esto. Pero...si te hizo tanto daño, ¿por qué no la tiraste?

-Supongo...- Ran se encogió de hombros- que era lo único que...que me quedaba de ti- Dijo sonrojándose. Al fin supo que no era él el escritor de dicha horrible carta

-¿Y por qué lloras? Se supone que tendrías que estar feliz con el otro, ¿no?- Shinichi dijo entre dientes

-La verdad es que hemos pasado momentos muy felices en estos días pero...los cambiaría únicamente por uno de los que pasamos tú y yo. Él y yo no somos novios, solamente quedamos un día que nos encontramos por casualidad y seguimos quedando porque me hacía olvidarme del tema de la carta pero ahora que sé que esta carta no es tuya, me arrepiento de haber pasado un solo minuto con él y me arrepiento de haberme ido. Esta noche habíamos quedado para cenar y me lo he encontrado con otra chica. Su novia. Y estoy feliz, ¿sabes por qué? Porque me ha hecho darme cuenta, incluso pensando en ese entonces que habías sido tú el de la carta, que eres muy especial para mi y que no me imagino la vida sin ti. En ningún momento que pasé con él me he conseguido olvidar de ti, porque me es imposible. Yo...lo siento, me arrepiento tanto de haberme ido

-Ran. Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto. No te vuelvas a ir, te lo suplico.

-Jamás- Ella sonrió. Shinichi y Ran se miraron durante un buen rato, callados, y se acercaron poco a poco cuando él le puso la mano en la barbillas y se la terminó de acercar, eliminando la distancia entre sus caras y sus bocas. Se besaron. Este momento era el que estaban esperando los dos, la reconciliación. A Shinichi sí, a Shinichi sí que le dejaba Ran que la besase. El único. Ran puso sus manos en el cuello de Shinichi y él en la cintura de ella, creándose un entorno tierno y sentimental. No tuvieron más remedio que separarse por falta de aire- Shinichi...perdóname

-No hay nada que perdonar, ya lo sabes- Ambos seguían en la calle, sentados en el suelo. Afortunadamente, nadie pasaba por allí

-Por cierto, creo que debería irme...A mi casa con mi padre- Dijo ella al ver la cara de preocupación de él- ¿Volveremos a la normalidad algún día?- Ella sonrió

-¡Espero que no! Y veo que te han gustado los pendientes que te regalé. Felicidades- Le susurró Shinichi a Ran en el oído.

-Gracias, de verdad


	35. EL SECUESTRO

CAPÍTULO 35- EL SECUESTRO

-¿Gracias por qué?

-Por estar ahí. ¿Acaso no es evidente?- Ran se acurrucó en el pecho de Shinichi- Quizá pueda quedarme un ratito más aquí, contigo...Le he dicho a mi madre que volvería tarde y mi padre cree que no vuelvo hasta varios días

-¿No estaríamos mejor en otro sitio que no fuera la calle? Eh, ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué eres tan considerado conmigo? Te he hecho daño, mucho daño. Me he ido el día de mi cumpleaños. No me merezco que me trates así de bien, yo...

-Shhh...Venga, vamos a mi casa y hablamos más tranquilamente

-¿A tu casa?

-¡Claro! ¿Dónde crees que estamos? Te has apoyado en el muro de mi casa, ¿has venido aquí a propósito?- Sonrió

-Ehh...no, inconscientemente

Los dos pasaron a su casa, mientras él le agarraba de la cintura y ella se apoyaba en su hombro

-¿Y tus padres?

-No están, se han ido a ver a unos amigos. Tienen un hijo y no saben qué hacer con él- Resopló- ¡Es broma! Pero, siéntate, ¿quieres algo?

-A ti- Dijo ella tímidamente

-¿Eh?

-No nada

-A ver a ver...- Shinichi se puso pensativo y se sentó al lado de Ran- quieres ¿agua? ¿zumo? ¿algún refresco?

-No, no y no. Un té, mejor

-¡Vaya! Jamás lo habría adivinado- Dijo él burlón

-Bueno, ya sabes, ¿no? Cuando todo aquello que es imposible ha sido eliminado, lo que quede, por muy improbable que parezca, es la verdad- Sonrió ella ahora

-¡Pero si tenemos aquí a una fanática y listilla de Sherlock Holmes!- Rió él- Ahora vuelvo- Se fue a la cocina y a Ran le sonó el teléfono

-¿Diga? Ah, tú...¿No te he dicho que no me llamases?- Era Kenta- ¡Déjame en paz! No quiero volver a saber nada más de ti, ¿es tan complicado de entender? ¡No! No voy a cambiar de opinión- Shinichi, alarmado por los gritos, volvió al salón espectante- Escúchame, para mi has dejado de existir. ¿Cómo que por qué? Porque eres un idiota. Además, ¡intentaste besarme!

-¿Cómo?- Dijo Shinichi, que estaba detrás de Ran, por lo que ella se dio la vuelta, volviéndose blanca

-Oh, Shinichi...Yo...¡Cállate! Eres un asqueroso. Te aprovechaste de mi, ¿acaso no lo sabías? Aprovechaste mi tristeza para ¿ligar conmigo? Además, teniendo novia...Das asco- Colgó

-¿Es eso cierto? Ran...

-Sí...Pero tranquilo, no pasó. Aparté la cara a tiempo. Es algo de lo que no me siento orgullosa. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta como para juntarme con él? Ahg...- Se le acumulaba el estrés. Ella miraba tímidamente a Shinichi, temerosa de su reacción ante la noticia- Lo entenderé perfectamente si...

-¿Si que?

-Dímelo tú...

-Mentiría si dijera que no me molesta...pero- Shinichi la abrazó por detrás- No pasa nada

-¿En serio? Mira que le dije a Kenta que no intentara localizarme- Los dos se sentaron en el sofá

-Venga, venga. No te ofusques- Shinichi le besó la mano- Toma, tu té

-Gracias- Bebió un sorbo- Ah, quema, Shinichi- Los dos rieron- quema...- Ran apoyó la cabeza en el sofá, quedándose dormida con sus manos entralazadas con las de Shinichi

-Duérmete- Él le dio un beso en la frente, haciendo que ella se apoyase inconscientemente en su hombro, usándolo de almohada- Oh...

A la mañana siguiente, Ran se despertó poco a poco. Seguía en el sofá, pero sin Shinichi

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? Ah, sí...eso quiere decir que...¡Shinichi!

-Buenos días...- Dijo él- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien...creo, ¿qué día es hoy?

-Lunes...- Él bebía de una taza

-¿Lunes? Hay que ir al instituto...Espera...¿has dormido conmigo?

-Sí...- Dijo él sonrojándose- No me soltabas la mano, así que no tuve más remedio...

-Oh...¿ha pasado algo?

-¿Algo?- Preguntó extrañado- ¿Qué quieres que pase?

-¿En serio nada?

-Eh...no, que yo sepa

-Uff...Qué susto...- Alguien abrió la puerta de la casa

-Ah, ya están aquí mis padres

-Shinichi, ya estamos aquí, ¿qué tal ayer solo?

-Shin-chan, ¿qué te par...? Oh, ¿Ran? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? ¿Ya has vuelto de casa de tu madre?

-Esto...sí "Madre mía, espero que no se piensen nada raro" Bueno yo, debería ir yéndome para prepararme para las clases y... demás

-Sí, claro...- Sonreía Yukiko. Al final Ran salió por la puerta después de una velada ¿como decirlo? agradable y extraña sobre todo- Shin-chan...¿No estaba Ran en casa de su madre?

-Si...¿Y?

-¿Cómo que y? ¿Ha pasado la noche aquí?

-Sí...- Shinichi se puso rojo

-¿¡Cómo!? Así que...¿eh?- Decía ella mientras se lo pasaba bien chinchando a su hijo

-Pues eso...no ha pasado nada. Ayer me la encontré llorando en la calle, en nuestra fachada, y como ya era bastante tarde, la ofrecí a que pasara a casa y se quedó dormida en el sofá ¿Qué querías que hiciese? ¿Que la echara a la calle?

-No, no...Me he fijado en que lleva puestos tus pendientes...¡No se los quita!

-Ay..."Qué resignación..."

Ran corría camino hacia su casa con su padre para no llegar tarde a clase. Con todo el tema de la "huida" a la casa de su madre y la velada con Shinichi, se había olvidado por completo de las clases "Espero llegar a tiempo..." Al fin llegó a su casa

-¡Papá!- Él no contestaba- ¡Papá!

-¿Ran?- Kogoro bajó de su ensimismamiento al pensar en Yoko Okino- ¿No estabas con tu madre de vacaciones?

-¿De vacaciones...? ¡Ah, sí, eso! Al final hemos vuelto antes, cosas nuestras...Yo me voy a cambiar, tengo que ir a clase

-Esto...vale...- Y siguió pensando en su musa

Ran corrió a su habitación y se encerró en ella. Lo primero que hizo fue coger la famosísima foto de la pared y darle un beso y abrazarla como si del mismo Shinichi se tratase. "Lo siento, Shinichi, ya he vuelto" Volvió a abrazarla; se la puso justamente al lado de su corazón "Lo siento, no me odies" Y con una sonrisa, volvió a colgarla en la pared y se puso el uniforme a toda prisa por si Shinichi iba a buscarla. 'DING DONG' Así era. "¡Shinichi!" Ran salió corriendo de su cuarto y abrió la puerta apresuradamente para salir

-...Adiós, papá- Cerró la puerta al instante- ¡Shinichi! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-¿Sí, verdad?- Dijo él burlón- ¿Podemos irnos?

-Por supuesto- Ran le dio un dulce besito en la mejilla a Shinichi- Ahora sí que podemos irnos- Sonrió y se adelantó

Lo que no se imaginaba nadie era lo que estaría a punto de pasar en el entrenamiento de kárate

-¡RAN!- Era Sonoko, quien corría aceleradamente hacia su amiga- ¡HAS VUELTO! Menos mal...- La abrazó- después de lo que te pasó con...

-Kenta

-Eso. ¿Y a dónde vas ahora?

-¿Ahora? A kárate

-Ah, sí, cierto. Bien, en ese caso hablamos luego, ¿te parece? He quedado con Makoto

-¡Me alegro! Luego hablamos, sí- Se despidieron con la mano. Ran entró al gimnasio, donde se encontraba todo el equipo de kárate reunido, tramando algo

-...no..no podemos hacer eso.- Decía uno

-¿Quién te crees que somos?- Decía otra. Entre ellos se encontraba Matsue

-¿Hola?- Preguntó Ran, ya que estaba extrañada por dicho panorama. Todos se separaron de inmediato- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada...nada...

-...Vale. Voy a cambiarme, ahora vuelvo

-No espera- Dijo otro del equipo

-¿Qué sucede?

-No puedes...no puedes volver a ser nuestra capitana

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No nada, solamente que en tu ausencia estos cinco días, hemos...hemos decidido que nuestra capitana sea...Matsue- Dijo él mirándola.

-¿Cómo?- Ran no daba crédito

-Eso hemos dicho...

-Me parece...increíble que hayais decidido sustituirme sin consultármelo únicamente porque me he ausentado varios días por temas personales

-Pu...

-No, no os molesteis- Dijo Ran interrumpiéndole- Si está muy claro lo que pasa. Pero no os molesteis, me voy yo, gracias- Así pues, Ran cerró la puerta del gimnasio y se fue.

-¿Ves lo que has hecho, Matsue? Hemos perdido a la mejor capitana que hemos tenido

-Eso...

-Dejad ya de quejaros, ya me lo agradecereis- Dijo Matsue con tono de superioridad

"Idiotas, idiotas, idiotas..."pensaba Ran mientras salía enfurecida del instituto "Idiotas...". En su camino a casa, se chocó con alguien

-Oh, lo siento, perdona- Ella, ofuscada, no se percató del entorno, ni por dónde iba ni quién estaba a su alrededor- Ah, Shinichi...

-¡Hola! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfadada?

-Sí

Diez minutos después

-Qué asco, de verdad- Dijo Ran dejando su cartera en el suelo tras entrar los dos en la casa de Shinichi- No sé qué hacer- Shinichi cerró la puerta de su casa- ¿Cómo han podido echarme? ¡A mi! Uff...

-Bueno...

-¿Y sabes por quién me han cambiado? Por Matsue...Esa estúpida...

-Me parece que estás exagerando un poco las cosas, Ran- Dijo Shinichi mientras se llenaba un vaso con agua en la cocina

-¿Qué?- Preguntó ella desde el salón, ya que no lo había escuchado

-Que creo que estás exagerando en exceso- Dijo otra vez mientras salía de la cocina para que ella lo escuchara mejor

-¿Cómo? Uhgg...Vale...- Ran cogió su cartera del suelo del lugar en el que la había dejado y salió apresuradamente de la casa de Shinichi pegando un portazo."Vaya día..."

"No me lo puedo creer..."pensaba la joven Mouri "y aún es lunes" Ella ya había vuelto a su casa, y estaba sola, como de costumbre. Llamaron a la puerta "¿quién podrá ser?"

-¡Voy!- Gritó ella. Pero cuando abrió, se encontró a una persona enmascarada. Una persona enmascarada que la dejó al momento inconsciente ya que le puso un pañuelo con cloroformo en la boca- Ah...- Hubiera caído desplomada si la persona misteriosa no la hubiera cogido impidiendo el impacto- Espe...

Ran fue llevada a una furgoneta blanca. Cuando se despertó, aún en dicha furgoneta, notó que tanto sus manos como sus piernas estaban atadas, al igual que su boca. Le dolía la cabeza por el cloroformo "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?" Un compendio de emociones confusas la invadieron. "Oh...¿cómo puedo salir de aquí?" La furgoneta pegó un frenazo y Ran se dio un golpe en el brazo "Ay...Maldición...Shinichi...ayúdame". Otro frenazo. "Ah"

-Venga, bájala- Ran oyó una voz que se aproximaba a donde estaba ella- Vamos- Al parecer, había más de una persona. Ella decidió hacerse la inconsciente. Al menos, por un rato, a ver qué pasaba. Las puertas del vehículo se abrieron, dejando pasar la luz del atardecer. Unos brazos la cogieron, primero por las muñecas y luego por la cintura y las piernas. La persona misteriosa comenzó a andar con ella en brazos- Pues no es fea la chica. Es muy guapa. Tal vez nos divertiremos en cuanto despierte- "Asqueroso...dudo mucho que eso pase". Ran escuchó un ruido, una puerta chirriando y el suelo crujiendo a cada paso que daban los secuestradores. De madera, el suelo- Déjala ahí- Seguía ordenando uno de ellos. Así pues, fue dejada en una esquina. Las misteriosas personas cerraron la puerta tras de ellos dejando a Ran sola en la habitación "No sé qué hacer...Tal vez podría...debería..."Ran miraba a todos los sitios del lugar en busca de algo que la ayudara a escapar. Nada. Una mesa negra desgastada y una ventana con tablones. Sin embargo, vio una oportunidad perfecta. El pomo de la puerta era lo suficientemente puntiagudo y estaba lo suficientemente astillado como para poder cortar la cuerda de ataba sus muñecas. Se levantó como pudo y dio pequeños pero, afortunadamente, silenciosos saltitos hasta la puerta. Cuando llegó, se dio la mayor prisa que pudo. Funcionaba. La cuerda se cortaba. Cuando ya estaba a punto de conseguirlo por completo, oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a la habitación en la que estaba ella. "Oh, no"Volvió a apresurarse al sitio en el que estaba para volver a hacerse la inconsciente ocultando la cuerda casi rota.- Júntala con la otra- Se volvieron a ir. Ran abrió los ojos, habían dejado a otra chica junto a ella, también inconsciente

-¿Sonoko?- Dijo Ran, pues la cuerda se había roto de un tironazo y se quitó la cinta aislante que le tapaba la boca

-Mmhp...

-¡Sonoko, despierta!- Ran zarandeaba a su amiga- ¡Sonoko!

-Mm...- Ella abrió los ojos- ¿Ran? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿¡Por qué estamos atadas!?

-Sh, tranquila. Mira- Ella le enseñó el pomo de la puerta que podría otorgarles la libertad- Vamos, date prisa. Sonoko fue acompañada por Ran a la puerta, donde la ayudó a liberarse de sus ataduras. Una vez hecho, se sentaron a pensar cómo podrían salir de allí- Eso me recuerda que...- Ran se tocó el bolsillo del pantalón- ¡tengo mi móvil! podemos llamar a alguien

-¿A Shinichi?- Preguntó Sonoko sensualmente

-...o a la policía. Humm...Mejor le mando un mensaje a Shinichi- Cogió el móvil y le escribió a todo correr: 'Shijivhi, atudanos. No nod qda mucho tuenpo' Envió. No le dio tiempo a escribir más, pues las dos personas entraron en la habitación sin más preámbulos

-¡Eeh!- Gritó Kazuha, quien fue empujada dentro también- No me empujes

-¿¡Kazuha!? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, vaya, pero si las chicas son unas gatitas malas y han osado soltarse- Las tres miraron con cara desafiante, bueno, menos Sonoko, que estaba más asustada que otra cosa- Bien

-¿Qué queréis de nosotras?- Preguntó Ran

-Ajá, me alegro que lo preguntes, guapa

-No me llames así, soy Ran

-Oh, vaya, encantado, yo soy Jason. Pues verás, guapa, ahora mismo tenemos pensado volver a nuestro país y queremos llevaros con nosotros, ya sabeis, para pasárnoslo bien en los ratos libres

-Lo llevais claro si pensais que vamos a aceptar...- Dijo Kazuha

-Oh, claro que aceptareis...Arriba, nos vamos, YA- Los dos hombres cogieron a las chicas de la mala manera llevándolas de nuevo a la furgoneta- Y calladitas y quietecitas, sin hacer cosas raras, ¿entendido?- Dijo uno de ellos una vez ya en el vehículo blanco

Shinichi estaba en su casa subido a la gran escalera de la biblioteca que aparentaba tener dos pisos buscando un libro que hacía bastante tiempo quería volver a leer. Sin resultados, bajó. Vio en el escritorio marrón el móvil, vibrando. Lo cogió y leyó el mensaje de Ran:' Shijivhi, atudanos. No nod qda mucho tuenpo' "¿Qué es esto? Debe de ser una broma..." Lo que hizo él fue no darle la más mínima importancia, pero su instinto de detective afloraba continuamente obliglándole a seguir indagando "Mmmm..." Sonó el timbre de su casa

-¿Hattori?- Dijo Shinichi, quien acababa de abrir-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué vienes así?- Heiji estaba jadeando, había ido corriendo a la casa de Shinichi

-Kudo han...- Suspiro- Han secuestrado a Kazuha

-¿Eh?- De repente, el mensaje de Ran cobró total sentido, sentido que su instinto detectivesco intentaba buscarle- No... ¡Debemos salvarlas, AHORA!

-¿Salvarlas?

-Sí, Ran está con ella. ¡VAMOS!

Había tráfico en la calle. Como resultado, los planes de los secuestradores se estaban retrasando

-Maldición...si esto sigue así, el plan se irá al garete...¿Qué es eso? La policía...¿Habéis sido vosotras, preciosas?

-No...- Dijo Sonoko asustada

-Grpp...- Gruñeron los dos- Está bien, cambio de planes: nos ocultaremos en algún lado hasta que todo se tranquilice, nos vamos- El conductor pegó un volantazo para esquivar a la policía y lo más rápido posible

-Ah...Cuidado...- Dijo Kazuha

Casi una hora después, las chicas andaban tras los secuestradores, que iban delante para anticiparse a cualquier aparición de cualquier persona, por la senda de un frondoso bosque.

'-Mira Shinichi, cuántas hojas de todos los colores, ¡son preciosas!

-Ah, sí. El otoño...

-Cualquiera diría que tienes cincuenta años, ¡solamente tenemos nueve! ¿qué te parece si utilizamos las hojas como forma para comunicarnos? Así si alguno de los dos está en peligro, habrá una forma de encontrar al otro...

-¿Hojas?- Shinichi se agachó y cogió una y esbozó una sonrisa confiada- No hará falta Ran, yo siempre te encontraré'

De tal forma que Ran iba dejando hojas a su paso "Por favor, que funcione, por favor..."

-¿Eh? Ran, ¿Qué estás haciendo con todas esas hojas?

-Ssh...- Ran seguía con su labor, dejando hojas por todos los lados por los que pasaban, rogando que diera resultado

-Eeh...bien- Uno de ellos se dio la vuelta y Ran se guardó las hojas en el bolsillo a toda prisa-...nos quedaremos aquí un rato, en esta cueva. ¡A dentro!- Ninguna reaccionaba- ¿Es que no lo habeis oído? ¡VENGA!- Con resignación, las chicas entraron en dicha cueva, que era fría y algo oscura- Y por si se os ocurre hacer alguna tontería...- Sacó de su bolsillo más trozos de cuerda- Vuestras muñecas, ahora. ¡No me hagais repetirlo!- Uno de ellos empujó a Sonoko. Las tres fueron obligadas a callarse y fueron llevadas a una esquina de la cueva una vez que tuvieron las manos ya atadas "Por favor, que funcione. Sé que sabrás dónde estoy, Shinichi..." pensaba Ran sin quitar una cara de hostilidad

Los dos detectives se encontraban corriendo uno junto al otro

-¿Dónde pueden estar, Kudo?

-...¡No lo sé!- Shinichi sacó su móvil y volvió a mirar el mensaje "¿Qué puede significar? No te preocupes Ran, te voy a encontrar, cueste lo que cueste"- Los dos siguieron corriendo durante dos minutos- ¡Un momento!- Se pararon en seco- ¡Ya sé dónde están! Llama a la policía, Hattori, y que nos acompañe

-Eh...sí

En la cueva, las tres chicas se aburrían bastante. No sabían qué estaba pasando ni lo que iba a suceder próximamente, por lo que también estaban algo asustadas. Aún así, ni Ran ni Kazuha dejaban que ese miedo se manifestase; Sonoko lo intentaba con escasos resultados. Así pasaron veinte minutos, en los que la intriga era cada vez mayor

-Sh...Calla, Sonoko. Mira- Ran le enseñó sus muñecas, ya no estaban atadas por las muñecas, sino que únicamente aparentaba que sí

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-¡Sh! Cállate. Este tío tiene que aprender a hacer nudos- Decía ella mientras ambas miraban al secuestrador- Kazuha, de un momento a otro, salimos y acabamos con ellos, ¿te parece?

-...si

-Rápido, ¡detective Takagi!- Decía Shinichi fuera de la cueva- Si no falla mi deducción, deberías de estar por estos alrededores- ¡Vamos Hattori! Solamente tenemos que indagar un poco...Oye...- Shinichi vio las hojas que Ran había dejado con anterioridad- ¿no te llama la atención esa hilera de hojas en el suelo?

-¿Hojas dices? Son solamente hojas, Kudo...Aún así, es raro que estén dispuestas de ese modo, además de que no estamos en otoño

"Como pensaba" Pensó Shinichi "Ya voy, Ran" Shinichi salió corriendo siguiendo la fila de las hojas

-¡Kudo! ¿A dónde vas?- Pero Shinichi, al tratarse en especial de Ran, no atenía a razones, nadie podía pararlo, así que los demás lo siguieron, Heiji y el detective Takagi y la detective Sato

Los cuatro corrieron durante un buen rato, las hojas no se acababan

-¿Puedes decirnos a dónde nos dirigimos exactamente?- Preguntó la detective Sato. Ya no había más hojas. En el punto final

de la hilera vieron una cueva de la que salían voces masculinas.

-Sí, Kudo...no se qué te pasa...

-Silencio, agachaos- Dijo mientras de escondió tras un matorral. Todos lo imitaron. Tras ese escondite vegetal, Shinichi fue capaz de verla, Ran. Y también a Kazuha y a Sonoko; sentadas en el suelo y con las manos aparentemente atadas a la espalda mientras unos dos hombres estaban a unos cuantos metros de ellas riendo y mirándolas con malas intenciones. Uno era bajo y moreno. El otro, era algo más alto y de procedencia extranjera.- Ran...- Shinichi no se lo pensó dos veces, salió inmediatamente de su escondite decidido a liberar a Ran de allí, pero fue sujetado por sus tres acompañantes al mismo tiempo- Oh...

Dentro de la cueva, Ran se había dado cuenta de que había sonado un ruido procedente del exterior. Miró el bosque y entre un matorral cerca del lugar en el que se encontraban ella y sus dos amigas al detective Takagi y a Shinichi, sujetado por la mano del policía. Ella esbozó una sonrisa confiada y miró a Kazuha

-¿A la de tres?- Preguntó ella en bajo

-A la de tres

-Uno...

-Dos...

-¡TRES!- Gritaron al unísono a la vez que se levantaban, dejando ver que sus manos estaban ya liberadas desde hace bastante tiempo y arremetiendo contra los secuestradores.

-¿Qué es esto..?- Dijo uno; cuando recibió un puñetazo de Ran- Ah...- Cayó al suelo, pero no tardó en levantarse- Malditas, ¿cómo habeis conseguido escapar?

-Pues muy fácil, precioso; tienes que aprender a hacer nudos- Dijo Ran mientras cogía la cuerda del suelo y se la enseñaba, no obstante, el que se acababa de caer por su puñetazo le hizo un corte a Ran en el brazo con un cuchillo que él llevaba aprovechando su distracción. Lo bueno es que el corte no fue muy profundo, fue más bien un rasguño

-¡Ah!- Ran se llevó la mano al corte recién hecho del brazo mientras le sangraba

-¡NO!- Decía el detective Takagi, la detective Sato y Heiji, que volvieron a sujetar a Shinichi por el brazo

-¡Soltadme!- Él se zarandeaba- Tengo que ayudar a Ran+

-Quieto- Le respondió la detective Sato- mira...- Ella señaló el panorama que tenían frente a sus ojos

Kazuha le quito el cuchillo de una patada, acabando en la tierra cubierto de arena

-¡Ran!- Le gritó Kazuha. Era una forma de decirle que se subiera a sus brazos para dar una patada más efectiva. Así lo hizo. Kazuha juntó sus antebrazos y Ran se subió a ellos, se dio impulso y saltó, pudiendo darles una patada de kárate desde arriba. PUM. En la cabeza de ambos. El más gordo no se pudo volver a levantar, sin embargo, el extranjero pudo hacerlo haciendo un grandísimo esfuerzo, sacando una pistola de su bolsillo trasero

-¡No os movais!- Apuntó a las chicas con ellaAh...- Ran le había pegado un manotazo, por lo que la pistola acabó en el suelo, junto al cuchillo previamente tirado

-¡Ahora!- Los dos agentes de policía salieron corriendo en dirección a la cueva- ¡Policía, no se muevan!- Los dos hombres hicieron caso, no se sabe si por obediencia o porque no podían levantarse tras los golpes que habían recibido

-¡Ran!- Shinichi se dirigió a ella, quien se encontraba jadeando con la mano puesta en la herida de su brazo- Oh, por favor qué miedo he pasado, pensaba que no te volvería a ver- Los dos se abrazaron

-Shinichi...- Ella se refugió en su pecho escuchando el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, sonrojándose- Ah...- Ella se separó- mi brazo...

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Bueno, un poco...

-Déjame ver- Shinichi solamente le rozó el brazo, pero ella ya puso una mueca de dolor- Mmm...vayámonos, tenemos que curarte

-Sí

-Hattori...- Heiji y Kazuha también se encontraban abrazados, pero ella estaba llorando

-Venga, no llores, no llores. ¡Me vas a mojar la camisa nueva! Será mejor que nos vayamos, como dice Kudo, ya han sido demasiadas emociones hoy

-¿Sonoko?- Preguntó Ran- Ya podemos irnos- Ella le tendió la mano para que su amiga, todavía cohibida y estática, pudiese levantarse. Ranla abrazó- Ya ha pasado todo, vayámonos a casa, ¿sí?

Tras ese día de emociones fuertes, los cinco se dirigieron a la casa de Shinichi


	36. MALDITOS LUNES

CAPÍTULO 36- MALDITOS LUNES

-Ah...- Salió un quejido sordo de la boca de Ran, que no pasó inadvertido a los oídos de Shinichi

-Aguanta, ya no queda mucho- Shinichi le sonrió

-Sí- Respondió ella apurada, ¿cómo era capaz de saberlo todo de ella? ¿acaso era un andriode?. En realidad, eso le gustaba muchísimo, era el único que se preocupaba tanto por ella como para poner su vida en peligro- No pasa nada

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Shinichi, allí se encontraban Yukiko y Yusaku, hablando.

-Ya estamos, voy a por el botiquín- Dijo Shinichi.

La estampida de adolescentes no pasó para nada inadvertida por el matrimonio Kudo

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Yukiko curiosa

-Pues...un pequeño conflicto que...

-Las chicas han sido secuestradas- Dijo Heiji

-¿¡Cómo!? Oh, dios mío, ¿estais todas bien?

-Sí, menos Ran- Decía Kazuha- Ha salido algo...perjudicada.- Su brazo no paraba de emanar sangre, aunque no en grandes cantidades

-Ran...¿Qué te ha pasado?- Le preguntó Yukiko bastante preocupada mientras se acercaba a ella

-Nos hemos enfrentado a los secuestradores y uno de ellos ha tenido la oportunidad de herirme con un cuchillo. Pero yo estoy bien, ¿eh?- Ella sonrió

-Ya lo he encontrado- Shinichi bajó las escaleras con el botiquín en su mano izquierda- ¿Vamos?- Le tendió la mano a Ran. Ambos subieron juntos apresuradamente las escaleras de la mano dirigiéndose a la habitación de él. Se sentaron en la cama- esto te pasa por no saber estarte quietecita...

-¿Ahora tengo yo la culpa de que hubieran raptado?

-Por supuesto que no estoy diciendo eso- Shinichi sacó el agua oxigenada del botiquín echando un poco en un trozo de algodón para ponérselo enla herida

-¿Entonces? Ah...duele...¿entonces me estás diciendo que no tendría que haber hecho nada? ¿Que no me hubiera defendido? ¿Es eso? ¿Qué tendría que haber hecho según tú?

-...tienes razón, lo siento, es solo que cuando he visto que te hacían esta herida- Él presionó el algodón de una forma más brusca

-¡Ay!

-Me he puesto muy nervioso, lo siento- Shinichi suavizó el tono

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Él asintió- ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba? Yo te dejé las hojas en el suelo para que nos encontraras pero ¿cómo has podido llegar a la conclusión de que estábamos exactamente en ese lugar?

-Ah, eso es fácil. Cuando me llegó tu mensaje, con todas esas palabras raras, me pareció algo extraño pero decidí no darle vueltas. Pero luego llegó Hattori diciéndome que habían secuestrado a Kazuha y entonces todo recobró sentido. ¿Que cómo pude llegar a saber el sitio exacto en el que estabas?- Shinichi se llevó la mano a la barbilla- Me acordé de la escena de cuando éramos pequeños; sí, la de las hojas, entonces me puse a pensar intensamente. Tenías que estar en un bosque para conseguir hojas, ¿y cuál era el único bosque de los alrededores? En el que estabas tú. Una vez allí, solamente me dediqué a seguir el rastro de las hojas que dejaste

-Aaah...¡Ay! Para, para...me escuece- Ran se soplaba la herida

-Vale, vale- Sonrió- Ya está- Dijo él mientras guardaba el algodón en el botiquín

-Ahora solamente hay que saber quién me envió la carta- Susurró ella

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada...

-Si es sobre el tema de la carta...tendremos que pensar en quién la envió. Es eso lo que decías, ¿no?

-Sí...¿cómo eres capaz de saber lo que pienso?- Preguntó ella intrigada

-Oh, ¿eso?- Shinichi rió- Bueno...digamos que...no sería capaz de saber lo que piense otra persona que no fueras tú

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-¿Crees que es malo?- Los dos se miraron rodeador por un silencio abrumador

-Es...posible- Ella sonrió

-Ay, ay, ay Ran...Menuda rebelde estás tú hecha- Él la abrazó cariñosamente y ella le rodeó por encima de sus hombros

-¿Se puede?- Sonoko llamó a la puerta que estaba entreabierta- Siento interrumpir, parejita- Rió- pero Ran y yo tenemos que irnos...

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó Ran extrañada

-¿No te acuerdas? Habíamos quedado en que hoy por la tarde...

-...- Ella pilló la indirecta- Ah, ¡ah! sí...Lo siento, Shinichi, tengo que irme...- Dijo ella mientras lo soltaba

-Vale, pásalo bien- Dijo él con un tono de voz dulce antes de que Ran y Sonoko se marcharan de la habitación

En la planta de abajo, estaban los padres de Shinichi y Heiji y Kazuha, hablando

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos- Sonoko tiraba del brazo herido de su amiga

-¡Ah! Para, que me haces daño

-Cierto, perdona...¡Hasta luego!- Cerró la puerta, haciendo que todos los de la casa se quedaran ojipláticos

-¿Por qué has querido que nos fuéramos ya?

-Pues para averiguar de una vez lo de la maldita carta- Decía Sonoko mientras continuaba tirando del brazo de su amiga

-Pero...ay...Espera...¿Pero dónde quieres que vayamos?

-Tú sígueme, sígueme...- No se daban cuenta de que había sido vistas y oídas por Shinichi desde su venta

Las dos chicas se encaminaron por las calles de Tokio a otra casa. Una casa desconocida hasta el momento por Ran y hasta hace poco por Sonoko también.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Te interesa, ¿verdad?

-Pues claro...

-¡Estamos en la casa de...!

-¿En la casa de...?

-¡En la casa de Matsue

-¿¡EH!? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? Desenmascarar a la autora de la carta...

-¿Fue ella? ¿Fue Matsue?- Sonoko asintió- ¿Pero cómo fue capaz de atreverse la...?- Ran se apresuró a la puerta y empezó a llamar fuertemente. Nadie salía a recibirlas, al menos no en un lapso corto de tiempo. Al fin abrió la presunta autora de la carta.

-¿Hola? Eres tú...¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- Matsue se encontró a Ran, muy enfadada y con los brazos en jarras. Ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que la sombra daba en su cara, lo que le daba un aspecto tétrico

-¿Cómo que en qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Me puedes por favor explicar por qué me escribiste esa carta?

-No sé de qué carta me estás hablando...

-Pues ven, que te lo explico- Esta vez, Ran la cogió del pelo, arrastrándola desde la puerta de su casa hasta la calle. En ese preciso instante, Sonoko la cogió de la cintura, intenta frenar lo inminente, litigio y pelea

-Ran, tranquila, traanquilízate- Decía su amiga

-¡Idiota! ¡Me las vas a pagar!- Gritaba Ran entre zarandeos, despertando la espectación y curiosidad entre los ciudadanos que pasaban por allí- ¡Suéltame Sonoko!- Ella intentaba zafarse de los brazos de su amiga- ¿Tú eres consciente de lo mal que lo he pasado? ¡Idiota!

-Venga, va, ya pasó. ¡Ran! Para...la vas a matar...

-Tienes razón, tienes razón...- Ran intentaba mantener la compostura después de su brote psicótico totalmente justificado- Ya está...- Miró a Matsue, quien se tocaba el pelo- ¿por qué me escribiste eso?- De repente a Ran le entraron ganas de llorar, y en efecto, unaas lágrimas se le formaron en los lacrimales, pero no llegaron a recorrer sus mejillas como en otras situaciones similares

-¿Por qué?- Matsue sonrió confiadamente aunque seguía en shock por la reacción tan violenta de Ran- Porque tú no te mereces en absoluto a Shinichi...No podía permitir que tú salieras con él

-¿Y tú si te lo mereces?- Matsue asintió, pensando que la relación entre Shinichi y Ran habría acabado.- Para empezar, tú no eres nadie para decirme si me merezco o no salir con alguien, y segundo, Shinichi es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, no creo que haya nadie que se lo merezca más que yo...He estado enamorada de él desde entonces.

-Y tercero, Ran y yo seguimos siendo novios- De la nada, salió Shinichi, quien abrazó a Ran por la espalda

-Oh...¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Ran

-¿Yo? Nada...estaba dando un paseo...- Ella rió a carcajadas por la mentira tan poco creíble que él había intentado que ella creyera y se abrazó a él también

-Te pediría que dejaras de meterte en mi vida, en nuestra vida- Dijo ella señalándose a sí misma y a Shinichi y a Sonoko. Se separó de Shinichi y avanzó, adelantándose con paso firme...

Por la noche, Sonoko y Ran estaban en el parque

-Uff...menudo día, ha sido todo muy movidito hoy, y solamente es lunes...- Ran se apoyó en el columpio en el que ambas estaban sentadas- Pero, ¿cómo has sabido que era Matsue la que escribió esa carta?

-Pues...Shinichi me lo dijo

-¿Eh?- Ran se volvió a incorporar, sorprendida- ¿Shinichi?

-¡Sí!- Me lo dijo esta tarde, después de que tú volvieras a tu casa y después de que yo quedara con Makoto, me lo encontré y me lo dijo. Yo fui a verte a tu casa luego de que eso pasara y ahí fue cuando a mi también me secuestraron los hombres esos...

¿Y cómo lo habrá averiguado?

-No lo sé...¡Tu novio es increíble!

-Ya...ya basta Sonoko- Ran se puso roja- ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?- Ran se puso a pensar

-No lo sé...

-¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Estaba tan cabreada por lo de kárate que a lo mejor puede que decidiera no contármelo para que no me enfadara más

-¿Lo de kárate?

-¿No lo sabes?- Sonoko negó con la cabeza

-Me han reemplazado en el equipo de kárate por Matsue, ahora ella es la capitana

-¿¡CÓMO!? ¡Maldición! No te tendría que haber sujetado esta tarde...tendrías que haberla pegado bien fuerte

-¿Y luego soy yo la agresiva?- Ran sonrió- Venga, vamos a casa- Miró el reloj- Ya es tarde

Las dos se dirigieron casa una a sus respectivas casas

-¡Adiós!- Se despidieron a la vez cuando se separaron sus caminos

El teléfono en la casa de Ran sonó

-¿Sí?- Ella, quien acababa de llegar, se precipitó a la agencia de detectives para responder a la llamada

-Hola...¿más tranquila?

-Ah, Shinichi...sí- Ella sonrió- Vaya...si que te preocupas por mi

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-¿Crees que es malo?

-Es...posible- Él también sonrió, pues le estaba gustando bastante el cariz de la conversación- ¿No le has hecho nada?

-¿Qué le voy a hacer? Claro que no...en ese momento a lo mejor sí pero no ahora...ya estoy tranquila...¿querías algo?

-Pues no...saber cómo te encontrabas después del día de hoy...ha sido un día agotador, ¿no?

-...Así es. Es más, creo que me voy a ir a dormir ya. Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?

-Por supuesto, descansa

-Gracias, igualmente. Adiós- Colgaron- Uf...- Ran se dirigió a su habitación, se puso el pijama y se fue a la cama para dormir, pero se percató de la presencia de que el ordenador estaba encendido. Se sentó en su escritorio y miró lo que había en el ordenador- Pero...¿quién ha abierto todos estos archivos privados? ¿Por qué?


	37. EL CONCIERTO

CAPÍTULO 37- EL CONCIERTO

"No me lo creo, han desaparecido fotos de carpetas...¿quién ha podido ser? Pero solo han desaparecido fotos, ¿no es extraño?" Ran ya estaba cansada contemplando el panorama: fotos totalmente privadas y protegidas por una contraseña ya no estaban, y ella no las había borrado. 'PII PII' El móvil. "AH, ¿quién será?, ya veo...Sonoko..." 'No me preguntes por qué soy tan estupendamente genial pero he conseguido entradas para ir a ver a mi prima, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, he conseguido no, ella me las ha dado. Mi prima era la que hizo unas pruebas para un programa de televisión y ha ganado el concurso; ahora está intentando acceder al mundo de la fama. Es este viernes a las seis, ¿vale? Mañana hablamos' "Bueno, supongo que un poco de distracción me vendrá bien" Un minuto más tarde, le llegó otro mensaje de Sonoko 'Ah, Shinichi también se viene' "¡Mejor!...Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Ya me preocuparé por lo de las fotos otro día, tampoco creo que sea algo importante..." No sabe cuánto de equivocaba.

Llegó el viernes.

-¡GENIAL! Solamente queda una clase y ¡DE FIESTA!

-¡Sí! ¿Sabes, Sonoko? Tengo ganas de conocer a tu prima. Creo que la vi en la televisión. Era rubia, ¿no?

-¡Así es! Pero se ha teñido de castaña. Total, este es el plan. Nos vamos a casa y a las cinco voy y vamos Shinichi y yo a recogerte a tu casa ya que nos pilla de paso para coger el autobús. Era eso, ¿no?

-Perfecto. Bien, ya es hora de volver a clase...

Todos los alumnos del instituto Teitan volvieron a sus pupitres. A Ran y a Sonoko y Shinichi les tocaba inglés. Una clase en la que Shinichi destacaba, como en todas.

-¡Ok class! So...the passive voice...- Dijo la profesora, a la que nadie prestaba atención.

"Otra clase aburrida...Menos mal que solamente queda esta clase para ir al concierto" pensaba Ran

El timbre sonó, habilitando a todos los alumnos a irse a casa.

-¡Nos vemos en un rato!

-¡Sí!- Sonoko se despedía con la mano de la parejita perfecta, como ella la llamaba

Shinichi y Ran caminaron en silencio hasta su casa, como lo habían hecho durante toda su vida, incluso en la época de Conan. ¿Curioso, no? Shinichi seguía siendo Shinichi independientemente de su apariencia. Ella sonrió

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes?

-¿Eh?- Ran se sobresaltó- Nada, por nada. ¿No puedo estar feliz? Vamos a pasárnoslo fenomenal esta tarde después de unas cuantas semanas de exámenes

-Ah, sí, tienes razón. Lo siento, no sabía que no podía preguntar

-¡No, no lo sientas! ¡Claro que puedes preguntar! Bueno, nos vemos aquí en una hora y media, hasta luego- Ran le dio un beso a Shinichi en la mejilla y subió las escaleras de su casa apresuradamente pensando en lo que se iba a poner. Abrió la puerta de la agencia de detectives- Oh, mamá. ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡Hola! He venido a traerte a Goro. Me voy por un tiempo con una amiga de vacaciones y necesito que me lo cuides

-¿De vacaciones? ¿Otra vez? ¿Pero no volvisteis hace nada de tiempo Ran y tú?- Preguntó Kogoro desde su escritorio

-¿Eh...? ...sí, sí.

-Así que Eri, te va la marcha, ¿no?

-No, no exageres...¿entonces? ¿Me lo cuidarás o no?

-Pero si ya tuvimos que cuidártelo hace tiempo...Pff...- Resopló Kogoro

-Sí mamá, no te preocupes. ¡Nosotros te lo cuidamos! ¿Verdad, Goro?

-Espera espera...¿Nosotros?

-Así es. Yo me voy esta tarde. He quedado.

-¿Con quién?- Preguntó su madre

-Con Sonoko...y con Shinichi

-¡Ah, vaya!- Eri rió- Pásatelo fenomenal

-Eh, eh, espera un momento...¿Cómo que vas a quedar con ese detective?

-Venga, Kogoro...no seas angustias, deja que nuestra hija disfrute de su juventud. No te preocupes, disfruta todo lo que quieras- Eri le guiñó el ojo a su hija- ¡Déjala que haga lo que quiera! Bien, eso significa que me lo tendrás que cuidar tú esta tarde, si no hay más remedio- Eri resopló mientras Ran cerraba la puerta de la agencia escuchando a sus padre pelear. Abrió la puerta de su casa y se dirigió a su armario. Hora y cuarto después, llamaron a la puerta Sonoko y Shinichi

-¡Voy!- Ran se estaba peinando, dándose los últimos retoques. Salió por la puerta- ¡Ya estoy, perdonad!

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Ah, Sera vendrá con nosotros

-Hola- Ran sonrió- Shinichi ¿¡No me vas a decir nada de la ropa que llevo!?- Shinichi se puso blanco- ¡Es broma!- Ran rió y le dio un leve empujón con el brazo para que reaccionara- ¡Es broma! Bueno, ya podemos irnos- Los cuatro partieron hacia la parada de autobús

-Es verdad que te sienta muy bien lo que llevas. ¿A tí te queda algo mal?- Shinichi le dijo en bajito

-No sé, ¿a ti que te parece? Jaja- Ran corrió hasta ponerse a la altura de sus dos amigas

En el concierto todo el mundo estaba saltando y gritando. La prima de Sonoko estaba cantando estupendamente y el público gritaba acaloradamente. Una canción tras otra. Y otra. Y otra. La gente pedía más y más, hasta que tuvo que finalizar por asuntos personales

-¡Sayuri! ¡Sayuri!- Sonoko tenía de la mano cogida a Ran y llamaba a su prima gritando por encima del bullicio y en sentido contrario en el qui iba la multitud, que iba en dirección a la puerta para salir- ¡Sayuri, estamos aquí!

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, ya decía yo! ¡Al final habéis venido!- Ella sostenía una guitarra- Esperad, venid al camerino y hablamos más tranquilamente

-Sí- Los cuatro la siguieron.

El camerino no era muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeño, De las paredes colgaban varios carteles de giras antiguas y de, al parecer, otras cantantes supuestamente conocidas.

-Bueno, pues aquí es. No os quedeis ahí, pasad.- Sonrió la prima de Sonoko. La última en pasar fue Sera, quien cerró la puerta a su paso- Bueno pues...vosotros direis

-Ah, nada, te dije que queríamos ver pues tu camerino y un poco el backstage, ¿no?

-Ah, sí sí. Pues...no sé. Este es mi camerino y...ya no hay mucho más, no hay backstage como tú dices; el sitio es tan cutre que...Pero bueno, ¿cómo os llamais?

-Oh, cierto perdona, esta es mi mejor amiga Ran

-Hola, encantada- Sonrió

-Ella es Sera y él, es Shinichi

-¿Shinichi?- Sayuri se levantó precipitadamente de su asiento y se puso enfrente de Shinichi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos totalmente consternada- ¿Shinichi Kudo?

-...eh, sí- Dijo él

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Has venido a ver mi concierto! ¡A verme a mi! ¡Qué ilusión!- Gritaba ella felizmente

-...¿eh?- Ran estaba extrañada

-¿Quieres que te enseñe el lugar? No hay mucho que ver pero...- Ella le cogió de las manos

-...- ¿Estaría ligando con su Shinichi? Ran se quedó boquiabierta -¡Vamos!- Sayuri tiró del brazo de Shinichi llevándoselo del cuarto apresuradamente dejando a las dos amigas solas

-Oye Sonoko...

-¿Sí?

-¿Soy yo o tu prima quiere ligarse a Shinichi...?

-...eso...eso parece...¡Bien! ¡Venga!

-¿Venga?

-¡Claro! No los vamos a dejar solos a merced de lo que pueda pasar...¡Date prisa!- Sonoko la sonreía

-¡Sí!

Fuera del camerino, Sayuri no paraba de atosigar a Shinichi

-¿Te gusta esta parte del local? Aquí es donde vienen los cantantes a...relajarse- Ella se enredaba el dedo índice de la mano en un mechón de pelo- ¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta relajarte?

-¿Relajarme? Bueno...no tengo mucho tiempo cuando tengo que resolver casos

-¡Oh! Casos...¿has resuelto muchos?

-Unos cuantos, sí...

-No me extraña, un detective tan atractivo y guapo como tú...- Ella se acercaba cada vez más a Shinichi

-Pero será...

-Shh...- Sonoko sujetó a Ran de la muñeca- calla...no hagas tanto ruido y sobre todo, no intervengas

-¿Y eso por qué? ¡Está a punto de besar a Shinichi!

-Si eso pasa ya haremos algo

-¿Cómo que si eso pasa? ¡Hay que evitarlo!

-¿Qué haceis ahí?- Preguntó Shinichi que las oyó detrás de un biombo. Tras él se encontraba la prima de Sonoko

-¿Que qué hacemos...? Pues...ver este biombo, que es precioso. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No os gusta?

-Lo...lo que vosotras digais- Dijo Sayuri- Bueno, ¿quereis que nos vayamos las chicas de compras?

-¿A comprar?- Preguntó Ran- Ahora veo...eso de la adicción a las compras viene de familia. ¿Me equivoco, Sonoko?

-Jeje...

-Bueno entonces yo me voy...- Dijo Shinichi- Nos vemos esta noche, Sayuri

-¡Sí!- Shinichi se fue

-¿Eh?

-¿Que os veis esta noche?- Preguntó Sonoko. Su prima asintió- ¿Para qué?

-Oh, tenemos una cita

-¿Cita?- Preguntó Ran "¿Pero por qué todo el mundo va detrás de él?"- No entiendo...

-Sí, ya sabes, para conocernos mejor y quién sabe, a lo mejor le pido esta noche que sea mi novio

"Pero eso no puede ser. Shinichi no...Ya que lo ha hecho, ¿cómo es que ha sido capaz de hacerlo en mi cara? ¿Me va a poner los cuernos? Pero...¿cómo ha podido pasar esto? Si estábamos muy bien, más que bien..."

-...

-Bueno pero no estés tan segura de que...- Intervino Sonoko viendo la cara pálida de Sonoko

-Sí, sí. Estoy segura de que me dirá que sí. Bien, ¿nos vamos de compras ya? Necesito comprarme algún modelito para ponérmelo esta noche. Tengo que ponerme muy guapa

-Pero eso no puede ser, Sayuri.

-Que sí, Sonoko. Si me ha pedido un disco y un autógrafo incluso.

"...no..."

-Lo siento chicas, yo me tengo que ir yendo

-Ah, Sera. ¿Ya?

-Sí

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo algo personal que hacer...Bien, hasta luego- Y salió del local corriendo. Parecía que tenía bastante prisa

-Bien, ¡vayámonos!

Las tres fueron a una tienda nueva cerca de la casa de Sonoko. Parecía que solamente podían comprar los ricos. Sayuri conocía a la dependienta

-¡Hola!

-¡Ah, hola, Sayuri!- Dijo la dependienta- ¿qué necesitas? Anda...¿quiénes son ellas?

-Ella es mi prima Sonoko y ella es su mejor amiga, Ran. La acabo de conocer

-Ah, estupendo. Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Esta noche tengo una cita- Sayuri se puso roja

-¡Qué suerte! Y quieres algo bonito que ponerte, ¿me equivoco?

-Claro que sí

-Pues mira, nos ha llegado la nueva colección. Tengo un vestido guardado especialmente para ti por si venías. Ahora te lo traigo

-Vale, gracias- La dependienta pelirroja se fue a buscarlo

-Y dime, Sayuri- Dijo Ran- ¿Crees que Shinichi en realidad va a...?

-¿A...?

-A...salir contigo

-¿Y por qué no?- La dependienta vino con el vestido entre sus manos- ¡Perfecto!

-¿Te gusta?

-Es precioso. ¡Voy a probármelo! No os vayais, chicas- Sayuri se metió en el probador

-Dime, Sonoko

-Sí...

-¿Tu prima tiene éxito entre los chicos?

-Suele, sí...

-Ah...

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Confía en Shinichi! Todavía no estoy muy segura de que Shinichi haya quedado con Sayuri para lo que ella cree. Ella es hiperactiva desde pequeña, se emociona demasiado por las cosas. Tanto que a veces se emociona por cosas que en realidad no van a pasar

-Está bien- Sayuri salió del probador- Oh...- El vestido le quedaba muy bien- Qué bien te queda...

-Vaya, ¡gracias! ¿Me lo compro?

-Claro que sí

-Bien...

-Oye- Sonoko cogió a su prima del brazo y le susurró al oído- ¿Estás segura de que Shinichi y tú habeis quedado para lo que tú te crees?

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Para qué si no?- Ella se volvió a meter en el probador

-Está bien, está bien...

Sayuri pagó y salieron de la tienda-museo para pijos

-Esto...yo me tengo que ir yendo

-¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto, Ran?

-Sí, tengo que hacer bastantes cosas hoy. Además. estoy muy cansada y mientras antes las haga antes me iré a dormir

-Si es eso...bueno encantada de conocerte- Sayuri le sonrió

-Igualmente- Ran se iba alejando- Adiós, Sonoko...

-¡Espera!- Sonoko la abrazó- No te preocupes, haré lo posible por averiguarlo todo y contártelo. Tú estate tranquila- Le susurró al oído

-Sí. gracias. ¡Adiós!

Ran se fue a su casa "¿Será posible? El vestido le quedaba genial. Bueno, no tan genial. ¿qué digo? Le quedaba fatal...Sí, fatal...¡Sí! No hay de qué preocuparse. Mañana será todo mejor. ¡Eso es!"

-¡Ya estoy en casa!

-¡Ya era hora! ¿Y mi cena?

-¿Cómo que ya era hora? Te dije que había quedado, ¿no? Y la cena...no sé... Ahí está la cocina y bájate a comer a algún restaurante. Yo me voy a la cama

-Pero si solamente son las nueve

-Y estoy cansada...Vamos, Goro- El gato maullaba- ¿Quieres que te dé de comer?- Volvió a maullar- Vamos pues- Ran cerró la puerta de la agencia de detectives y subió a su casa

Al día siguiente Ran bajó a la calle a dar un paseo para despejarse. Estaba pasando por al lado del instituto cuando alguien la llamo

-¡Ran! ¡Ran, espera!

-¿Eh?- Ella se dio la vuelta- Oh, Shinichi...¿qué quieres?

-¿Que qué quiero? Pues verte, ¿no?

-¿Verme? ¿Para qué?

-Pues para saber de ti, ¿no puedo?- Shinichi la cogió de la mano

-Ah...- Ran se soltó bruscamente y se llevó la mano al pecho, donde la envolvió con la otra mano- Y dime, ¿no estás cansado?

-No...¿debería?

-Sí, por eso me extraña que estés aquí tan temprano

-...

-¿Qué tal te lo pasaste anoche con tu amiga Sayuri?

-Bueno...no estuvo mal...Pe...Espera, ¿es por eso por lo que estás así?

-¿Así cómo?

-Estás enfadada

-¿Enfadada? No...¿por qué lo piensas?

-Vamos...Ran...Se te nota bastante

-¡Vale sí, estoy enfadada! ¿No tengo derecho?

-¿Pero por qué lo estás? Ya sé, ¿estás celosa por mi cena de anoche con la prima de Sonoko?- Ran no respondió, tan solo se limitó a quedarse callada mirando a los ojos a Shinichi con una expresión neutra mientras tenía el corazón en un puño- Ya veo...¿y por qué estás celosa?

-¿Por qué? No me hagas reir Shinichi. Sé que quedaste con ella en plan romántico

-¿¡Qué!?

-Está bien Shinichi, deja de mentirme, por favor...

-No te estoy mintiendo

-¿Ah, no? Ayer la prima de Sonoko nos pidió que la acompañáramos a comprarse un vestido porque tenía una cita contigo. ¿A ti que te parece eso?

-¿Cita? No era una cita...

-Vaya que no...

-Y no...Ayer después de ver el camerino de la prima de Sonoko ella me preguntó si quería quedar con ella. Me pareció raro pero acepté porque le dije que después de la cena me diera uno de sus discos y que me firmara un autógrafo

-Si, eso nos lo contó, ¿y?

-¿Cómo que y? El disco y el autógrafo eran y son para ti, como vi que te gustó tanto el concierto y te vi tan alegre en mitad de la actuación, pensé que te haría feliz tenerlo. Toma- Shinichi le tendió tanto el disco como el autógrafo. Ran se quedó estática, no sabía qué hacer, había estado a punto de liársela en mitad de la calle

-Gracias...- Ella lo cogió- Lo siento...Lo siento- Ran lo abrazó- Lo siento...Lo siento- Volvía a repetir- Lo siento por haber pensado que me eras infiel, perdóname- Se puso a llorar

-¿Pero por qué lloras?

-No sé- Rió- Gracias, muchísimas gracias- Ran miró el autógrafo

-¿En serio la prima de Sonoko quería ser mi novia?

-¿Cómo no has visto cómo coqueteaba contigo? Era asqueroso

-Porque yo solamente me fijo en ti, Ran- Ella rió- ¿Cómo has podido pensar que te iba a ser infiel? Eso me ha dolido- Shinichi dijo bromeando.

-¡Oye!- Alguien llamó a Ran desde la lejanía


	38. VACACIONES EN EEUU

CAPÍTULO 38- VACACIONES EN EEUU

"Esa voz...¡NO! No puede ser..."

-¡Raaan! ¿No me oías?

-¿Es a mi?- Ran sabía perfectamente quién era, pero decidió hacerse la tonta

-¡Claro! ¿A quién sino?

-¡Ah! Ya...Kenta...- "¿Qué querrá? ¿Será posible? Mira que le dije que no intentara buscarme..."- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Pues venir a verte

-Ah...pues no sé por qué- Shinichi estaba parado enfrente de ellos dos sin saber qué era lo que estaba pasando exactamente-...- Ran intentaba que se fuera mediante el desdén

-No seas tan mala...- Kenta se acercaba a Ran para intentar persuadirla y conquistarla, pero ella reculaba- Y este, ¿quién es?- Preguntó él con curiosidad

-...Soy Shin

-Shinichi- Le interrumpió ella. A continuación, muy enfadada por todo por lo que Kenta la estaba haciendo pasar, le cogió del cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta y le arrastró hacia una esquina, donde Shinichi no pudiera escucharlos, al menos no con mucha claridad puesto que el oído de Shinichi es bastante agudo- Quiero que me expliques que estás haciendo

-¿Yo? No estoy haciendo nada

-¿Cómo que no? ¿eh? ¿Cómo que no?- Ran le agarró aún si cabía, más fuerte de dicho cuello de la camisa al mismo tiempo que levantaba la voz

-Tran...tranquila

-Te dije que no me buscaras

-Yo...yo...No sé qué decir

-Mejor será que te vayas ya si no quieres que pierda más la paciencia contigo

-Lo siento, lo siento...No habría hecho nada

-¿Eh? ¿Hecho?

-Sí...No habría intentado nada contigo

-Eso, intentado, porque conseguir no has conseguido nada de nada...

-Lo sé...Fue todo culpa de mi prima

-¿Tu prima?

-Sí, me hizo chantaje...Me dijo que si no intentaba conquistarte para que te alejaras de tu novio por completo, publicaría unas fotos comprometedoras mías...Lo siento mucho...

-¿Pero quién es tu prima? "No me digas que es..."

-Se llama Matsue...

-Oh...¿Será idiota?

-Lo siento, yo...

-Sí,eso ya lo has dicho pero el daño ya está hecho...Me ha dolido demasiado lo que me ha hecho...

-Vaya...Si llego a saber qué es lo que realmente quería hacer, no hubiera intentado nada siquiera

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡Da igual lo que realmente haga, lo que importa es que iba a hacer daño a alguien! "Como se nota que son de la misma familia"

-Bueno...sí...¿Y él?- Señaló a Shinichi- ¿Es tu novio?

-Pues si, ¿por qué?

-No, por nada...

-Pero dime una cosa, ¿cómo supiste cómo era para encontrarme?

-Ah, eso es fácil. Mi prima me dio unas fotos tuyas. Sí, ya sabes, unas que estaban en un ordenador o algo por el estilo

-¿De modo que fue ella? ¿Qué clase de persona es tu prima? Es demasiado perversa. Ahgg.- Kenta la había estado mirando con cara de cordero degollado- Bueno...me tengo que ir yendo. Shinichi me espera- Shinichi se encontraba mirando no se qué en su teléfono a varios pasos de ellos- Siempre podríamos ser amigos

-¿Eh? Vaya...no sabía que fueras a reaccionar así. Seré tu amigo con mucho gusto

-¿Que no sabías que iba a reaccionar así? ¿Qué crees que hubiera hecho?

-Si yo fuera tú, me tiraría de los pelos...

-¿Sí? Pues no me conoces muy bien, yo no soy así- Ella sonrió- Pero nada de intentar ligar conmigo

-Prometido- Sonrió él también

-Estupendo; entonces me voy. ¡Adiós!- Ran se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo hacia Shinichi- ¡eh! Ya estoy, Shinichi, ¿qué haces?

-¿Eh? Oh, ¡nada, nada!- Shinichi escondió el teléfono

"¿Qué habrá hecho?"pensó ella.

-Por cierto...

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo tienes la agenda esta semana?

-¿La agenda? No sé...creo que no tengo nada que hacer, Shinichi, ¿por qué?

-Bueno no sé...Porque puede que, y solo puede, que nos vayamos a Estados Unidos como te prometí- Sonrió

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?- Shinichi asintió- ¿Me lo prometes?

-Tonta, ¿crees que haría que te crearas falsas ilusiones?

-¡Qué bien! ¿Y quiénes nos vamos?

-Ya te lo dije, ¿no? Heiji y Kazuha, Sonoko tú y yo. Por supuesto mis padres están allí, nos quedaremos en su casa. Ah, y también estará Shiho.

-Ah...

-¿Ah...?

-Sí. Ah de...vale...

-...está bien...

A los dos días Kazuha, Heiji, Sonoko, Shinichi y Ran estaban ya en Estados Unidos, esperando a la madre de Shinichi para que los recogiera.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estas tardando tanto? Mamá...Sí, vale, vale...hasta dentro de diez minutos- Colgó- Maldición, está en un atasco y no llegará hasta dentro de diez minutos. Bueno Hattori...siempre podemos ser tan felices como las chicas, ¿no?- Unos pasos más allá de los dos detectives, se encontraban las tres chicas, hablando como posesas

-Entonces...No me puedo creer lo de...¿Shiho me habías dicho que se llamaba?

-Así es

-Uy uy uy...ten cuidado que te quiere quitar a Shinichi

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Siempre piensas lo mismo de todas las chicas que no seamos nosotras tres

-Jeje...

-Ah y Kazuha...

-¿Sí?

-¿Conoces a Shiho? Es decir, a Haibara

-Pues la verdad es que sí, pero no mucho

-Ran, hazme caso...no te fies mucho de Shiho

-Que si, Sonoko...

-¿De qué hablais, chicas?- Interrumpió Heiji

-¿¡Eh!? De nada, de nada...¿No estabas con Shinichi?- Preguntó Ran

-Pues sí pero se ha ido a ver si tenía más cobertura en algún otro lugar para hablar con su padre

-Ya veo

Alguien tocó el claxon de su coche

-¡Heeey! ¡Estoy aquí!- Era Yukiko

-¡Mamá! Por fin...

-Perdona hijo, es que ya sabes, estaba con el atasco y...

-Sí, sí, no hace falta que te disculpes tanto...- Decía mientras todos iban metiendo sus respectivas maletas en el coche. Al fin estuvieron todos montados en él

-Bien, ¡ya podemos irnos entonces!- Sonrió la madre de Shinichi- Por cierto, Shin-chan. Hemos cambiado la decoración de la casa, espero que te guste

-Eh...sí "¿Por qué me dirá eso? No hay quién la entienda"pensó él

-Bueno, contadme, ¿cómo va todo por Japón?- La lluvia caía y golpeaba los cristales del coche en el que ellos estaban montados de camino a la casa del matrimonio Kudo- ¿Alguna novedad?- Yukiko miraba por el espejo retrovisor de reojo a su hijo y a Ran

-No...Todo como siempre, ¿verdad?

-S..sí- Dijo Ran repentinamente y avergonzada; había notado a dónde quería llegar la madre de Shinichi con esa pregunta- Como siempre, sí...

-¡Me alegro!- Pasaron cinco minutos de interminable y aislada carretera. En el camino, algunos, como Sonoko o Heiji, se quedaron dormidos del calor de la calefacción, a pesar de estar en abril, habían llegado unos días de frío y borrasca- Bueno...chicos despertad, ya hemos llegado. ¡Arriba!

-¿Mmphh? ¿Ya? Se me ha hecho bastante corto el trayecto

-No me extraña, Hattori...- Shinichi lo miraba con cara de desesperación- ¡Vamos! ¿Prefieres quedarte en el coche?

-No, no...- Así, pues, bajaron los seis del monovolumen

Yukiko abrió la puerta con la llave que se sacó previamente del bolsillo

-¿Hola?- La puerta chirriaba- ¿Hay alguien?

-Sí- Una voz provenía del gran salón

-¡Uau!- Las tres chicas dejaron salir esa expresión de admiración al ver la gran casa que tenían los padres de Shinichi- Es impresionante

-Fiuu...- Silbó Heiji- Sí que lo es, sí

-Vamos, no es para tanto...Haibara...- Tras la puerta del salón apareció la Shiho ya adulta, se había tomado el antídoto también. Shinichi se apresuró a abrazarla- Menos mal...- Ante ese gesto, Haibara se vio totalmente sorprendida pero a la vez encantada, una alegría a la que la propia Haibara no la dejaba pasar más allá de su expresión neutra permanente. Todos se quedaron bastante extrañados, pues parecía que no se separaban nunca, haciendo levantar, falsas o no falsas, sospechas

-Ran...- Dijo Sonoko

-Shh...- La calló ella. A veces Sonoko podía ser bastante irritante

-Eh...esto...- Los dos se separaron- ¿No será mejor que os acomodeis en vuestras habitaciones?- Yukiko tomó la iniciativa

-Sí, sí...

Tras media hora, ya estaban todos en sus respectivas habitaciones. Las tres chicas dormían en una única habitación con tres camas y los dos detectives, juntos en otra

'TOC TOC' Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas

-¿Sí? Adelante- Gritó Sonoko

-Hola...- Era Shinichi, quien cerró la puerta tras su paso- Verás; he venido ha explicarte lo que ha pasado hace una media hora, cuando llegamos, el abrazo que le he dado a Haib...Shiho. Hacía mucho que no la veía y en mi época de Conan nos hicimos muy buenos amigos- "¿Buenos amigos? ¿Tanto como lo somos nosotros dos?" pensó Ran- Y bueno...

-Shinichi...

-Me ha sido de grab ayuda, y yo a ella

-Shinichi...Ya basta. No hace falta que me des ningún tipo de explicación- Ella le puso un dedo a Shinichi en su boca de manera que topaba con sus labios- Todo está bien, perfecto- Sonrió

-Oh...- Shinichi se sonrojó- Está bien. Me voy entonces ya- Shinichi se dirigió a la puerta- ¡Ah! Me ha dicho mi madre que os prepareis que esta noche salimos a cenar

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Sonoko ilusionadísima- ¡Me encanta!

-...Me voy entonces- Cerró la puerta. En el pasillo le esperaba Shiho- ¡Ah! Qué susto...Eres tú

.Sí, soy yo...¿Tanto miedo te da verme?

-No, no es eso, es solo que no te esperaba y además no hay una buena iluminación en el pasillo...

-Ya...Escucha, Kudo, siento haberte puesto en una situación comprometida con lo del abrazo con Mouri

-No, no te preocupes, el abrazo te lo he dado yo, además, Ran me ha dicho que no pasa nada, que no me preocupe para nada, así que tú, tampoco...- Shinichi sonrió y se fue bajando las escaleras

"No estoy totalmente segura de si mis sentimientos hacia Kudo son buenos o...pero lo que sí sé es que son muy fuertes..."pensaba Shiho

Dentro de la habitación, las chicas seguían cuchicheando

-Te digo que sí tendrías que haberle pedido a Shinichi explicaciones, Ran

-No creo Sonoko...

-Pero...

-Anda, calla y ponte guapa que nos vamos a cenar por ahí, yo os espero abajo, tengo que hablar con Shinichi

-¿Le vas a pedir explicaciones?

-Que no...Eres de lo que no hay, Sonoko, ¿eh?- Salió de la habitación sonriendo

-...- Kazuha y Sonoko se quedaron petrificadas

En el pasillo, con la luz tenue aún, se encontraba Ran, que acababa de salir de la habitación en la que dormiría con sus dos amigas durante esa semana. Allí se encontró...

-Ay...- Ran se dio un golpe con algo "¿Qué es esto?" Levantó la persiana de la ventana y vio allí a Shiho, con la que se había tropezado- Oh, lo siento

-No...ha sido culpa mía, lo siento...

-No, si no ha pasado nada...- Silencio incómodo. Shiho miraba con su típica cara a la pared con los brazos cruzados y apoyándose en la otra pared y Ran la miraba seria pero expectante

-¿Sabes? Nunca me habría imaginado que tú en realidad podrías ser una niña como Shinichi...

-¿No?- Shiho la miró a la cara- Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? Significa que puedo ocultar mi identidad...

-Esto...sí

-Escucha, yo no te quiero quitar a Kudo...

-¿Eh? No había pensado mal de ti en ningún momento. Sé que Shinichi y tú habeis compartido momentos personales y que vuestros lazos de amistad se han reforzado por el tema de la Organización. Yo tampoco quiero separarte de Shinichi si es lo que crees...No soy esa clase de persona, no soy celosa- Ran sonrió un poco para hacer empequeñecer la tensión del momento- Espero de todo corazón que podamos ser amigas, ¿te parece?

-Oh...- Shiho se quedó impresionada por la franqueza de Ran, ninguna chica habría actuado así- Sí, me gustaría mucho- Sonrió ella también

-Bien. Tengo que...irme...

-Sí, claro, sin problemas- Tras una sonrisa mutua, Ran se metió en la habitación de nuevo

-Ya he vuelto

-¿Ya?- Preguntó Kazuha, quien estaba deshaciendo su maleta con Sonoko y colocando sus pertenencias en uno de los numerosos armarios que había por toda la casa y por todas las habitaciones

-Sí. Tengo que prepararme para cenar esta noche. ¿Qué me puedo poner?

-¿Eh?- Sonoko y Kazuha se miraron- ¿Pero tú no ibas a hablar con Shinichi?

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? No...qué va...¡Venga, a prepararse!

-¡Sí!- Dijeron las dos

Una hora después, Heiji llamaba a la puerta de las chicas mientras el resto las esperaba en la calle ya listos para salir

-Eh...chicas, ¿os queda mucho? Os esperamos en la calle. No tardeis mucho más, ¡estamos todos con hambre ya!- Heiji solamente escuchaba murmullos tras la puerta así que se bajó a la calle a hacer compañía al resto "Maldición, al final vamos a llegar tarde..." Heiji salió por la puerta de la entrada, donde se reunió con Shinichi

-Heiji, ¿les queda mucho a las chicas?

-No lo sé- Se encogió de hombros- solamente he escuchado murmullos y no me han respondido, así que...

-Vaya- Le dijo Haibara a Shinichi en bajo- Parece que al final sí pude crear el antídoto definitivo, ¿eh?

-Sí- Sonrió él- eso parece. Muchas gracias. No hubiera aguantado más como Conan...

-Eso parece, si no tú y tu chica no podríais estar juntos ahora, ¿verdad?- Sonrió pícaramente

-¿Pero qué...?- Shinichi se puso rojo

-¡Que no!- Las tres chicas salieron por la puerta- Sonoko...- despertando la expectación entre los que se encontraban esperando- Oh...

-¿Pero por qué no...?

-Ahgg...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Yusaku

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! Podemos irnos ya...

Los ocho partieron al restaurante. Tras una cena espléndida y maravillosa, salieron del establecimiento y dieron un paseo por una de las preciosas y concurridas avenidas. Los árboles se encontraban repletos de flores cual típico paisaje primaveral. A pesar de la lluvia, la temperatura nocturna era bastante agradable y el césped estaba embadurnado con pequeñas gotitas de lluvia transparente. Todos caminaban tranquilamente. Ran y Shinichi estaban agarrados de la mano

-¡Ran! Espera.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, tú sigue avanzando, ahora vuelvo...

-Está bien...- Así que siguió avanzando. Dos minutos después fue llamada por él- ¿Sí?- Ran se dio la vuelta y vio a Shinichi que le pedía que se acercara- Ya voy- Se acerco corriendo hasta estar frente a él- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Shinichi?- Preguntó ella dulcemente

-Cierra los ojos

-¿Que cierre los ojos?

-Tú hazme caso- Ran cerró entonces los ojos como Shinichi le había dicho. Pronto notó algo en su muñeca, algo frío y duro. Abrió los ojos

-¿Una pulsera?

-Sí. La había visto hace un ratito y pensé que te quedaría muy bien con lo que llevas puesto esta noche. Y así era- Shinichi sonrió y la cogió de la mano. Con su otra mano la cogió de la cintura acercándosela. Sus caras se juntaron tanto que ambos sentían en sus respectivos labios la respiración del otro. Se quedaron así, callados y mirándose cada dos por tres a los ojos y luego los labios mientras los dos estaban bastante ruborizados. Ran dio el paso y juntó sus caras tras coger a Shinichi de la mejilla, quien tenía que inclinarse un poco por los escasos centímetros que le sacaba a Ran en cuanto a altura. Desde lo lejos pero al mismo tiempo a poca distancia, eran observados por Shiho, con su frecuente expresión inexcrutable- Estás tú muy cariñosa últimamente- Rió él- Oh...me parece que nos hemos alejado bastante del resto...- Dijo cuando los dos volvieron al mundo real

-¿Qué?

-Sí...Bien, corramos- Shinichi le tendió la mano- Vamos Ran, dame la mano que si no no vamos a poder volver a la casa de mis padres. ¿Tú te sabes el camino de vuelta?- Ran negó con la cabeza- ¡Pues vamos!- Ran le dio la mano y salieron corriendo en buscar de los padres de él de Sonoko y Heiji y Kazuha. Shiho los siguió con paso acelerado, aún así no corrió. ¿Por el exceso de confianza quizá?

-Mmmm...¿Dónde están?- Preguntó Ran

-No tengo ni idea

-¿¡Eeeeh!? No me digas que...

-Pues sí, estamos perdidos...- Tras un rato, los dos rieron a carcajadas- Eso significa que tendremos que apañárnoslas para volver como sea

-¡No importa! Eres muy buen detective, yo confío en ti. ¡Seguro que volvemos sanos y salvos! ¿verdad?- Ran le guiñó su ojo izquierdo

-S...sí...

Sin embargo, el resto ni se inmutó de que Shinichi y Ran faltaban hasta que Sonoko fue a hablar con su mejor amiga

-Eh, Ran- Sonoko se volvió pensando que estaría tras ella haciendo arrumacos con Shinichi- ¿Ran?- No la vio- ¿¡Ran!? ¡Escuchad! No está Ran.

-Ni Kudo...-Dijo Hattori...

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué hacemos?

-Jajaja- Yukiko rió- ¿Por qué no les dejamos un poco de intimidad? Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días una pareja puede ir a Estados Unidos para celebrar su amor, ¿no?- Guiñó el ojo

-...- Shiho les había alcanzado rápidamente

En otra parte muy alejada de la ciudad, Ran y Shinichi se encontraban yendo de un lado para otro como un pollo sin cabeza pero a la vez se lo estaban pasando fenomenal por esa nueva sensación de estar perdidos y totalmente incomunicados de conocidos

-Dime, Shinichi- Él la miró- ¿Crees que llegaremos alguna vez?

-No creo ¿Tienes prisa?- Shinichi rodeó a Ran por los hombros

-Siempre podríamos coger un taxi, ¿no?- Ran se separó de él y se precipitó a la carretera

-¡Eh!¡Espera!- Shinichi la alcanzó antes de que pudiera cruzar la calle- ¿No te das cuenta de que están los coches pasando continuamente?

-Pero...

-Esperemos a que no pasen los coches...Además, ninguno me coge el teléfono; ni mis padres, ni Heiji, ni Shiho, ni Sonoko...

-Bien, no nos queda más remedio que el taxi- Afortunadamente, un taxi pasó por su lado en ese preciso instante pero no les salió como ellos planeaban. El taxi ni siquiera paró, todo lo contrario, pasó a su lado a una gran velocidad pasando por un charco que se había acumulado en una de las irregularidades de la carretera de la lluvia de esa mañana, salpicándolos a los dos, en especial a ella que se había adelantado para coger el taxi

-Oh...Ran...

Ella se quedó atónita. Se le había mojado el vestido rosa que llevaba por lo que se le pegaba al cuerpo haciendo que las curvas de su cintura se notaran al máximo. Mientras tanto, se quitaba el agua de la cara e intentaba escurrirse la ropa. Shinichi evitaba mirar por ese motivo, ese panorama le ponía nervioso "¿Cómo puede tener un cuerpo tan estupendo?" Pensó él

-¡Jajajaja!- Reía ella

-¿Eh?

-¿No te hace gracia? A mi mucha- Sonrió- Será mejor que intentemos volver por todos los medios

Todos llegaron a la casa-mansión del matrimonio Kudo, cansados por el agotador día

-Voy a irme a la cama en nada de tiempo- Dijo Sonoko mientras bostezaba, como Kazuha

-Sí...

-No me puedo creer que Ran y Kudo estén todavía fuera ellos solos...- Dijo Heiji

-Bien, ¡cuando vuelvan Ran me lo va a tener que contar todo! ¿Para qué se tienen mejores amigas? Para contar cotilleos- Sonoko decía- En fin...Kazuha y yo nos vamos a la cama. Muchas gracias por todo- Sonoko se llevó a Kazuha a su habitación

-Ya veo...Eso significa que yo también tendré que irme a la cama, a esperar a Kudo...- Heiji subió también las escaleras, por lo que en el salón se quedaron Shiho y Yukiko y Yusaku

-Buenas noches- Dijo Shiho con una voz fría, como de costumbre

-Buenas noches- Dijo Yusaku, quien se sentó en un sofá al lado de su mujer- ¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo, Yukiko?

-Mmm...- Se llevó la mano a la barbilla- Quién sabe, cosas de enamorados, supongo- Dijo en tono jovial

-Que si, que a saber lo que están haciendo, lo mismo han ido a perderse a conciencia para...

-¿Para qué, Kazuha?- Preguntó Heiji desesperadamente

-¿Para qué va a ser, Heiji?- Interrumpió Sonoko- Para hacer cosas amorosas- Rió

Los tres estaban en el pasillo de la planta de arriba chismorreando sobre la 'desaparición' de sus amigos cuando Shiho subió también hacia donde estaban para irse a dormir, como ellos. Cuando la escucharon, los tres se callaron inmediatamente.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Shiho mientras pasaba por su lado sin mirarles apenas

-Bu...buenas noches- Dijo Sonoko. Shiho se encerró en su habitación en nada de tiempo

Treinta minutos después, llamaron a la puerta de la mansión Kudo 'TOC TOC' Volvieron a llamar 'TOC TOC'. En nada de tiempo abrió Yukiko

-¡Hombre!- Frente a ella se encontraban Shinichi y Ran, ella totalmente empapada y él, bueno, no tanto, lo que destacaba en Shinichi era su cara de enfado- ¿Ya habeis decidido regresar?

-¿Cómo que hemos decidido? ¿Por qué no me cogíais el teléfono ninguno?- Shinichi estaba bastante enfadado

-Oh, ya estais aquí- Dijo Yusaku

-Papá...¿y los demás?

-Ah, ya se han ido a la cama...

-¿Conque a la cama? Seguro que estarán impacientes para que les contemos todo- Dijo Ran pensando en Sonoko

-Bueno, ¿cómo os ha ido, Shin-chan? ¿Qué habeis estado haciendo?- Le guiñó un ojo

-Nada. Nos descuidamos un momento y os perdimos el rastro. Nos ha costado horrores llegar hasta aquí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no os preocupais por nosotros? Es muy tarde ya, ¿no habeis podido pensar que nos ha pasado algo?

-N...no...- Yukiko puso cara de arrepentida- Perdónanos hijo, pensábamos que...

-¿Qué?

-Que Ran y tú habíais pensado en perderos para poder estar solos...

-¿En serio habeis pensado eso?- Los dos se miraron sonrojados pero apartaron la mirada enseguida- En fin... Hemos sido mojados por un coche que ha pasado por un charco...Nos vamos hasta a resfriar...Maldición, ¿por qué no me cogíais el teléfono? No sabíamos cómo volver, ni siquiera sabíamos dónde estábamos la mayoría del tiempo...

-Bueno, lo importante es que estais bien. Ran...- Dijo Yukiko al ver que ella subía las escaleras a toda prisa- ¿Por qué no te duchas? Te vendrá bien para relajarte, además te quitas la suciedad del agua del charco

-Sí, me parece bien- Siguió con su camino hacia la habitación en la que Sonoko y Kazuha se encontraban impacientes. Ran abrió la puerta lentamente

-Chichas...ya he llegado

-¡Ran!- Ella cerró la puerta- ¡Di, cuenta, informa! ¿Qué habeis hecho?

-¿Qué haces mojada?

-Eso...

-Oh, ¿eso? Nos han salpicado. Me ha caído prácticamente a mi el agua de un charco cuando un taxi pasaba por encima de él. Y no ha pasado nada, ¿por qué no cogíais el móvil? Estábamos perdidos, ¿sabeis? No sabíamos el modo de volver

-Entonces...¿No habeis decidido perderos los dos para hacer cosas de amor?

-¡Pues claro que no!

-Ah...¿Y esa pulsera?

-Eh...- Ran se quedó petrificada, ¿cómo podía Sonoko darse cuenta de esas cosas?- Mía...,¿por qué?

-Sí, sí, tuya pero...¿Desde cuándo la tienes?

-Desde hoy, me la ha regalado Shinichi

-Ajá, ¡Lo sabíamos!- Gritó Kazuha

-Shhh...Me voy a duchar


	39. ESTUDIOS EN LOS ÁNGELES

CAPÍTULO 39- ESTUDIOS EN LOS ÁNGELES

Los días pasaron. A pesar de las buenas experiencias...

-¡No! ¡Shinichi! ¡Para!- Ran reía mientras Shinichi le tiraba agua proveniente de una fuente en uno de los numerosos parques de la ciudad americana

-¿No? Pero si hace calor...- Él también reía

-Ya...Per..n...- Ella no podía hablar ya que las carcajdas interrumpían lo que iba a decir

-¿Sí? Ahora verás- Shinichi, aprovechando la confusión momentánea de Ran por su risa, la cogió de la cintura y la tiró al suelo, al verde y mullidito césped, haciéndole cosquillas por todas partes y sin descanso- ¿No querías que parase? Pues no lo vas a conseguir

-¡Ah! Sí, para, por favor- Ran tenía demsiadas cosquillas, un punto que Shinichi le tenía pillado. Al fin él paró- Uff...- Los dos se miraron. Ran se encontraba con la espalda pegada a la hierba y Shinichi encima, apoyado sobre un brazo. El silencio entre los dos reinaba, a pesar de todo el jolgorio que había en el entorno por los niños que jugaban y chillaban. Estaban absortos observándose mutuamente, dando paso a un inmimente beso. Se acercaron un poco. Un poco más

-¡Ey parejita! Vamos, está a punto de llover, hay que volver ¿Me habeis oído?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh!- Los dos se separaron a toda prisa sonrojados. Shinichi se levantó primero

-¿Vamos?- Una vez en pie, Shinichi le tendió la mano a Ran para que pudiera levantarse con más facilidad del césped, en el que estaba tumbada

...El día de regreso estaba cada vez más cerca

-¡Adiós Shin-chan! Cuidaos mucho

-Adiós, mamá- Él intentaba zafarse del abrazo de oso que su madre le estaba dando- Papá...Nos veremos pronto, ¿no? ¿Cuándo pasareis por Japón?

-¡No te preocupes!- Yusaku rió- Pronto, tengo pensado hacer una parte más de El Barón Nocturno e iré para recopilar información y para recoger algunos datos de casa

-Me parece bien. Haiba...Quiero decir, Shiho "no me acostumbro a su nombre real" Nos vemos pronto también- Shinichi la abrazó. Al mismo tiempo, ella aspiraba su aroma, su embaucador aroma "Qué bien huele, Kudo..." pensaba ella, pero no cambiaba la expresión de su cara

-Adiós- Dijo Shiho- Ran...

-¡Oh! Adiós. Lo mismo digo

Poco después, el avión despego, terminando así con un bonito viaje y dando comienzo de nuevo al día a día

-¿Cómo? ¿Es eso verdad, mamá?

-¡Sí! Veo que te hace ilusión

-Bastante, sí.

-Sin embargo, hay un inconveniente- Ran hablaba con su madre por teléfono

-¿Cuál?- A Ran la habían ofrecido hacer un cursillo intensivo de seis meses para karatekas con conocimientos avanzados

-Tendrás que irte durante unos meses a Estados Unidos, a Los Ángeles

-¿Cómo? Pero eso no puede ser...yo...Uff...¿Y cuándo tendría que irme?- Decía Ran mientras se tocaba el pelo a la vez que miraba por la ventana el amanecer de un soleado sábado

-El lunes, es decir, en dos días

-Es demasiado pronto

-Sí, lo sé, pero puede que no se te presente otra oportunidad así

-...- Tras unos segundos de reflexión, Ran aceptó- Está bien...

-Perfecto Ran, mañana te envío todos los papeles y te doy más detalles

-Estuependo, mamá...Adiós- Colgó- Uff- Se apoyó en el escritorio de su padre mirando al techo- Tendré que pensar en cómo se lo diré a Shinichi..."No se si voy a ser capaz de no verlo durante tanto tiempo ahora que ya somos pareja..."- Alguien llamó a la puerta- Ya voy...- Fue a abrir a toda prisa- Ah, hola...Matsue

-Hola, conque aquí vives, ¿no?

-Esto...sí. ¿Qué quieres?

-Oh nada, por casualidad he oído detrás de la puerta lo del cursillo de kárate al que vas a asistir, y como ya sabes- Matsue se sentó en uno de los sofás- yo no voy a ir, así que te haré la vida algo imposible

-¿Eres consciente de los que estás diciendo?

-Bastante, sí. Pero, ¿sabes? Voy a ser buena y te voy a proponer un trato

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, porque sí, porque yo soy así

-...

-Si no quieres que le enseñe a Shinichi una cosa que puede hacerle bastante daño...tendrás que romper con él antes de irte al cursillo de kárate, es decir, tiene que ser antes del lunes

-¿Quééé? ¿Pero por qué te crees que voy a hacer eso?

-Porque tengo esta foto y sería algo sospechoso que Shinichi la descubriera después de que tú le hubieras dicho que no pasó nada entre Kenta y tú

-¡No serás capaz! ¡Esa foto no muestra lo que en realidad pasó!

-Efectivamente, parece que habéis pasado un día lleno de romanticismo Kenta y tú

FLASHBACK

**-No me puedo creer que fuera capaz de mandarme ese tipo de nota**

**-¿Tu novio? Bueno, no te preocupes más...- Claro que por ese entonces, Kenta solamente sabía que su prima iba a hacerle chantaje con unas fotos comprometedoras suyas, no tenía ni idea de la carta que ella le había mandado a Ran haciéndose pasar por Shinichi, lo único que sabía seguro era que tenía que intentar conquistar a Ran- ¿Vale?**

**-No se si podré hacerlo...**

**-Que sí, ya verás como lo consigues. ¡Yo te ayudaré!- Kenta abrazó a Ran y le hizo que apoyara su cabeza en uno de sus hombros y que le devolviera el abrazo, todo para consolarla pero al mismo tiempo para ligársela. Allí, unos metros más allá y oculta entre dos matorrales, se encontraba Matsue, haciéndoles fotos con su móvil. Una tras otra, todas las fotos que mostraran un hipotético romance**

FIN FLASHBACK

-Eso no es posible...no creo que te atrevas- En realidad pensaba todo lo contrario, que sí, pero intentaba convencerla de lo contrario mediante la psicología inversa

-Hombre si lo haré...Pero si eso no es suficiente para incentivarte, me veré obligada a hacerle algo a Sonoko

-¿Qué?- Ran se alarmó- ¿Cómo algo?

-Bueeeeno...siempre podría pegarle algún susto

-No...eso no...- Ran se rindió-...Vale

-¿Eh? ¿He oído lo que creo?

-...sí, lo haré, pero no le hagas nada a Sonoko- Matsue cruzó las piernas en señal de superioridad

Ran cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Shinichi

-Ah, ¿Shinichi? Verás, tengo que contarte dos cosas, tenemos que hablar. Vale, en...nuestro parque en quince minutos- Colgó- ¿Contenta?

-¡Mucho! Bueno, yo me voy a mi casa- Matsue se levantó repentinamente- Ya he tenido una conversación demasiado larga contigo por hoy

-¿Pero serás...?- Ran estaba a punto de manifestar su ira

-Eh, eh, eh...So-no-ko...

-Oh...- Se quedo inmóvil mientras que Matsue proseguía su camino y cerraba la puerta de la agencia de detectives Mouri

Quince minutos más tarde Ran salía de su casa y se dirigía al parque de Beika, al que se llegaba desde allí en pocos minutillos. Cuando llegó, Shinichi ya estaba allí, con las manos en los bolsillos, su típica postura confiada, y mirando cómo se iba colocando el sol poco a poco en la parte más alta de la cúpula celeste

-...Shinichi

-¡Oh, Ran!- Shinichi se apresuró para ponerse a su lado- ¿Cómo es que llego yo primero?

-Bueno...no sé

-¿Cómo estás?- Shinichi le dio un beso en la mejilla pero Ran reaccionó de una manera fría- ¿Ran? ¿Estás bien?

-...sí, sí...¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Vale, me tenías que decir algo, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?- Ran estaba nerviosa...y dolida- sí

-Bien, ¿pues qué es?- Shinichi le sonreía a Ran, lo que la hacía sentirse aún más culpable. ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de hacerle daño a Shinichi? ¿Cómo podría romper con el mejor novio que se podría tener?

-Pues...- Ran miró otra vez a Shinichi- pues...- Otra vez, más nervios- ¡me han ofrecido realizar un cursillo de kárate para karatekas con un nivel avanzado!

-¡Qué bien! ¡Me alegro mucho! Aunque tú ya dominas el kárate muy bien

-Lo que pasa es que tengo que irme unos meses...diez...a Los Ángeles

-¿Cómo? Pero...- Shinichi cambió su mirada feliz por una apagada- Bueno, si es lo que te hace feliz, adelante- Sin embargo, Shinichi volvió a sonreir

-Y...-"¿Por qué tiene que ser así de bueno? ¿Cómo voy a dejarle?"- quiero...quiero dejarlo

-¿Dejarlo?- Esa palabra retumbó en la mente de Shinichi- ¿por qué? ¿No eres feliz? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada, es solo que...no sé, no lo veo...la verdad-" Shinichi...lo siento, pero es que si no, Sonoko..."

-¿Que no lo ves? Pero si llevamos mucho tiempo juntos ya ¿y me sales ahora con que no lo ves?

-Así es...

-¡No me lo creo! ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿Sabes todo lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti? Daría mi vida, Ran...

-¡Shinichi, por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil!- Ran estalló en un llanto, bastante difícil era tener que romper con Shinichi, ella quería estar con Shinichi y a él le hacía daño, ¡cómo para que ahora Shinichi le dijera ese tipo de cosas! Pero por supuesto, Ran no le podía contar a nadie lo del chantaje

-¿Más difícil? Es increíble...¡Está bien, si quieres dejarlo, lo dejaremos!

-¡No me chilles, Shinichi, yo también puedo chillar! ¡No sabes lo mal que lo estoy pasando ahora mismo! ¡Para el colmo me voy a ir diez meses a un sitio totalmente alejado y sola!

-¿Mal? ¿Lo estás pasando mal? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te está pasando?- Shinichi miró fijamente a Ran mientras la cogía por los hombros para obligarla a que le mirara a los ojos también

-Yo...nada- Ran apartó la mirada ante el arrebato de él de preocupación, se sentía culpable. Shinichi la soltó

-Entonces...no soy capaz de entenderlo...¿por qué? Tan solo dime el porque...- Shinichi abatido intentaba por todos los medios obtener una respuesta, aunque fuera breve, por lo que intentaba cogerla para retenerla y que no se fuera

-Lo siento Shinichi, se ha acabado- Ran se alejaba, no quería que la tocase, ya que si lo hacía, le entrarían aún más ganas de echársele encima y besarlo. Así que se fue con paso rápido y firme con los ojos inundados en lágrimas

Shinichi llegó a su casa lentamente, por el camino fue pensando en todo lo que había acabado de pasar. Ran lo acababa de dejar, ¿cómo era eso posible? Se sentó en el sofá de su salón para mirar por la ventana el paisaje. El teléfono sonó en nada de tiempo

-¡Ah!...- Shinichi se sobresaltó y fue a toda prisa a contestar la llamada- ¿Diga?

-¡Kudo!

-...Hattori...¿qué quieres?

-Uh...¿qué pasa?

-Nada, nada...Dime...porque tú has llamado para algo, ¿me equivoco?

-¡Sí, sí! Te explico...

Dos minutos después, un grito salía de la casa de los Kudo

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Que una amiga de Kazuha va a venir a vivir a Tokio y quieres que Ran y yo la ayudamos a amoldarse y a enseñarle la ciudad?

-Exacto

-Pues...yo...lo siento Hattori pero...eso va a ser un poco imposible porque...

-¿Por qué? ¡Soy tu amigo y cuando te pido algo me lo niegas!- Heiji rió

-Ran me ha dejado, Hattori

-...Oh,...lo siento, perdona, debería de ser más sensible y tener algo más de tacto. Entonces le digo a Kazuha que lo deje que no es un buen momento

-¡No, no! Estaré encantado de enseñarle la ciudad, yo solo, claro...

-...eh, bien, se llama Midori, llegará en unos días. Tengo que colgar, Kudo. Ánimo, ya iremos a hacerte una visitilla- Colgo

-Vale...¿Hattori? Demonios, ahora ha sido él el que me ha colgado...

En casa de Ran, el lunes, todo el mundo se encontraba allí para despedirse de ella, incluido Shinichi, tenía que verla por última vez en diez meses aunque solamente fuera por un momentito y aunque le hubiera dejado

-¡Ran! ¡No te vayas!- Sonoko la sacó de mala manera del coche de su madre en el que se acababa de montar y la abrazó muy pero que muy fuerte

-Ah... Tranquila, te llamaré todos los días, Sonoko

-¡Eso espero! Mi mejor amiga se va por diez meses a Los Ángeles a empezar una nueva vida

-Venga, no llores más..."Supongo que no va a venir...Shinichi...en fin, es justo, le he hecho daño si motivo alguno"- Ran se metió en el coche tras tres abrazos más de su amiga y el coche arrancó cuando Ran decidió mirar por la ventana para ver por última vez a todos sus amigos y conocidos despidiéndose de ella con la mano al menos. Allí estaba, Shinichi, unos pasos más atrás "¿Shinichi? Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día, ya que sé que no vas a descubrir la verdad, oculta por un chantaje"

La vida en Los Ángeles no estaba tampoco tan mal, Ran compartía habitación con otras tres chicas más, dos japonesas como ella y la otra americana. Ran se pasaba muchas noches llorando por lo que sus compañeras no hacían otra cosa que consolarla, ella les enseñó fotos de Shinichi, les contó todo lo que pasaba entre ellos, esos momentos mágicos. Y como no se puede empezar una historia por el medio, Ran les contó todo, desde el día en el que se conocieron, hasta todo lo ocurrido el día de su llegada incluyendo las numerosas jugarretas de Matsue. Todo esto, junto con la presencia de dos chicas también japonesas, las unió bastante

Tras varios días, en Japón, más concretamente en Tokio, Shinichi se encontraba en la estación de tren esperando a la tal Midori tal y como Heiji le había pedido 'AL FINAL NO PUEDO IR A TOKIO, ASÍ QUE IRÁ MIDORI SOLA, GRACIAS KUDO' "Maldición" pensó

-¿Shinichi?- Una chica pronunció su nombre, así que se dio la vuelta. Era Midori

-Oh...- Era muy parecida a Ran, escepto por los ojos, que los tenía negros, y por el pelo, que lo tenía un poco más corto pero negro también- sí...

Al principio, la relación entre ambos era algo fría y distante, no sabían qué hacer para pasar el rato y por otra parte estaba el hecho de que Shinichi no paraba de pensar en Ran. No obstante y a pesar de ello, empezaron a salir a los nueve meses del día en el que se conocieron en la estación

-Venga Shin, avancemos, la cola avanza- Ellos dos se encontraban en Tropical Land, esperando para montarse en la lanzadera

-Voy- Sonrió él y le dio la mano- no te alejes de mi nunca- le susurró en el oído, haciendo que el ella se ruborizase

-No me sueltes, ¿vale?

-¡Pero bueno! Si te da miedo, ¿para qué has aceptado a venir conmigo al parque de atracciones?

-No sé, para estar contigo, supongo, ¿es eso malo?

-Más te vale- Shinichi le besó la mano

Ran llegaba de sus clases de matemáticas. Una clase que le parecía totalmente absurda a pesar de su importancia y que tenía que compaginar con muchas otras a demás del entrenamiento intensivo de kárate. Todo ello en inglés

-¿Chicas?- Ran llegó a su habitación- ¿Estáis aquí? No...Bien, mañana tengo dos exámenes; será mejor ponerse a repasar cuanto antes así aprovecho que estoy sola. Hummm...solamente me queda un mes para volver a Tokio, a mi casa, y retomar mi vida...y...bueno, espero que eso también, mi amistad con Shinichi- Ran sacó de su maleta la foto de cuando ella y Shinichi eran pequeños, la que estaba colgada en la pared de su habitación, de su verdadera habitación, en su casa


	40. EL ESPERADO ENCUENTRO

CAPÍTULO 40- EL ESPERADO ENCUENTRO

"No sé si será capaz de verme cuando llegue, ya no queda nada..."

-¿Hola?- Una de sus compañeras de habitación interrumpió sus pensamientos- ¿En qué piensas?

-En nada...¿por qué? Me voy a estudiar...- Ran se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y se aproximó a la ventana para contemplar el paisaje "Espero que me perdone y que podamos recuperar la relación tan bonita que siempre habíamos tenido..."

Así de rápido pasó el mes restante

-Ran, adiós, un placer haberte conocido- Se abrazó a una de las chicas que habían sido sus compañeras de habitación- Espero que tengas mucha suerte con Shinichi

-Muchas gracias por haberme apoyado, de veras...- Ran se separó de ella y abrazó a otras a toda prisa, puesto que su avión salía en tres horas y aún tenía que ir al aeropuerto- Esto...tengo que irme ya...

-¡Adiós!- Gritaron todas mientras Ran se alejaba. Ella se volvió a despedir pero con la mano

-Bueno...adiós Los Ángeles y hola vida anterior y maravillosa...- Se dijo Ran para el cuello de su camisa. Mientras avanzaba, todo le parecía que había ocurrido en demasiado poco tiempo, aún le parecía que fue el día anterior cuando llegó y estuvo sola durante las primeras dos semanas

-¿Ya te vas?

-¿Eh?

-Espero que no te vayas aún, porque no te has despedido de mi- Era su profesora de kárate

-¡No, qué va!- Ran se encontraba apurada, casi se le olvidó- Sí, me voy ya, el avión sale en tres horas

-Está bien- La abrazó- Cuídate mucho, Ran y espero que tengas el valor suficiente para enfrentarte a tu situación con ese chico. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Shinichi?

-...sí- Ran se ruborizó al pensar en él, como todas las veces

-Tranquila, lo harás fenomenal, por lo que me contaste que pasó, si se lo cuentas, te perdonará, te lo aseguro

-Pero no sé si debo contárselo...

-Lo harás bien, sé que tienes una gran valentía y que lo quieres bastante. Sí, ¿no te acuerdas? Cuando a los cinco meses de tu llegada empezaste a cometer algunos errores en tu práctica impoluta de las técnicas de kárate. Empezaste a fallar en el entrenamiento

FLASHBACK

**-¡Mouri!- Ran se encontraba en el suelo tras haber sido derrotada por otra chica- ¡Ran! ¡Mouri!- Su entrenadora la llamaba mientras ella intentaba levantarse. Como no lo conseguía, la entrenadora se puso a su altura- Escucha, ¿podemos hablar un momento en privado?**

**-...s...sí, claro**

**-Bien, te espero aquí en media hora- Se levantó la entrenadora- ¡A las duchas!- Gritó a todas las chicas que entrenaban también con Ran**

**Tras una relajante ducha con agua caliente, luego fría, y luego otra vez caliente- Qué sensación- Ran salió del vestuario a toda prisa, se había quedado demasiado tiempo en remojo y se le había ido el santo al cielo**

**-¡Ya estoy aquí!- Gritaba Ran, su entrenadora se encontraba esperándola sentada en las gradas que había en el polideportivo**

**-Ah, estupendo, siéntate- Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara- Escucha, Ran...Estoy preocupada**

**-¿Sí?**

**-Sí...Últimamente estás fallando en los entrenamientos y me gustaría saber por qué. ¿Por qué, Ran?**

**-Pues eso es...no lo sé...- Apoyó su cabeza en sus manos y sus codos en sus rodillas- Puede que sea por...**

**-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Su entrenadora la hablaba dulcemente, sabía que algo le pasaba**

**-Pues en Japón ha pasado algo que...verás, yo soy amiga desde que era pequeña de un chico, se llama Shinichi y...- Ran le contó todo lo de Matsue y todos los percances que le habían sucedido- Quizá no, es muy probable que sea por eso...**

**-Entiendo...¿sabes, Ran? Cuando llegaste aquí y te vi pelear pensé, hay que ver cómo pelea esta chica y el coraje y el valor que tiene. Lo sigo pensando- Le sonrió- No dejes que ese tipo de cosas te afecten, al menos después de un tiempo no, así que sal ahí y di: Soy Ran Mouri, la mejor.**

**-Eso suena estupendo pero...**

**-¿Pero? ¡No existen los peros, señorita! Venga, arriba el ánimo y arriba todo**

FIN FLASHBACK

-Mantengo lo que te dije. Hazme caso y todo irá bien, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien- Ran afirmó con la cabeza- muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, animarme- Le sonrió

-¡De nada! Ahora, ¡venga! O llegarás tarde- Le devolvió la sonrisa

El avión tres horas más tarde despegó y se perdió entre las nubes. Al parecer, unas cuantas horas de vuelo son lo suficientemente necesarias como para acabar agotando a una persona, Ran se quedó dormida en el trayecto tan largo, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Allí la esperaban su padre, su madre y Sonoko. Los dos primeros no paraban de pelear, haciendo que la amiga de Ran tuviera que tirarse de los pelos.

-¡Ah, ya ha aterrizado! ¡Ran ya está definitivamente en Japón!

-Te digo que no, Erí, que no deberías de haber tardado tanto en subirte en el coche

-¿Otra vez? Me había roto la falda que llevaba así que tuve que volver a casa a cambiarme...Kogoro...

-¡Si no te hubieras puesto esa falda!

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo...?- Volvieron a iniciar una pelea

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?...¡Ah! ¡Sonoko!

-¡Ran!- Las dos se dieron un gran y fuerte abrazo, haciendo que los padres de Ran dejaran de pelearse

-¡Hija!- Sus padres fueron a abrazarla formando alrededor de Ran una especia de búnker que la protegía de la realidad

-¡Y yo!- "Supongo que Shinichi no ha venido..." Ran se desilusionó un poco

-¿Yuju? ¿Ran? ¿Qué te pasa? Estás como ida. ¿Acaso Los Ángeles te ha vuelto extraña?

-no...

-O a lo mejor estás pensando en...¡No me lo puedo creer!

-¡No!Lo he superado, no hay nada por lo que atormentarse- Mintió por completo

-En fin, tenemos que quedar para ponernos al día. Ya sabes que un mensaje todos los días y alguna que otra llamada esporádicamente no son suficiente para mi- Sonrió Sonoko

-sí

-¿Esta tarde?

-¿Esta tarde ya?- Se quejó Ran

-¿No quieres? Tenemos que recuperar el gran tiempo perdido..., ¿no?

-Sí, sí...- "Bueno, al menos será divertido poder disfrutar de una velada con Sonoko después de diez meses"

En la casa de los Kudo, Shinichi estaba vistiéndose mientras hablaba por teléfono

-Sí, ya estoy preparándome. Sí, Midori, no te preocupes, un besito, nos vemos en el parque en diez minutos- Colgó

-Ah, Shin-chan, ¿vas a salir?- Yukiko se apoyó en la puerta de la habitación de Shinichi, esperando que hubiera quedado con Ran

-Así es.

-Y...

-Sí, con Midori

-Ya veo...- Yukiko se puso algo triste "Si no recuerdo mal, Ran ha vuelto hoy, espero que todo sea cuestión de tiempo" Mientras Shinichi bajaba las escaleras para salir e ir al lugar acordado

-Madre mía, hacía demasiado que no volvía por Japón. Es increíble cómo pueden diez meses parecer poco tiempo pero al mismo tiempo, mucho, ¿no?

-Te he echado de menos, Ran...

-Oh, ¡lo sé! Y yo...Lo he pasado un tanto mal allí sola más o menos. Con el tiempo me empecé a llevarme bien con las otras estudiantes y tengo una buena relación con las que fueron mis compañeras de habitación pero... Me faltabas tú- Ran rió. Las dos se sentaron en un banco y ahí fue cuando Sonoko aprovechó para abrazarla por enésima vez- ...¡Pero si ya he vuelto! No me voy a volver a ir

-¡Sí! Perdón, perdón, tienes toda la razón- Sonoko intentaba recomponerse- ¿Y has aprendido mucho kárate en Los Ángeles?

-Bueno, la verdad es que lo único que he hecho ha sido perfeccionar mi técnica, el resto ya sabía hacerlo

-¡Pero si ya eras perfecta en kárate! Guau Ran, eres increíble, ¿lo sabías?

-No exageres- Ran la sonrió- Y...

-¿Y?

-¡Nada! "¿Shinichi?" ¿Por qué no damos un paseo?

-Me parece bien...

-¡Midori!- Shinichi corría para no hacer esperarla más, que estaba de pie junto a una fuente

-¡Ah! ¿Ya estás aquí? Me alegro- Sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios- Bien, ¿qué tenías pensado hacer en el parque de Beika?

-Enseñarte una cosa...Ven- Shinichi la cogió de la mano y la llevó al mirador al que iban él y Ran toda la vida, tanto como amigos tanto como novios.- ¿Te gusta?

-¡Qué bonito, Shinichi!- Ella apoyó sus manos en el pecho de él y Shinichi la rodeó por la espalda

-¿Verdad?- Ambos miraron la puesta de sol

-Pero...,¿para qué me has traído aquí?

-¿Para qué? No sé...pensaba que te iba a parecer agradable estar aquí, conmigo

-Ah, bueno, sí...-Al otro lado del matorral que separaba ese mirador del resto del parque, estaban Ran y Sonoko vagando por los alrededores del parque

-Espera- Dijo Shinichi tras un rato incómodo- ¿quieres que vaya a por unos helados?

-Ummm, ¡vale!

-Estupendo, ahora vuelvo- Shinichi le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo para darse la más prisa posible dejando a la chica de Osaka sola

-¡Eh!- Gritó un chico

-¿Es a mi?- Preguntó Midori, algo temerosa

-¿A quién si no? Vamos, dame tu dinero...He visto que estás sola...podemos...ya sabes...pasarlo bien...

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!

-¿Conque no? ¡Ya veremos si te niegas después de lo que te voy a hacer!- El chico misterioso la tiró al suelo de un empujón

-¡Ay!- Gritó Midori

-¡Eh!- Chilló una chica, por lo que el chico misterioso se volvió- ¡Déjala en paz!- Era Ran

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, si tenemos aquí a una chiquilla peleona, ¿quieres jugar?- Ran sonrió como reflejo de su confianza- ¿Te ries? Bueno, eso es que valoras lo qye vamos a hacer tú y yo..., ¿verdad?- El chico, con pinta de delincuente, se le acercó e intentó cogerla por la cintura. Pero recibió una patada de Ran en la tripa como respuesta- ¡Ah! ¿Pero cómo...?

-¿Ya no estás tan chulo, eh?- Ran le volvió a pegar, pero esta vez en el costado, por lo que el chico cayó al suelo. No obstante, se levantó en poco tiempo- Vete de aquí si no quieres volver a enfrentarte a mi

-¡Lo siento!- El chico salió corriendo y Ran se puso a la altura de Midori apresurándose

-¿Estás bien?- Ran se mostraba preocupada

-..sí, muchas gracias

-¿Te has hecho una herida?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien, ahora vendrá mi novio, de verdad- Midori la sonrió

-Está bien, menos mal que no ha pasado nada- Ran se levantó mientras Shinichi volvía con dos helados en ambas manos

-"¿Eh? ¿Con quién está Midori? ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Y por qué me suena tanto?" pensaba Shinichi mientras aún estaba algo lejos

-¡Ran!- Sonoko la llamaba a gritos, pues venía de comprarse una limonada- ¡Ran!- Volvió a gritar.

Cuando Shinichi estaba ya más cerca de Midori, Ran se dio la vuelta, por lo que Shinichi pudo ver su cara "Oh, Ran" Ran iba alejándose poco a poco, pero cuando vio a Midori en el suelo salió corriendo hacia ella

-¿Midori? ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-Nada, un estúpido ha venido a molestarme...menos mal que una chica me ha ayudado

-¿Una chica?

-¡Sí! Por lo que parecía, sabía kárate

-Ya veo..."¿Ran?"

-¡Hay que ver, Ran, has vuelto hoy y te ha faltado tiempo para pegar a alguien! ¡Es verdad, tienes que poner en práctica todo lo mejorado en kárate durante estos diez meses!- Sonoko reía

"Sí, es Ran...Ha vuelto..." Pensaba Shinichi mientras se había quedado estático al ayudar a Midori levantarse


	41. NO PUEDO OLVIDARTE

CAPÍTULO 41- NO PUEDO OLVIDARTE

-En serio, Ran.

-Dime, Sonoko

-Aún no sé por qué rompiste con Shinichi

-¿Otra vez?-"No puedo decirte lo del chantaje"- Ya está superado, ¿no? No hay nada que haya que recordar. Yo ya lo he superado, te lo vuelvo a decir

-Si tú lo dices...me parece bien- Las dos seguían en el parque aún- Mejor

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, tengo que contarte que...

-Que...

-Que Shinichi está...Que Shinichi está saliendo con una chica. Ocurrió hace un mes nada más.

-¿Ah, sí? "¿Cómo? No...Shinichi no...pero...si...pero si...éramos muy felices los dos cuando estábamos juntos"

-¿Ran?- Sonoko le pasaba la mano por enfrente de los ojos- Respóndeme, ¿estás bien?

-¡Sí, sí! Por favor, vámonos a casa...

-Pero...

-Por favor...

-Vale, vámonos. ¿A mi casa o a la tuya?

-Eh...

-¡A la mía! Así podemos bañarnos en la piscina

Shinichi seguía con Midori en el parque cuando las chicas ya se habían ido. Él había estado pendiente de ella durante un rato pero pronto la perdió de vista. Decidió no darle importancia.

-¿Shinichi?

-¿Sí?- Preguntó él saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Te quiero, mucho- Midori le besó en los labios, siendo correspondida por Shinichi. A continuación, para hacer del beso un núcleo de pasión, él le puso una mano en la barbilla mientras el beso continuaba y ella se dejaba llevar, se dejaba hacer lo que fuera por Shinichi

-Y yo- Le susurró Shinichi a Midori en el oído una vez que se habían separado- Vamos a casa, ¿te parece?

Al día siguiente, Ran se levantó pronto, se vistió y se hizo el desayuno. Ese día prefería darse un festín, se preparó un desayuno digno de una marquesa, nadie la reprimiría hoy, además, tenía que estar totalmente con las pilas cargadas. Sí. Lo tenía claro, iba a hablar con Shinichi y a pedirle que recuperaran su relación, la de amigos, como le había aconsejado su profesora de kárate en Los Ángeles. Así que se puso bastante guapa, aunque ya lo era de por sí, lo que se notaba por cómo intentaba ligar todo el mundo con ella. Se había puesto una camisa azul con un pañuelo rosa en el cuella de ella y unos pantalones cortos blancos con unos botines. Salió de su casa y se apresuró a la mansión de los Kudo

-¿Sonoko? Sí, voy a hablar con Shinichi para solucionarlo todo. ¡Pues claro que lo he superado! Lo que pasa es que quiero arreglar las cosas. Antes de ser novios éramos amigos, ¿recuerdas? Sí, venga, hasta luego- Colgó "Menos mal, ya estoy llegando, ojalá lo arreglemos, ahora que tiene novia por lo menos volver a ser amigos" Llegó y se paró en la verja, enfrente del telefonillo. Cuando iba a llamar, alguien salía de la casa, por lo que Ran decidió ocultarse un poco y no llamar para ver lo que pasaba

-¡Sí! Ahora vamos- Shinichi salió de su casa con una camisa verde de manga corta, por lo que Ran abrió los ojos bastante, lo bien que le quedaba ocasionaba en Ran un deseo de abrazarlo. Sin embargo, no estaba solo, tenía a Midori agarrada por la cintura

.Ah, vale, qué susto- Dijo ella. Los dos se dirigían al zoo. No era un sitio que le encantara a Shinichi, pero Midori quería ir ya que el zoo de Osaka no era nada comparado con el tokiota. Los dos iban avanzando, y Ran, que se había quedado algo absorta, se vio apurada; ellos dos llegaban y no sabía dónde meterse, la descubrirían- ¡Anda!- Demasiado tarde. Midori ya la había visto, por lo que Ran decidió no seguir ocultándose, era inútil- Si eres tú- Sonrió la novia de Shinichi- Muchas gracias por ayudarme ayer. En serio, no se qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras aparecido

-No, no hay de qué. No fue para tanto- Pero Shinichi, obviamente, ya la había visto, es más, se había quedado mirándola. Ran lo miró también

-¿Vas a alguna parte, Ran?- Dijo Shinichi calmadamente y sorprendido. Sí, estaba bastante guapa, pero al mismo tiempo estaba como la recordaba, la auténtica Ran, como siempre, lo que puso feliz al detective

-Oh, ¿yo? No. Únicamente pasaba por aquí- A Ran se le partió el corazón. ¿Después de diez meses era eso lo que le decía? Ni siquiera un triste hola, nada. Además, ya no podía pedirle que recuperaran su amistad, ya no. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos, ¿vamos, Shinichi?

-...Sí- Dijo él

-¿Te llamas Ran, verdad?

-Así es

-Midori, encantada- Le sonrió- Vamos Shinichi, llegaremos tarde

-...Voy- Shinichi tardó un segundo en reaccionar, se había quedado mirando a Ran. Al rato, ellos dos andaron dejando a la ojiazul atrás

"¿Por qué? ¿Ya de ha olvidado de mi?" Ran se apoyó en la verja cuando los vio desaparecer por la calle, resoplando

-Uff...- Sin embargo, vio las piernas de una persona que al momento se puso al lado suyo, una mujer

-¿Ran?- Ella levantó la cabeza- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ya has vuelto!

-Oh, Yukiko...

-¡Cuánto tiempo!- Yukiko la abrazó muy fuerte y la karateka se aferró mucho a ella, para comprimir hasta hacer desaparecer la tristeza con el abrazo cálido, en vano- Volviste ayer, ¿verdad?

-Sí

-¿Todo bien?

-...sí

-Hummm...ya sé lo que te pasa. ¿Es por...mi Shin-chan?

-¿Eh? No...- Yukiko la miraba fijamente, sabía perfectamente que sí, había visto el encontronazo de ella y su hijo- sí

-¿Quieres pasar? Vamos Ran, pasa y me cuentas lo que sientes- Yukiko la sonrió transmitiendo confianza

Las dos pasaron

-¡Tranquila! ¡Estamos las dos solas, Ran! Yusaku está comprando cosas para su nuevo libro, si no me equivoco, llegará tarde, la tienda a la que va está bastante lejos y se acaba de ir. ¡Pasa, pasa!- Ran pasó y cerró la puerta lentamente- Bueno...¿qué quieres? Ponte cómoda. ¡Cómo si fuera la primera vez que vienes a casa!- Ran se sonrojó- ¿Prefieres directamente que hablemos?

-Me gustaría, sí, tengo que contarle esto a alguien. Ya no aguanto más, tengo que soltarlo. Es muy importante

-¿Tanto? Vale, cuéntame. Las dos se sentaron en el sofá

Media hora después...

-Y eso es lo que pasó. Cuando volví, que fue ayer, estaba dispuesta a hablar con Shinichi para que arreglásemos las cosas entre nosotros pero cuando me enteré de que tiene novia...- Ran suspiró- Me...me vine totalmente abajo. Pensaba que lo había superado. O eso es lo que quería pensar, para engañarme. Nunca lo he superado. ¡Nunca!

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso?

-No lo sé, pero no podía poner en riesgo a Sonoko, a mi amiga...A cambio me hice daño y...le hice daño a él. Quiero que todo sea como antes...

-¡Pues tengo una buena noticia!

-¿Cuál...?

-¡Esa tal Matsue se ha vuelto a Kyoto, se ha mudado ya!

-¿En serio?- Ran vio un rayo de esperanza

-¡Sí! ¿No estás contenta? Pero tendremos que contárselo a Shinichi, teneis que arreglarlo

-¡No!

-¿No?

-No...si le contara...si le contáramos la verdad, le arruinaría y también se pondría triste. No quiero hacer que se entristezca otra vez, ahora él es feliz con su nueva novia. Lo mejos que puedo hacer por él es dejar que las cosas sigan su curso...Aunque pierda a una buena amistad...Él hizo lo mismo conmigo, me veía sufrir cuando él era Conan y él también sufría. Supongo que ahora debe de ser al revés...- Ran se secó las lágrimas y se puso de pie- Creo que debería de ir yéndome

-Espero que esta charla te haya servido para desahogarte, entiendo perfectamente tus sentimientos. ¡Gracias por habérmelo contado y compartido conmigo! "Si yo te contara cuánto tiempo se tiró Shinichi vacío desde que te fuiste...Estaba totalmente diferente...Hummm...Midori se parece a Ran...Puede que ese sea el motivo por lo que, al conocerla, recuperó la felicidad. Sale con ella para reemplazar a Ran ya que le recuerda a ella..."

La puerta de la casa de abrió

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya estoy en casa! No he tardado tanto, ¿no?- Dijo mientras entraba en el salón

-Oh...- Ran miró inmediatamente al detective, que acababa de pasar por la puerta del salón. Afortunadamente, se había limpiado las lágrimas un poco antes de que él llegara.

-...- Shinichi se quedó también congelado mientras Yukiko notaba la tensión pero al mismo tiempo, las ganas de ambos de volver a abrazarse y de recuperar todo lo que tenían antes

-Bueno yo...debo irme ya...- Ran avanzaba mientras miraba hacia otro lado disimuladamente hasat que llegó a la puerta.

-Mamá...¿Qué hacía aquí Ran?

-Estábamos hablando

-Ah..., ¿y de qué?

-De nada importante, cosas de chicas, Shin-chan...- Silencio- Bueno, cuéntame cómo te lo has pasado

-Muy bien pero me voy a voler a ir en cinco minutos, he vuelto a por mi teléfono, que me lo dejé cargando. Midori está fuera

En la calle

-Disculpa, perdona, no te he visto

-¿Ran?

-¿Midori?

-¡Sí! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le sonrió. Encima lo que faltaba, Midori era buena persona y tremendamente amable, al menos con ella sí

-Nada, acabo de hablar con Yukiko, tenía que devolverle un libro que me prestó hace tiempo

-Ah, perfecto

-Bueno, yo me voy a ir ya, tengo que volver

-¡Claro! ¿Sabes, Ran? Me gustaría conocerte mejor, ¿que te parece si quedamos esta tarde?

-¿Esta tarde?

-Sí, lo siento, es que ahora Shinichi y yo vamos a volver a salir.

-Vale, sin problema- Ran mostró una sonrisa forzada- ¿Quedamos aquí a las cuatro?

-Estupendo- Volvió a sonreir

Cuando Ran se fue, Shinichi salió de su casa, se había asegurado desde la ventana oculto por la cortina que Ran ya no estaba allí

-¡Eh! ¿De qué has hablado con Ran?

-¿Con Ran? Hemos quedado esta tarde, ¿por qué?

-No, no, por nada...Vámonos, ¡corre!- Shinichi se la llevó de la mano a un banco, en el que se quedaron mirándose

-Bésame..., Shinichi

-¡Ajá! Encantado- Shinichi la besó, posó sus labios ligeramente sobre los de Midori, presionando cada vez más. Luego, la cogió de la cintura para acercársela más, justo como hacía normalmente con Ran. De ahí en adelante mientras le daba el beso a su novia, se imaginó que era Ran, dándole uno de los besos más bonitos que nunca había él dado.

-Uau, Shinichi...- Los dos se separaron

-...Ah, Midori...

-¡Dime!

-No, nada...nada...

-Me ha encantado el beso, Shinichi- Le sonrió

-Esto, sí, el beso...Y a mi

-¿Sí?

-Y a mi- Sonrió aunque no sentía una gran felicidad. ¿Por qué?


	42. QUIERO QUE TODO SE SOLUCIONE

CAPÍTULO 42- QUIERO QUE TODO SE SOLUCIONE

-¿A ver qué hora es?- Midori cogió su teléfono movil- ¡Las dos! Lo siento Shinichi, tengo que irme

-¿Qué? ¿Ya?

-Pues claro, tontín, había quedado con Ran a las cuatro, ¿no te acuerdas?- Ella se lecantó del banco

-Sí, tienes razón

-De acuerdo, me voy entonces- Le besó la mejilla y se fue corriendo- ¡Adiós!- Shinichi vio cómo se alejaba pensativo. No obstante, decidió marcharse a su casa, lentamente

-¡Hola, Shin-chan!- Su madre lo saludó- ¿Ya estás aquí? Pensaba que volverías más tarde

-Sí, bueno, creía que iba a estar más tiempo

Ran se estaba vistiendo corriendo en la casa de Sonoko

-¿Pero por qué te estás vistiendo tan rápidamente?

-¿No te lo había dicho? He quedado con Midori, la novia de Shinichi

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Pero por qué has hecho eso?

-Pues no lo sé, si te digo la verdad. Me la encontré en la casa de Shinichi y me dijo que quería conocerme mejor...Es muy simpática

-¿También fuiste a la casa de Shinichi?

-Sí.

-¿Para qué?

-Para arreglar las cosas, si te lo conté por teléfono.

-Ah, es verdad. ¿Y qué pasó?

-Me lo encontré saliendo de su casa con su novia...la agarraba de la cintura y me vieron...¿Quieres saber lo único que me dijo? Me preguntó que a dónde iba...Nada más. Por favor, préstame algo de ropa

-¡Claro!- Sonoko se levantó de la cama y se dirigió también a su gran vestidor.- ¿No pasó nada más?

-Bueno, hablé con su madre, que me invitó a entrar para hablar con ella, ya que vio todo lo que sucedió

-Ah, la madre de Shinichi te tiene mucho aprecio, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué le contaste?

-Le conté por qué había roto con Shinichi, supo enseguida que estaba afectada

-¡A mi no me lo quisiste contar! ¡Cuenta ya!

-Únicamente le conté la verdad- Ran no quería contarle lo del chantaje, pero al final se vio obligada- Le conté que...espera, ¿estás preparada para la verdad?

-Me estás asustando- ¡Claro que sí!

-Está bien. Dos días antes de irme a Los Ángeles, Matsue vino a mi casa. Me dijo qu tenía que romper con Shinichi si no quería que le enseñara una foto en la que Kenta y yo, ¿te acuerdas de él?- Sonoko asintió- en la que Kenta y yo salíamos abrazados como si tuviéramos un lío amoroso. ¡Ah, es verdad! Kenta es el primo de Matsue; ella le había obligado a que ligara conmigo para separarme de Shinichi

-Será retorcida...¡Pero ya se ha ido de Tokio! ¡No te lo había contado!

-Lo sé, me lo dijo la madre de Shinichi

-Ah...

-En fin, como ella ya había previsto de antemano que no iba a aceptar en absoluto, me hizo un chantaje peor

-¿Chantaje?

-Sí...¿sabes qué fue?- Ran la miró con los ojos llorosos- Que si no rompía con él antes de irme...te...te haría algo a ti...Y no podía permitir eso, yo estaría fuera, no podría defenderte estando en América

-¡Menuda bruja! ¿Así que por eso rompiste con Shinichi?

-...sí...- Ran se sentó en una silla y empezó a llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos- Y cuando vuelvo y quiero arreglarlo todo me encuentro con que tiene novia...¿y yo? Yo no sé qué es lo que puedo hacer- Sonoko se puso a su lado para consolarla. Se sentía culpable ya que, en cierto modo, ella había sido la causante de la ruptura de su amiga con el detective- Pero no quiero decírselo a Shinichi. Él está muy feliz ahora con Midori, no quiero interponerme. Quería superarlo pero no puedo, simplemente es...no puedo, no

-Tranquila Ran; es muy bonito lo que sientes...

-Pero- Ran se secó las lágrimas con las manos- tú no tienes culpa de nada- Le sonrió- Será mejor que me vaya vistiendo si no, ¡voy a llegar tarde! ¿verdad?- Ran se levantó completamente feliz, intentando aparcar ese sentimiento de impotencia y tristeza que nunca se iría

En nada de tiempo llegaron las cuatro de la tarde. En la casa de Shinichi se encotraban él y su novia hablando y haciéndose arrumacos de vez en cuando

-No te lo pases muy bien hoy, recuerda que yo no estaré allí- Shinichi le sonrió- Yo soy el alma de todas las fiestas

-Hablando de fiestas. Tu madre me ha invitado a una que da esta noche aquí en tu casa

-Ah, cierto...Mi madre es una posesa de la diversión.- En ese momento llegó Ran, que se había puesto ropa de Sonoko. Unos pantalones largos y ajustados blancos y una camisa rosa que combinaban bastante bien con los zapatos negros que se había puesto

-Hola

-¡Hola! ¡Ya estás aquí! ¡Qué guapa vienes! Eso significa que ya podemos irnos

-Sí. Hola, Shinichi- Ran lo miró fija pero tímidamente

-Hola, Ran- Respondió él algo intimidado. Su madre, viendo lo que ocurría en el patio de su casa, decidió salir

-¡Ran!- Los tres se volvieron- ¿Cómo estás?- Yukiko la abrazó- Esta noche doy una fiesta a las nueve, quiero que tú y Sonoko vengais, ¿de acuerdo?- Le susurró al oído de tal manera que nadie pudo oirlo

-Pero...- Dijo ella

-¡Bueno espero que os lo paseis muy bien!- Yukiko miraba a Ran- ¡Adiós!- Su madre las estaba echando para evitar otros momentos incómodos

-Está bien, adiós- Las dos chicas se fueron- ¿Vas a venir a la fiesta de esta noche en la casa de Shinichi?

-Sí, ¿no te importa?- Las dos se sentaron en una cafetería

-¿A mi? ¿Por qué me iba a importar? Es más, quiero que vengas, siento que podemos ser grandes amigas- Sonrió como de costumbre

-Ah, genial entonces "Claro, ¿cómo le va a importar si no sabe nada..."

-Y...bueno, ¿qué tal? No sé, cuéntame algo de tu vida- Las dos se sentaron- ¿A qué dedicas el tiempo?

-Esa es una pregunta interesante. Pasar tiempo con una amiga mía. Se llama Sonoko y bueno...es demasiado impulsiva pero eso es lo que más me gusta de ella, es la mejor y como pudiste apreciar soy karateka, sí. Justo ayer volví de Los Ángeles, de realizar allí un curso intensivo

-¡Qué fantástico! Yo no valgo para las artes marciales...¿Y qué hay de tus relaciones? ¿Algún chico interesante?

-¿Yo? "Maldición...¿qué respondo ahora?" No, no he estado con ningún chico...

-¿No? Pero eso es imposible. ¿No has visto lo guapa que eres?- Ran se sonrojó- ¿Tú quieres algo?- El camarero se acercó

-Me da igual...

-Dos tés con limón, por favor, gracias- El camarero desapareció tan pronto como se acercó- Los descubrimos aquí Shinichi y yo cuando vinimos en una cita que tuvimos hace poco. Oh, Shinichi...Creo que ya lo sabes pero somos novios

-Sí, algo he oído

-¡Es perfecto! ¡Nunca he visto a un chico igual en mi vida! Lo quiero tanto...¿A ti no parece extremadamente guapo?

-Eh, yo bueno...

-¡Tranquila!- Ella bebió de su vaso- Jamás pensaría que me lo quieres quitar

-Ah..."¿Y por qué no? Monina...tú no sabes nada"

-Oh, lo siento, no lo decía por nada malo, solamente porque sé que tú no eres de esas que les quitan los novios a sus amigas. Ya somos amigas, ¿no?- Dijo ella al ver la cara de Ran- Será mejor- Miró el reloj- que vayamos a comprarnos ropa para la fiesta de esta noche, ¿a que sí?

-Sí, me gustaría- Sonrió Ran

La noche llegó bastante pronto. De la casa de Shinichi salía música a todo volumen. Ran se dirigía hacia allí con Sonoko, un tanto nerviosa

-Lo harás bien- Sonoko le pegó un leve empujoncito en la espalda mientras la sonreía

-Ya, ya...- Ella llamó a la puerta. Sin embargo, la que abrió fue Midori "¿Por qué abre ella?" Ran se quedó en shock. Cuando eran novios, ella nunca abría la puerta de la casa de Shinichi. ¿Por qué ella sí?

-Hoooolaaa. Pasad. Ella llevaba un vestido rosa corto de tirantes- ¿Ves? Te dije que ese vestido te quedaría estupendamente, estás genial, Ran

-¿Verdad que sí?- Intervino Sonoko- Ya se lo había dicho yo

-Ah, tú debes de ser Sonoko, ¿me equivoco?

-¡Sonoko Suzuki! Esa soy yo.

-¡Encantada! Yo soy Midori. Pasad, por favor- Ella abrió más la puerta para que todas pudieran acceder a la fiesta

FLASHBACK

**-Yo creo que te deberías de comprar el vestido negro. Es muy bonito y te queda absolutamente espléndido**

**-¿Tú crees?- Ran y Midori se encontraban en una tienda tras beberse el té con limon esa tarde- ¿No es demasiado...no sé...raro?- Ran hacía algunos gestos raros en sus caderas**

**-¡Qué va! Ya verás como al final sales con novio de la fiesta- Midori rió**

FIN FLASHBACK

-¡Vaya qué animado está esto! ¡Voy a ligar!

-¡No! Otra vez no, no...Sonoko

-¡Si no tardo nada! Estoy aquí en un segundo, solamente voy a presentarme- Se fue totalmente contenta

-¡No te preocupes! Yo me quedaré contigo

De repente, Shinichi acababa de arreglarse y bajó las escaleras. Llevaba un poco azul y unos pantalones de color marrón. Él vio a Ran, que hablaba con Midori. La ojiazul también se le quedó mirando desde que pisó el primer escalón hasta que se les acercó

-¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó a Midori cuando le dio un beso corto en los labios. Eso a Ran le sentó como una patada en plena barriga

-¡Muy bien!- Se dirigió a él- ¡Qué ganas de quedarme por primera vez en tu casa a dormir!

-Bueno, yo..."¿en la habitación en la que dormía yo de pequeña?" yo me voy a ir yendo si no...si no os importa

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué? No te vayas Ran

-Sí, me voy a tomar el aire, no me encuentro muy bien...lo siento- Ran se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada para salir y volver a casa cuando llegó Sonoko- ¿Eh? ¿Ya has terminado?

-Sí, te he dicho que solamente era presentarme, ¿no? Tengo toda la noche para ligármelos

-Ya eh, no creo...Quiero irme de aquí, lo necesito

-¿Pooor? Espera, hablemos, vayamos fuera- Las dos salieron mientras Shinichi no paraba de prestarles atención

-Midori, ahora vuelvo, no tardaré, te lo prometo

En el jardín de la casa de los Kudo estaban hablando Ran y Sonoko

-No sé, no puedo soportar más que Shinichi esté con otra chica...Yo le quiero a él, no puedo ver otra vez cómo se abrazan, se besan y demás cosas que hacía conmigo. Aún así algunas de esas cosas yo nunca se las he visto hacer...¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo seguir con mi vida?

-El amor...

-Ya...Si no me hubiera ido...Si...

-¿Si qué?

-Si no hubiera tenido lugar el chantaje ahora habríamos estado muy felices los dos solos...¿Por qué tuvo que hacerme ese chantaje?

"¿Qué? ¿Chantaje? ¿De qué está hablando?" Shinichi las estaba escuchando desde detrás de la puerta, solamente escuchó esa última parte, la más importante

-Las cosas ocurren, no pudiste hacer nada y lo sabes. No te atormentes más. Deberíamos volver para pasárnoslo bien, ¿no lo crees? Yo pienso que sí

-Vale...- Ran estaba llorando, otra vez

-Pero por favor, no llores más, no quiero verte pasarlo mal. Venga, vamos a pasarlo en grande- Las dos volvieron a entrar a la casa de los Kudo, pero Shinichi, que era bastante astuto, supo cómo esconderse para que no le vieran al entrar

-¿Ran? Ya estás aquí, pensaba que no vendrías- Yukiko la saludó con un abrazo, a ella y a Sonoko- ¿has estado llorando? Por lo que me contaste ayer, ¿verdad?- Ran asintió- Tranquila- Yukiko volvió a abrazarla, ya no va a suceder otra vez, al menos es algo positivo, ¿no? Venga, vamos a distraernos- Yukiko se las llevó a una zona más céntrica del salón, donde empezaron a bromear y, al fin, Ran se lo pasó medianamente bien. Era un tema que no podía ignorar, además de estar en casa de Shinichi

"¿Qué le está pasando a Ran?" pensó Shinichi

Cuando todo el mundo se fue a su casa, Ran y Sonoko se dirigían a la casa de la karateka

-Entonces todo solucionado, ¿no?

-No...

-...¡Mira! Ya hemos llegado a tu casa. Nos vemos mañana, ¡ánimo!- Sonoko se fue

Ran, resignada por la porquería de día y además bastante largo, subió las escaleras para llegar a su casa. Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta, se paró en seco y bajó unos cuantos escalones para entrar en la agencia de detectives por si acaso estaba algo desordenada. Y estaba en lo cierto, su padre tenía por su escritorio una multitud de latas de cerveza y colillas que llenaban el cenicero

-...Será mejor que lo recoja...- Decidida, cogió una bolsa de basura y la llenó con todo lo que ocupaba dicho escritotio. Lo hizo en un santiamén, por la costumbre de tener que hacerlo frecuentemente. Cerró la bolsa y la tiró al cubo que estaba al lado de la estantería- Uff...Ya está- Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la agencia a recordar todos los momentos felices de su relación con Shinichi; el cine, la fiesta en su casa con Kazuha y Heiji, la derrota de la Organización, América...Se le escaparon algunas lagrimas cuando alguien llamó ligeramente a la puerta. 'TOC TOC' Volvieron a llamar. Ran abrió

-Oh, Shinichi...- Todavía quedaban en sus ojos vestigios de sus lágrimas, que Shinichi pudo apreciar prefectamente

-Hola...¿puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro

-Gracias- Ran cerró la puerta una vez que él pasó restregándose la mano por los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas por completo

-Puedes sentarte; si quieres...- Ran no se atrevía a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, no mucho tiempo al menos

-No, no quiero sentarme, no tardaré mucho. Tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí. ¿Puedes decirme de qué va eso de un chantaje?

-¿Chantaje? "¿Cómo ha sido capaz de enterarse? ¿Alguien se lo habrá contado?" No sé de qué me estás hablando, Shinichi

-Ya...Escucha, no sé lo que te está pasando pero...creo que deberías contármelo

-Ya te he dicho, te he dicho que no es nada, no insistas más, por favor. ¿Pero cómo...?

-Te oí mientras hablabas con Sonoko en el jardín de mi casa

-Pues...Un momento...¿estuviste espiándome?

-¡No! Yo, no...fue por casualidad...bueno sí

-¿Sí? Me parece increíble que hayas sido capaz de espiarme, además que ni siquiera me has dicho hola desde que volví ¡Eres un insensato!

-¿Insensato? ¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme insensato? ¿Mi madre?

-'No! No soy tu madre

-¿Entonces? ¡No sé por qué he venido!

-¡Ni yo! ¡Pues ahí tienes la puerta, si quieres, úsala!- Shinichi se quedó mirando a Ran fijamente

-¡Eso haré!- Shinichi se fue con decisión a la puerta y la cerró de un portazo

La pobre Ran, aturdida y triste se apoyó en la puerta recientemente maltratada a gimotear

-Idiota. Idiota, idiota...- Dijo entre sollozos escuchados por Shinichi, aún en las escaleras, quieto


	43. OPORTUNO

CAPÍTULO 43- OPORTUNO

-Idiota...- Volvió a mascullar la joven Mouri. Abrió la puerta de la agencia de detectives y salió de ella para dirigirse a su casa. Subió las escaleras a un ritmo acelerado. Shinichi aún seguía ahí, viendo cómo subía precipitadamente, de ese modo tan ligero pero al mismo tiempo tan especial para los ojos de él. Ella llegó a su casa y cerró la puerta. Shinichi estaba confuso; Ran se va y lo pasa fatal por ello además de que rompió con él por razones aún desconocidas. Cuando consigue levantar cabeza conoce a Midori y entablan una relación amorosa, sin embargo, cuando Shinichi menos se lo esperaba, Ran vuelve y se ve dominado por un deseo irrefrenable de abrazarla, besarla...¿Acaso Midori se parecería a Ran en el aspecto físico? De todas formas, Midori no era como Ran en cuanto a carácter, es más, eran totalmente diferentes. La ojiazul era valiente, luchadora y sobre todo, fuerte, al mismo tiempo que amable y una gran persona de gran corazón. Luego estaba Midori, a la que se le daban fatal los deportes y no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a situaciones un tanto peligrosas, no obstante, también tenía un gran corazón. Era también impulsiva, algo así como Sonoko, pero no en grandes cantidades, Sonoko solamente había una. Pero aún Shinichi tenía que resolver un tema pendiente; el chantaje del que le escuchó a Sonoko y a Ran hablar, por supuesto.

A la mañana siguiente, ya con la mente más despejada pero no en su totalidad, Ran hablaba por teléfono con kazuha

-¿En serio? Menos mal que vienes, Kazuha

-Vamos

-¿Venís? Ah, viene también Heiji, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿acaso lo dudabas? Llegaremos en una hora, estamos en el tren. ¡Shh! Calla, Heiji, que no me entero

-No, no...Oye Kazuha...

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Ran?

-...no nada, mejor te lo cuento cuando llegues. Sí, supongo que será lo mejor. Bueno, debo irme- Colgó- Uff. ¡Shinichi!- Ran vio cómo Shinichi salía de su casa, solo. La oportunidad perfecta

-¿Ran?

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

-Oh bueno yo voy a la estación de tren a recoger a Heiji, que vienen a

-Sí, lo se. ¿Te importa si voy contigo? No pienses nada raro, Kazuha también viene y tenía pensado ir a recogerla yo

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Supongo que todo es mejor con un idiota

-¿Eh?- Ran le miró a la cara pero apartó la mirada en breve. Sonrió por dentro pero, ¿era esa una forma de ningunearla?

Caminaron en un silencio absoluto, ninguno abría la boca. De vez en cuando se miraban pero a destiempo

-Ran...- Dijo él

-¿Sí?

-Con respcto a lo de anoche...lo siento

-No, no lo sientas. Fue todo culpa mía. Tengo que decirte que yo...que yo...- Ran volvió a mirarle. Shinichi estaba perdido completamente en sus ojos azules-"que funcione, por favor" te quie...

-¿Shinichi?- Los dos se dieron la vuelta- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Ah, Midori. Iba a recoger de la estación a Heiji, que viene, ¿no te lo había comentado?

-No...¡voy contigo! Tengo ganas de ver a Heiji

-Ah- "yo sobro aquí" pensó Ran- nos vemos luego entonces

-¿Pero no querías...?- Preguntó Shinichi

-No pasa nada- Ran le interrumpió y sonrió forzadamente- no pasa...nada- Repitió- Adiós, ya nos veremos- Ran se fue corriendo por donde había venido

-Qué susto, Shin, pensaba que no estabas- Dijo Midori

-Pero sí que estoy, tranquila- Shinichi la rodeó con su brazo derecho y le dio un dulce beso en los labios

"¿Shin? ¿Por qué le llama Shin? Yo no le llamaba así, no le pega nada que le llamen así...Es repulsivo" se decía Ran para sí misma "Otra vez será..."

Ni Ran ni Shinichi se habían hablado en toda la mañana ni en toda la tarde, pero cuando llegó la noche Heiji y Kazuha se encontraban en la casa de Shinichi.

-Kudo...- Le susurró Heiji- ¿Puedes venir conmigo un momentito?

-Claro, pero...Ah...- El de Osaka se llevó a Shinichi a su habitación a rastras. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta, iba a someter a un interrogatorio a su amigo, se veía venir

-Está bien...¿Dónde está Ran?

-No lo sé, en su casa supongo

-¿Supones? Escucha, esa tal Midori es muy simpática pero, ¿no le ves un cierto parecido a Ran? Yo sí, y bastante

-No...¿debería?

-Sí. ¿Ya no os hablais?

-Ella me dejó, Hattori, lo dio por terminado, así que yo también- Shinichi se encogió de hombros

-¿Y no has podido pensar que te dejó por alguna razón?

-Oí algo de un chantaje o algo por el estilo, pero Ran no me lo quiere contar

-No me extraña, si la tratas así...

-Oye, ¿así cómo?

-¿Cómo? Pues ignorándola y ninguneándola, a lo mejor está buscando la oportunidad para hablar contigo sobre el tema pero se ve obligada a recular, ¿no has podido pensar en eso?

-No sé...

-¡No entiendes la mentalidad femenina! Busca también la oportunidad para hablar con ella, si no me equivoco y mi instinto de detective no falla que además, es mejor que el tuyo- Heiji sonrió- quiere y necesita hablarte

'TOC TOC'

-¿Sí? Adelante

-¿Shinichi? ¿Cielo? Tu madre me ha dicho que os venga a buscar, quiere que bajeis para que estemos todos juntos- Midori se llevó a Shinichi del brazo mientras él miraba a Heiji; sus palabras eran ciertas y Heiji llevaba toda la razón. El de Osaka los siguió escaleras abajo

-¿Y Kazuha?

-¿Kazuha? Se ha ido hace un rato, Ran la había llamado- Dijo Yukiko

En otra parte de la ciudad

-¿Ran? ¿Estás segura de que este es un buen sitio para hablar?

-Sí, es una fábrica abandonada, no hay nadie ya, pasemos...- Ran avanzó un poco

-Espera...no deberíamos, ¿y si pasa algo?

-¿Pasar? No creo que pase nada...¡Ah!- Ran pasó por unos tablones de madera que hacían la función de una puerta y se quedó atrancada entre dos de ellos- No puedo salir...- Ella intentaba por todos los medios salir, haciendo presión contra los tablones, intentando estirarse...Nada- ¿Kazuha?

-¡Ran! ¡Empuja fuerte! ¡Ya voy!- Kazuha fue a ayudarla, sin ningún resultado, seguía atascada. Al final, tras unos minutos intentándolo, Ran pudo liberarse, pero acabó dentro de la fábrica, no fuera, y ahora sí que no podía salir- ¡Nooo!

-¿Kazuha?- Ran aporreaba los tablones, solamente podía ver la cara de su amiga por unas ranuras

-Te dije que no era una buena idea, Ran...Tenemos que llamar a alguien

-No tengo mi móvil, me lo he dejado en casa

-Ay...yo no tengo batería...Bueno...espera Ran, te sacaré de ahí, voy a pedir ayuda, vendré lo más rápido que pueda- Kazuha se fue corriendo- ¡Aguanta!

"Genial...ahora a ver cómo salgo de aquí...tendré que esperar a que llegue la ayuda. ¿No irá a pedir ayuda a quien yo creo? Estupendo..." Ran se sentó entre unos sacos de ¿serrín? que había en el suelo a esperar, resignada

Kazuha llegó corriendo a la mansión de los Kudo, sin aliento apenas, con dolor en las piernas de lo rápido que había estado corriendo

-¡Socorro!- Kazuha gritó tras aporrear la puerta para entrar en la casa- ¡Ayuda!- Kazuha jadeaba del cansancio

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Ran...- Jadeos- Está...

-¿Está qué?- Preguntó Heiji

-Está atrapada y necesita ayuda, he venido lo más rápido que he podido

-¿Es eso verdad?- Shinichi preguntó nervioso. Kazuha asintió- ¿Dónde está? ¡Dímelo, Kazuha!- Shinichi la cogió de los hombros

-Está en una fábrica abandonada, a cinco minutos de aquí

-¡Rápido, vamos!- Fueron en busca de Ran, corriendo sin parar, ya era demasiado de noche como para ir estar vagando por la ciudad. Todos corrían lo más rápido que podían, pero nadie se cansaba

-¡Está aquí!- Dijo Kazuha dirigiéndolos a la puerta de los tablones una vez que llegaron- ¿¡Ran!? ¡Ran, responde!

-Sí, aquí estoy- Ran respondió a la llamada de la de Osaka

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Shinichi en tono desesperado

-...sí "así que al final ha venido...y parece preocupado" Ran sonrió

-¿Por qué no utilizas tu kárate para salir?- Preguntó Midori

-¡Ya lo he intentado pero no puedo, hay demasiados!

-Maldición...- Shinichi se tocó el pelo

-¡Shin-chan!- Dijo su madre- Mira- Le señaló la azotea de la fábrica- Allí, hay una trampilla, se podría acceder por ahí, ¿no? Eso debe de ser suficiente

-¡Sí, gracias, mamá!- Shinichi se apresuró a subir a la azotea por las escaleras de emergencia de la fábrica para incendios que estaban allí. Cuando llegó allí, solamente tubo que levantar la trampilla y bajar las escaleras que había tras ellas. Desgraciadamente, Ran estaba en la planta baja y él en la tercera, tendría que encontrar las escaleras para bajar totalmente a oscuras, en el caso de que estuvieran en buen estado, claro...Encontró las escaleras, se aseguró de que no se romperían y empezó a bajar lo más rápido posible pero dándose prisa para no hacer esperar a Ran, sin duda, las palabras de Heiji en su habitación le habían marcado y es que era verdad, muy posiblemente, Shinichi no quiería ver lo evidente, pero no podía darle la espalda más tiempo al asunto, tenía que hacerle frente y tener el valor que caracterizaba al detective. Por fin llegó a la planta baja y allí, gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por las ranuras entre tablones, pudo visualizar a Ran pegando patadas a los tablones, sin resultados. Ya asumiendo que no podría, Ran se volvió a sentar- ¡Ran! Al fin te he encontrado

-¿Eh?- Ran volvió la cabeza. Sin duda, esa voz era Shinichi- ¿Shinichi?

-¿Estás bien?- Shinichi corrió hacia ella y se puso a su altura

-Sí, estoy perfectamente

-Menos mal...- Silencio

-¿Y qué, señor detective? ¿Alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí?- El _'señor detective'_ salido de la boca de Ran provocó en Shinichi un escalofrío, le encantaba que ella le llamara así

-Pues...ahora mismo no- Sonrió- Pero que no cunda el pánico

-¿Que no cunda? Yo estoy tranquila, Shinichi- Silencio. Gracias a la luz lunar, Ran pudo ver la cara de Shinichi, algo triste, y cómo intentaba ocultarla- Shinichi...- Él la miró- ¿Estás bien?

-...sí, claro, nunca mejor- Sonrió forzadamente

-¿De veras?

-...no...estoy mal, Ran- Shinichi volvió a poner la cara triste- Yo...no dejo de pensar en el tema del chantaje Cuéntamelo, por favor...La incertidumbre me está matando. La razón por la que estoy distante es porque intento dejar de lado todo lo que tuvimos tú y yo para no ponerme triste. Una tristeza que comenzó cuando me dejaste pero en realidad...yo...- Shinichi cogió a Ran de la barbilla y la acercó a su boca- yo...no puedo...- Mas cerca- no puedo olvidarlo...- La besó. Al principio Shinichi tenía algunas dudas sobre si Ran correspondería el beso o no, pero al hacerlo, Shinichi la rodeó por la cintura atrayéndola más y Ran hundió una mano en su perfecto pelo y otra la puso en su cuello. Así se tiraron casi un minuto, pero Ran intentó separarse ya que se sentía mal por el dolor que le causó cuando le dejó, además de que Shinichi ya tenía novia y no consideraba correcto lo que estaban haciendo, por mucho que no quisiera dejarlo

-Espera, Shinichi...- Se separó quedando sus bocas a pocos centímetro- espera...no podemos, tú...tú tienes novia

-Shh, no te preocupes por nada ahora- Shinichi volvió a juntar su boca a la de ella, dándole un beso similar de menor duración

-Espera, Shinichi- Ran se separó más que antes pero ambos cuerpos seguían unidos por el contacto entre las manos- Esto no ha estado bien...y lo sabes

-Te echaba ya de menos, Ran- Shinichi la sonrió provocando en Ran una felicidad inmensa, lo que se notó en su mirada. Desde que volvió la mirada de la karateka era algo apagada y no reía mucho, hasta este momento

-Yo también, Shinichi- Ran se abrazó y se refugió en el pecho del detective escuchando el acompasado ritmo de su corazón. Shinichi la rodeó con sus brazos- Ran...me tienes que contar por qué

-¿Por qué?

-Sí. ¿Por qué me dejaste? Lo pasé muy mal, no sabes cuánto me costó levantar cabeza

-¿Hasta que conociste a Midori?

-Sí...- Ran sonrió, ya preveía esa respuesta, no era una sonrisa de felicidad- Pero...- Lo tenía claro, a pesar de lo que acababa de pasar, no podía contarle lo del chantaje si era Midori, su nueva novia, la que le había devuelto esa felicidad- Necesito que me lo cuentes

-Ya...

-No me lo vas a contar, ¿verdad?

-No...- Ran apartó la mirada

-Está bien...-Ran se levantó- ¿A dónde vas?

-A indagar un poco para ver cómo podemos salir de aquí- Ran subió las escaleras que Shinichi había bajado en breve. Tras unos minutos- ¡Shinichi! ¡Ven corre!

-¿Qué pasa?- Shinichi subió corriendo temiendo que le hubiera pasado algo a Ran

-¡Mira! Una ventana sin tablones. Podría romperla...¿tú qué crees?

-Pero te harás daño- Dijo Shinichi mientras la sujetaba el brazo

-No- Ran se soltó- Lo intentaré...- Ran tomó aire profundamente para concentrarse. Shinichi se quedó totalmente callado para proporcionarle a Ran concentración- ¡AH!- Patada en todo el centro del cristal, que acabó hecho trizas- ¡Lo conseguí!

-¿Te has hecho daño?

-No..."Un poco...pero prefiero salir ya, así no tendré que contarle nada...al menos no hoy"- Ran se asomó a la calle por el hueco dejado por el cristal roto- ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Estamos bien! Ya bajamos...- Volvió a meterse- ¿Cómo podemos salir?

-No sé...- Shinichi se quedó un rato inspeccionando el lugar, en busca de algo que les pudiera ser útil- Ya sé. Ran. ¿Confías en mi?

-¿Para?

-¿Confías o no?- Preguntó Shinichi muy serio mientras cogía una cuerda que encontró. Ran asintió- Bien- Él ató la cuerda a una columna de la fábrica y dejó que cayera por la ventana. A continuación, cogió a Ran por la cintura

-¿Eh?- Ran empezó a ponerse nerviosa

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Has dicho que confiabas en mi, ¿cierto?

-Sí

-¡Pues vamos!- Sin pensárselo, Shinichi saltó para poder salir de la fábrica con Ran agarrada de la cintura. Afortunadamente, el suelo no estaba muy lejos y el miedo pasó en nada. Llegaron al suelo, y aunque Ran no quería soltarse del brazo de Shinichi, tuvo que hacerlo para no levantar pensamientos equivocados, o no tanto

-¡Shin!- Midori corría hacia Shinichi- ¡Shin! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí

-¡Oh, gracias a Dios!- Midori abrazó a Shinichi de tal manera que casi lo asfixia- ¿Estás herido?- Shinichi negó con la cabeza y ella aprovechó para plantarle un beso de película al detective. Beso que Ran estaba contemplando de reojo unos cuantos metros más allá


	44. BESOS

_**NOTA: SI QUEREIS QUE MEJORE ALGO, QUE AÑADA O QUE QUITE COSAS QUE CONSIDERAIS IRRELEVANTES DEJAD UN COMENTARIO Y LO MEJORO EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS. SE ADMITEN TODOS LAS CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS ;)**_

CAPÍTULO 44- BESOS

-¡Ran!- Yukiko y Kazuha corrieron para ver cómo estaba- ¿Estás bien? ¿Alguna herida?

-¡No!- Sonrió

-Venga Ran, vámonos. Esta noche duermes en casa

-¿Qué?

-Sí, sí...¡Me hace ilusión!- Dijo Yukiko

-De acuerdo, pero tengo que pasar por casa para coger algo de ropa

A las once de la noche, por fin estaban todas en casa de Shinichi

-Ha sido una velada agradable, ¿verdad?

-Eh...claro, mamá- Shinichi sonrió por no desesperarse

-¡Vente a dormir a mi cuarto, Ran!- Midori se la llevó del brazo a la habitación en la que Ran siempre había dormido de niña "¿TU cuarto?"

-Voy, voy...

-¡Vamos!- Kazuha las siguió

-Shin-chan- Dijo Yukiko cuando las tres chicas habían desaparecido escaleras arriba- ¿qué has hecho con Ran dentro de esa fábrica?

-¿Yo? ¡Nada! ¿Por qué?

-¿Lo dices en serio? No me lo creo...

-¿Por qué? De verdad que no ha pasado nada...Bueno, me voy a dormir que estoy reventado

Las tres chicas se encontraban cuchicheando en la habitación. Hablando un poco de todo y ya con el pijama puesto, Shinichi llamó a la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, soy yo, ¿se puede?

-¡Adelante!- Gritó su novia- ¡Oh, Shin!- Ella se le abalanzó al cuello- ¡Pasa!- Le besó la mejilla. Kazuha y Ran se quedaron mirando lo que pasó calladas- Dime, ¿qué quieres?

-Nada, desearos buenas noches...

-¡Ah! Tengo algo para ti, Shin. Ahora vuelvo chicas, ¿de acuerdo?- Les guiñó un ojo y se llevó a Shinichi fuera de la habitación

-Escucha Kazuha, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que quería solucionar las cosas con Shinichi?

-Ah, es cierto, lo dejasteis...Sí

-Pues hoy en la fábrica abandonada, cuando había entrado Shinichi en ella para sacarme de allí...Me besó. Dos veces

-¿Quéééé...?- Ran le tapó la boca a Kazuha con la mano para que no armara jaleo- ¿Es eso verdad?

-Claro

-Qué fantastico, Ran, qué bien- Sonrió.

Al momento entró Midori riendo y con el pintalabios que llevaba cuando salió de la habitación corrido. Le había besado...

-¡Ya estoy!- Sonrió- Buenas noches, Shinichi

-Por supuesto, descansad- Antes de cerrar la puerta, miró a Ran

-...- Ran se quedó un rato pensando- Kazuha, no me esperes, vuelvo en un rato

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?- Ran se levantó decidida

-A...una cosa..."A pedirle explicaciones a Shinichi, no veo normal que me haya besado incluso cuando le dije que no, que tenía novia, y ahora la besa a ella..."- La karateka cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación del detective con brío "¿Será posible que haya hecho eso? Ahora mismo le voy a pedir explicaciones. Por mucho que me gusten sus besos y estar con él, las cosas se hacecn bien"

-Ran, ¿se puede saber a dónde vas?- Shinichi la interceptó en el pasillo

-Ah, señor detective, a hablar contigo

-¿A hablar conmigo? "Tenía razón Heiji"

-Sí. ¿Se puede saber por qué me besaste? ¿No puedes pensar por un momento utilizando esa gran capacidad tuya que puedes hacer daño? A mi, principalmente...¿Cómo puedes jugar así con los sentimientos de una persona?- Ran levantó la mano para pegarle en la cara, pero Shinichi, que se la había quedado escuchando atentamente, le cogió el brazo en el aire antes de tiempo de manera suave- Eh...

-Pasa...- Shinichi la hizo pasar adentro pero no bruscamente, lo único que no quería era herirla, y miró a ambos lados del pasillo por si venía alguien. Ran se sentó en la cama

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da vergüenza que me vean pasar a tu habitación? No es la primera vez que lo hago...¿Acaso me estás ninguneando? ¿Me consideras inferior y por eso...?

-¡Ran, calla!- Shinichi explotó y Ran por un momento se vio intimidada, pero en nada de tiempo volvió a poner cara de enfado- Tranquila, por favor...Todo esto está siendo muy difícil para mi

-¿Para ti?

-Sí, para mi. De repente me dejaste y estuve hecho polvo. Lo peor es que no sé aún por qué fue, y por lo que parece, no me lo vas a contar...Te vas y vuelves cuando menos me lo esperaba y me entran unas ganas tremendas de besarte...Lo cual me hace replantearme si el estar con Midori solamente me está sirviendo para recordarte ya que según todo el mundo se parece bastante a ti. Escucho lo del chantaje y me preocupo y para colmo, no me lo quieres contar, estoy todo el día comiéndome la cabeza con ello. ¿Qué te está pasando, Ran? ¿¡Qué pasa!? No te voy a dejar que te vayas hasta que me lo cuentes...Me preocupo por ti, y lo sabes

-Pero...¿No estás enfadado?

-¡Pues claro que estoy enfadado! ¡Todavía no sé por qué me dejaste! Pero necesito que me lo cuentes...Ran

-Yo...no quería contártelo porque a lo mejor pensabas que quería chafar tu relación, además que no quería arruinar tu felicidad, ya que ahora estás bastante alegre con Midori

-No...te creas. Discutimos últimamente bastante- Shinichi miró a Ran a los ojos- Ran, cuéntamelo, yo estaré aquí para escucharte y entenderte

-¿En serio?

-¡Por supuesto! Siempre, ya lo deberías de saber, ¿verdad?

-Bien...todo empezó dos días antes de mi salida a Los Ángeles. Sí, el mismo día que te dejé- Dijo Ran al ver la cara del detective- Matsue vino a mi casa y me dijo que rompiera contigo, que si no te iba a enseñar una foto en la que aquel chico que conocí, Kenta, ¿lo recuerdas?- Shinichi asintió pero no pestañeaba, quería escucharlo todo atentamente- y yo estábamos abrazados y parecía que estábamos los dos involucrados en una relación amorosa. Yo no quería que te la enseñara además de que era mentira; Kenta se vio obligado por Matsue a intentar conquistarme, es su prima...Aún así no acepté...Pero como eso ya se lo temía, me hizo un chantaje peor; me dijo que si no te dejaba, le haría algo a Sonoko...¡A Sonoko! No podía dejar que eso pasase mientras yo no estaba aquí en Japón. No tuve más remedio. Durante mi estancia de diez meses en Los Ángeles, lo he pasado bastante mal...Empecé a fallar en los entrenamientos, cosa que nunca me había pasado excepto cuando estaba empezando con el kárate, los primeros meses. Cuando volví me dispuse a arreglarlo todo porque yo simplemente no podía vivir así y aunque me enteré de que Matsue ya se había mudado, menos mal, tú estabas con Midori y no quería decírtelo por si arruinaba tu felicidad...Aún así, la que lo pasaba mal era yo, que te veía cómo la besabas y cómo la tratabas y me recordaba a la etapa en la que tú y yo salimos juntos. Yo...lo siento. Ahora ya lo sabes todo...Si decides no hablarme más lo entenderé perfectamente- Esa última parte la dijo Ran con un peso en el corazón- pero ya sabes todo lo que pasó- La ojiazul se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. No obstante, sintió que la mano de Shinichi la retenía por la muñeca

-No...espera. No te vayas todavía- Ran se paró

-Está bien, si es lo que quieres

-Siéntate, por favor- Ella lo obedeció quedándose los dos frente a frente mirándose a los ojos- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? Tengo que decir que no me esperaba lo que me acabas de hacer saber

-Ya te lo he dicho, ¿no? No quería arruinar tu felicidad

-Pero a cambio lo pasabas mal tú, ¿por qué?- Shinichi la cogió de las manos

-...- Ran se puso a llorar, descargando toda la tensión que había acumulado durante más de diez meses, en él

-Ran...no, por favor.- Shinichi la abrazó, sintiendo cómo se mojaba su ropa por las lágrimas de ella- por favor

-Perdón, lo siento, lo siento...- Ella intentó recomponerse- Es verdad...Pero entonces, ¿por qué...?

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué me besaste hoy?

-Oh, eso- Shinichi se puso totalmente rojo- Lo necesitaba. Como ahora...- Shinichi besó a Ran con hambre; hambriento de sus labios, de su aliento siempre mentolado y sobre todo, de su cariño. Ella no sabía cómo seguir el ritmo del beso, pero a trancas y barrancas, pudo hacerlo. Él le puso una mano en la mejilla pero ella tomó la iniciativa y se sentó más cerca de Shinichi. Más cerca, más; hasta acabar sentada encima suya, y le colocó a Shinichi sus brazos en torno a su espalda, obligándole a abrazarla. Él sonrió en mitad del beso. Para acabar en empate, Shinichi le mordió a la karateka el labio inferior de manera lenta y satisfactoria- Ran dejó escapar un sonido parecido a un gemido. El detective cambió el destino del beso, de los labios jugosos y apetitosos de ella, a su cuello, con un ligero olor a colonia de frutas

-A...ah...- Los dos decidieron cambiar de posición. Él intentó tumbar a Ran en la cama, en vez de estar sentados, para estar más cómodos. Ella acabó oprimida por el perfecto cuerpo de él, que estaba encima. Se dieron las manos entrelazando los dedos. Así siguieron mucho tiempo, parando de vez en cuando por falta de aire pero volviendo a retomar su vaivén de besos y alguna que otra caricia- Shinichi, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

-¡Ah! Discúlpame- Los dos se separaron y se levantaron- En serio, perdóname

-No te disculpes- Sonrió Ran- me ha gustado. Bien, me voy o ya parecerá que estoy haciendo algo sospechoso- Ella se disponía a irse

-Espera. Ran, ayúdame

-¿Ayudarte?- Se dio la vuelta

-Ayúdame a romper con Midori

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Ves como no tenía que haberte contado nada? No quiero que dejes tu relación con ella por mi culpa. No podria sobrellevarlo de lo mal que me sentiría

-La verdad, tenía pensado dejarla antes de que tu llegaras, discutimos mucho como te acabo de decir y es demasiado pegajosa, ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué está siempre tan animada? Es así de...impulsiva y al principio no da esa impresión pero cuando pasas con ella más de unos días empiezas a ver la realidad. No eres tú la culpable de que quiera dejarla. Tampoco hay ninguna conexión especial entre nosotros dos.

-¿Y qué pasa con su gran corazón?

-Es perfecta en ese sentido pero...no eres tú

-No sé, Shinichi, pero yo no quiero formar parte de eso...No quiero tener nada que ver aunque no sea yo la culpable. Me comprendes, ¿verdad?- Shinichi asintió- Menos mal. Bueno, me voy a dormir ya- Ran se acercó a Shinichi y le dio un corto beso en los labios, tal y como hacía de vez en cuando Midori con Shinichi, pero mordiéndole a él también le labio, para dejar un rasgo de su personalidad. Sonrieron los dos- Buenas noches- cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de la que había salido

Al día siguiente, Shinichi llamó a Midori para que fuera su habitación

-¿Shin? ¿Shin? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Shin?- Midori golpeaba su puerta

-Sí, estoy aquí. ¿Pasas?- Ella entró y él cerró la puerta- Verás, tenemos que hablar. Lo he estado pensando mucho y...¿qué tenemos nosotros dos en común?

-¿Qué tenemos?- "Qué pregunta más rara"pensó ella- No sé...nos gusta el té con limón, el zoo

-No. Eso te gusta a ti, y lo sabes muy bien

-Pues...¡Todo lo demás! Es por eso por lo que estamos hechos el uno para el otro

-Eh..."¿cómo se me pudo ocurrir querer salir con ella? Sí, se parece bastante a Ran" No lo creo...Así que, no hay ninguna razón por la que tengamos que estar juntos, ¿o sí?

-¡Claro! Estamos destinados

-Lo siento, Midori, no te quiero...me doy cuenta de ello cada día más y no sería justo para ti ya que te privo de la oportunidad de estar con otros chicos con los que si pegues

-¿Me estás dejando?

-Sí, ¿acaso no es evidente?

-¿Pero cómo? ¡Si estábamos bien!- Ella no paraba quieta por la habitación intentando asilimar lo recientemente ocurrido

-No. No lo estábamos, no te engañes. Lo siento de veras pero sería mejor para todos si dejáramos de ponernos también en contacto...

-¡Y que lo digas! ¡Yo me voy de aquí! ¿Será posible? Te he dado algunos de los mejores momentos de mi vida

-Mejores para ti, no para mi...

-Bueno, bueno, bueno...- Midori abrió la puerta con enfado y se dirigió a la habitación en la que había dormido para recoger sus cosas e irse lo más rápido posible sin percatarse de que Ran estaba escuchando la conversación entre ellos dos, ya que estaba al lado de la puerta. En ese momento, entró.

-¡Vaya, Shin! Si que eres duro- Ran abrazó a Shinichi

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-Shin- Los dos rieron- Ahora en serio, ¿estás bien?

-Sí- ella se separó- era lo mejor, no era feliz, aunque a ti te pareciera que si, ¿me equivoco?

-No...- Ran se sonrojó cuando Midori apareció por la puerta

-¡Adiós! Bueno Ran- Ella se aproximó a abrazarla- Ya quedaremos otro día, y hablamos

-Sí- Qué suerte que ella no sabía nada.- Buena suerte- Le sonrió. Midori miró a Shinichi con expresión neutra y bajó las escaleras, dsapareciendo por la calle

-Y...adiós, Midori...- Dijo Shinichi- Ahora vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido- Le dijo a Ran cogiéndola por la cintura y llevándola a su casa- empezando por ¡cosquillas!- Shinichi le hacía cosquillas por el vientre, la zona más sensible de la karateka. Ella no paraba de reirse- Te quiero mucho Ran, no lo olvides. Siento lo mal que lo pasaste viéndome con otra chica

-Sí, bueno, ya pasó, ¿no?

-¡No has cambiado nada, sigues igual de fuerte!

-¡Yo siempre!- Shinichi volvió a besarla de manera intensa para demostrarle que ella era la única. Cuando se encontraban dispuestos a profundizar más el beso, se vieron interrumpidos

-¿Parejita?


	45. AVIÓN

**NOTA: ¡ Siento las molestias y sobre todo, el retraso, ya que nada más llegar el día 7 a casa, me dormí por el cansancio, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruteis ! Además, he estado en los lugares de Londres en los que tiene lugar la escena de la confesión de Shinichi y Ran, así que os dejo un link por si quereis verlas y comprobar, como yo, que todo es totalmente real y que os haga mucha ilusión, como a mi cuando estuve en el lugar exacto ;) **

1)**www. tumblr. com** y luego **/blog/lmdeciudad** (no hay ningún espacio entre los puntos y la siguiente palabra ni entre **com** y **/blog**, es que si no no me dejaba publicarlo bien, ponedlo todo junto así que no pongais espacios, ¿de acuerdo? ;) )2) Si no tenéis cuenta en Tumblr, podéis entrar en: **mourikudo. wordpress** y luego **.com** (lo mismo, nada separado, TODO junto) una vez que entréis en google (que es más directo y mejor) en la barra de arriba, en la que siempre pone http...En otras palabras por si aún queda alguna dudilla. Tenéis que poner en la barra blanca de http[...] de arriba una vez que hayais entrado en google lo que está en negrita totalmente junto; o la de _tumblr (1))_ o la de _wordpress (2))_

CAPÍTULO 45- AVIÓN

-¿Parejita?- Volvió a repetir Yukiko

-¡Ah! Mamá, podrías llamar, ¿sabes?

-Uy, lo siento, lo siento...Ha llamado tu padre desde Estados Unidos, que vayas a recoger algunas cosas que te dejaste allí y...- Yukiko se puso un dedo en la barbilla, recordando lo que Yusaku le dijo por teléfono- que tienes que ir por un asunto de un...

-¿De un qué?- Preguntó Shinichi curioso mientras se levantaba de la cama, al mismo tiempo que Ran

-De una cosa que tiene que hablar contigo

-¿Conmigo? ¿Y por qué no me lo dice por teléfono simplemente?

-Porque- Su madre le ordenó que se acercara a ella- porque es un asunto un tanto delicado como para no decirlo en persona. Entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Sí- Dijo él bastante serio cuando adopta su típica postura responsable "¿de qué se podrá tratar?"

Dos días después, Ran y Shinichi se encontraban en la habitación de él, en el mismo lugar. El detective se encontraba haciendo la maleta para reunirse con su padre como él le había pedido, a través de su mujer, por teléfono

-Entonces...¿eso significa que no nos veremos en unos cuantos días?

-Sí, eso es lo que significa- Shinichi, sin darse cuenta de cómo se estaba empezando a sentir ella, continuaba su labor de meter sus pertenencias en la maleta

-Pero...- Ella agachó la cabeza y se quedó mirando las sábanas, ya que estaba sentada en la cama de él

-¿Pero?

-Pero eso significa que...

-Que no nos veremos en unos cuantos días, ya lo sé. Me lo acabas de decir, ¿no?

-No. Significa que te vas a volver a ir y me vas a dejar sola. Eso es lo que significa en realidad.

-...- Shinichi al final se percató y dejó de hacer la maleta de repente, mirando cómo ella no reaccionaba- Eh... Ran- Se sentó junto a ella- mírame- Ella obedeció al instante- No me voy a separar de ti

-Sí, lo vas a hacer

-De acuerdo, lo voy a hacer pero no va a ser por mucho tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso me dijiste hace ya un tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Y luego, ese mismo día, llegaste como Conan

-Esta vez me voy con mi padre, no me pasará nada malo

-No te vayas...

-¿Me lo vas a impedir?- Preguntó él divertido para animar a Ran

-Por supuesto que yo nunca haría eso, yo te dejo hacer lo que tú quieras. Si no, ¿qué clase de relación sería esta si no te dejara hacer lo que deseas? Es solo que me da miedo que vuelvas a desaparecer

-¡Pero si yo soy muy resistente! Ya lo sabes- Shinichi le besó la mejilla delicadamente- Venga- Se levantó- ¿me ayudarás a hacer la maleta?

-Sí...

-No irás a llorar, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no. Bueno- Ella se levantó de la cama también de un respingo- ¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde está el qué?

-El cepillo. Para meterlo en la maleta, ¿no?

Casi cinco horas después, el avión de Shinichi despegó y Ran salió del aeropuerto pensando en lo recientemente acontecido

FLASHBACK

**-No te preocupes Ran, yo nunca te dejaría**

**-Ya pero...¿qué pasa si conoces a otra chica como Midori?**

**-Que nooo. Ella...uff...todo el mundo tenía razón; salía con ella porque me recordaba a ti físicamente pero ya te dije que no tienes igual, ¿no?- Ella aintió- Bien, nos vemos en una semana, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Te esperaré con emoción- Ran cogió a Shinichi por el cuello y le dio un tímido beso en sus labios dulces, rodeados de todos los pasajeros que también se iban a montar en el avión**

**-Yo jamás te haría daño, al menos no a propósito, pero haría lo posible para que ese dolor fuera el mínimo, no importaría qué tuviera que hacer- Él le cogió a Ran la mano- Te quiero.**

**-Yo también te quiero**

FIN FLASHBACK

-¡Estás aquí!

-¿Yo?- Preguntó Ran

-Sí, quería hablar contigo. ¿Tienes...unas dos horas más o menos?

-Prácticamente tengo todo el día libre, Midori

-¡Estupendo! ¿Quieres venir?

-¿A dónde?

-A mi casa

-Bueno...¿por qué no?

-¡Vamos!- Midori se llevó a Ran de la misma mano que Shinichi le había dado en el aeropuerto antes de que su avión despegase

La casa de Midori era algo rara en cuanto a distribución. El salón estaba dividido en dos por un tabique, unidos únicamente por una puerta en forma de arco. Algunas de las habitaciones eran redondas, en vez de tener cuatro paredes, y a los baños solamente se podía acceder por la cocina. Las dos chicas se sentaron en uno de los sofás que se encontraban en la mirad izquierda del salón

-Bueno, Ran...Tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. No te creerás que te he hecho venir para que veas solamente mi casa, ¿no?

-No, claro que no

-Ah, por cierto, ¿te gusta?

-¿Tu casa? Sí...bastante "si a esto se le puede llamar casa"

-Me alegro, mi madre es arquitecta. Ella hizo los planos de mi casa. Bonita, ¿cierto?

-Claro- Silencio- ¿Qué es eso que tenías que decirme?- Preguntó antes de beber agua que le trajo Midori

-Quería que hablásemos de Shinichi- Ran casi se atraganta, por lo que empezó a toser y a toser- Oh, ¿estás bien? Espera- Ella empezó a darle toquecitos en la espalda hasta que Ran se puso mejor- ¿Ya?

-Sí, gracias.- Midori volvió a su sitio- ¿Y de que quieres hablar de Shinichi?

-De hace unos días...Cuando me dejó. ¿Tú sabes por qué?

-No...,¿yo? ¿Por qué piensas que debería saberlo?

-He visto una conexión especial entre vosotros dos

-¿Conexión especial? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Solamente nos saludamos y hablamos esporádicamente delante tuya

-Llámalo intuición. Intuición femenina si quieres pero entre vosotros dos hay algo, ¿me equivoco?

-Midori...- Ran no podía ocultarlo ya- Shinichi y yo somos amigos de la infancia

-¡Ajá! Lo sabía

-Y antes de que tú llegaras a Tokio, Shinichi y yo empezamos a salir

-¿Va en serio?

-Totalmente

-Entonces, ¿me dejó por ti?

-¡No, no, no! "mira que se lo avisé"

-Ah...bueno, lo siento

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por salir con él y fardar de ello contigo cuando obviamente tendrías que estar hecha polvo; cuando te separas de un chico como Shinichi, no es nada fácil recomponerse. Perdona. También veías cómo nos besábamos, lo ilusionada que estaba con ello y...tú ahí, sufriend, ¿verdad?

-Bueno sufriendo tampoco...Sí. "¿para qué mentir?" Mira, te propongo una cosa

-Sí, dime

-Como sé que tú aún sientes algo por Shinichi

-Bueno sentir tampoco...Está bien, sí sigo sintiendo algo por él- Midori se rió

-Como sigues sintiendo algo por él, te propongo que cuando vuelva de Estados Unidos, vengas conmigo a recogerlo. Sé que te hará mucha ilusión, ¿a que sí?

-La verdad es que te mentiría si dijera que no pero...

-No pasa nada, de verdad

-¿Estáis saliendo juntos otra vez?

-Sí. ¿Cómo eres capaz de notarlo?

-Por el brillo en tus ojos cada vez que hablo de él. ¡No lo puedes ocultar! Pero, de todo corazón espero que seamos grandes amigas, te lo digo de verdad, Ran

-Vaya, muchas gracias

A la semana siguiente, Ran se encontraba llamando a la casa de Midori para ir al aeropuerto a recoger a Shinichi

-¡Midori! ¡Llegaremos tarde si no te das algo de prisa!- Gritaba Ran, quien se había puesto ropa nueva

-¡Ya va!- Gritaba ella de respuesta desde la ventana para bajar y llegar a la puerta en un minuto- Lo siento, ¿me he retrasado bastante?

-Solamente un poco, pero eso implica que tendremos que correr para llegar allí. Por cierto, qué guapa vas

-Ah, gracias, tú también- Sonrió sinceramente. Se apreciaba a tres kilómetros a la redonda que se había arreglado en exceso para ver a Shinichi. Un vestido rosa con un cinturón blanco y grueso en la cintura

-Esto...sí...Corramos- Las dos corriendo al aeropuerto, el vuelo de Shinichi aterrizaba en una media hora y había que estar allí para coger un buen sitio. Durante el camino, a Midori se le rompió el vestido, por lo que tuvieron que pararse- ¿Qué pasa?

-Se me ha roto el vestido...Espera...- "perfecto, lo que me faltaba"pensaba Ran- No te preocupes, aquí tengo unas tijeras

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas a cortar el vestido?

-Sí, ¿acaso tú no lo haces cuando te pasan cosas como estas?

-No...

-Bueno, tú tranquila que no tardo nada- Midori cogió las tijeras de su bolso y empezó a cortarse el vestido, de tal manera que le quedaba más corto y más provocativo

-¿Ya? "¿pero lo está haciendo a propósito? ¿Para atraer a Shinichi? Ahora le queda mejor que antes"

-Sí, pero tenemos suerte, ¿no? Ya estamos en el aeropuerto

-Mucha, sí. Busquemos el vuelo de Shinichi, ¿te parece?

-Sí, Ran- Sonrió.

Tras un buen rato buscándolo, fue Midori la que lo encontró

-¡Es allí! ¡Vamos, Ran!- Midori la volvió a coger del brazo, como de costumbre, llevándosela al lugar- Bueno qué nervios, ¿no? Viene ya Shinichi

-Sí, qué ilusión "Pero bueno...¿acaso ella es su novia?"- Allí esperaron unos quince minutos, ya que el vuelo, al final, llegó con algo de retraso y aún tenían que coger las maletas

-¡Ran! "¿Quién es ella? ¿Midori?" pensó él cuando apareció por la puerta, haciendo que la mayoría de las chicas que estaban esperando a familiares o amigos se giraran por lo atractivo que era

-¡Shinichi!- Ran se giró y salió corriendo hacia él. Lo mismo hizo el detective, hasta que se chocaron en un abrazo algo brusco- Te he echado de menos, Shinichi- Le susurró al oído ella- Sabes que tus llamadas no son suficientes

-Y yo, bastante. Y descuida, lo sé, yo lo sé todo, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Eres un arrogante!

-También lo sé

-Pero...Jajaja- Ran reía cuando se vio interrumpida por los labios de él, acorralando su bonita y armoniosa risa. El beso se alargó más de lo esperado y todo el mundo se quedó mirando a la pareja que se besaba con amor en medio del aeropuerto- Shinichi...todos nos están mirando- Dijo Ran cuando se separó de Shinichi apoyando sus brazos en su pecho

-Me da igual ahora mismo, te he echado demasiado de menos como para dejarte- La volvió a besar. Midori se quedó de pie esperando y viendo cómo se besaban los dos.

-Shinichi, Midori ha venido conmigo

-Ah, sí, hola Midori, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien- Midori se quedó allí esperando a que él le dijera algo más

-Me alegro. ¿Podemos irnos ya a casa? Estoy algo cansado del vuelo

-Por supuesto

-Yo me voy ya, Ran

-¿Ya?

-Sí. Adiós- Se fue corriendo, dejando a los dos solos y perplejos

-Vámonos a casa, Shinichi

Los dos salieron del aeropuerto. Estaba ya anocheciendo cuando Shinichi abrió la boca para hablar

-¿Qué hacía contigo Midori?

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?

-En absoluto...Solamente quiero saberlo

-Cuando te fuiste hace una semana me llevó a su casa para hablar conmigo y me dijo que seguía sintiendo algo por ti, entonces yo le dije que éramos amigos de la infancia y que habíamos sido novios, y que seguimos siéndolo, claro

-¿Te pones a la defensiva?

-No fastidies..."Claro que sí"- Ese no fastidies fue interpretado por Shinichi como un por supuesto que si- Pero ese no fue el orden de la conversación...Así que le dije que si se quería venir a recogerte hoy

-Ah

-Y se había puesto un vestido rosa que le quedaba perfecto, cuando se lo rompió y se lo tuvo que recortar con unas tijeras, quedándole aún más corto...

-¿Celosa?

-...¡Claro!..."¿por qué habré dicho eso? Bueno, da igual, seguramente lo habría deducido..."- Shinichi rió

-Tonta, ya te dije que no te preocuparas

-Sí...Por cierto, ¿qué tal por Estados Unidos?

-Muy bien

-¿Para qué te quería tu padre?

-Oh...-"esperaba que no me hiciera esta pregunta tan pronto"pensó él- Nada...cosas sin importancia, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse..."En realidad, sí, pero esperaré unos días para contárselo"

**Es posible que en este capítulo me haya basado en mi viaje a Londres entre aeropuerto, aeropuerto, vuelos y más vuelos...**


End file.
